Burning Flames
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: Val is your average shy and socially awkward girl, who's apparently the daughter of the 10th Vongola Boss. Tsuna is hoping his daughter doesn't deal with the Mafia, but with Reborn as her tutor? Val doesn't know if she has what it takes to be a Mafia boss. With the genius Gokudera twins, the easy going Yamamoto Aoi and the rest of the famiglia, can they face the villainous enemy?
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! I'm a big fan of Katekyo Hitman REBORN! so I've decided to create a story of my own version of their children. Get ready for some crazy Mafia stuff because the kids are gonna get into trouble, much like their parents. I'm going to spend a lot of time on this story so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Stop being so emotional."

"But it's true."

There was a party going on in the Vongola mansion. After a couple of years had passed, several new lives were being introduced. Greetings and reunions were being made, and tears and smiles were shown.

"Really, Hayato," Haru rolled her eyes at her husband. She was holding their five-year-old daughter, Mayu, in her arms. Their ten-year-old twins were standing beside her, peeking out from behind her dress. All three children had their father's silver hair, but while Yukine and Yukino had their father's emerald-green eyes, Mayu had their mother's coffee-brown eyes. "Stop being such a jerk to Yamamoto."

It was a miracle they were finally married. Probably because they were both equally stubborn, and would always argue to deny the fact they loved each other. They still argued, and their children had learned what to do when they have a long argument. The three kids would go make popcorn, put it into a big bowl, and settle down on the couch as they watch their parents argue. To them, it was the daily routine of an entertaining show.

"Che," the 10th Storm Guardian clicked his tongue at his wife, before turning back to the baseball idiot in front of him. "I'm not sorry."

Yamamoto laughed, used to these kind of things by now. He ushered his children from behind him. One was five-year-old Kazuto, and the other was ten-year-old Aoi. Both of the boys were the smaller version of their father.

* * *

"Why are you hiding?" Yukine peered at Aoi, raising an eyebrow.

"Ahaha, why are you hiding?" Aoi laughed.

"I'm not hiding! I'm observing the area," Yukine glared at the boy in front of him.

"Like anybody's going to believe that, big bro," Yukino rolled her eyes.

"Ever heard of closing your mouth, dear sister?"

"Ever heard of the word _'no'_, dear brother?"

The twins glared at each other, and one can literally see the lightning shooting from their eyes. Aoi continued to laugh at their "good" relationship. Finally, the twins got tired of the laughter and pretty much tackled the boy.

* * *

"**EXTREME!**" A shout was heard beyond the door of the room the party was supposed to be in. Not everybody had come yet, so they were waiting.

Gokudera inwardly groaned out loud at the voice, and Yamamoto laughed like he always does.

The floor flew open, and the 10th Sun Guardian stormed in. "HOW ARE YOU GUYS TO THE EXTREME!"

"Stop shouting, Ryohei!" Hana was standing beside him, sighing at the noise her husband was making. Their twelve-year-old daughter, Sayuri, and their six-year-old son, Shintaro, were laughing at their father's shouts.

"Stop shouting, lawn head! DID YOU EVEN GROW UP AT ALL?!" Gokudera shouted, glaring at the white-haired man.

"What are you talking about, Octopus-Head? Of course I've grown! TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted back, pumping his fists into the air.

"No, no he didn't," the others shook their heads, looking as if they pitied his simple mind.

"**Keep making this ruckus and I'll bite you to death**," a menacing aura came from behind them, and the three Guardians turned to look towards the door. An extremely irritated Hibari was standing there, along with Chrome and their children, and he didn't come to have a tea party.

"Kyoya," Chrome patted his arm, and his irritation only went down a little. Their eleven-year-old daughter Shiori was standing with their twelve-year-old son Tatsuya.

"Chrome!" Haru gave Mayu to Gokudera, quickly running up to the purple-haired woman. The two hugged, and a small smile came to Chrome's face.

"How have you been?" Haru asked, a smile on her lips.

"I've been doing well," Chrome nodded, her soft voice was always enough to relax anybody. It was probably the reason she got along with Hibari of all people in the first place.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Haru's questions came out in a bundle. It took her a long time to accept the fact that her timid friend was married to the strongest and scariest Guardian of the 10th Vongola Family.

"Your wife is rude," Hibari stated bluntly to Gokudera.

"Che. I don't need you to tell me that," Gokudera set down Mayu so she could play with the other kids. "That woman's been rude to me for years." When Haru had heard this, she immediately glared at her husband. He returned her glare with a smirk.

* * *

"Our parents are really something," Tatsuya mused.

Sayuri laughed. "Really? I feel like they never became adults at all!"

"Shame, I had thought it would be all professional and mafia-like," Shiori shook her head in disappointment.

"..Why are we insulting our parents, again?" Tatsuya questioned.

"Because parents need kids to insult them to damage their egos," Mayu spoke up, and the older kids looked at the five-year-old in surprise. Mind you, Mayu is a very intelligent five-year-old.

"Ahahaha! I guess that's true!" Aoi laughed. "Your little sister's funny, Yukine!"

"Che. Of course she is," Yukine rolled his eyes, before ruffling his youngest sister's hair.

"Stop damaging my work on her hair, Yukine!" Yukino slapped her older twin brother's hand away.

"Will you stop hitting me!"

"You know, I feel bad for Mayu. She has to put up with two pairs of arguing people," Sayuri mused as she watched the twins argue once more.

"I don't particularly mind it," Mayu shrugged, sighing at how childish her older siblings were. "Because that's just who they are."

"Hey, hey! Have you guys heard of the stories about our parents' adventures?" Shintaro said excitedly. "I liked them to the EXTREME!"

"Ahaha! You're just like your dad!" Kazuto laughed out loud.

* * *

"**Kufufu. I can see none of you people have changed at all,**" a mist surrounded the area, as the laugh was being heard. Several moments later, Mukuro stood standing at the doorway. He had a smug grin on his face, as usual.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome beamed with delight.

"Kufufu. How has the skylark been treating you, my dear Nagi?"

"Why do all of you herbivores think that? I'll bite you to death," Hibari glared at his arch-rival. His hand inched towards his tonfas.

"His head is a pineapple," Shiori stated out bluntly.

Mukuro flinched at the phrase. Chrome paled, "Shiori! Apologize!"

"But mom! His hair is seriously a pineapple! He could have passed off as a fruit!" Shiori protested, now pointing. Hibari was feeling quite proud of his daughter at this moment.

Mukuro regained his posture, looking a bit shaken at the moment. Was that little girl really his darling Nagi's child? No, wait. The little girl was definitely the skylark's child. The bastard was standing next to his daughter as he smirked victoriously.

He closed his eyes for a moment, before a smirk came into place. "Kufufu. So the skylark needed his own daughter to put out the insults now? Perhaps he's gotten weak."

The tonfas were out, and there was an aura surrounding Hibari so dangerous that it made the kids and even the adults inch away slowly. If there was anything Hibari disliked, it was being called weak. And they all seem to know, and understand that quite well.

"**You guys sure like starting the party quickly,**" Lambo walked into the room, yawning a bit. He flinched when he saw the menacing aura of Hibari and Mukuro; their weapons in hand.

He slowly backed away, going off to another section of the room. That was what the others had done as they let the two Guardians fight. At the moment, they were feeling pretty bad for the repair people who had to fix the mansion afterwards.

I-pin came in moments after Lambo, holding the hand of their seven-year-old son, Notto. I-pin had gotten pregnant pretty early since the two had married after graduating college. With the extra lessons, they graduated pretty early.

"Why are they in bad terms, mom?" Tatsuya turned to his mother, who was watching the fight.

Chrome sighed, turning to look at her oldest child. "Mukuro-sama was the first person to defeat Kyoya. You know how your dad feels about the concept of, ah, losing."

Tatsuya nodded, knowing full well. Then again, his sister hated losing as much as their father did. Even he hated it at times. And their mother would always be the one to settle things down.

* * *

"So? Where's the Tenth?" Gokudera looked around.

Haru came up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Kyoko told me they had to pick up some things before coming here, so they'll be a little late."

Yamamoto grinned. "That's just like Tsuna. Always late."

"Don't insult the Tenth, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera frowned. While he did snap out in a while and shout, he's learned to control his temper from time to time. Bianchi had commented how he's changed over the years due to love, and he had scoffed at that.

"**Hayato, it's good to see you again.**" Speak of the devil. Bianchi entered the room, a smile plastered on her lips.

As soon as the silveret saw his older sister, he immediately felt sick to his stomach. "A-Aniki..!" He collapsed on the floor, and Yamamoto laughed as he carried his "best friend" to the couch.

Haru sighed as she watched her husband in his pathetic state. Really. One would have thought he would have overcome his trauma after so many years. But being the loving wife she was, she went over to his side and smoothed his silver hair out of his eyes.

"Auntie!" The three Gokudera kids ran up to their aunt, hugging her waist.

The pink-haired woman smiled in delight, picking up Mayu. "How has my favorite nieces and nephew been?"

"We're your only nieces and nephew," Mayu giggled. Bianchi laughed at that.

"**Ooh, is the party already under way?**" Dino grinned as he walked into the room, his kids behind him. One was fifteen-year-old Satoshi and the other was thirteen-year-old Ayami.

"Huh. I didn't expect you of all people to have kids," Hibari stated bluntly. He and Mukuro had called off a temporary truce after Chrome had gotten in the way of their battle.

Dino looked as if he had been stabbed. "Don't be so mean, Kyoya!" He grinned at his former student. "Have you been treating Chrome like a lady?"

Hibari snapped quickly this time, his tonfas out. "I'll bite you to death."

"W-Wait a second Kyoya! Now isn't the time to fight! C-Come on, we're here to have a friendly party, right?" Dino took a step back, and slipped on his own shoe. He fell on his face, and the others just laughed at the scene.

"Dad…" His children just sweat-drop, before going to help him. They, too, slipped on their shoes and fell on top of their father. God forbids them from inheriting their mother's good graces.

Hibari was questioning himself how this person ever became his tutor in the first place. He then decided to ignore him, and went back to his family.

* * *

"**AH! Why is the mansion destroyed?!**" A shout was heard from the door, and they turned to see who it was. There, standing at the door with his wife and daughters was the 10th Boss of the Vongola Family. After much hesitation, Tsuna had finally accepted his role as the 10th boss. You could pretty much guess how wild the party was when he had said 'yes'. Seriously, everybody was waiting for the moment to happen.

Kyoko giggled at her husband's shout and look of panic. While he had matured over the years, there were times when he would slip back to who he was in the past. She smiled down at their ten-year-old daughter Valentine, and their four-year-old twin girls, Mana and Ai. A brief sad smile came to her face as she looked at her children, before it quickly disappeared. There was no need to think about the past.

"Kyoko!" Haru smiled when she saw her best friend. The two cake lovers jumped up and down together, laughing. Chrome joined them, and the threesome talked about their lives and of course, cakes.

"Tenth!" Gokudera recovered quickly upon seeing his boss, and since Bianchi had put on some goggles, he wouldn't faint anymore.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed as he went up to the two of them. "Been doing well?"

"Yeah," Tsuna smiled when he saw his friends. The Family had been split up due to, ah, some issues, but they kept contact over the years. He quickly remembered why he had shouted. "Why is the mansion damaged?"

"I'm sorry Tenth, but the crazy bastards decided to have World War III before you came," Gokudera informed him.

"A-Ah, Hibari and Mukuro again?" Tsuna sighed. "I really wish they would learn to get along."

Yamamoto laughed. "That's pretty much impossible considering it's those two!"

"They're selfish bastards with egos too big for their own good," Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"**Dame-Tsuna, you're blocking the doorway!**" Tsuna was kicked on to the floor as the hitman wearing a black suit and fedora strolled in.

"Ack! Tenth!" Gokudera checked to see if his boss was okay.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna got up, after rubbing his sore back from the impact of the kick. "What kind of greeting was that?!"

Reborn smirked, and Tsuna quickly kept his mouth shut. That smirk was nothing but trouble. "I should get to kick you nine more times since it's been ten years since I last saw you."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

* * *

"You guys are twins? You look a lot alike," Kazuto grinned, looking at the twin girls in front of him.

"I'm Mana!" The twin with the longer hair introduced herself. "This is Ai." She gestured to her sister, who was hiding behind her.

Ai shyly looked at the people around them. "H-Hello."

Mayu smiled. "Not to worry, we don't bite."

Notto laughed goofily. "Hey, you guys are like opposites!"

Mana grinned. "We get told that often." Ai nodded in agreement. While Ai had inherited their father's lack of confidence, Mana had inherited their mother's carefree attitude.

* * *

"Wow! You like cakes too?" Yukino smiled widely at Valentine.

The light-brown haired girl smiled softly, but there was something about her smile that seemed calculated somehow. "You know about the new cake shop that opened downtown?"

"Yes! But I haven't gone there yet," Yukino confessed.

"Then we shall go together," Valentine suggested. The other girl nodded, and the two continued to chat, looking much like their mothers back then.

"Hey!" Yukine and Aoi joined the two girls. "You guys want to explore the place?"

Yukino nodded excitedly. "Sure! I wanna go!"

Valentine sunk back, looking at her parents. "Is it okay...?"

Aoi grinned. "Yeah! We're still gonna stay here for a while anyway!"

"As long as we stay here." Valentine nodded slowly.

"Great! Let's explore!"

* * *

"So many people," Satoshi grinned as he looked around.

Ayami laughed. "You see, Onii-sama, there were going to be a lot of people! It's a party after all!"

"We're going to party to the EXTREME!" Both Ryohei and his son Shintaro shouted at the same time. Hana and Sayuri could only smile at the boys.

The party lasted well into the night. After years of not seeing each other, they were determined to make the reunion a time to remember. Ever since that incident ten years ago, things had been complicated. But now they had decided that it was time to forget the past and move on. Thus leading to a couple of drunken people and shouting and fighting breaking out from everywhere. The shouts and hoots of chatter was heard loud and clear. It was lucky the mansion was located in the forest, or else they would have disturbed numerous neighbors.

* * *

"Tsuna." Reborn came up to the 10th boss as he stood on the balcony, over looking into the night sky.

Tsuna had come away from the lively party for several moments, feeling as if he needed a break. He turned to face his former tutor. "Reborn."

"You know how things are going to be from now on," Reborn informed him, his fedora shadowing his eyes.

Tsuna clenched his fist, before he let it relax. "Yes. I just don't want anything to happen like ten years ago."

"Then you will protect her. Protect her from the truth," Reborn stated seriously.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**Review! ;)**


	2. The Same

**Hiya everybody! I am back! Yes, yes. You can never get rid of me that easily! Anyways, here's the next chapter! As I have mentioned before in the last chapter, there's a time skip in this one. Did you really think I was going to let a bunch of little kids fight in the Mafia? I'm not that heartless! **

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Five years later…._

* * *

"AHHH! I'M LATE!"

A sudden thud was heard in the Vongola mansion early in the morning, disrupting its residents. Since the reunion, the Guardians had decided to live in the mansion as a way to further avoid enemies attacking. Well, except for Hibari with his family and Mukuro.

Sawada Valentine tumbled down the elegant staircase, saying a quick 'hello' to the portrait of Primo. Her short; the tips just above her shoulders, light brown-orange hair was set in place and her honey-colored eyes were in a panic. A golden necklace with the charm in the shape of a crystal hung around her neck, shining brightly with Sky Dying Will Flames.

Honestly, Valentine (Val for short), could never remember a time where she didn't have the necklace. It was given to her at birth, and her parents had always reminded her to keep it with her at all times. Especially her father.

Dismissing the thoughts, Val hurried down the stairs. She entered the kitchen, seeing how the dining room was already empty. Grabbing a piece of toast after waving the cooks good-bye, she hurried out the door.

Darn those twins for going off without her. And Aoi didn't bother to stay behind either! They live in the same place, the three could at least waited for her.

Then again, if she hadn't stayed up late reading the large book Uncle Reborn had told her to study, she wouldn't have been late…

Finally, she spotted them on the usual path they took to school. She ran up to them, panting and almost out of breath. "Do you people know of the concept of 'waiting'?"

"It's your fault you wouldn't wake up," Yukine informed her, rolling his eyes. He ran a hand through his chin-length silver hair, his emerald-green eyes brimming with amusement.

"You didn't even bother trying, bastard!" Yukino smacked her brother's arm, her emerald-green eyes glaring at him. Her silver hair was tied in small ribbons by the side of her face, with the back cut shorter than the front.

"Why are women in our family so violent?" Yukine groaned, rubbing his sore arm.

"Our baby sister is innocent, mind you!" Yukino smacked his arm again, and he glared at her.

Aoi laughed at the everyday scene. He turned back to Val. "Sorry about that, Val. An underclassmen told me about the baseball team, so I forgot."

"Baseball freak," the twins muttered under their breaths.

"Don't be rude," Valentine scolded them.

"As you say, boss," Yukino smirked.

Val narrowed her eyes at that, sighing. "I told you. I won't be the boss anytime soon, so there is no need to start calling me that."

"Then, you'll be _Sleeping Beauty!_" Yukino grinned mischievously. "Because you are the innocent princess who will awake when the reality comes to you."

"Somehow, that sounded really depressing," Yukine muttered. "We should call her '_Heartbreaker_', since she broke a lot of guys' hearts."

"No way!" Val pouted. "It's not my fault!"

"Then, _'Love Princess'_ since your name is '_Valentine_'," Yukino suggested.

"Isn't that long?" Yukine raised an eyebrow.

"Stop thinking of weird names for me!"

The twins laughed as their childhood friend kept protesting, denying anything the twins had decided to call her. Well, she was out of luck since these twins don't listen to anybody.

"Hey, we might as well get into habit of it," Aoi shrugged. He grinned, and ruffled the girl's hair. "Because you'll be the boss soon, right?"

"Che. Of course she is. I don't think she's going to let her younger sisters take the title," Yukine pointed out.

"Don't you put my baby sisters into this!" Val frowned at him. Her twin sisters were much too innocent for this world of the Mafia, and she didn't think they can do such a task. Well, perhaps Mana could… No, no. She would not have any of her sisters involved in such a dangerous thing.

There was a distant ring of the bell, and the four students quickly rush towards the school building. Valentine was inwardly groaning to herself as she ran. If she got another tardy, Uncle Reborn was going to punish her again. They got to the school in the nick of time, dashing to their seats just as the teacher came in.

* * *

Val tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, really she did. But her mind couldn't help but wonder to the mist of looking at the sakura outside in the school yard. It was strange, really. Seeing sakura in Italy, but she had heard they were shipped from Japan.

The beautiful petals flew in the air, waving their pink hue to the blue sky. The sakura trees were swaying in the breeze, softly waving their branches to the birds that flew by. A smile came to the girl's face as she smiled softy at the peaceful atmosphere.

It was quite nice, actually. To simply relax and let fate run its wheels. The only thing that tied her down to the harsh reality was the fact that she had been training to be the 11th boss of the Vongola Famiglia; the strongest and biggest Family in the Mafia world.

Uncle Reborn was her main tutor, but she had trained with every single one of her father's Guardians at least once. Living the double life as a normal girl and the successor to the Vongola Family was exhausting, but she didn't mind. Even though her father had panicked when she had wanted to start her training early, she was glad she did. There were way too many boys looking at her in the wrong way…

A sudden flicker of light rays got into her eyes, and she saw something on top of one of the sakura trees. She narrowed her eyes, checking to see if she was seeing it right.

There, on top of the sakura tree, was a person. A girl, in fact. She was about the age as Valentine. She had long, brown hair which was following in the breeze. Her eyes were honey-colored, and her face was emotionless.

What surprised Valentine was the fact that the girl moved. Her eyes met Val's, and the two stared a brief eye contact. Valentine's mouth went dry, and she paled. _This girl…_

The girl placed a finger to her lips, saying something. But the sudden gust of the wind drowned out her words. A beautiful curve of the lips was on the girl's face, and when Val blinked, the girl was gone. Valentine rubbed her eyes, looking again. But the girl was gone. Simply vanished into thin air.

Valentine swallowed hard, the image of the girl going reflecting in her memory. A million emotions ran through her; confusion, terror, curiosity…

_The girl…had the exact same _face_ as her… _

* * *

"Val? Something wrong?" Yukino glanced worryingly at her best friend, who was quietly eating her food.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty! Wake up!" Yukine waved a hand in front of Val's face.

The four were having lunch together on the rooftop, as usual. The rooftop became their place since they've entered the school. Occasionally, the older kids (Sayuri, Tatsuya and Shiori) would come during their breaks, but since they were in different grades, it was hard to hang out during school hours. The younger kids were in a different school, not too far from their school.

"H-Huh?" Valentine snapped out of her daze, looking up to see the worried faces of her childhood friends. "N-Nothing. Just a little tired from training." It wasn't a lie, she was tied from Uncle Reborn's training the night before.

"Are you okay? I mean, we've been training too but I think you're overdoing it," Aoi said worryingly.

"I'm fine," Val insisted, "really, I am." She didn't want to worry them anymore than she already had. Besides, maybe it had just been her imagination playing tricks on her. There was no way there was someone who had the exact face as her…no way…

"Well, I hope you're not forgetting our test after this," Yukine piped up, eating a riceball.

Val paled slightly, gulping. "T-Test?"

"Ahaha! You didn't study, did you, Val?" Aoi laughed, falling back.

"That's because Uncle Reborn made me read that big book," Valentine pouted.

"Well, I can tutor you before the test then," Yukino shrugged, and Val looked at her as if she was a goddess from the moon.

"Don't bother," Yukine rolled his eyes, "my grades are better than yours."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SELF-CONFIDENT BASTARD?!" Yukino yelled at her twin brother, causing him to glare at her.

Val sweat-dropped as the two bickered with one another. Really! They shouldn't argue so much. And Aoi's laughing wasn't solving the problem either…

* * *

Val walked down the pathway, alone. Aoi had baseball practice, and the twins were forced to stay after school to teach some students that were having a hard time studying. Considering how the two were geniuses (considering their parents were the "Genius Couple"), it was no wonder the teachers had recommended them.

The light-brown haired girl looked up towards the sky, her arm reaching up, as if her fingers wanted to brush against the vivid blue sky. But it was simply not to be.

Her arm dropped to her side, and with a sigh, she began to walk again.

Suddenly, she stopped. There was a sickening feeling in her mind, and she might have been over-reacting due to her hyper intuition, but the feeling was... She turned around, surveying the area. There was nobody in sight aside from several locals in the small park she was passing. So why did she feel so uneasy?

Frowning slightly, she cast her eyes away from the park. Maybe she was going crazy today. There was that weird girl, and now this. She placed a hand on her head, feeling a headache coming on. Great.

An odor soon found itself being caught by the girl's nose, and her face slowly lose its color. She knew this odor. Her feet ran.

She ran, following the scent like a police dog following the scent of a criminal. She rounded the corner, and stepped into the alleyway. What she saw made her sick to her stomach. Her hand quickly flew to cover her mouth, and she willed herself not to scream.

There, in the middle of the alleyway, was a body. There was ruby-red blood spattered everywhere, and the blood was pouring from the dead corpse. The smell was revolting, but it smelled fresh. Which meant that the kill was made not too long ago. The body looked like a man's, and she could tell he was pretty young. He had been wearing a black suit, which was now stained with blood.

What surprised her the most was the elegant rose that was on top of his chest. The rose…was the color black. It had thorns, and looked beautiful compared to where it was resting.

Val unconsciously took a step back, biting her lip as to stop herself from screaming. Screaming wouldn't do anything. Nothing at all. But she had to let someone know.

The girl was about to turn, just as a presence appeared behind her. Before she could react, the figure smashed something against her head.

_And then, everything went black. _

* * *

**And here you have it! Sorry that I was rushing things, but it was necessary for the next chapter. Review! ;)**


	3. Threat

**Hiya everybody! I'm back with a new chapter! I'd like to ask you guys a favor, can ya help me with it? I need some questions from you guys asking about the characters. For example, a question for Val could be: "Why is your name Valentine?" That sort of thing. Just ask any question you like for the characters, and I'll be needing them for a special thing soon. I'm looking forward to the questions you give me~!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! All rights go to Amano Akira. **

**Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

_"Is she alright?"_

_ "Well, she got hit in the head. You tell me."_

_ "Stop joking you idiotic person for a brother!"_

_ "Onee-chan!"_

Valentine's eyes opened slowly, her vision trying to focus on her surroundings. She could see a blur of faces. Many faces, in fact. Why were they all here?

Wait…where was she? With the thought, the girl tried to sit up. But immediately fell back on the bed, the pain shocking her in so many places. What had happened?

She looked around, seeing the worried faces of her Famiglia. She looked down at herself, and saw she was wearing a white gown and was on a hospital bed. What the…?

"…what happened?" Val asked, her voice quiet.

"Members of our Famiglia founded you passed out on the street," Tsuna stepped forward, and Kyoko ran up to hug her eldest daughter tightly. The brown-haired man's face was grim. "We also found a dead corpse not too far away, and a black rose."

Val blinked, the memories slowly coming back to her. She could feel the empty soul in the body covered with blood, and she could still see the beautiful, yet deadly rose. Her face drained of color, and she could only see the color red. Her hands shook, and her mother, seeing this, rubbed her back to calm her down.

"It's okay. It'll be alright, sweetie," Kyoko tried to smile as best as she could for her daughter, but it was hard. When the woman had heard of the attack, and that her daughter was involved, she had immediately left work and came as fast as she could. She could not lose her…not this time…

Valentine started to calm down slowly at her mother's words, and she felt guilty for worrying her parents. Her breathing calmed, and her shoulders relaxed.

"Val, can you tell us what happened?" Reborn spoke as he stood by the door, walking in.

"Reborn! Don't start asking her questions while she's still recovering," Tsuna protested.

Reborn looked at his former student, eyes steady. "We need to know what happened in order for this not to happen again." That silenced Tsuna for a bit.

"It's alright, Papa," Val spoke up, her voice was soft. She smiled at her father when he turned to look at her. "I'm alright. A little shaken up, but perfectly fine." She was lying, and they all knew.

I-pin ushered the younger kids out, following them after giving a reassuring smile to Val. The door closed, and only the 10th – Generation Family and the older kids were left.

Val took a deep breath, and started the story. She told them of her walking alone, and how she had gotten a bad feeling. She described the smell, and how she had followed it to the alleyway. How she found the dead body and rose, and how she was knocked out by somebody she didn't see until it was too late.

The light-brown haired girl felt ashamed of herself for not being able to do anything. She was still weak, huh?

"You were panicking, of course you wouldn't be able to protect yourself," Tsuna reassured her.

"She'll have to train more," Reborn said bluntly. When Tsuna looked at him with a frown, he simply turned to the Vongola's strongest guardian. "Hibari, can you train her next?"

"Fine, infant," Hibari closed his eyes briefly, before his steel-grey eyes fix on Val's. "Can you stand, herbivore?"

Before Val could say anything, Kyoko stood up. "She can't train yet! She's still recovering!"

"This is the world of the Mafia, Kyoko," Reborn reminded her. "There will only be more danger if she remains in this state."

"Reborn! I know the Mafia is dangerous, but this is still too sudden! She just woke up for the first time in three days for god's sake!" Tsuna shouted.

"T-Three days…?" Val's mouth dropped open. Really? She had been out for _that_ long?

"Tenth, calm down," Gokudera spoke up. When his boss looked at him, the silver-haired man nodded as if he understood. "We'll have Yukine and Yukino helping her with the training, and she can start after she rest for a few days." His twins nodded.

"That's right," Yamamoto grinned. "I think Hibari can wait, right?" He turned to the Cloud Guardian, who simply nodded.

"W-Well, that's better I suppose," Tsuna muttered.

"Sawada! Don't worry about a thing! We'll _EXTREMELY_ protect my cute niece!" Ryohei nodded to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bossu, I'll be there in the training room too," Chrome volunteered. Tsuna sighed with relief a bit at that.

"If Chrome's there, I think I feel better," Kyoko smiled.

"Any more people and I'll bite you to death," Hibari threaten low under his breath. Tsuna blinked, and nodded slowly.

"Kufufu. We must find the culprit soon," Mukuro looked amused. "He has hurt the little Princess."

"Val, I don't think you need to worry about revenge," Haru laughed a bit. "All of them seem pretty blood-thirsty right now."

"I'm not blood-thirsty," Lambo muttered. "But I am angry."

"U-Um," Val raised a hand, as if asking to question something in class. All of the people in the room turned to look at her. "Can you tell me more on the murder?"

There was a tension around the adults in the room, as if unsure if they should say anything. After a moment, Reborn told everybody to go out aside from him and Tsuna. The door closed behind them, and Val looked at her father.

"I-I didn't want to tell you this soon, but it had already happened to you," Tsuna sat on a chair beside his daughter.

"Lately, there's been murders committed," Reborn went straight to the point, blunt as always. "We haven't seen any particular patterns to them, aside from the fact that the culprit attacks Mafia-related people. They're not just in our Famiglia; they're actually everybody from the Mafia. We don't know what the culprit has against the Mafia, and Mukuro isn't the one behind it."

"Why would Uncle Mukuro be behind this?" Val tilted her head in confusion.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "When we were younger, he said he wanted to take over the Mafia and the world. Nowadays…well, he hasn't changed his goal, but he's not as strong about it as before."

Val's mouth dropped open. She had _not_ heard this. Before she could say anything, Reborn continued. "We don't know what they're after, but right now, the Vongola are trying to find out what's going on."

"We're protecting anybody relating to the Mafia that isn't a part of the Mafia too," Tsuna added, his eyes serious. "The only thing we know about the culprit, or culprits, is that they leave a black rose near every one of their victims. We have many of those black roses, and our science team is currently analyzing them. So far, it just seems that they're a special breed of roses that will only grow under certain conditions. We haven't found a place where they could grow yet."

Val nodded slowly, remembering how the image of the beautiful black rose amiss the red blood stood out.

"We don't know what the culprit looks like either," Reborn stated. "There were no witnesses at the scene of the crime. For now, the Mafia world is calling them the 'Black Roses'. Well, it doesn't matter what they're called."

"We're doing our best to figure out what's going on," Tsuna said, and Val looked at him more closely. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his posture was slightly lacking. She bit her lip, knowing how such a situation meant a lot to her father.

Since Tsuna became the boss, the Vongola had gradually drifted back to its original path; Primo's path. He's been ensuring the safety of his comrades, and once again, the Vongola became a model organization for the rest of the Mafia world. But because they were changing it so much, the Guardians and Tsuna had to put more time into their work. Val knew her mother and her Aunties disliked that, but they never complained. Some would say the strength of the women in the Vongola Famiglia were truly honorable amongst the females.

Val rested a hand on her father's hand, giving him a reassuring smile. "It's going to be alright, Papa. I know you're going to do it."

Tsuna smiled at his eldest daughter, pulling her into a hug. "Just be safe, Val."

She nodded, but a feeling inside of her knew that she wouldn't be safe for long. Maybe it was because the uneasy feeling in her stomach was coming back, or she was still haunted by the memory of the girl in the sakura tree. Nevertheless, she didn't want her father to worry so she agreed.

"This is a threat to the Mafia, so it's serious business," Reborn said, after giving them a moment. "We'll have to increase your training, Dame-Princess."

"I understand, Uncle Reborn," Val smiled softly. Truthfully, she wanted extra training. After what had happened, she needed to get stronger. Stronger to protect herself, and stronger to protect the others. She will not make the same mistake again.

As if sensing the girl's resolve, her father smiled, but was still worried. It was getting more and more dangerous, and he didn't want to lose his daughter. Not when he had something he could do to prevent it.

Reborn smirked. "You seem much more reliable than your father when he was your age."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuna glanced annoyingly at his former tutor, a slight pink hue to his cheeks.

Val gigged softly. The two of them were always like this, and from what she heard from her Uncles, they had always been like this. It was a special bond between them, and she could see the two still trusted each other very much.

Still… she wondered what would become of her if she would be in the way of the Black Roses again. She just hopes they won't hurt her Famiglia…

* * *

"How are the preparations going?" A girl, shadowed by the darkness of the room, sat in a tall chair in the room. Her voice was melodic, and the people in the room were standing before her.

"We just killed another person," one of them reported. "Everything is going as planned."

"Excellent!" The girl's lips curved into a smile. "It's been much too long."

The door burst open, and a boy stepped into the room. He had midnight-black hair, and deep blue eyes. A red scarf with gold markings hung around his neck. He had an amused grin as he stared at the girl. "You look happy."

The girl giggled, leaning back in her throne. "Am I?" She looked out the window, a look of wonder in her eyes. "Perhaps it was because I had an interesting encounter lately…"

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Did you sneak outside again?"

"I don't feel the need to stay here forever," the girl shrugged. "You could at least let me play around."

"Whatever. Just don't kill anybody," the boy said.

The girl nodded. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say." A playful smile played itself on her lips.

_"I wonder if we can meet again…"_

* * *

**And there you have it! Sorry if my chapters are rather short. They're usually longer, but somehow along the way, I end up breaking them into two different chapters so they become short. Anyway, review the questions please! :)**


	4. Doubt

**Hello everybody! I'm here again with a brand new chapter! Remember, I'll really appreciate it if you give me more questions~! Enjoy the story! :)**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

"Herbivore, you're too slow," Hibari stated bluntly, easily dodging another attack.

Valentine panted heavily, her feet staggering a bit underneath her. Her Dying Will Flames were blazing brightly, and her black whip was fused with Sky Flames. As always, a Dying Will flame lit at her forehead as she was in Hyper Dying Will mode.

Hibari was silent, before he let out a little sigh. "Why did you choose a weapon like him?"

She knew exactly who he was referring to – Uncle Dino. When she had first decided on her weapon, Leon ate it and shot it back out. It wasn't an ordinary whip, it was a whip that lit up Dying Will Flames when it was used. Dino had been teaching her how to use the whip, and Hibari was annoyed at her choice. Nevertheless, he'd learned to accept it…Sort of.

Val smiled. "Because it just seems right to me, Uncle Hibari. It's like how the tonfas feel right to you."

"Don't compare my weapons to the Bronco's," Hibari warned, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Y-Yes," Val nodded quickly. She heard the twins, who were at the corner of the room practicing combat with Chrome, snickered. She looked at them in annoyance.

The two engaged in combat once more, and Val was quickly observing her opponent's movements. It was a trait she had learned from her father, who told her he had learned it from a tall man wearing a black suit during the Curse of the Rainbow battle. He never did find out who that was, and she wasn't sure why Uncle Reborn was smirking at that.

Her whip lashed out, grabbing hold of Hibari's leg. The black-haired man pulled on his leg, and shot it up. Val shot to the air, and the tonfas hit her sides. Grunting in pain, she back-flipped in the air and the whip hit Hibari's face.

Val's whip wrapped around one of Hibari's tonfas, and she willed the flames to get bigger. Hibari smiled in amusement as he jerked his arm, throwing the girl off balance. She quickly released his tonfa from her whip, and jerked herself to the right when he opened his box weapon.

She could only stare uneasy as a giant spike ball hovered around Hibari, and she gritted her teeth when she saw it was ready to attack. She quickly jumped up, twisting her whip around the animal's mouth before it could shoot. It was expanding, and she was struggling to fight off the flames. With one final tug, she threw it against the wall, making a dent in the cement wall.

She landed on the ground, and could barely defend herself when Hibari attacked. The two exchanged a series of slashes and advances, their flames growing brighter and stronger. They finally broke apart as an explosion happened due to the mass reactions of powerful flames.

Val coughed, keeping one eye open in case he decided to attack again. When the smoke cleared, she saw him put away his box weapon.

"Your training with me is done," Hibari stated. Val looked at him, confused. It wasn't until she saw the slight damage she had made on his tonfas did she understand.

Val smiled, her Dying Will Flames dying away. She bowed slightly. "Thank you for training me." He nodded slightly, placing his tonfas away.

"I don't know if you know this," Yukine started, he and Yukino were coming up to Val while Chrome went to Hibari, "but you should warn someone when you're about to cause an explosion."

Yukino grinned. "Yeah, Sleeping Beauty. You can't just knock us to the floor like that."

Val rubbed her head sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't think it was gonna get that out-of-hand."

The twins looked at each other, then they looked at Val. The light-brown haired girl looked at them in confusion. The twins had a smirk on their faces, and they held up three fingers. "3…2…1…"

_…"OWW!" _

* * *

"Well, we did warn you not to overdo it," Aoi could only grin as he and the others surrounded Val on the couch of the living room. The twins could only snicker.

"Shut up," Val muttered into the pillow. "It's not my fault going into Dying Will Mode takes a toll on my body."

"Val! Stop being so stubborn!" Sayuri walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at the state of her fallen cousin. "Really, what am I going to do with you?" Her wavy white hair was flowing down her back, and her grey-colored eyes fixed on Val.

"Heal me?" Val offered. Sayuri could only laugh as she sat down, using her Sun Flames to heal the girl.

"Did you get beaten up by Dad again?" Shiori entered the room, smirking widely. She had medium length black hair. Her violet-colored eyes looked amused.

"Uncle Hibari never holds back," Val complained, feeling herself get better as the Sun Flames recharged her.

"That's Dad for you," Tatsuya appeared in a mist. He ran a finger through his dark purple hair, his steel-grey eyes settling on Val.

"Onii-sama," Shiori narrowed her eyes at the mist, "could you please stop appearing like that? I swear, Dad will only get annoyed by it."

"Mom is fine with it," Tatsuya rolled his eyes.

"Where are the kids?" Val asked, sitting up. She was better now thanks to Sayuri.

"Playing," Yukino piped up. "They're in the theater room watching a movie. I think the girls are making sure the boys don't eat too much popcorn."

"Especially Notto," Aoi laughed.

"In any case-!" Yukine started, but he was cut off when a storm of little kids came through the door. The younger kids were laughing, some of them were tackling their older siblings.

Kazuto ran up to Aoi, who grinned as he pat his younger brother's black hair. The two of them looked just like their father; jet-black hair and coffee-brown eyes.

Mayu was engulfed in a hug by her elder sister, and her elder brother patted her head. The youngest child of the Gokudera family had her long, silver hair into two braids decorated with tiny flowers. Her chocolate-brown eyes started at them, amused.

Shintaro grinned widely as he tackled his older sister, his grey-colored eyes were shining. Unlike his sister, he sported the dark hair their mother had. Sayuri could only laugh as her little brother talked to her excitedly about the movie.

Notto didn't have an older sibling in the room, but he considered every one of them his "older sibling" since they always took care of him since he was the oldest of the kids, but the youngest out of the teenagers. He had curly black hair, and his sea-green eyes lit up.

Finally, the twins, Mana and Ai, ran up to their older sister. Val smiled at her younger twin sisters, patting each of their heads. While the two girls sported light brown-orange hair like their sister, but brown eyes from their father, one could tell them apart despite their identical faces. This was because Mana had long hair, while Ai had shoulder-length hair. Also, Mana's signature color was pink, while Ai's signature color was blue. Their clothes were still identical, though.

"I thought you said they were watching a movie!" Yukine gave his twin sister a pointed look.

"That's what I saw them doing the last time I checked!" Yukino argued.

"The movie finished," Mayu informed them. "And can you put me down now?" Yukine sighed, putting his youngest sister down. He couldn't help it! She was just too cute.

"Was it good?" Aoi asked, grinning.

Kazuto gave his older brother an identical grin, a gift from their father. "It was great! You should have seen it!"

"It was EXTREMELY awesome!" Shintaro shouted, pumping his fist into the air. Sayuri laughed, smiling.

"Is there any way I could duck-tape his mouth?" Mayu muttered.

"Ahaha!" Kazuto laughed. "You're just like your dad, Mayu!"

"And you're just like your dad, Kazuto."

"E-Everyone, we shouldn't argue," Ai said timidly, her voice soft.

"That's right!" Mana stepped up, smiling cheerfully. "We should all get along!"

"Why are all of you guys here, anyway?" Notto asked, looking around the room.

Val stood up. "Well, I got beaten up and couldn't move so I was like a zombie so…yeah."

"Brilliant explanation," Tatsu said, an amused smile on his face. Val could only roll her eyes at him, huffing.

Val reached for her side, rubbing it. "Crud. We've got school tomorrow and my sides still hurting."

"Moron," Yukine knocked his fist on her head, causing the girl to look at him in annoyance. "Tomorrow's no-school 'cause there's a 'Teacher Work Day'. I think your memories suffered from the knock on your head."

"She was asleep for three days," Sayuri sighed. "Of course she wasn't going to recover right away."

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" Mana and Ai said in unison, their eyes filled with worry.

Val smiled, patting their heads. "I'm alright. Your big sister is strong, don't worry." She reassured them. They still had doubt in their faces, but trusted her enough to not question any further.

Yukino looked as if something was bothering her. She turned to the kids. "Are you guys hungry?" When they all nodded, she smiled. "Then, how about you go get a snack from the kitchen?" They grinned happily, and rushed out of the room.

Val blinked in surprise when Yukino turned to look at her. "What were you talking about with your dad after Uncle Reborn kicked us out?"

Val shifted uneasily, unsure if she should tell them this yet. So that's why Yukino sent the kids away; this was too dangerous for them to know. But did she want to tell them? They've been with her since childhood, and she knew she trusted her life in their hands. But this threat on the entire Mafia world was simply too dangerous.

"It's about the attacks on the Mafia, isn't it?" Shiori's voice broke Val out of her thoughts.

The light-brown haired girl jerked her head up, eyes wide. "How do you know that?"

Shiori crossed her arms over her chest. "I snuck into Dad's office and got hold of several documents."

_'She snuck in without Uncle Hibari knowing?! W-Well, that's his daughter for you,'_ Val thought.

"Actually, we know that too," Yukino raised her hand, and Yukine nodded. When Val looked at them, wondering what the reason for this was, they looked at her blankly. "Our parents were arguing and we heard."

"If all of you know this, then why in the name of mew are you asking me about it?!" Val looked at them, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Sayuri shrugged. "Well, you were out-cold for three days so I didn't want to bother you…"

"And besides," Aoi grinned, "you wouldn't have told us anyway."

"She cares too much," Tatsu sighed. "We can take care of ourselves, you know."

"I know that," Val sighed, sitting back down on the couch. "But that doesn't mean I can't worry." She knew that they were perfectly capable of defending themselves in a dire situation. But she hated seeing them get hurt, and even more so if it was over her. She can only hope they won't be lost in this up-coming war…

"We're always going to be with you, Val-nee!" Notto jumped into the girl's arms, and they all looked at him in shock.

"Notto! Why are you here?" Val's mouth fell open in a perfect 'O'. "I thought you left with the others! Wait…don't tell me you heard everything we said?!"

"I'm sorry?" Notto blinked.

Val could only sigh. She didn't want any of them get involved, much less the kids. Notto was still young. She patted his head. "No, no need to say that. Just…don't think too much about it, okay?"

Notto nodded after a moment's pause, as if he wanted to argue. But he decided to trust her, and Val was grateful for that.

"They would have found out either way sooner or later," Shiori shrugged. "Little kids get anxious when they sense tension with the people around them."

"I suppose you're right," Val shrugged. "I just don't want them to experience such a reality at a young age."

"All of us don't," Yukino said gently. "But we have to be strong for their sakes."

"I should hope so…" Val muttered, but they could all hear the doubt in her voice. _It was getting dangerous. _

* * *

**And there you have it! Review! ;)**


	5. The Meeting

**Sorry for posting so late! The stupid Fanfiction website wouldn't let me log in! Here's the new chapter~! **

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

"Eh? You want me to meet our alliance Families?" Val blinked in surprise, looking at her father who was seated at his chair in his office. She had been called in early the following morning after her training with Uncle Hibari. "But Papa, is something going on? You would never tell me something on such short notice."

Tsuna shifted in his seat a little, silent for a moment. Then he spoke, "Reborn thinks it would be a good idea for our alliance Families to meet you other than Dino-san."

"Why so sudden?" Val raised an eyebrow.

"Because whether you like it or not, you will be the 11th boss," Reborn entered the room, looking as cool and calm as ever. "And they will have to welcome you as the next boss."

Val sometimes wonder what he was like when he was still an Arcobaleno. From the stories she'd heard, Reborn had liked wearing weird and crazy disguises. He was also cute according to her mother and Auntie Haru. Her father told her he was still merciless during training – she can understand that fact well.

"It's just a greeting," Tsuna assured her. "It won't be anything big."

"It's the meeting of the bosses from the alliance families, of course it's going to be big," Reborn stated bluntly. Yep. Merciless.

"Reborn!" Tsuna sighed at the bluntness of his former tutor. But he looked at Reborn seriously after a moment. "How has her training been coming along?"

"She collapses like a zombie after exiting Hyper Dying Will mode," Reborn smirked, looking amused.

Val flushed, a pink hue to her cheeks. "Sorry, Papa. I think I still need training."

Tsuna paused, as if thinking of something. After a moment, he nodded. "Alright. We'll see to this later. But for now, just relax, okay Val?"

Val nodded slowly, still unsure about meeting so many powerful people, but she knew this had to be done. "As you wish, Papa."

* * *

"So," Val blinked in surprise, trying hard not to move or else they would yell at her again, "tell me again why I was kidnapped the moment I stepped into my room?"

"We never kidnapped you!" Yukino rolled her eyes. "Stop giving people the wrong ideas."

"Haha!" Ayami laughed, reaching up to clip on a bracelet on Val's wrist. "That's a pretty funny thing to say to describe your situation." The older girl's wavy blonde hair was resting over her shoulders, and her brown eyes twinkled with amusement. Since Dino was coming to the meeting you, Satoshi and her had tagged along to visit.

"You guys threw a sack over my head the minute I entered the room, and despite my protests, carried me to another place without asking! If you haven't noticed, that's the basic definition of 'kidnapping'," Val pointed out.

"Well, we were told to make you look nice for the meeting," Sayuri smiled. "You can blame Uncle Reborn for that."

Shiori flipped through a fashion magazine. "Really. We all know you were going to sweep the floor with them anyway."

"Onee-chan, we made this for you!" Mana and Ai dropped a beautiful flower crown on top of their older sister's head, proud of their work.

"Aww, thank you," Val couldn't help but smile at her younger sisters.

"Mayu, can you pass me the brush?" Yukino asked, as she was the one working on Val's make-up.

Mayu handed her older sister what she needed quietly, and walked around Val. "I think there's still something missing…" She went over to the jewelry box, and took out a small pin in the shape of a heart. She pinned in on Val's white dress, on her chest. "There. Perfect."

After they finished, Val stood up. She smiled in delight as she looked at herself in the tall mirror in the room, and the girls were smiling as well at their hard work paying off. Valentine was in a flowing white dress decorated with white heart shaped charms. She had white sandals at her feet, a flower anklet around her right ankle. She wore matching white ring bracelets around her wrist, and she was wearing the flower crown on her head. Her light brown-orange hair was curled slightly at the ends.

"A masterpiece," Shiori smirked.

"Yep!" Yukino clapped her hands in delight at her childhood friend. "Now go already, or you'll be late!"

Val laughed. "I know, I know. Thanks, you guys."

Sayuri winked. "If you're ever in need of a makeover, just come to me."

* * *

With one last wave, Val exited the room. She walked up to her father's office, suddenly more confident than she was before. Her hands shook slightly, and she took a deep breath. Her hand rested on the door knob, pausing for a second, before she turned it.

There, several people were sitting on the velvet long couches of the office, taking a sip of tea. If she hadn't felt the pressure of their presence, she would have thought they were nice people who just came for a small tea party. But of course it wasn't going to be that easy.

Val went over to her father's side, aware that every eye in the room was watching her. Oooh boy. She was getting nervous again. She stood next to her father, silent.

When Reborn gave her a nod, she spoke. She turned towards her audience, seeing as most of them had stood up by now. "Hello to you all," Valentine curtsy, going up after a moment. She placed her hands together in front as she kept a leveled expression.

Thank god Uncle Dino was there, smiling at her. She would have collapsed under a bundle of nerves by now. But she couldn't shame her Famiglia.

"My name is Valentine. It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled softly, trying to will herself to get rid of the uneasiness in her stomach. It worked. Somewhat.

"Wow, she's so polite!" A white haired man with violet eyes and a purple tattoo under his left eye approached her. He was smiling cheerfully, his tone cheery.

"Byakuran," a dark-green haired woman wearing a white mushroom-like head dress and cape patted his arm, smiling softly. "We should introduce ourselves first."

"I know, Yuni," Byakuran said cheerfully. "We are the bosses of the Millefiore Famiglia. It's nice to meet you, _Princess~_!"

"There's no need to be nervous," Yuni smiled. "Just relax and you'll be fine."

Val smiled, relaxing under the cheerful nature of the man and the gentle nature of the woman. She could see why her father liked talking about them.

Byakuran gestured a boy from behind him. The boy was older than Val, maybe by a year or so, and he was tall. He had white hair, and dark green eyes that seem to look right into her soul. He had a small, orange tattoo under his eye that seemed to match his mother's. "This is our son, Hiro."

Hiro smiled slowly, and Val didn't know why, but she felt…_safe_ with his eyes on hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess." He took her hand in his, and raised it to his lips. Val flushed when he kissed the back of her hand.

She politely took her hand away when he was done, dropping into a slight curtsy. "A pleasure for me as well."

Val suddenly froze, sensing a hostile presence. She turned her head slightly to see Varia's boss, Uncle Xanxus, and a tall boy next to him. The boy had black hair, and sharp amber eyes. He looked as if he was older than her by a year or so. She watched as a slow smirk came to play on his lips, and she narrowed her eyes.

She shifted her attention away when she heard footsteps approaching her. A man was coming up to her, and his son was right behind him. "Hi there. I'm the boss of the Simon Famiglia; Kozato Enma. Wow, you look just like Tsuna-kun!" Enma smiled, and Val returned the smile.

"Papa has told me a lot of stories about the Simon Famiglia!" Val clapped her hands in delight. "It's a pleasure."

Enma nodded to the boy beside him. "This is my son, Kohaku." Val shifted her attention to the said boy. He had flaming red hair like his father, and seemed older than her by a year. But what captured her attention was his startling ruby-red eyes, which were staring into her honey-colored ones.

Kohaku bowed slightly, offering a small, yet playful smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

Val couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his playful nature. He gave her an amused grin, as if he had succeeded in his mission. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Somebody stop this cheesy love show," the boy who was beside Uncle Xanxus pretended to gag.

"Rei," Xanxus closed his eyes briefly.

Val turned to the said boy. "I'll like to inform you that we had only just met, so there is no need for such a display," she said smoothly, her voice calm. She gave him a sweet smile. "Are we clear?"

There was something in her voice that made Rei grunt in defeat, staying silent. Meanwhile, two certain people in the room were slightly amused by the display.

"Huh. I sometimes wonder how she's Sawada's daughter," Xanxus stated bluntly. "He would never have the guts to say that."

"That's true, isn't it?" Byakuran said cheerfully. "Tsunayoshi-kun was a complete scary-cat back then~!"

"Sawada-san was very brave at times too," Yuni smiled.

"That's my little brother for you!" Dino laughed.

"Tsuna-kun is a good friend too," Enma agreed.

"Don't praise him too much. Even now, it still might go to his head," Reborn smirked.

"Reborn!" Tsuna sighed, placing a hand on his head. He stood up from his desk. "I suppose that's it. Please, make yourself welcome during your stay here. And," he paused, and the bosses were already catching on, "…I'll make sure to keep you updated."

"We'll help you anytime, Tsuna-kun," Enma nodded, eyes serious.

Xanxus didn't say anything, but Tsuna knew he would help them too.

"Make sure you keep the kids safe, okay? And don't stress yourself out either, Tsuna," Dino smiled.

"We're all in an alliance so it's okay Tsunayoshi-kun~!" Byakuran was as cheerful as ever.

"Sawada-san," Yuni spoke up, her voice catching the attention of everybody in the world. Her eyes were slightly clouded, as if she was holding knowledge that they didn't know.

_"In the near future, many sacrifices are to be made."_

* * *

**And there you have it! We're going to do a vote, peoples! Who should Val end up with~? Review! ;)**


	6. Treasure Hunt

**I'm going to update this chapter early 'cause I have HW to do this weekend! Man, teachers are tough on you. **

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Tsuna stopped cold. Yuni was famous for her predictions of the future, and even though her ability has weaken by now, she still senses things better than the average person. He needed to protect everybody. Tsuna faked a smile. "Alright. Thank you, Yuni."

The shaman nodded briefly, and everybody exited aside from Tsuna, Reborn and Val.

Val stood still, frozen by what had happened. Of course, she knew Auntie Yuni was special the way the other guests in the room regarded her, but she was able to see such a thing into the future? Amazing. _And what did she mean by sacrifices? _

She turned to her father, and he looked as if he was deep in thought. "Papa…?"

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts, turning to look at his daughter. "Ah, I'm sorry Val. I was just thinking about some things." He smiled at her softy. "How do you like the alliance Families?"

Val smiled, nodding. "They all seem quite nice. Well, except for maybe Rei."

"Dame-Princess is caught between three boys," Reborn smirked.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna's mouth dropped open as he shouted in surprise.

"Hmm, they are all good-looking," Val tapped a finger against her chin, as if she was giving the idea lots of thought.

"No, no, no." Tsuna looked pale. "D-Don't tell me you l-like one of them?"

"They're the sons of famous bosses in the Vongola Alliance," Reborn stated. "Feel free to choose any of them."

Val clapped her hands in delight. "Really, Uncle Reborn? I wonder which one is the best~?"

"NOOOO!" Tsuna panicked, shaking his head furiously. "Please don't think of this kind of thing!"

"But Papa," Val pouted cutely, "I'm a girl, you know? Mama says it was about the right time for me to fall in love~!"

"D-Don't you think this is all so sudden?" Tsuna tried desperately to reason with his daughter. He was a, ah, protective father, as many would say.

"In any case, which one appeals to you the most? As the next boss, you have to get a husband in the near future," Reborn ignored Tsuna, turning to Val.

"Hmm… Hiro is very mysterious and gentle. Kohaku is funny, and seems really fun to be with. Rei may be a jerk, but he has this cool side to him, you know?" Val told them, and as she did, Tsuna looked as if he was about to faint.

"Valentine, please reconsider!" Tsuna begged her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "This is too much for my heart!"

Val burst into laughter, no longer able to contain herself. "I'm kidding, Papa!"

"Don't scare me like that!" Tsuna let out a sigh of relief as he fell back against his chair. "Where did you even learn this from?"

"Uncle Reborn," Val stated automatically. Tsuna glared at his former tutor, who simply smirked.

"But it's true that she needs a husband," Reborn pointed out.

Before Tsuna could protest, Val spoke up. "Not to worry, Uncle Reborn. When the time is ripe, I will be the one to choose my own fate."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile proudly at his daughter. "That's right, Val." The said girl smiled at him sweetly, looking very much like her mother in her younger days.

Tsuna then regarded her seriously. "Val, has your training been any better?"

Val shifted on her feet. "I'm getting a bit better, but…" She trailed off on her sentence, casting her eyes down. "I'm sorry, Papa."

Tsuna smiled. "Don't worry about it. You'll catch up to me in no time." Val highly doubted she would be better than her father, but she nodded nevertheless.

"So we need to use that plan, huh?" Reborn said, looking over at Tsuna. The 10th Vongola Boss nodded, and Val just stared at them in confusion. Reborn turned to Val. "Well, since you're still weak, we need to have you be protected." Val took that statement as an insult.

"She'll need her own Guardians," Tsuna muttered under his breath, but Val heard him clearly.

"Wait, wait," Val blinked in surprise, looking at the two men in front of her. "I have Guardians too?"

"Of course you do, Dame-Princess," Reborn stated, nodding. "You are going to be the next boss."

"But who-?" Val started, but there was a sudden knock on the door. She watched in surprise as all of her father's Guardians entered the room, taking their place at their respectable spots on the long table. Well, after Ryohei hugged her tightly and Hibari glaring at Tsuna to hurry it up.

Tsuna nodded to each and every one of his Guardians, and stood up. "I've already informed you what this is about."

"Wait a second, Papa!" Val protested. "What do you mean by 'Guardians' of my own?"

"Ahaha! Don't worry, Val," Yamamoto grinned, laughing. "I think you'll get along with them just fine."

Gokudera turned to Val. "Do you still have your necklace with you?" Val quickly pulled it out, nodding. Gokudera nodded, upon seeing it. "Each one of your Guardians will have a necklace with crystalized Dying Will Flames like yours. That's how you will identify them."

"When you find them, their necklace will unleash its full power – a trait only your Family will have," Reborn informed her. "Dame-Princess, when you have assembled all of them, your own necklace will activate."

Val stared at the necklace in her hand. All these years, she had been told to keep it safe. It never occurred to her that it could be used as a weapon in battle – it never did anything while she was training. So this was the reason why.

A thought suddenly came to her. "Wait, so you – and they – won't tell me unless I find out myself?" Val's eyes grew wide.

"It'll be like a treasure hunt," Lambo suggested, grinning lazily. "You like games, don't you Princess?"

"Kufufu," Mukuro turned to look at Val. "It wouldn't be a good show if it wasn't amusing."

"But Uncle Mukuro!" Val started to protest. "What if they hide it or something? Then it wouldn't be fun at all!"

"Not to worry, my cute niece!" Ryohei gave her a thumbs-up, grinning widely. "They've been informed to the _EXTREME!"_

"So if you gain their favor, they'll tell you," Chrome smiled at the girl softly.

Val stared at all of them in shock, and she could tell none of them were going to change their minds. She couldn't believe her father had even agreed to this! Wait, no. It was probably Uncle Reborn who suggested this, and since it all seemed so amusing, they didn't refuse… Adults really like to tease kids… She let out a sigh, defeated. "So I just need to find six people, right?"

"Eight," Hibari spoke up, correcting her. "Two people somewhat share a title, and the other…" He looked towards Tsuna, as if he should reveal the information.

The 10th boss shook his head, and Val saw him. She felt the others looked tensed at the mention as well. What…?

The girl was confused. Eight people? Wasn't there only supposed to be six Guardians? Well, if two people share one title, then that eliminates one. But there was still one person left. That didn't make any sense. There were only six Guardian titles in the Vongola Famiglia…right? Perhaps she was missing a valuable piece of the puzzle…

"I know it's confusing and all, but try your best, okay?" Tsuna smiled at his daughter.

"Well, I'll try, Papa," Val nodded, slowly smiling at her father and Uncles. Of course, they weren't all her Uncles related by blood (well, Ryohei is her real Uncle), but they had always been around her ever since she was little. So she considered them her Uncles. They didn't mind, and she was happy that they didn't.

As Val left the room, she leaned her head against the door. She let out a small sigh.

_"Let the treasure hunt begin."_

* * *

**And there you have it! Sorry if it was short, but I had to do something. Review! :)**


	7. Silent Storm

**Hiya peoples! Sorry I'm late in updating, school and other stuff going on. But I'm back with a new chapter now! **

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy the story~! :)**

* * *

"Oookay then," Val stood with her hands crossed over her chest, wandering around the hallways of the Vongola mansion. "How am I supposed to go at this?"

After hearing her father and Uncles out, she still didn't know where she was supposed to start. Heck, she didn't even know what – or who – she was supposed to look for. Ah, this is really getting confusing and her head hurt so much.

Two synchronized laughs were heard behind her, and Val turned around to see the twins grinning at her. "What's with you and spacing out, Sleeping Beauty?"

Val flushed, her cheeks turning into a pink hue. "I was just thinking about stuff! Important stuff!"

"Yeah, right," Yukine scoffed. "Knowing you, you probably don't know what to do and completely missing the whole point."

"That's your mistake on your study sessions~!" Yukino sing song, smirking.

Val sighed, shifting her hat. "Well, I'm sorry for being an inconvenience. I was assigned a task, and I can't figure out how I'm going to do it." Val blinked, looking up to stare at the twins more. Wait, was it possible that they were Guardians? They did possess Storm flames, so maybe they were her Storm Guardian. But wait, there should be only one person who has that title…

Val stopped, suddenly remembering what she was told in her father's office. She was supposed to find eight people in total. Uncle Hibari had said two people share one title. Was it the twins?

Certainly, they were powerful. She had seen the results of their training countless times. The twins were known for their brains and skills in battle, and the fact that they are able to keep their cool in a fight was extraordinary.

"Val? Hey, Sleeping Beauty~!" Yukino waved a hand in front of the young 11th boss' face, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah?" Val blinked, taking a step back. "What's up?"

"What's up is that you're spacing out too much," Yukine raised an eyebrow. "Keep it up and you'll die in battle in that kind of state."

"S-Sorry, I'll be more careful," Val rubbed her head sheepishly. When was she going to get stronger enough to not make them worry so much about her? The girl didn't realize she had sighed out loud at this.

The twins looked at each other, as if communicating through waves in their brains. Well, twins are said to usually think of the same thing. They nodded to each other, as if they had agreed with something.

"Val, why don't we play a game?" Yukino piped up, sounding cheerful.

Val looked at her in confusion. "What kind of game?"

Yukine pointed to the back of the mansion, where there was an endless amount of stable fields with the forest close by. "We've hidden two stone orbs in that area. You have to find them."

"Huh? But what does this have to do with anything?" Val was still confused, turning her head to look between the two of them.

"But," Yukino's smile seem to sadden, "it is your choice if you choose to bring back one orb, or both orbs. The time limit is sunset. Do your best, Val."

"Later, Sleeping Beauty," Yukine waved as he and Yukino walked away without another word of explanation to Val.

The light-brown haired girl could only stare after them, left in shock. What kind of game was this? Wait…was this a test? Auntie Chrome did say they would reveal who they are if they had deemed her worthy of the title.

Nevertheless, she had to do it. She pushed open the large doors, heading out into the sunlight. It was early noon right now, so that gave her a couple of hours to find the orbs. She had to return them to the twins before sunset.

_Let the game begin…_

* * *

Val grunted as she pushed away a branch in her path. The forest was unforgiving at times, and the many branches of the trees made it difficult to head straight. The sunlight was coming down in the places that weren't covered by the large leaves, and the shades were rather refreshing. Some forest animals walk along the pathway, and some of them stopped to stare at the girl who had entered their forest.

Val wasn't sure why the animals had gathered around her, seeming to be quite pleased with her presence. The young girl smiled at them, holding out her hand. A little bunny jumped into her arms, and a beautiful deer nudged her. The animals surrounded her, some were curious, while others went closer.

At this point, Val was starting to think that the twins were right for calling her _'Sleeping Beauty'_. She remembered the fairy tale quite well. Having only books of fairy tales to read during her spare time when she was young, she loved each and every story. But her favorite one was the story of _'Sleeping Beauty'_. She admired the courage of the princess, and her kindness towards others. She would always imagined what it would be like to meet her own prince one day, but knew such a thing would never happen. After all, she could never be free.

The young 11th boss sighed, slowly shaking the thoughts out of her head. There was no need to think about such a thing; she was far too young for the concept of love – even if her name was _'Valentine'_.

Several deer came to block her pathway, and Val looked at them in confusion. They nudge their heads towards a certain direction, as if telling her to follow them. The girl nodded slowly, and began to follow the deer. The forest animals continued to follow her, but she didn't mind. In fact, she rather liked the company they provided.

So many creatures in a vast forest – it was truly an amazing thing. To be able to work side by side with one another, to survive in the arms of Mother Nature herself, animals were simply amazing.

On and on they led her, deeper into the forest. The greenery seem to be becoming more beautiful by the minute, and the sunlight was shining down even more. Finally, after brushing away a large leaf in the path, the young girl came upon a lake.

She gasped in delight, taking in her surroundings. The lake was clean and fresh, providing a perfect water source for the animals. There was a rushing waterfall, gushing down into the lake with its enormous strength. Lily pads and flower petals floated in the clear water, and the sunlight made sparkles on the lake's surface. Lush green trees surrounded the lake, and the grass was ever so green.

Val snapped out of her admiring when the deer nudged her arm. She turned to look at it, and it pointed its head towards the top of the cliff near the waterfall. The deer pushed her towards the area, and she walked towards it.

As soon as Val was on top of the cliff, she spread her arms out. The wind blew gently into her face, and the sun provided her warmth. The girl smiled peacefully as she closed her eyes, letting herself fall into the arms of Mother Nature.

When the girl opened her eyes, she winced when a sudden beam of light hit her eye. She inched closer to the cliff, determined to find out where the beam of light was coming from. She noticed round objects sitting in a velvet box at the edge of the cliff, bathing in the sunlight that shone upon them.

With a smile, she hurried towards the edge. There, she saw two stone orbs with markings on them. Val looked curiously at the markings, before she saw that the orbs had the twins' names written on them. Strange. Does this mean that the orb represented the twins?

There was a fluttering sound, and Val saw a little piece of paper taped on the side of the box. She carefully peeled it off, reading the contents.

_"Once one stone is lift, the other will drop. You are unable to lift both because they are stone."_

Val couldn't believe it. She re-read the note again and again. But the same words fired back at her. "W-Wait a minute…" Val's eyes widen, her hands starting to shake. "Are they telling me to pick o-one? So if I pick one of them, I betray and hurt the other?"

The girl's face paled as she dropped the note. Why? Why would they do such a thing? She didn't want anybody to get hurt. She couldn't choose one! How could she? They were both equally important to her, and she treasured them both dearly. The twins, despite their teasing, were always with her. She couldn't imagine losing one of them.

Val took a deep breath, coming to the conclusion of what her heart desired. Carefully, she reached out over the cliff to grab one of the orbs. She didn't know who it was, but that didn't matter. Her hand grasped the cold stone, and she lifted it slightly.

Immediately, the rock under the box crumbled. The box started to fall, and the other orb slipped out of the velvet.

Before she knew it, Val jumped off the cliff, grabbing the other orb. She held both orbs tightly against her chest as she fell down the cliff. The thorns of the plants tore at her flesh gleefully, and the rocks scraped her everywhere. She finally tumbled into the water, hitting the waterfall. The pressure of the water pushed her down, as if it was attempting to keep the beautiful young girl in its deep, deep waters forever.

Val desperately tried to escape the water's hold, kicking her legs to push away. Slowly, she managed to swim away from the center of the waterfall. She used all of her energy to swim to the shore, finally heaving herself to the side of the lake.

The girl collapsed, losing all of her energy. The last thing she saw was the animals surrounding her, looking down at the fallen girl.

* * *

_"Hey, is she going to be alright?" _

_"Dammit, she didn't have to go that far." _

Val opened her eyes slowly, her vision still blurry from the sleep. She turned her head slightly to the side, where she saw two worried faces looking at her. Her arm twitched, feeling two stone orbs next to her.

Val sat up, ignoring the protests from her guests and the pain in her body. She was covered up in bandages, and she could smell the medicine that was applied to her wounds. She took the two orbs gently into her hands, showing them to the two she cared about. She smiled at them softly. "Here."

_"You… you IDIOT!_" Yukino hugged Val tightly, burying her face in the other girl's clothing as tears fell. "You could have died!"

"What did you think you were doing, stupid?!" Yukine shouted, but Val noticed that he was shaking. "Jumping off a cliff like that…. If we didn't come to find you, who knows what would have happened? You're lucky the forest animals protected you until we came."

"Oh, I should have thanked them," Val's voice was soft, and she smiled warmly at the twins. "It's alright. I'm fine now, so you don't have to worry."

She closed her eyes. "You know I wouldn't choose just one – it would be painful to do so. I treasure the two of you very much, and will never pick one over the other." She opened her eyes, and they soften. "Yukine. Yukino. Will you stay by my side?"

The twins could only stare at her in silence, and they looked at each other. Yukino straighten, standing up beside her brother. The twins bowed deeply, placing a hand over their heart. **_"As your Storm Guardians, we will protect you with our lives, Undicesimo." _**

Suddenly, the room lit with red lights. The lights surrounded the twins, illuminating the entire room. Small balls of light floated into the air, and Val watched in surprise as the lights took hold of the necklaces around the twins' neck. The necklaces were different from Val's – they were a silver chain necklace with a pendant filled with Storm Flames. The balls of light went into the pendants, and there was a sudden glow of power throughout the whole room.

Val blinked in surprise when her own necklace reacted. It glowed a warm orange, and that just made the pendants glow even brighter. There was a sudden flash of light, and they closed their eyes to keep from being blinded.

When they opened their eyes, they blinked in surprise. Val's mouth dropped open when she saw two tiger cubs in the laps of the twins. There were Storm flames coming out of their ears, and at the end of their tails was a small fireball. The tiger cubs had a luminous yellow coat, with small red stripes. They had ruby-red eyes, and looked like they were siblings. The two tiger cubs purred, and nuzzled into the twins' arms.

**"Well done,"** Reborn smirked as he walked into the room. Following him were Tsuna and Gokudera. "It seems you've managed to gain two of your Guardians, Val."

"Uncle Reborn! What – What happened?" Val was still in a state of shock as her hand grasp her necklace.

"When they accepted you, their necklaces and yours activated in response to one another," Tsuna explained. "Each and every one of your Guardians will be granted an animal partner, and a weapon. We'll explain more about them later on."

"Weapon..?" Val turned to stare at the twins. Just then, she felt her necklace glow again. The twins' necklaces glowed in response, and Storm Flames surrounded the twins.

After a moment, it died down to reveal a bow and arrow for Yukine, and a sniper rifle for Yukino. The bow and arrow was beautifully decorated, and Storm Flames danced along the weapon. The arrow was made purely of Dying Will flames, and the bow was the color of silver, with the Vongola's mark at the edge. The sniper rifle was long and elegant, displaying its power. The sleek silver metal glistened in the sunlight, and the crest of the Vongola was at its side.

"So? What are you going to name your animals?" Gokudera looked down at his twins, waving in their faces to snap them out of their shock. He smirked, seeming to be proud that his children were the first ones.

"Nao," Yukine decided, holding up his tiger cub.

"Then mine would be Mao," Yukino giggled as her tiger cub licked her face.

"Aww, they look like twins – just like you guys!" Val clapped her hands in delight, smiling brightly.

"Don't get too excited, Dame-Princess," Reborn smirked. "You still have to find the rest of the Guardians."

Val sighed, but smiled nevertheless. It couldn't be helped, right?

"Yes."

* * *

**Also, remember to vote for who Val should end up with and ask questions please! Review! ;)**


	8. Pelting Rain

**Yay~! I'm back with a new chapter! Wow, I can't believe I'm continuously updating! It's weird 'cause I don't usually update weekly for a story. I'm changing! Which is still so weird... Anyways, enjoy the chapter peoples~! Ask questions and tell me who you want Val to end up with~! ;)**

* * *

"It's raining again," Val stared at the window, watching as giant pools of water dripped onto the land. It had been raining nonstop for several days now, and it didn't seem as if it was going to lift anytime soon.

Val stopped, hearing footsteps behind her. She turned around to face a completely drenched Aoi. The girl's mouth dropped open, and the boy, blinking in surprise, slowly grinned.

"Hey Val!"

She punched his stomach, making him grunt in pain as he fell to his knees. She placed both hands on her hips, frowning down at him. "What do you think you're doing, Aoi? It's pouring rain out there, and if you keep this up, you'll catch a cold!"

Aoi laughed, wincing as he held his stomach. "Sorry, sorry. We had baseball practice so…"

Val sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. "I don't want you to get sick. Just be careful, okay?"

"Yeah," Aoi nodded, standing up and grabbing his fallen things. He swung them over his shoulder. He gave her a grin. "I'll see you later."

Val could only nod as he walked away, leaving a trail of fallen drops on the carpet floor. She sighed. He was too reckless sometimes.

* * *

"Eh?! Aoi is sick?!"

Val dropped her crepe on her plate, staring at the twins in disbelief. Early that morning, the Gokudera twins had come into the suite where the Sawada family lived, disrupting the family's breakfast.

Ai looked worried. "Is Aoi-nii going to be okay?"

Mana nodded, smiling at her twin sister. "Sure he will, Ai!"

"Still, for Aoi to be sick is quite unusual," Tsuna said. As far as he knew, the boy was extremely healthy and rarely came down with a fever. Just like his father.

Val sighed, rubbing her temples. She had told that idiot to be careful not to disrupt his heath. Did he listen? Of course not. They never seem to listen to her. It's quite sad, really.

The said girl stood up from her seat at the table, crepe in hand. "Can I be excused?"

Tsuna nodded. "I'll tell the others to cancel your training today."

"Make sure you don't fall behind on your studies, though," Kyoko reminded her eldest daughter, smiling as she took the plate away.

Val nodded curtly, before she dashed out of the door with the Gokudera twins on her trail. They arrived at the suite where the Yamamoto family lived, knocking on the door and waiting patiently for them to answer.

Moments later, the door opened. The 10th Rain Guardian of the Vongola family appeared before them. He smiled when he saw them. "Hey you guys. Are you here to see Aoi?"

They nodded, and he let them in. The group walked through the hallways, taking in the pictures of water and rainfall. It was to be expected after all. This was the house of the Rain Guardian.

They came upon the door to Aoi's bedroom, and Yamamoto opened it. Going in, they could see Aoi sitting upright in bed, with his mother fussing over him and his little brother, Kazuto, reading a book while sitting on Aoi's bed.

All of them looked up at the newly arrived visitors. Aoi grinned upon seeing his childhood friends. "Hey guys! You've come to visit?"

Yukine scowled at him. "Why are you still easy-going, Baseball Idiot?"

Aoi laughed. "I guess I should have been more careful."

"Darn right you should," Yukine muttered under his breath.

Claire stood up, smiling at all of them. "Thank you for coming. This boy has been reckless lately." She sighed when her eldest son grinned at her. "Anyway, make yourself comfortable here while you're at it."

"Mommy, can we have your special strawberry shortcake?" Kazuto piped up, looking eager.

"Hey, no fair! I want some too!" Aoi complained.

Claire laughed. "Don't get yourself so worked up. You're still sick, Aoi so you can't eat any yet."

Aoi sighed, but then he shrugged. It couldn't be helped.

The woman turned to the other teens in the room. "I'm assuming you all want some too?"

"Yes please!" The three chirped cheerfully. Claire's strawberry shortcakes were the best in the Vongola Famiglia.

"Alright, then I shall get to it." Claire smiled warmly at them.

Yamamoto smiled at all of them. "Well, we'll leave you to your visitors." He gestured for his wife and his youngest son to exit the room. They left the room moments later, leaving the childhood friends in the bedroom.

Val made her way over to Aoi's bedside, her bangs covering her face. The said boy sweat-dropped at upon seeing her dark aura. "H-Haha…"

She smacked his head, making him fall back on his head. "YOU IDIOT."

"Oi, isn't that too harsh?" The twins sweat-dropped. "He_ is_ sick, after all."

"I told you to be careful!" Val scolded the black-haired boy, placing her hand on his forehead. She frowned at the warmness of it, guessing it must have been a high fever to get Aoi of all people to stay in bed like this.

"Sorry, sorry," Aoi tried to grin, wincing at the pain as he rubbed his head. "We have a game soon, so I wanted to practice as much as I could."

Val sighed. It couldn't be helped. Aoi loved baseball as much as his younger brother and father did. Really now. One shouldn't put such things over their health. But she could understand where he was coming from.

"So? When is the game?" Yukino asked, sitting on the bed.

Aoi paused, before he forced a grin, "Today."

They stopped, looking at him. The black-haired boy rubbed his head sheepishly. "I guess I was trying too hard for the game, and now I couldn't even get to go." He looked down at the bed sheets, his fists tightening. "Everybody was counting on me to play today, and now I've let them down."

Val had never seen Aoi look as he did now. The said boy had now thrown his covers over himself, lying in bed. She could always count on him to laugh, and to tell her that everything was okay. Now… she couldn't even bare it to look at his sadden state.

In her mind, the girl made a silent promise. She stood up from her positon on the bed, smiling down at Aoi. Though, he couldn't see her since the sheets were over him. "Neh, Aoi. I'll do something, so get well, alright?"

Val could only smile when a muffled voice was heard from the sheets. She talked quietly to the twins, and they seemed to agree on her idea after arguing a bit and laughing.

The young Vongola boss exited the room, after looking back at Aoi. She closed the door behind her, looking up into the ceiling. Now then. How to get her plan into action?

* * *

Val peeked behind the fence to the baseball field. Already, there were people going into the benches to watch the game. The two opposing teams were at their places, going over game play with the coach. She bit her lip when she saw Aoi's team looking worried, as if something was troubling them.

Pulling the cap over her eyes, she hurried towards the team. She ran up to the coach, who was running a hand through his hair. She tapped his shoulder, and he turned around to face her. "What do you want?"

Val cleared her throat, making it deeper to match her disguise. "Um, are you missing a player?"

The coach stared at her. "Our star player isn't showing up and the game is about to start."

"I heard he got sick and couldn't make it," Val said.

"Sick?!" The coach threw his hands into the air. "We might as well quit then! Our opponents are powerful, and Aoi was our best chance at winning."

"No way! Aoi-senpai isn't going to come?!" The underclassmen of the team ran up to them, looking distraught.

"How about I play in his place?" Val offered. "I'm a part of the school, after all."

The coach narrowed his eyes. "How can we just take a volunteer like that? Are you even good at baseball?"

"I'm not a star player, but I can play well enough to get a few homeruns," Val stated bluntly, meeting the coach's eyes.

It was true. Aoi had taught her everything he knew about baseball since they were kids; all of them would often play a game together. It was one of the things they usually did together since their childhood.

The coach rubbed his forehead, as if thinking hard about something. Finally, he nodded. "Fine, you're in. Don't make me regret this."

Val grinned, nodding. She quickly got the uniform and materials from the team, going into a room to change. When she came out, the game was about to start. She hurried back to the team, understanding the concept of the plays they were going to do.

The game finally started, and Val could only hope the twins were doing what they were supposed to do as the first batter stepped up to play.

* * *

The twins were busy setting up a screen in Aoi's bedroom, hooking it to the live camera that was set up with Val.

The black-haired boy underneath the covers couldn't take the noise anymore as he threw the covers off his head. He looked annoyed, and wanted to say something before he saw the blinking screen.

His mouth dropped open when he saw what was in front of him. There, in the screen, was the baseball game he couldn't go to. He wasn't sure at first, but the batter standing at the plate looked like…Val?

Aoi rubbed his eyes, staring at the person more closely. There was no doubt about it that was Val. She was wearing his team's uniform, and she had made herself look like a boy. Which was easy enough with her short hair, and the fact that her attitude could fool the coach easily. Not like the coach was smart anyway.

"What is she doing?" Aoi asked, turning his eyes away from the screen to look at the twins.

Yukine shrugged, leaning against the wall. "She said that since you couldn't play, she'll play in your place instead."

"B-But that's stupid! She doesn't have to go that far!" Aoi sputtered, still in a state of shock at the display he was currently watching. He knew his childhood friend was reckless, but he didn't expect her to be this reckless.

Then again, this was Val they were talking about. As far as all of them could remember, she was always reckless. Even in her doll-like state, Val was reckless to the core. They sometimes wondered how she came to be that way, since none of her parents seem to be reckless people.

"What did you expect? She is stupid," Yukino muttered, shaking her head. "That's why we follow her."

Aoi watched as Val hit a blunt ball, dashing to the next plate. "Still. What makes her think she has a chance against those strong opponents?"

"She doesn't," Yukine stated flatly. "But she's trying for your sake. She's doing what she can for you."

"I know. I know that…" Aoi buried his head in his blankets, flopping down on his bed. He covered his eyes with his hand, taking a deep breath. _"Why is she always like this…?"_

"That's who she is," Yukino smiled softly. "You know that. We're here today because she saved us all. Though I've got to admit, I hate that caring personality of hers sometimes. She's the kind of person who will always take in people who are alone and take care of them, regardless of what they did."

"I feel like that part of her will take her away from us one day." Yukine's words hung in the air, placing a threat in their hearts.

Of course they knew it could happen. What if the person she takes in betrays her and leaves the girl broken forever? What if they hurt her in a way she couldn't return to normal? What if they _killed_ her…?

The very thought haunted their minds, and they, like the rest of the group, could never imagined a life without Val. She was the one who had brought all of them together, despite their countless arguments, and despite her doll-like state. Without her, their lives would be a dark grey, innocent from the reality of the world.

Their thoughts were soon broken when there were shouts from the screen in front of Aoi. The twins quickly came to see what was going on, and the three sat on the bed, at the edge of their seats as they watched the game.

Somebody had just scored a homerun, and were now running across the bases. Within moments, they could see that that person was none other than Val. She dashed from base to base, desperately trying to get to home before the ball makes it back.

The opposing team were already running back with the ball, and Val was heading for home when the ball was thrown. They watched as their childhood friend slid into home base, just a split second before the catcher caught the ball.

She was safe!

The three fell back on the bed, letting out a breath of relief they did not realize they had been holding this whole time.

"Yep, she really is reckless," Yukine muttered under his breath, shaking his head at his boss.

Yukino sighed, placing a hand against her cheek. "I really wish she would realize that she is a girl."

"Oh, I think she knows," Yukine grinned. "She just doesn't care."

For the first time today, Aoi burst out laughing. The twins looked at him in surprise, before they grinned at each other and laughed too.

_Really. Their boss sure was something. _

* * *

Val couldn't believe it. They had won the game. They had actually won. At first, she couldn't believe what she was seeing when the announcer said that the game was over, and she had looked over at the scoreboard. Amazingly, they had won against their strong opponents.

The whole team ran to her, putting her up into the air. Val, who was still shock from it all, could barely say or do anything as the team crowed around her. The coach seemed to be crying happy tears, and the underclassmen was looking at her in respect. They were cheering loudly, and the bystanders were clapping.

Her honey colored eyes wander to the side of the field, where a couple of new people had just came to see the game. Her mouth fell open when she saw Yukine and Tatsuya helped Aoi walk towards the place, with the others with them.

She immediately broke away from the cheering team to rush to her Famiglia, still in shock when she reached them. She went to Aoi's side, looking worried. "What are you doing out here? You should be resting!"

Aoi let out a laugh, though he coughed for a bit moments later. That just increased Val's worry level. "I'm sorry, but I just had to come see you." He grinned up at the girl. "The game was great."

Val could only sigh, but she smiled softly at him. "It could have been better with you on the team, though. The game ended with a pretty close score, you know?"

Yukine knocked her head lightly with his fist. "Yeah, but you were the one who score those home runs." He smirked. "I sort of want to see their reactions when they realize they had been beaten by a girl."

His twin sister smacked his arm. "Girls can play just as good as boys can."

Sayuri nodded in agreement. "We're strong to the EXTREME too!"

"Alright, alright," Yukine rolled his eyes, "I never said you were weak."

"You implied it," Shiori pointed out. "That's enough."

"See, the reason we don't say that is because all of you are too demanding," Tatsuya grunted.

"Thank you," Shiori smirked, crossing her arms over her chest as her older brother glared at her in annoyance. The other girls, minus Val, seemed quite proud of that.

"Anyway," Aoi turned to Val once more, his trademark grin on his face, "thanks for playing for me. You know you didn't have to do that."

Val shook her head, smiling at him warmly. "Of course I did. You are important to me, and I couldn't let the game you staked your health on go to waste. Besides," the girl grinned playfully, "it was really fun beating those guys!"

"Were they cocky bastards?" Yukine raised an eyebrow, looking amused. By now, the baseball folks had already left and it was just the Vongola kids left.

Val nodded, giggling softly. "Yep! You should have seen their faces!"

"Figures," Sayuri could only shake her head and smile. She turned to Aoi. "Come on, let's get you home before you collapse."

"Wait…" Aoi reached under his shirt, pulling out an amulet with brightly lit Rain flames dancing inside of the space. He grinned when he saw Val's look of surprise. "I can't bow down, so I'll just say it plainly. Val, will you let me protect you and stay by your side?"

The said girl blinked, before she slowly nodded. A wide smile burst on her face, "Of course!"

Immediately, small, blue lights began to flicker around Aoi. They watched as the light surrounded him, taking on a more materialized form. Within moments, they soon discovered a sleek, silver wolf beside Aoi wearing some gear with the Vongola crest on it. Amazingly, Aoi's sword, the Shigure Kintoki which he had inherited from his father, was floating in the air in front of them. Best thing was, it had been upgraded.

Aoi grasped the sword's handle, in awe of the power he had felt from the sword. It was different, yet it still remained the sword he had been training with most of his life. A grin broke into his face as the wolf with Rain flames coming out of its ear nudged him.

"So that's Aoi's animal and weapon?" Val blinked in surprise, and it took the others a while to figure out what's going on.

"Ooh! Its fur is so pretty!" Sayuri knelt down to pet the animal, and giggled when it licked her hand.

"What are you going to name it?" Yukino asked, curious.

"Hmm, I don't know," Aoi mused.

"How about Akira?" Shiori suggested. "It fits the animal of the 11th Rain Guardian."

Aoi grinned. "Akira. I like that." He turned to his wolf, its dark blue eyes looking back at him. "So how do you like the name?"

Akira seemed to like the name well enough as he snuggled against Aoi. The black-haired boy laughed in delight, and the others smiled at the scene.

"I'm glad you like it. From here on, your name is Akira!" Aoi announced.

"Well, I guess if the wolf likes it." The twins shrugged.

"I'm glad…" Aoi's eyes fell heavy, and before any of them knew it, Aoi collapsed onto the ground.

"Aoi!" Val rushed to his side, and Akira whimpered at upon seeing its master's fallen body.

Tatsuya lifted the fallen boy on his shoulders, grunting at the weight. "Come on. We have to get him back before his mother yells at us all."

They nodded, agreeing with the plan. Val sighed. Who was the reckless one now?

_Now, she just needed to find five more people…_

* * *

**And there you have it~! Remember, questions and Val's future lover~! Unless you also want another couple too.. Oh, warning! Next chapter is a D. A. T. E. Date~! Review! :)**


	9. Freedom

**Hiya everybody~! I'm back with a new chapter~! As I have mentioned in the last chapter, this one is a date~! So far, one boy has been winning in the polls, so he's the one who goes on a date with Val first~! Anyways, this decision isn't permanent. If you want somebody else to win, vote for them and I'll do a special for it if they win. Keep voting for who Val ends up with~! May the odds be in your favor. **

* * *

"That was what I said, but…" Val sighed. "How in the name of mew am I supposed to find them?"

Val had just finished training from Reborn, and study sessions with Gokudera and the twins to make up for her missed work at school. She was in the garden, specifically at the Rose's Archway. Val never knew why, but being in that place had always given her comfort. When she had told her parents this when she was younger, they had looked as if something pained them. At the time, she couldn't understand why. But she still loved coming here, and would always do when she was feeling troubled.

She walked slowly under the archway, admiring the multiple roses all around her. It was strange, really. Roses had always been her favorite flower, even with their thorns. There was just something about them that stood out to her.

Remembering the black rose at the murder scene, Val stopped. Who would use such a beautiful piece of nature in this darkness? Certainly, the color of black would match with an evil deed, but it was such a lovely rose.

_ It was getting more and more confusing…_

She sighed, finding herself to be doing that a lot these days. Maybe it was because of all of the recent events that were going on. Maybe she should go back to school for a change of pace…

"Yo. What are you doing here?" A voice called out from behind her, and startled, the girl quickly spun around. There, dressed casually this time, was a boy with red hair, and ruby-red eyes.

Val stared at him in shock. "H-How did you find this place?" The Rose's Archway was hidden deep into the garden, and most people didn't bother to look in the garden all that much.

"I don't know," the red-haired boy shrugged, "I just seem to wander here by accident."

Val struggled with her memory. "You're…Kohaku, right?"

The said boy let out a laugh. "Yep, that's me! So you can actually remember if you try, huh?"

"S-Sure I can!" Val pouted cutely, somewhat annoyed. Kohaku could only laugh, and Val smacked his arm. "It's not funny!"

"Sure it is," Kohaku grinned, calming himself down. "And you're spacing out too much. You didn't even notice my presence."

"I was thinking about a lot of things, okay? A lot of things!" Val protested.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kohaku tilted his head to the side, and if Val wasn't mad at him, she would have thought he was cute.

"I come here a lot," Val shrugged. "Since I don't have many places else to go."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Val gave him a sad smile. "My life has been pretty much inside the mansion after all."

"Seriously? You've never been anywhere?" Kohaku's mouth fell open, and he stared at her in disbelief.

"W-Well," Val shifted uneasily, as if the topic bothered her somehow, "I go to school and… yeah, that's it." Her eyes cast down, her hands brought together tightly. Who knew talking about this was so difficult? Heck, why was she even telling him this in the first place?

"So the only place out of the mansion you go to is school?" Kohaku said slowly, as if he still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"My parents are really over-protective," Val confessed. "I don't know why, but it's always been that way. I spent most of my life when I was younger hidden in the mansion, and the reason I was enrolled in school was because the others would be there. Actually, there were even debate on sending me to school. At the time, and even now, I still don't understand the reason for it. After all, the others could go just fine." She paused, biting her lip.

Kohaku stared at her for a moment, still in shock. Of course, he too had spent most of his life on Simon Island – it was his Famiglia's base after all. But because his mother loved to travel, he would always go with her – experiencing things he had never seen before in several places in the world. He couldn't imagined being in the same place forever, let alone being tied to such chains.

Before he could figure out why, he grabbed her hand. Val stared at him in disbelief and surprise.

He looked at her, eyes calm. "Come with me."

"W-What? But I can't leave the mansion," Val sputtered, looking bewildered at the boy's sudden change in attitude. What had gotten into him?

"It's only for one day," Kohaku spoke slowly. "You're the princess, right? So, for today, I'll be the prince freeing you from your prison."

Val could only stare at him in shock, mouth opened slightly in surprise. There were millions of emotions spiraling in her, and she had so many questions she wanted to ask. But her voice wouldn't come out.

Part of her wanted to refuse, to tell him she couldn't disobey her parents and Uncle Reborn. But a small part of her – just a small part – wanted him to take her away, away from this prison of hers.

Maybe it was because of the look in his eyes, the intriguing mystery behind them that she was dying to know. Maybe it was because the way she could relax with his presence. Maybe it was because of the warmth of his hand engulfing hers.

He was offering her a chance to escape, to have freedom in the outside world.

_"Hurry! Take his hand!"_

Who? Val blinked in surprise.

_"Accept it!"_

What was going on?

_"Be free!"_

Even though her mind was blank, even if she didn't register it, even if she was disobeying, her body moved on its own.

"Yes."

It was later that day did Val realized that the voice that was speaking to her…was her _own_.

* * *

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Val asked worryingly, looking around. She pulled her hat down, eyes looking.

Kohaku grinned. "Yeah, it'll be fine."

The two were dressed in casual clothing, but Val wanted to wear a hat to hide herself in case anybody related to the Vongola spotted her. If they reported her to her father… she could only imagined the search teams he would send out to find her…

"So this is the city, huh? Quite lively," Val remarked as she looked around. She was dressed in a mid-sleeved white shirt, with a black vest over it. She had on tan-colored shorts, and pale orange ribbon flats. Her short, orange-ish light-brown hair was left the way it was, only to be covered by her white hat. As usual, her necklace hung around her neck, and she wore matching white bracelets on her wrists.

"Yep," Kohaku smirked at upon seeing the girl's fascinated look. He was wearing a black hoodie with cat ears, and black pants. Red and black sneakers were at his feet, and he had a golden chain looped around his belt. His red hair was seen underneath his hood, and he seemed to be attracting attention from the female population.

Val noticed with interest that around his right wrist and left ankle were matching silver chain bracelets with a charm on them. The charm seemed to glow brightly, and after a moment, she could feel the Dying Will flames from inside of them. According to her father, the Simon Famiglia had the Seven Flames of the Earth.

"Why do girls like you?" Val questioned, tilting her head to the side. She had once again seen a group of girls hurry past them, giggling and blushing when they saw the boy. Why was that?

Kohaku smirked slightly. "Maybe 'cause I'm awesome like that?" He joked, causing the girl to roll her eyes at him.

"Give me a better answer," Val muttered.

Kohaku fell silent for a moment, before he spoke. "Have you ever heard... of the Halo effect?"

Val shook her head, confused as to what he was trying to say.

Kohaku grinned slightly, a curve of his lips. "It's when people naturally assume a good looking person also has a good character."

"Oh," Val said quietly, looking dumbfounded at the new information. Just how much do people rely on looks these days?

"However," he turned towards her, smirking slightly, "it's really a question of your spirit. When you tell yourself to keep going, or to improve, it's a debate on your spirit. Can you follow out what your heart desires, or will you run away?"

"I see," she nodded, smiling a bit. "You can actually say something useful from time to time."

He chuckled lightly. "I suppose."

The two burst out laughing at that, causing other people around them to stare at them. But they didn't care what other people thought about them. The two simply grinned at each other, lost in their own little world.

* * *

The two walked through a trail into the woods, following the beautiful pathway through the nature scene. There were few woodland animals crossing the path every so often, but they quickly ran away after staring at the two for a moment. The sun was shining, and the weather was warm today despite it being December. However, the shady trees waved their branches back and forth, preventing complete sunlight to bath down on the forest.

Val was curious as to where they were heading, going into the forest like this. But she liked walking through the woods, it was refreshing and calm in the forest. She smiled when she saw a bird fly overhead, flapping its wings quickly.

It wasn't long before they had arrived at a small, yet cute little café that was out-looking into the lake nearby. The lake's water was clear and pure, with tiny bits of frost laying on the water's surface.

The café itself held simply decorations, but somehow, it was cozy and warm inside. Val felt her face glow with delight as she stepped into the little café, seeing several customers talking happily amongst themselves. There were sweets on display, and the delicious aroma of tea and coffee was amazing. Pictures of past customers were hung up on a bulletin board, most were of couples holding…a music box?

Kohaku tugged on her hand slightly, making the girl snapped out of her thoughts. He smiled at her, and she blushed of embarrassment for spacing out. He led her towards one of the tables beside the window, taking a seat. Moments later, a waitress came to take their orders. Val was surprised to find her so young, even younger than they were!

The waitress smiled brightly at Kohaku. "You're back!"

"Yep," Kohaku grinned as he ruffled the younger girl's hair. "And I can see you're still working hard."

_'He comes here often?'_ Val thought, seeing the exchange.

The young waitress turned to Val, smiling at her. "Oh! Are you his girlfriend?" Val never got the chance to correct her because the younger girl kept talking. "If that's the case, why don't you get a music box?"

"A music box?" Val blinked in surprise. "Like the ones in the pictures?" She pointed to the bulletin board.

The waitress nodded, looking cheerful. "Yes! Here, we have the tradition of selling carefully-crafted music boxes to the couples that come here."

_'So that's why there were so many couples with music boxes,'_ Val thought, and she smiled at the waitress, nodding in understanding.

"Marli," Kohaku spoke up. "Why don't we order something for now and have her think about it?"

"Oh, yes," the young waitress rubbed her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I was just too excited when you came back with a beautiful girl." She gestured a hand towards the other staff-members, who, Val noticed, kept looking at them. "They're really happy for you, Kohaku. Since you've done so much for us and all."

Kohaku sighed. "You guys worry too much. All I did was donate money to the café, I didn't do anything to deserve that much attention."

"But you help out here too when we don't have enough staff! And you help promote this place so people would come," Marli protested, and several of the staff-members nodded alongside her.

Kohaku said nothing, and Val let out a small giggle at his troubled expression. She could tell he didn't like getting praised like this so much, and it was funny to see him uncomfortable like that.

They turned to look at her, and Val smiled. "He's a good person, isn't he?"

Marli's face broke into a smile. "Yes he is!" She grabbed Val's hands in her own. "Please take care of him for us, okay?" Val nodded.

"Hey!" Kohaku looked annoyed, like his fate was being decided for him without him being able to say anything about it.

The two girls broke into a fit of giggles, before they eventually calmed down. Marli took their orders, and left the two alone.

Val stared at the bulletin board, seeing two particular pictures that caught her eye. She stood up from her seat, and walked towards the board. There, at the center of the board was two pictures of two couples. In one of the pictures, a girl with orange-ish, light brown hair was smiling with a boy with dark brown hair. In the other picture, a girl with scarlet-red hair and a boy with deep-red colored hair was smiling together. Both couples held a music box, a violet and gold music box with the engraving of a gold butterfly on the side.

Kohaku joined her, and his eyes widen when he saw a tiny smile on the girl's face. She fingered the picture with the brown-haired couple. "Papa. Mama." She said the words quietly, but he heard them.

The red-haired boy turned to look at the board, and his eyes fell on the picture of the red-head couple. He flinched, and his jaw tighten as he recognize the people in the picture. It wasn't like this was the first time he had come to the café, but he had never bothered to study the bulletin board before. But he forced himself to turn away and looked at the girl beside him.

He took her hand gently, making her look at him. He smiled softly. "Do you want to get a music box?"

After a moment's pause, she nodded. Her parents had been here, as had his parents. They looked so happy here, she knew this place must have been special. And she wanted to make a memory here.

They went back to their seats, just as Marli delivered their orders. To lighten up the mood, Kohaku decided to strike up a conversation. "What did Decimo think of you meeting three guys?" He smirked slightly.

Val shook her head. "He was telling me I shouldn't even be near the concept of love, as he is protective as ever. Although," she looked up at him, "I don't think he'll approve of me becoming the "lover" of a delinquent. No offense, but it is sounding very true at the moment."

Kohaku chuckled. "I suppose. I've been told that by many people. Who knows?" He lean in close, smirking. "Maybe a good girl like you will love a bad boy like me."

Val smirked, mirroring his expression. "I'll like to see you try. I'm not an easy target like those girls. But hey, you have to go back soon."

Kohaku smirked. "Who said our time together was that short? I intend to win this game, mind you."

"Well," Val huffed in annoyance, "I don't plan on losing either. What is the prize, anyway?"

"For one thing," he gave her a boyish grin, "pride. The other thing is that the loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to do."

"Personally," Val took a bite of her cake, "I dislike ordering people around. It's one of the reasons why I don't want to be the Undicesimo. But alright. I shall play by your rules."

He smiled. "Then, it's decided."

* * *

"I didn't think there would be such a room in the café," Kohaku mused, looking around.

When the two had asked for a music box, Aisa had directed them into a room that was deep inside the café. The whole room was filled with different kinds of music boxes, and several tools set on a work table. As the two were looking around, they jumped in surprise when the door on the other side opened.

An old gentleman walked into the room, taking a look at the two in front of him. He adjusted his spectacles. "Are you here for the tradition?" The two nodded, being as polite as possible. The old man looked at them for a moment, before he wandered towards his work table. He pulled out a beautiful box from the shelf, setting it down before opening it.

The two teens looked over his shoulder as he pulled a music box from beneath the velvet cloth. He turned it over, checking to see if there were any damage made to it. He turned to face the two, holding the music box in his hands.

He looked at Val closely, as if trying to recall a memory. "You…" he smiled. "You are Kyoko's daughter, correct?"

Val's eyes widen. "You know my mother?"

The man nodded. "Your father, too. I also knew their friends – the red-head couple as well." He smiled at Val. "You truly do resemble your mother."

"Did…did those four come here often?" Val asked, curious.

The old man nodded. "Yes. They were the first customers this café had. And they always come whenever they can during their school days. Actually, they would bring their friends too. I remember the arguing couple with the boy with the silver hair and the girl with the brown ponytail. Oh, and there was the boy with the armband on his uniform with a girl that had an eye patch. There was that black haired boy who tried to calm things down, a younger boy with cow-printed clothing, a young Chinese girl, and a young man with a hairstyle similar to a pineapple's."

"I-I never knew," Val said quietly. Why had her mother kept this from her? Sure, she could understand why her father did because his business trips never gave him much time. But why would her mother say nothing about this place?

The old man smiled sadly. "Yes, well. They stopped coming often when they began to move on with their lives. Actually, your parents were hoping you would find your way to this little café when you were the same age as them," he closed his eyes briefly, "and it seems you did."

Val smiled gently, and accepted the music box from the kind old man. Although it confused her as to why she was left in the dark by her mother, hearing the fact that her parents had loved coming here for enough.

She opened the music box, and a beautiful melody began to ring throughout the room. A slow smile came to the light brown haired girl's face, as she was bathed in the bliss of the melody. Kohaku came by her side, and smiled as the girl cheered up.

The old man took a picture of the two without them knowing, and he thought it was a good picture too. The two were smiling at each other, and it was peaceful…

* * *

"Hey, are you really going to do this?" A black-haired boy looked over at the girl.

The girl with the long brown hair wrapped his red scarf around her neck. "Whatever do you mean?"

The boy looked at her, hard. "Are you planning to start a war?"

The girl was silent, her lips pausing. Finally, "Are you willing to join me?"

The boy closed his eyes briefly, sighing. "You already know the answer."

A beautiful curve of the lips appeared on the girl's face.

_"Shall we play a game of fate…?"_

* * *

**And there you have it~! Review! :)**


	10. Illusion of Song

**Finally! Here's the newest chapter of my 11th Generation of the Vongola Family everybody~! Sorry I'm late, I get writer's block easily. Which reminds me, can you guys give me some ideas of things you want to happen in the story? It'll be a big help! Remember, ask questions and review who Val should end up with~! Hope you like the chapter~! :)**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! **

* * *

_**"KYAA!"**_

In that early morning, shouts and squeals were heard from the Vongola mansion. The group were currently in the living room, enjoying a small break from their training. It wasn't often they get to take the day off from their training, but their parents had decided it was putting too much stress on them to train at this time. Plus, most of the 10th generation had started to take on missions away from Italy lately, so the kids had been self-training anyways.

Yukine narrowed his eyes at the teenage girls, who were all crowed around the TV for no reason. He opened a can drink, and sat down on the long, elegant couch of the living room. "Why the heck are you screaming for?" He rubbed his eyes, yawning. Seriously. If he ever went deaf, it would be because of them.

Val turned to look at him, honey-colored eyes sparkling with excitement. "Hoshimiya Izumi is on TV!"

"Who…?" The boys all stared at them, questions appearing from all over the place. Who's the person that's causing them to scream this loud?

"Ahaha! We don't know who that is!" Aoi laughed, placing his hands behind his head. He grinned at them. "Could you tell us?"

The girls gaped as the boys looked at them with confused expressions. "YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"Why the hell would we bother with that kind of shit?" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall.

"She's the popular top idol whose debut song skyrocketed on the charts! Seriously, when it was released, it sold more than a billion copies in less than ten minutes!" Shiori informed them, after throwing a pillow at her older brother. She glared at him. "And it's not shit, Onii-sama. She's awesome."

"So, you were fangirling?" Notto blinked in surprise, slipping his juice box. It wasn't a surprise that the younger girls, Mana, Ai and Mayu were fangirling. But if he knew anything about the elder girls, they weren't exactly what one calls "girly". In fact, he liked to think of them as being scarier than the boys. Of course, if he were to say that, they would definitely be furious with him. So the boy kept his mouth shut and continued to sip his juice box.

"She's really pretty~!" Mana protested, pouting.

Ai smiled shyly. "W-Well, I really l-like her songs…"

"Boys don't understand us!" Mayu proclaimed.

"Haha! Is that so?" Kazuto laughed.

"I don't understand to the EXTREME." Shintaro stated bluntly, nodding to himself.

"Shh!" Yukino placed a finger to her lips, glaring, mostly at the older teenage boys. They just gave her a blank look. "She's about to do her live!"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. All of them settled down on the couch or on the ground, awaiting the performance on the screen.

In the screen, a large stage was focused on. They could see fans with lights in their hands, and while the concert hall was dimly lit, a giant beam of light shone brightly on the stage where a girl was. She looked about their age, walking towards the front of the stage. She had slightly wavy, about mid-length, pale pink hair that held a single braid in it. She regarded the audience with warm, pink ruby colored eyes. The girl wore a red, black and white dress decorated with vines and roses. She held the silver mike in her hands up to her lips.

The beautiful girl's lips curved. "Have you been good, my little cage birds?" Her voice was melodic, smooth and calm like the ocean's surface.

"Yes!" The audience shouted loudly. The girls in the living room also shouted that, their eyes eager. The boy just looked at them as if they were debating if the girls were stupid, or if they were just plain crazy. They decided on both.

Izumi smiled slightly, closing her eyes briefly. "I haven't been good myself…"

"So cool!" Her fans shouted, throwing their arms in the air as they waved them around. Again, the boys looked at the girls as if they had come from another planet. Or, they have lost their minds. Whichever was perfectly fine to describe them right now.

"You should go out to sea sometime. The sea can make you honest with yourself…" Izumi raised her hand, and the performance started.

_Pretty skies turn off the light,_

_The stars at night sing a lullaby_

_Don't cry, _

_Don't let the tears spill down your face I'll tell you it's such a waste, _

_I won't let your heart break any more._

The girls kept cheering and squealing so much that the boys had come to find it as just plain annoying. While the girls listened to the performance intently, the boys kept covering their ears whenever the screams got too out of hand. Though, they have to admit, the idol had a pretty good voice and dance moves. No wonder she was popular.

_Your heart can't break, _

_Pick up the pace, and let the times replace any pain, _

_It's insane when you're only playing a childish (a wink wink) game_

_I love it so don't you know, _

_That pain aint' worth it no _

_And maybe one day the pain will stop itself but until that time if you need to rewind_

_Just sing this song to yourself _

_Cause it was written for no one else but the person who should be _

_Happier than anyone…_

The performance ended moments later, and there was a sudden uproar in cheers as the fans screamed with all of their might. Really, the boys were considering getting headphones to protect their ears…

Izumi smiled, and waved at her audience. Roses and gifts were thrown at her feet. Yukine blinked, narrowing his eyes. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. Why…?

They turned off the TV as a commercial came on after the live. The girls leaned back, sighing happily. They looked as if they were in a state of bliss.

"I do not get girls," Yukine stated bluntly, and the other males in the room agreed. The kids got hungry, so they ran out of the room to get snacks from the kitchen.

"Oh, that's right!" Sayuri snapped her fingers, and went over to Val.

The younger girl looked at her older cousin in confusion. Sayuri pulled out something from under her shirt, letting her cousin see what it was. Val's mouth fell open when she saw the beautiful necklace with a sun charm glowing with Sun-class flames.

"Y-You're-!" Val started to sputter, not believing what she was seeing.

Sayuri placed a finger to her lips, winking. "Not quite yet. You have to clear my trail first."

Val managed to calm herself down. "What do you want me to do?"

Sayuri gave her a black board and a pen. "I want you to get me Hoshimiya Izumi's autograph."

…3…2…1… "EH!"

"You want me to get the number one idol's autograph? Personally?!" Val's mouth fell open in shock as she held the autograph items in her hands.

"Val, it's not good to leave your mouth open. It'll attract flies." Shiori smirked.

That made the girl snap her mouth shut. She looked at her cousin. "Wait, why? I mean, I get that you're a fan and all but couldn't you just buy her stuff then? They usually have her autograph."

"No way~! I want it to be personally written to me!" Sayuri smiled brightly. "That's why you have to get it!"

"How do you expect her to get in? If this person's as popular as you say, then it would be difficult to get to her." Yukine pointed out, raising an eyebrow. He was looking amused with that smirk of his.

"We dress up as TV extras and fool them." Yukino replied simply. "What else do you suppose we do?"

"_'We'_? You're going with me?" Val blinked in surprise.

"That's okay, right?" Yukino looked at Sayuri, a look that threaten to punish the older girl if she said no.

Sayuri shrugged. "As long as you get it, I'm fine with whatever method you do."

"That's a stretch." Shiori muttered under her breath.

"You could just take out the guards and steal their passes." Yukine suggested, now looking bored. He seriously didn't care about this shit. It was just some pop star, right? He didn't understand what the big deal with that girl was. She didn't look like anybody who could make herself useful in a real battle. She was probably one of those popular girls who can make herself pretty and look down on others. Oh well.

"I'm not sure if you know this or not, but we don't want to live the rest of our lives as fugitives." Val said slowly, as if speaking to a child. Honestly. Doing that will only raise a commotion and it was a wrong thing to do. Then again, sneaking into the place was wrong too…

"But she's a popular idol, you know? She even has her own bodyguards. Though, they're just a group of her biggest fans who tend to call themselves _'Lady Izumi's Royal Guards'_. It's a pretty cheesy name." Shiori pointed out, shrugging. "I hear they're really protective."

"Ugh! Why is this all so hard?" Val whined, sighing.

"You do realize you can just use Onii-sama's illusions to sneak in undetected," Shiori suggested, smirking at their faces.

That caused them to stop and think about their life's choices. Yukine snickered. "Wow, you two sure are smart." Sarcasm dripped from his voice, and he looked highly amused.

Yukino glared at her older twin. "Oh, shut up bastard." She then turned to Tatsuya after ignoring her brother. "Would you?"

The Mist user was silent for a moment, before he let out a sigh. "I have a bad feeling that you guys will continue to bug me until you force me to do it anyway. So what's the point of arguing?" He let out a yawn, rubbing his eye. "I'll do it. Stop giving me those creepy looks."

Val and Yukino smiled brightly as they clapped their hands together. "Yay~!"

"Oh, maybe Ayami-nee could help!" Shiori spoke up. "She can use illusions too."

"No. I don't want her here. I work alone," Tatsuya growled low under his breath, glaring at his sister.

"Onii-sama, you should really learn how to respect girls." Shiori hid her smile behind her hand, and she waved off her brother's pointed look.

"Okay, so our game plan is to sneak into the place undetected using Tatsu's illusions?" Val concluded, still unsure about the whole idea.

"She's having a concert near here soon, actually." Sayuri smiled, waving a flyer in hand. She handed it to Val, and the girl scanned over the contents. "Italy is her homeland after all."

"Seriously? Well that's something," Yukine blinked.

Yukino smirked at her brother. "Ara, are you interested in her now?"

"Che. I don't have time for that shit." Yukine scoffed. That earned him several smacks from the females in the room. "Dammit…"

"Val, are you going to school tomorrow?" Sayuri questioned, looking at the young Vongola boss. They had moved on now.

Val nodded. "Yeah. I've been absent for a while, so I should probably go back." She stretched, sighing. "I have a lot of make up for."

"I'm sure your classmates will help you." Sayuri smiled. "If not, the twins and Aoi can. You're all in the same class after all."

"Sometimes, that part concerns me…" Val muttered under her breath.

"What?"

The girl shook her head. "It's nothing. So, school huh?" She inwardly groaned, flopping down on the couch. "I have to wake up early."

"You always do for morning training," the twins pointed out, raising an eyebrow. It was almost scary how much they can be in sync.

"Yeah, but it's to go be with people! As you all know, aside from our Famiglia, I am socially awkward."

Tatsuya snorted. "Yet you're the school's 'Princess'. How does that work?"

"I don't know! I didn't even come up with that!" Val threw her hands in the air, before she covered her face with her palm. "It's because I haven't been around people before we met five years ago."

That made them silent. They remembered the reunion, and they remembered Val. In fact, it was at that reunion when everything fell into place. Their destinies came together, tangled in the journey, the red strings finally meeting. It was the day they made an oath to their boss.

"To experience new opportunities, you must make the effort to take that step forward." Shiori broke the heavy silence, snapping everybody out of their thoughts. It was no time to dwell on the past.

"I know. I'll try. I'll interact with people as the person that I am," Val made herself sit up, bangs falling into place.

"But you must remember that you are _'Sleeping Beauty'_."

"…Of course."

* * *

**The song was written by Anya Dumas. Do not use it without permission or I shall hunt you down with the Mafia! MUHAHAHA! Yeah, I'm crazy now since I spent my life time to write this. XD **

**Sorry for the short chapter! I promise, the next one will be longer! This chapter is setting up the stage. Sort of. Review~! :)**


	11. Back to School

**I'm back peoples with the newest chapter of the 11th Generation of the Vongola family~! Yes, I'm about to die now 'cause I spent most of my brain power writing this for you. But I'll live to next week~! Remember, send in questions and vote for who Val should end up with~! **

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Hope you enjoy the chapter~! ;)**

* * *

"School: An institution for educating children."

"More like a torture chamber, but hey. Who's asking?"

"Why is it that we can't hold a proper conversation?"

"Ahaha! I guess that's just how things are!"

The four were walking through the academy's courtyard, watching the numerous students walk by. The academy was a large one, with education that went all the way to college. It was a private academy too, so the students were required to wear uniforms. The place was large enough to cover the grounds of more than three football fields, and to top it off, the number of students were one of the biggest in the country. There were many clubs and sports offered, and many of them were filled with promising students.

There were whispers as the four walked past the students, all eyes were on them.

_"Hey, hey. Isn't that-?"_

_"Kyaa~! Gokudera-sama and Yamamoto-sama are back in school~!"_

_"Yukino-chan is looking intelligent today too!"_

_"But the biggest catch is-!"_

_"Valentine-sama is back~! Our role model against the boys~!"_

_"Oi, oi. The 'Ice Princess' is back."_

Val sweat-dropped. School hasn't even started yet, but the rumors and gossip were already arising. She sighed. Was it really a good choice to come back?

Yukine placed a hand on Val's head, ruffling her hair. She pouted cutely, looking at him. He flicked her forehead with his fingers. "You are an idiot."

"Huh?"

Yukino laughed. "You don't have to listen to everything people tell you."

Val sighed, opening the door to the academy, stepping in. The place was the same as ever. Beautiful art on the walls, velvet curtains, priceless artifacts on display, and even the staircase was the same. The whole place was filled with students walking here and there, and one could easily get lost. She sure hope she wouldn't since she was gone for quite a while. "I know that. But that doesn't mean I don't know it."

Yukine shrugged. "People like gossip. They don't know what's going on, so they depend on whatever they hear."

She frowned a little. "Why am I a role model to the girls, anyway?"

"Because you are the one who keep rejecting boys coldly." Aoi grinned, placing his hands behind his head.

"Thus leading to people calling you the 'Ice Princess'~!" The twins mused, identical smirks on their faces.

Val rolled her eyes. "I'm not that cold… Am I?"

"You bluntly said to one of the most 'handsome' boys in the school that he didn't have any good looks, and that he should consider looking in the mirror before looking at you. One of the smartest boys confessed to you, and you told him he wasn't smart enough if he can't fight. Then comes one of the strongest boys, and you coldly told him you hated freaks with muscles for brains." Yukino pointed out. Her lips curved. "Would you like me to continue?"

"No thank you." Val flushed. Was she really that mean? She couldn't help it, okay! The first one had lettuce in his teeth, and she was trying to help him get rid of it before his fangirls saw it. The second one didn't look like he could put up a fight with a five year old. The third…. Well, she just couldn't stand looking at him showing off his overly large muscles. Seriously, he was trying to put them right in her face!

"Stop daydreaming. We have to get to class. If Sayuri finds out we're late on our first day back, you know what she's going to do." Yukine reminded them, already far down the hallway. They hurried to catch up.

The older teens had already left early in the morning for school, as they were a part of the Student Council. Amazing, Sayuri and Shiori were able to convince Tatsu to be the president. Of course, it was only after many battles and long hours of glaring from the purple haired boy before he agreed. The three of them made up the Student Council, and they were highly respected in the academy. The teachers even counted on them to assist in school events and meetings.

The four younger teens helped them out on several occasions such as school events with the planning and making sure it goes smoothly, but they didn't join. Aoi was too busy with sports, and the twins were often asked by the teachers to tutor those who weren't doing well in school. Val didn't want to join because it will only attract more attention to her, and she hated being in the center of attention. It was much too troublesome.

* * *

The four entered their homeroom, and Val and Yukino quickly slipped away as the crowd of girls immediately ran to Yukine and Aoi. There were squeals and shouts heard from the large crowd of girls as they chattered away.

The boys sweat-dropped, and backed away slowly. But that just made the crowd of fangirls lean in closer.

Yukine finally got tired of their squealing, and he glared at them. "Will you shut up already?!"

"Kyaa~! He yelled at us!" His fangirls just started squealing even more, and that just made the boy more frustrated. What was wrong with girls?

"Ahaha! Thanks for welcoming us back," Aoi grinned at them.

"W-With pleasure!" There were literally hearts flying in the air when his fangirls smiled brightly, some even fainting.

Val felt sorry for them, Yukino was trying hard not to laugh.

"Shouldn't we… you know, help them?" Val sweat-dropped, looking as the crowd of girls kept increasing. She could see the other boys in the room looking envious of the scene.

"Nah. They'll live." Yukino smirked. "Besides, this is always fun to look at. My brother can't hit girls after all since it's school~!"

"Well, if he did, Auntie Haru will hit him." Val pointed out, shivering at the thought of her aunt. Auntie Haru was usually sweet and cheerful, but she was insanely scary when angered. Even Uncle Gokudera became afraid of her when she gets to that point. Ah, the personality of a grown woman… Val really hoped that wouldn't be the case for her. Wait, was it already too late…?

"Sleeping Beauty! Wake up!" Yukino shook her shoulders, snapping the girl out her thoughts.

"Who destroyed a town now?" Val suddenly said, blinking in surprise.

Yukino sighed. "Nobody destroyed anything….yet. Anyway, you need to stop thinking for once."

"Might I remind you that that is physically impossible?" Val raised an eyebrow, sounding confused.

"You know what I mean." Yukino said. She looked as if she was about to say something else when somebody interrupted them.

A boy stood in front of them, blushing slightly when he saw Yukino. Val could already begin to see the connection here. Too bad her Guardian wasn't interested in boys. Rather, Yukino would probably like to beat the hell out of them instead. "U-Um…"

"Yes?' Yukino raised an eyebrow, sounding a tad impatient.

"The teacher wants to see you in the teachers' lodge for some business…" The boy said, and Val sort of felt sorry for him since Yukino wasn't paying him much attention at all.

The silver haired girl sighed. "Alright." She turned to her boss. "Just get settled in and wait for class. Don't get into trouble."

Val could only nod as the two left, leaving her alone. She let out a small sigh, before wandering to her seat. She fingered the desk, before she sat down. She pulled out a small book, deciding to read before class started.

_"As cool as ever… The Ice Princess."_

_"She's cool, but don't you think she's too cold?"_

Val flinched, eyes slowly starting to dimmer in light. She hated gossip, and she could never understand why people like to spread rumors. Did it benefit them that they were spreading lies about another person? What was the purpose of performing such an act? Does it make them feel good while the other receiving end might be feeling horrible? She really couldn't get people at all. She didn't understand their emotions that drove them to do such a thing. Of course, it was to be expected. She did used to be a doll after all…

**"Hey~! Are you listening to me?"**

Val jumped a bit in surprise, and she looked up. Two girls were staring at her, and they seemed to be familiar. "I-I'm sorry?" Val sputtered, seriously considering jumping into a hole at that moment.

"Don't tell me you forgot the faces of your own classmates?" The girl who had called out earlier raised an eyebrow, but she grinned nevertheless. "Well, you did hit your head and was in the hospital, so I guess it can't be helped." The girl had slightly wavy, tangerine orange hair that went just below her shoulders. She had a small, side ponytail tied with two red charms. Her light-brown eyes looked cheerful.

"Aria, please refrain yourself from giving the poor girl a heart attack." The other girl said, giving the orange-haired girl a pointed look. The girl had wavy, turquoise hair that was washed over her shoulders like a rippled waterfall. She had clear, blue eyes and an enchanting smile. She was holding a folder filled with papers, and it seemed to be pretty thick.

Val's eyes widen when the large folder was placed on her desk, causing her to blink a few times. "This is…?"

"It's all of the notes you have missed since you were gone." The turquoise-haired girl smiled warmly. "My name is Glace, and the cheerful one is Aria." She nodded her head towards the orange-haired girl, who grinned at Val.

"Hi! I think this is the first time we've talked in school, right?" Aria said cheerfully, her hair bouncing. Whoa. She was shining so brightly….

"U-Uh, yes. Yes it is." Val bowed slightly, smiling softly. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Valentine."

Aria laughed, her voice sounding like beautiful bells. "We know! You're the princess of our academy after all~!"

Val sighed. "I don't even know how that came to be anyways."

"People like to think what they wish. Rumors aren't what they are made out to be. You shouldn't mind it too much." Glace assured her, a smile on her face. Val couldn't help but smile back.

"Still," Aria looked at Val, her light brown eyes brimming with curiosity. "You're really different from what they say! I thought you would be a cold person, but you're pretty nice."

Glace smacked her palm against her forehead. "Did you not hear the part where I said you shouldn't trust rumors?"

Aria rubbed her head sheepishly. "Ahaha, sorry about that. But in my defense, those weren't your exact words so technically…"

"They mean the same thing!" Glace looked as if she was going to get a headache.

Val couldn't help it. She let out a small laugh, causing them to look at her. Before long, they were all laughing at the silliness of it all.

_Maybe… Maybe coming to school wasn't bad after all. _

* * *

It was lunchtime, and Val was placing her notebooks in her bag. The students were starting to disappear to the cafeteria or someplace else. Most up and ran to the cafeteria as they wanted to get the best dishes before they were sold out. It was hard to get first-class dishes when one was late to enter the fearsome battle of death. Or so she was told.

The girl stood up, and walked out of the class. She saw the others waiting for her, and was about to go catch up with them when a hand tugged on her sleeve.

Surprised, Val turned around to find Aria and Glace with two girls she didn't recognize, but were probably in her class, behind them. The first new girl had long, straight dark blue hair. Her bright pink orbs looked curiously at Val. The other was a girl with long, wavy purple hair. Her gold-colored eyes stared at Val, and the strange thing was, she was holding a glass orb in her hand.

"Hey. Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Aria said cheerfully, grinning brightly.

"M-Me? You want me to eat lunch with you?" Val's mouth fell open slightly. It was the first time she had been invited to eat lunch with girls in her class. Most of them thought she was too distant, and couldn't come up to talk to her.

"If it's not too much trouble." Glace said, nodding to Val's Guardians who were waiting for her.

"N-No! It's not trouble at all! I'll be happy to." Val sputtered, embarrassed that she was messing up now. "Just let me tell them first."

The girls nodded, and Val ran to her Family, who looked at her with questioning looks. She looked done slightly, "Um… Can I eat lunch with them?"

"Hmm, what to do? We were told to always be by your side as we are your Guardians…" Yukine said.

Val's face started to fell, and Yukino smacked her brother's arm. He hissed and glared at her. Yukino ignored him and turned to Val, smiling brightly. "It's alright. I think this will be good for you."

"That's right. You should make friends at school!" Aoi grinned, ruffling Val's hair, which caused the girl to laugh.

Val turned to Yukine, since he was the last to give approval. The silver haired boy was looking at the group of girls who were looking at them. Finally, he looked at Val. "They don't seem to be bad people. Just make sure you don't go telling them about the Mafia."

"I know that. How stupid do you think I am?" Val pouted.

"Really stupid." Yukine stated bluntly.

"Agreed." Yukino nodded.

"Sorry, Val." Aoi shrugged.

"You people are impossible!" Val shouted after them when they ran away, laughing at her. She sighed, but smiled nevertheless. She went back to the group of girls.

"What just happened…?" Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Things." Val replied, rolling her eyes at how ridiculous her Family was.

* * *

The group headed to the courtyard, finding a sunny spot under the sakura tree to sit under. The place wasn't filled with many people, so it was peaceful and quiet. There were birds who sang sweet melodies as they flew in the air.

They sat around in a circle and started eating as chatter arose among them.

"Hey, can we call you something other than Valentine? It seems way too formal." The girl with the blue hair, Rein, piped up.

Val nodded, smiling a bit. "Well, my family calls me Princess, and my friends do too. Though I have no idea how that nickname came to be."

"I think it's nice." Karen, the girl with the purple hair, said. "You have the aura around you as that of a princess."

"Aura?" Val tilted her head to the side. "Do you do fortune telling?" She pointed her spoon at the glass orb.

Karen nodded. "Yes. I grew up in a fortune-telling house. It's quite lively."

"Okay~! We'll call you Princess then~!" Aria clapped her hands, grinning. "Now that's that done, let's get into the juicy details."

"What details?" Val asked.

"Don't be rude, Aria." Glace sighed. She turned to Val. "Sorry. She wants to know how you and your friends are connected."

"You get along with the Student Council," Rein spoke. "You're all famous, you know?"

"Ah, I don't mind." Val smiled. "We're all childhood friends so we've known each other for quite some time."

"Oh, is that so?' Karen said. "No wonder you're all so close."

"They're a bit much to handle sometimes…" Val trailed off on her sentence, remembering the amount of paperwork that had been given to her early that morning.

"But they sound like really fun people~!" Aria laughed. "I think that's a good thing. They're even watching over you now." She turned her head slightly towards the roof, and Val's eyes trailed upwards.

She sweat-dropped when she saw them trying to hide as they peered down into the courtyard, clearly watching them. "They're too protective!" She smacked her hand on her forehead.

Wait a minute. How did Aria know that? Her Family were clearing hiding as they were taught to do in missions, so how did Aria know before Val did? Val peered at the orange-haired girl, who was trying to steal Rein's rice ball. That girl was clearly more than meets the eye…

Glace paused her lips when she saw Val looking at Aria, and smiled. "Would you like some tea I brewed?"

Val blinked in surprise, turning towards the turquoise haired girl. "Oh, yes. That would be nice."

Glace poured the tea into the cup, handing it to Val. "Aria's pretty interesting, isn't she?"

Val blushed, embarrassed to have been caught. "Y-Yeah. Have you guys been together long?"

Karen nodded, watching the scene of Aria and Rein fighting over food once more. "We've known each other since elementary. Aria was the one who brought us together. We were all different from one another, but Aria was the one who reached out and we became the group we are today."

"Ah." Val nodded, smiling softly. "She's a pretty amazing person, isn't she?"

"Not when she's causing you a headache." Glace grinned.

That caused the three girls to laugh, making the other two look at them as if they had gone mad.

"You guys are weird." Aria pointed out bluntly.

"But it was funny!" Val laughed, wiping away the tears.

"Say Val, have you gotten yourself a boyfriend yet?" Rein had a devious smirk on her face as the said girl's face grew redder than an apple.

"I don't!" Val replied quickly, shaking her head. "W-Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I wanted to see what your reaction is." Rein winked, and laughed when Val pouted at her.

"Why does everybody tease me about these kinds of things?" Val complained, eating her rice ball.

Aria laughed. "You make a lot of expressions despite being called the 'Ice Princess'."

Val sighed, waving off the nickname. "I don't even know how that started. There must be better names to call people by."

Glace tapped her chin with her finger. "When you first arrived at the academy, you caused an uproar, you know? You were walking with the Gokudera siblings, Yamamoto-kun, and the respected Student Council. More to the point, they were walking on all sides of you like they were your bodyguards!"

_'Well, they sort of are…'_ Val added mentally, but she kept it to herself.

"And you had this aura around you, you know?" Rein piped up. "You were completely composed and calm, and people were saying your expression showed off a cool beauty."

"I'm not too good with emotions so I'm pretty much neutral…" Val pointed out, rubbing her head sheepishly.

Karen tapped lightly on her glass orb. "After joining the academy, you didn't talk to anybody but the teachers and your friends. Everybody was just silently admiring you from afar." She smirked. "The girls are calling you their hero because you've rejected countless boys without a batting an eyelash."

"I'm not interested in dating." Val sighed. "But I'm being told to pick a suitor."

"You have suitors?" Aria burst out laughing. "Who does that nowadays?"

"My father. Well, my uncle who's my father's tutor but yeah." Val shrugged. "I'm supposed to pick between three boys, but I don't really think I'm ready to love anybody yet."

"Eh~? Must be tough." Glace smiled. "I'm sure you'll pick someone who's just right for you."

"What's with that reference? It sounds like the story with that girl with the golden locks going into the bears' home. What was it again?" Aria tapped her forehead, trying to remember.

Val giggled. "It was Goldilocks. She went into the bears' home and tested their things. She wanted to find things that were "just right". Like with the bed, the chair and the porridge."

Aria snapped her fingers. "That's right! You made a Goldilocks reference, Glace~!" She smiled cheerfully, seeming happy with the comment.

Glace slapped her palm against her forehead. "The stupidity of people is giving me a headache."

"Eh~! That's mean!" Aria pouted.

That sent the group into laughter. Val couldn't help but smile happily at the scene in front of her. It was the first time she was able to act like a normal girl. No training, no mafia. It was just her and some friends sharing a time together. It was a nice change of pace compared to what had been happening lately.

The dark thoughts came back to the girl, and she found herself frowning a bit. Why would this organization go as far as to murder people? What was their purpose in doing so? Were all of them bad people, or were some of them forced to dirty their hands because their superiors didn't want to? The questions whirled around and around in the girl's head. Ah, it was just getting more confusing.

Val decided to lock those darken feelings away for now, as worrying about it will not help her.

_Maybe… Maybe things will be better. But that was impossible, wasn't it?_

* * *

**And there you have it, peoples! Remember, questions and votes on Val's future lover~! Review! :)**


	12. The Vermillion Siblings

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy the chapter~! :)**

* * *

"So, how has school been, Val?" Tsuna asked one day, taking a bite of the chocolate chip pancakes Kyoko had made for them that morning.

The Sawada family was enjoying a nice breakfast together in the beautiful meadow hidden deep within the Rose's Archway. The family of five had spread out a blanket and were enjoying the breakfast Kyoko had made early that morning. Kyoko was busy handing the pancakes to the twins, who looked eager to receive the food.

This was a special treat for the family. Since Tsuna worked a lot and Kyoko helped out with mafia problems involving children, there wasn't really much time to enjoy a picnic like this. Sure, they try to eat together as often as they could during meal times, but there was always some sort of rush. Usually, it was Tsuna who always left the table first after a quick conversation.

They never blamed him, and he was grateful for that. Kyoko knew how hard he worked for the Vongola, and the children didn't want to get in their father's way for selfish reasons. They too know the importance of the Vongola.

"It's been quite delightful, Papa." Val smiled warmly, eating her pancake. "I've met a group of girls I've come to enjoy very much."

"Oh, my. You've made friends, Val?" Kyoko smiled at her eldest daughter. "That's wonderful!"

Val nodded excitedly. "Yeah! They're a really fun bunch. I've been spending every day with them since I went back to school."

Tsuna let out a small laugh. "I hope you're not excluding your Guardians."

Val rubbed her head sheepishly, blushing a bit. "W-Well…. They watch over me anyway though."

"That's what they're supposed to do, dear. They're supposed to be protecting you, no matter what happens." Kyoko reminded her.

"They're stalking me, Mama." Val let out a giggle. "But I can see your point."

Kyoko could only smile at her daughter, giggling softly. It relaxed her that her daughter was having fun at school.

Before this, the girl only went to school because she wanted to get away from the mansion and be with the others. She had been shy on her first day (Tsuna and her were watching along with the rest of the 10th Generation on par Reborn's demand), and never really socialize with anybody outside of the Famiglia. Nobody really tried to approach her either, and Kyoko was worried at the time. But Val still insisted on attending school with the others. She wanted to leave the mansion, and to be free.

The very thought reminded Kyoko on how she saw her daughter sneak out of the mansion with Enma's son. What was his name? Kohaku? She was glad her husband had not seen them, or noticed Val was missing at the time, or else he would have yelled at the poor boy after sending out search teams to find them. Her daughter had come back looking happy, so Kyoko had no complaints about it.

When Kyoko had went into her daughter's bedroom the next day to see if anything needed to be tidy up (which was usually never when one has a proper daughter like Val), she had seen the small music box sitting on a shelf. The sight of the familiar object made the woman smile with joy, and she hurried to find her own music box. She played both of them at the same time, and the wonderful melody was as beautiful as ever.

It was certainly a delightful moment for her.

"Kyoko? Are you thinking of something?" Tsuna asked his wife, who seemed to be smiling to herself for no reason. He was a tad concern.

Kyoko brushed off his worry. "I'm alright, Tsu-kun. I was just remembering a happy memory."

"Well, if you say so." Tsuna nodded, looking a tad doubtful, but he didn't question his wife. Instead, he smiled at her and she returned it.

"Onee-chan, you look like you're really happy!" The twins piped up cheerfully, smiling brightly.

Val laughed and patted their heads. "I am. It's fun being at school now."

Tsuna closed his eyes briefly, and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying your school life. It's a nice change from your training. But," he looked at Val, "that doesn't mean you can skip your training."

Val nodded. "Of course. I've been keeping up with my training so I'll be fine, Papa."

"That's good." Tsuna nodded. He let out a sigh. "The recent reports are concerning me, so I want you to keep an eye out even at school." His face grew serious, and the tension rose. Kyoko ushered the twins to go play in the flower fields away from them since they had already finished their breakfast.

"Has it gotten worse, Papa?" Val's voice was calm, but she was nervous to hear his answer.

"Yes. There have been more victims, and we're doing our best to keep everything stable. But you know how the mafia is. Everybody is in a panic, and people are doubting each other. The higher rate of victims were the people involved with the mafia. It's true that they weren't apart of the mafia, but they knew someone who were. It's just like that time in the future." Tsuna muttered the last part too himself, but Kyoko heard it.

She rested a hand on her husband's shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Tsu-kun. The others are going out in missions to the other Families, correct? We'll surely find a solution."

"You're right, Kyoko. We just need to figure out their goal." Tsuna said. He turned to Val. "I'm worried about you going to school, but I think you will be fine. Your Guardians will protect you."

Val nodded, face grim. "Of course, Papa."

* * *

"Why are things always so complicated?"

The 11th Generation were in Val's study room, where the young Vongola were looking through files placed on her desk. Recently, the amount of paperwork had increased. It was most likely because of the murders and the Family disunity going on.

"Because we're mafia. Things are never easy for us." Shiori stated bluntly.

"Yeah, but still. There's trouble everywhere." The twins pointed out.

Aoi laughed. "But aren't we the ones who attract trouble?"

"Every single day." Tatsuya nodded, yawning.

Sayuri shook her head at them, sighing. "I suppose."

"Sayuri." The white haired girl looked at her cousin at upon hearing her name.

"I forgot the date of the concert. What was it again?" Val asked, not looking up from her paperwork. Her pen made small noises as she signed one paper after another.

"Oh, that. I don't think you have to worry about it anymore." Sayuri had a knowing smile on her face.

That caused Val to raise her head, arching an eyebrow. "Why not? Didn't you want me to get her autograph?"

Sayuri smirked slightly, and winked. "You'll find out soon. I should hope you better mentally prepare yourself."

She looked at Shiori and Tatsuya, who caught on. The older kids were smirking widely. The younger kids were just lost, or silently debating if they were crazy lunatics or not.

Val stared at her for a moment, but then she nodded slowly. "Alright."

"I keep forgetting to ask this, but what do you guys think of Aria, Rein, Glace and Karen?" Val asked as the four walked to school, honey-colored eyes curious.

As usual, the three older kids on the Student Council left early in order to do their work, so that just left the usual group to walk to school together.

"Well, they've been taking care of you these past couple of days. I think I'm fine with them." Yukino smiled.

"As long as I don't have to entertain them for whatever reason, I can deal with them." Yukine stated, which earned him a smack from his sister.

"Who would want you to entertain them?" Yukino rolled her eyes.

"Ahaha! Calm down, you two. I think if they're nice to Val, we can be friends with them too." Aoi laughed cheerfully.

Val rubbed her head sheepishly. "Sorry that I keep going off with them. I haven't been with you guys that much nowadays."

"We feel excluded." Yukine faked a hurt look, placing his hand on his chest. When Val's face fell, he laughed. "I'm joking. It's fine."

"Besides, we live with you so we can spend time with you as much as we want~!" Yukino laughed, hugging Val's arm tightly.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to meet them." Val suggested, smiling a bit. "That way, you can see for yourself what kind of people they are."

"Oh, that's a nice idea! We could have a large group at lunch!" Aoi grinned brightly. "That would be fun!"

"Che. We'll be surrounded by girls, Baseball Idiot." Yukine pointed out. "It'll be a pain."

Val and Yukino both smacked him on the arm, causing the poor boy to hiss at the pain. "Not every girl drools over you!"

"I didn't say that! I just said we were going to be surrounded by girls. If you haven't noticed, it's two boys against six girls." The silver haired boy said, annoyed.

"Oh, you're right." Yukino snapped her fingers, coming to the realization. Her twin brother just stared at her, debating mentally within himself. She shot him a sour look, and he just shrugged.

"So, lunch then? On the rooftop?" Val brought them back to the point. Her three Guardians nodded, and she clapped her hands in delight. "It's decided then~!"

* * *

"Eh?! You want us to meet your friends?" Aria's mouth dropped open when the girls came together at the beginning of class, crowding around Val's table. The Vongola's Guardians were busy outside of the classroom, so they didn't get offended.

Val nodded happily. "Yeah! Since both groups are my friends, I thought you should all meet. It'll be fun. Trust me, they don't bite." Well, if she doesn't tell them too…

"You mean the ones that stalk you while we're eating lunch?" Rein pointed out, smirking slightly.

Val sweat-dropped. "W-Well, it's sort of their job to… but I guess it is strange when you look at it from that point of view…"

"Job?" Karen tilted her head to the side, curious. "They have a job to watch over you?"

"My father is overprotective, so he asked them to watch over me while I'm at school and such." Val explained, seeing as this was getting more complicated by the second. Oh, why did everything have to be so complex in the mafia? No wonder they could never be with normal people because well, they weren't normal at all. Shame.

Glace smiled warmly, placing her hands together. "And they do so? What an admirable group!"

"Y-Yeah." Val nodded quickly, going along with the idea. It will just get more confusing if she told them anymore, as this was leading into the mafia and the Vongola. She had promised not to reveal any secrets, but it was getting difficult to do so.

Aria stared at the light brown haired girl for a moment, thoughts roaming in her mind. Then, she turned to the others. "It sounds like fun. How about it?"

The other three nodded in agreement, and Val let out a sigh of relief. She had thought they might have rejected the idea, but it seems it'll be fine.

Perhaps this will be a good experience for both groups.

* * *

Val tried to hurry down the halls carrying a large stack of papers in her arms. She had to turn her head slightly to the side to be able to see where she was going.

The teacher had asked her to go get the papers he had sent to the copier in the office. What he didn't tell Val was that he had printed out numerous copies of different paperwork. It took her a while just to pile them up so she wouldn't have to make so many trips.

Nevertheless, it was a task she was asked to do. With a sigh, the girl continued on her way. She tried to look where she was going, but it was hard. Luckily, class was in session so there weren't many people in the hallways. Less chance to bump into someone and to embarrass herself.

Just as the thought came into her mind, she suddenly found herself colliding with some wall. The papers went flying into the air, and Val fell to the floor. Blinking in surprise, amidst the white papers falling down like fresh snow, honey-colored eyes met with dark brown ones. It was as if time was at a stop, and the two stared at each other.

The boy broke the contact first. He glanced at her in annoyance. "Watch where you're going." The boy had golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was taller than Val, but he didn't look that much older than her.

"A-Ah! Sorry!" Val bowed in apology, quickly trying to gather all of the fallen papers. Gods, they were everywhere now. And out of order too…

The boy watched her for a moment, before he let out a sigh. "You're hopeless, you know?"

"Um, sorry?" Val lifted her head to look at the boy. She knew she was at fault for not watching where she was going, but he didn't have to be rude about it.

The young Vongola blinked in surprise when he started to pick up the fallen papers, making his own pile. She decided it was best not to question him, and continued to gather the papers.

Once they were done, Val was about to ask for his pile when he started walking down the hallway. She hurried to catch up with him, the bundle in her arms now less stressful. "If you're helping, you could have said so."

"I don't need to say anything as long as I do it." He let out a yawn, and Val mentally told herself not to punch his stomach. It worked. Somewhat.

"Who are you anyway?" Val popped up the question after a few moments of silence down the hallway. The only sound were the soft rustling of the papers as the wind blew its breath gently from the open windows.

And of course, their footsteps. Val was amazed that his steps were barely making a whisper while hers echoed softly on the floor. How does he do that? Was he secretly an assassin or something? Nah. That couldn't be possible. The mafia was messing with her mind.

"Why don't you tell me your name first?" He retorted, turning his eyes slightly to look at her. Well, he sure has an attitude. Who does he remind her of…?

"It's impolite to ask a lady that before you tell her your name." Val huffed, looking annoyed. She had thought he was nice for helping her, but this guy was just a jerk.

He smirked. "Who's a lady?" The glare she gave him caused the boy to burst out laughing.

If Val wasn't holding a stack of papers in her arm, she would have smacked the boy. Or better, use the twins' mallets to smack that idiotic head of his with his already damaged brain. Hmm, but would the twins let her use their mallets? Probably not…

"You should wake up, Ice Princess." The boy's voice broke through Val's thoughts, and she jumped a bit in surprise. Thankfully, the papers didn't fall.

She glared at him. "Don't call me that! I hate it!"

He looked at her for a moment, amused. "The whole school calls you that. What am I supposed to call you then?"

"My name! Val!" The girl snapped, clearly losing her patience with this person.

He smirked widely. "Hey, I got you to say your name before I said mine."

Val let the information settle in, and she let out a groan. Annoyed, she just decided to ignore him as she continued to walk down the hallway. Seriously, what was wrong with this boy? Did he not have anything else better to do than to tease her like this? It was annoying and just plain rude.

She barely heard his footsteps as he walked to her side once more. How does he do that?! "I'm Daiki. You sure have a temper despite being as cold as "ice"."

She huffed. "That's just a rumor fools spread. Don't trust everything you hear."

"I know. You can only trust what you see, right?" He said the last few words softly, his lips curving slightly.

"What?" She looked at him in confusion, not catching his words.

He smirked. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

They arrived at Val's classroom, and Daiki placed his pile of papers on top of Val's. The girl grunted a bit at the sudden load, but she stood her ground nevertheless. She was about to thank him, but when she looked around, he was nowhere to be seen.

"How did he leave without me noticing?" Val muttered to herself. "I should really train more. Uncle Reborn is going to be annoyed again…" The young Vongola sweat-dropped at the idea of her tutor pointing his gun at her with that signature smirk of his that told everybody to run and never look back. Oh boy. But still…

Where had he disappeared to…?

* * *

It was lunch, and Val was late to the meeting place as usual. When she finally reached the top of the stairs, panting hard from her sudden run up the steps, she placed her hand on the doorknob. She turned it, and opened the door. Immediately, sunlight shone through and the young Vongola had to place her hand above her eyes to block it out.

She heard several loud noises of chatter and laughter as she walked onto the roof. A smile broke into the girl's face when she saw the sight in front of her. She didn't have to worry after all.

Yukine and Rein seemed to be in a contest of some sort as they were shouting insults at each other. Aria and Yukino were rolling on the floor, laughing at the two. Glace could only shake her head. Karen was telling Aoi's fortune as the boy looked like a child waiting to see what would come out next.

In conclusion, they were getting along better than Val had hoped. Which she was grateful for because she didn't want to put up with a bunch of awkward silence or death glares waiting to kill each other…

"So I see you've all met." Val smiled as she joined the group. They turned to look at her, and she sweat-dropped at the numerous expressions she was getting. "W-What? What is it?"

"This girl is annoying me." Yukino jerked his head towards the direction of Rein, who immediately glared at the boy.

"What. You're the one who's being a jerk!" Rein snapped, annoyed.

The two glared at each other, and Val was starting to get nervous. She turned to Yukino, a questioning look on her face. "What…?"

"Things happened, Sleeping Beauty." Yukino laughed. "It was fun to laugh at them."

Aria laughed cheerfully. "Yeah! They ended up arguing about whether aliens existed or not. It was a funny discussion!"

"Aliens?" Val raised an eyebrow. Well. That was sure a topic.

"I'm not even going to try to stop them." Glace stated bluntly, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"So what are you guys doing?" Val asked the fortune-telling pair.

Aoi grinned at her. "So far, I am extremely lucky!"

Karen looked dumbfounded. "I never met anybody who got as many lucky signs as this guy! Seriously, this is quite puzzling." The girl went into deep thought as Aoi simply laughed.

"Well, at least you two are getting along. The only ones who aren't are those two." Val sighed as she looked at the bickering two. Honestly, she could never understand why people bother to argue over the littlest things. Oh well. It was just in their personality.

"They'll get along eventually." Karen stated bluntly, her face emotionless as ever. She held up a tarot card. "Their fate says so."

Glace smiled, clapping her hands together. "Oh, is that so? Will it be her or him?"

"Her." Karen answered, shuffling her cards again.

"Ahaha! I don't get what you're saying, but it seems our future is going to be really fun!" Aoi laughed, popping a cherry into his mouth. "That makes it exciting to wait for, right?"

Karen stared at him for a moment, before she gave a nod. "I suppose."

"Eh~? Things are pretty lively on the roof today."

The group sitting on the blanket with food surrounding them looked up as three students wearing the special white uniforms of the Student Council walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Val tilted her head to the side, confused.

"We got finished with our work so we were able to take a break." Sayuri explained, sitting down next to them. She took a rice ball in her hand. "So? What's with all of the new faces?" She smiled warmly at the four girls.

"There's too much people." Tatsuya grumbled, but nevertheless, he sat down with all of them. Shiori tried to bit back a laugh as she did the same.

"They're the friends I've made. Remember? I told you about them during one of our sleepovers." Val smiled cheerfully, going on to introduce the four girls who bowed their heads respectfully.

"Ah, you don't need to be polite just because we're your senpais." Shiori waved her hand at the act. "It'll be weird over time."

Aria laughed. "Is being a senpai bad?"

Shiori smirked. "Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?"

"That just makes it more confusing!" Yukino pointed out, laughing.

"Is doing paperwork really that exhausting?" Glace piped up, looking at Tatsuya.

Tatsuya raised a slight eyebrow, but he remained emotionless. He sighed, looking bored as ever. "It just depends on what kind of paperwork you have. Student troubles are the most troublesome ones."

"Models always seem to have the same fate." Karen stated, looking at a card. "It's quite strange, really."

"Same fate?" Sayuri sweat-dropped. "Um…?"

Aoi laughed. "Hey, that's funny! Sayuri is going to become like that?"

"What? I'm going to become what?" Sayuri's eyes widen.

Aoi and Karen looked at each other, and the two shared a grin. "Not telling!"

"What?!"

"I told you, aliens don't exist!" Rein shouted, pink eyes annoyed.

"And I'm telling you that they do exist! Haven't you heard of UFOs?!" Yukine shouted back.

"Nobody believes that stuff!"

"That's because they're all idiots!"

"You're the idiot!"

"What did you say?!"

Val could only stare at the different conversations around her. "So many different chemical reactions…" The young Vongola muttered under her breath, sweat-dropping. Well, it couldn't be helped since it's them after all.

She really didn't know what to do in such a situation, so instead of bothering with them, she continued to eat her lunch and watch the clouds go by.

My, what a lovely day this was.

* * *

Val walked through the hallways as it was her free period. She usually don't do much during her free period, so she mainly walked around the academy. Sometimes, she would go into the library and simply read in there. But she would always get so captivated in an enchanting story that her Guardians have to go and find her. They generally find her in the middle of a bunch of books on the floor, and had to yank her away before she would let go of the book.

It wasn't her fault! Since she was a child, she only had books to entertain her. Books of every kind were given to her to read. From cook books to story books, she read all of the books she was given. She didn't have anything else to do, so why not? Books were her way to connect to the outside world when she was in that place…

Val shook her head to get rid of memories she didn't want to remember. It was going to be alright. She wasn't going to go back there. She now had more freedom than she ever had before. It'll be alright…

"Eh? Aren't you the girl Kohaku-nii brought to the café?"

Val blinked in surprise, hearing a voice from behind her. She turned around, and her eyes slightly grew wide. There, in front of her, was a girl younger than she was. The girl wore the academy's uniform perfectly, and she was very neat. She had long, slightly wavy at the ends, golden blonde hair. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into Val's honey colored ones.

"M-Marli?" Val couldn't contain her surprise at the sudden appearance of the waitress at the café Kohaku had brought her to not too long ago. What was she doing here? Wait, how long has she been in this school and Val never noticed?

Marli's face lit up with a big smile. "It is you!" She hugged Val tightly, her voice cheerful. "Wow, I didn't know you were a student here!"

"I didn't you know it was the same for you either!" Val laughed, hugging the younger girl back.

Marli pulled away, rubbing her head sheepishly. "My older brother and I just transferred here a few days ago. We're still new to the academy."

"Oh, is that so?" Val smiled softly. "Are you having fun at school?"

"Yep!" Marli nodded cheerfully. "Everybody is really nice." The younger girl stared at Val, which made the Vongola look confused. Then, Marli grinned. "You're older than me, right? Then you will be my senpai!"

"Eh!" Val's mouth dropped open. "W-Wait a minute, I've never been a senpai."

"It doesn't matter~!" Marli laughed at Val's reaction. "You're still my senpai! Val-senpai~!"

Seeing how the younger girl was smiling at Val sweetly, the older girl couldn't refuse. She let out a small sigh, but smiled nevertheless. "Alright. Then I'll be watching out for any trouble you get into, kouhai."

"Yay~!" Marli smiled brightly.

Val paused for a moment, remembering something. "Wait, who is your older brother? I thought you two transferred here together?"

Marli nodded. "Yeah. He should be somewhere in the school right now-!"

"Marli. What are you doing?"

"Ah, onii-sama!" Marli turned around as Val looked up.

Val was yet in another shock as Marli ran up to a golden blonde haired boy with dark brown eyes. Wait a minute…

"That jerk is your brother?!" Val blurted out, but quickly closed her mouth. "No offense or anything…"

"Yeah, he's my older brother! Daiki Vermillion and Marli Vermillion~!" The young girl smiled brightly.

Daiki looked at Val with an extremely annoyed expression. "Just because you say no offense doesn't mean the offense wasn't taken."

"Eh? You two already know each other?" Marli looked back and forth between the two.

"He helped me... Sort of." Val added the last part in a mutter, but the boy still heard her. He shot her a look, and she shrugged.

"Onii-sama, you didn't tell me you met Val-senpai!" Marli pouted cutely as she held her older brother's arm.

"I met her today. And I don't see you much in school." Daiki pointed out.

Marli thought about that, before she slowly nodded. "I suppose that's true."

"You guys get along well." Val observed, smiling.

Daiki shrugged. "I've been taking care of her since we were little."

Marli nodded and smiled cheerfully. "Yep! I love onii-sama~!" She hugged her brother's arm. Val thought he would be annoyed, but he seemed okay with it. It was more like he was so used to it that he didn't care anymore.

"Time to go, Marli." Daiki said, already walking away.

"Bye, Val-senpai~!" Marli waved before she hurried to catch up with her older brother's long strides.

Val waved, smiling. Hmm, so even he has this cute side to him, huh?

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The girl with the long, light-brown hair and honey colored eyes sat on a throne made for her. She had one leg over the other, and her elbow rested on the armrest. Her chin was rested on her palm.

The boy with the red scarf stood beside her, looking at the newcomers with an emotionless face. He said nothing, but quietly watched.

The two figures wore the signature mark of their organization. A beautiful black rose print on their clothes. They bowed slightly in front of the girl.

The boy of the two figures slowly smirked. "We wanted to see what was taking you so long. Can we not come and watch as you murder numerous people?"

The light-brown haired girl narrowed her eyes. "If you're here to mess around, go back to the Sanctuary. I have no need for you right now."

The girl of the two figures piped up. "Eh~? But he's a part of our group. Why is he to stay by your side?" She pointed at the boy with the red scarf.

The said boy raised a slight eyebrow. "I go wherever I wish. Don't be smart with me, kid."

She pouted. "Everybody treats me like a child!"

"You are a child." The light-brown haired girl pointed out.

"In any case, I've met her." The boy smirked as the light-brown haired girl narrowed her eyes. "So it's true. The exact same face."

"It was a really big shock, you know." The younger girl spoke.

"I already know that. I've seen her too." The light-brown haired girl sighed, rubbing her head. "Just so you know, you can't kill her yet. So observe."

The two newcomers looked at each other, before they looked at the girl. "If it's by the command of the leader of the _Lunam Noire_, we have no choice but to do so."

_"We will obey every order of our leader…Regina."_

* * *

**Review! ;)**


	13. Uproar

**Sorry for the wait, guys! To make up for it, I made an extra long chapter! Hope you like it~! I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

"What do you want?" Regina stared annoyingly at the boy with the red scarf, the one who was deemed her right-hand man. The boy was taller than Regina, and he was older as well. The story of how they met was a, ah, rather interesting one. But now was not the time for such a tale.

The two were in Regina's chamber, and the girl was looking through files about the reports on the murders that have been accomplished. They were making steady progress, but it wasn't enough. No, not yet.

The boy looked thoughtful, as if he had been considering something for quite some time. He fingered his red scarf, which always stood out clearly amidst his dark clothing. "Those two have seen her, and you have seen her."

Regina raised an eyebrow, looking up from her papers. "So? What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Why can't I see the girl?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Why is that important to you? Sooner or later, none of it will matter when our plan is complete. With you going to see her, I know you will do more than just take a look."

"Who do you think I am?" The boy said it in a fake hurt tone, a slow smirk coming to his handsome face.

"An arrogant bastard who's a natural flirt." Regina stated the facts bluntly to the boy's face. "That's who you are, Ayato."

The boy, Ayato, only chuckled slightly. "I don't think you have the full right to tell me that." His deep blue eyes stared into her honey-colored ones. "Do you, Princess?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at the pet nickname, but gave no words to it. "Do as you like. As I have said to them, you cannot kill her."

Ayato bowed slightly, a playful smirk hidden as he looked down. "As you wish, Princess."

* * *

"Is it just me, or was Sayuri smiling a lot this morning?" Val asked as the usual group of four walked to school together. She hopped lightly on the stone wall that blocked the patch of flowers from the sidewalk, balancing easily as she held out her arms. Her bag swung lightly back and forth, and the girl turned to look at her Guardians.

"She was looking really creepy." Yukine stated bluntly, which caused Yukino to smack his arm. "What? She was!"

"It means she knows something we don't." Yukino wondered out loud. "What do you think it could be? The other two seemed to know about it too."

"Maybe it's like a surprise or something for us." Aoi said cheerfully. "Maybe there will be a fun event going on today."

"If it's a festival, I want to make a takoyaki stand." Yukine declared, emerald green eyes looking determined for some reason.

Val just stared at him. "Takoyaki…?"

Yukine smirked. "Didn't you know, Sleeping Beauty? Takoyaki stands are popular in festivals by an 88% landslide. They're easy to eat, and not as messy. Therefore, you will get more customers and more sales done."

Val sweat-dropped. "How do you know all of this?"

"We've researched it." Yukino piped up.

"Research?" Aoi blinked in confusion. "About takoyaki?"

The twins shrugged. "We get bored a lot, so why not research random things? It keeps us busy."

"Yeah, but that's really random…" Val sweat-dropped, just wondering what these two do in class or in their spare time. Suddenly, she felt as if she didn't want to know…

"Well, in any case, I'm looking forward to what school brings us today." Aoi grinned.

Val smiled, and while Yukine grunted, Yukino nodded in agreement. They walked the rest of the way talking about the usual stuff, and within time, they had arrived at the academy. Strangely, the whole academy seemed to be buzzing with excitement. What was going on?

**"Val-senpai!"**

The said girl, upon hearing her name, looked as Marli ran up to her. The blonde girl smiled brightly, brown eyes shining. "It's big news, senpai!"

"What news?" Val asked in confusion, wondering why everybody seemed to be whispering to each other more so than the other days.

"There's an idol at the academy!" Marli jumped up and down, tugging on Val's arm. "And she's famous too!"

"Idol?" Yukino raised a slight eyebrow. "Why would an idol come to our school?"

"The academy has a history of over one hundred years, and it is one of the most private academies parents often send their children to for the highest ranking education." Yukine stated the facts, earning him an annoyed look from his sister. He only shrugged, since it was the truth.

"So everybody wants to meet the idol?" Aoi blinked in surprise. "Are they really famous or something?"

Marli nodded excitedly. "Yes, she is very famous! I think she's transferring into your grade! Though I don't know if it's the same class."

"Marli. Stop bothering other people."

Val looked up as Daiki walked into view, and he stared right back at her. A slow smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Hmm, so this time, the Ice Princess isn't causing the uproar?"

Val glared at him. "Of course not! I just got here, for god's sake!"

"Who are you?" The twins asked, face emotionless as they regarded the boy with a look of sheer cold.

"A passerby." Daiki shrugged off their cold looks, not bothered at all. "Do you have a problem with people like that?"

"A passerby moves on without stopping. You're stopping and talking." Yukine's voice was flat as he narrowed his emerald green eyes at the boy.

Daiki smirked slightly. "Oh, you seem to be the protective type. But I'm not going to fight you. It's meaningless to me to do so."

"Che." Yukine turned away, losing interest already.

Daiki turned to Val, who looked at him. "It seems you weren't the lonely person I'd thought you'd be."

Val blushed of embarrassment. Did everybody at school thought she was that loner who eats in a corner under the stairs by herself? Sure, she didn't have much social skills, but she can talk to people well enough to make some light conversations. She wasn't that bad at communicating, was she?

"You bastard, stop talking like you know her." Yukine let out a low growl, clearly annoyed.

Daiki returned his heated glare, and the two looked like a dragon and a tiger about to fight in a life or death battle.

"Onii-sama, stop it!" Marli held her brother's arm, pulling him back. "You can't fight at school!"

"Fine, I get it." Daiki grunted in defeat, his muscles relaxing.

**"Huh? Why are you guys here?"**

Their "friendly" group looked up to see Aria and the others walking up to them. The orange-haired girl looked confused at upon seeing Daiki and Marli.

"Aria-nee~!" Marli shouted gleefully, rushing to hug the orange haired girl.

Aria let out a cheerful laugh. "I see you haven't changed at all, Marli. How have you been?"

"Great~!" Marli smiled brightly. "Onii-sama is doing fine too. I have to tell you that instead because he doesn't want to answer right now."

"Who says I don't want to answer? I just don't bother." Daiki snapped.

"That's the same thing, you arrogant jerk." Aria snapped back. She let out a sigh. "Why didn't you tell me you were transferring here?"

"We couldn't find you." Daiki made up a lame excuse, and Aria glared at him. He just shrugged.

Marli sweat-dropped at the two older teens. "We were busy moving, so we didn't have any time, Aria-nee."

"Oh, I see." Aria smiled at the younger girl. "You're so sweet. Unlike your elder brother."

"Tch." Daiki clicked his tongue, and looked away.

Val tilted her head to the side, looking confused. "You know each other?"

"Sadly, I was subjected to the torture of growing up with this arrogant jerk. Fate was really horrible." Aria let out a dramatic sigh, completely ignoring the heated glare Daiki was giving her.

"You're childhood friends?" Rein raised an eyebrow. "How come we've never heard of this?"

Aria paused, suddenly wondering the same thing. Why had she never mentioned them to the others? She knew them since childhood but still. The question confused her, and she didn't see the exchange of looks between the Vermillion siblings. Finally, Aria spoke up. "I guess it never got brought up." She shrugged it off, but it was still in her mind.

Val looked at her for a bit, her intuition buzzing for some reason. But she dismissed the thought. There was no need to get hung up on other peoples' past stories.

The warning bell rung, the sound of a perfect harmony from the ancient large bell placed at the top of one of the towers of the academy. The students quickly rushed off to their classes before the second bell to signal the start of class could be heard.

As soon as Val opened the door to their classroom, there was a crowd surrounding a certain seat. The girls were buzzing excitedly, and the boys were trying to look cool as they looked from afar. In short, the whole class was in an uproar.

"Move." Yukine was the first to act, making his way to the crowed seat. Which was actually the seat in front of his. The girls moved away to let him sit, causing the strong wall to break away to the flower inside.

Yukine's emerald green eyes were met with a pair of bright, pink-ruby ones. The girl who was sitting in front of him had pale pink hair that flowed down to her back. She wore the uniform perfectly, more so than others. A sudden glint caught his eye as sunlight shone from the open windows, and he saw a small, golden heart-shaped locket around her neck.

"Who are you?" Yukine stated out bluntly. The whole class erupted at his reaction, screaming and shouting all over the place.

_"Gokudera-sama, it's the famous idol!" _

_"Oi, oi. Gokudera, you don't know who she is?"_

_"This is so unheard of!"_

_"But you gotta admit…he's being so cool about it! Kyaa!"_

_"Man, are we wrong to go for beautiful idols or something? Should we follow his lead?"_

With every comment that came up in the room, Yukine got more pissed off. The others went to his side, and their eyes wandered to the girl, who was sitting quietly as she regarded Yukine with a neutral look.

"H-Hoshimiya Izumi?!" Val and the girls shouted in surprise, basking in the glory of their role model.

It was true. The famous idol, Hoshimiya Izumi, had transferred into the academy. Here, she was as normal as any other student, but of course, because of her status, it wasn't going to be that easy to be relaxed.

"A-Ah, I'm really sorry for his attitude. He's a bit hard to control." Val quickly apologized, sputtering slightly. She couldn't really help it. It was her idol, right here in front of her.

Izumi's pink eyes stared at Val for a moment, before she nodded silently and turned around. Val blinked in surprise, and Yukine just looked annoyed.

The bell rung, and the teacher came in, clapping his hands. "Homeroom is starting! Get to your seats please."

The class hurried to their seat, pulling out their textbooks. It was getting close to one of their exam days, so today, everybody brought their books and attention to the lecture for once.

Meanwhile, Val could only stare out the window, drifting off into a void of mindless state again. Uncle Reborn will surely scold her later, but it wasn't like she wasn't paying attention at all. She could hear the teacher's voice far off into the distance.

She remembered Izumi's face when she was looking at Yukine. To others, it seemed as if she didn't care what he said about her. But Val thought she had seen a mask, and underneath was a look of grief. Ah, this was really complicated. Was she thinking too much of this? But her instinct was telling her that… Should she ignore it?

The young Vongola's eyes drifted to where Izumi and Yukine, wanting to see what was going on. Yukine doesn't seem to know Izumi at all, more like, he still didn't care about her even after knowing she existed in the world.

Val sweat-dropped when she saw her Storm Guardian fall asleep with his head buried in his arms as he used his desk as a pillow. Just what does he do in class anyway?!

Izumi didn't seem to notice that the person behind her had fallen asleep, or she doesn't care if he did. She kept looking at the teacher, and her hand moved as she wrote down notes with quick reflexes.

Val flinched when her eye caught the idol's, the two sharing a brief contact. Izumi broke away a split second later, and Val flushed. Ugh. She was caught.

Deciding on not to embarrass herself even more, the light brown haired girl returned her attention to the window, letting out a small sigh.

_Having a school life sure was complicated, huh? _

* * *

"What kind of surprise was that, you bastards?!" Yukine shouted loudly on the rooftop, looking extremely pissed off.

The Vongola group were having their lunch on the roof as usual, and the older kids had come to join them once more. Aria and the others were dragged away by different clubs for some reason…

Sayuri looked annoyed. "What do you mean? It was an excellent surprise."

"That girl pisses me off!" Yukine snapped. "She never does anything by herself. When she was asked to take papers to the teachers' place, she just said it was tiring of her to do it, so one of those stupid fanboys of hers jumped the gun and did it for her. She doesn't talk with anybody, and she's as gloomy as hell!"

Tatsuya looked amused, leaning back as he tossed a grape into his mouth. "Oh? You pay attention to her a lot. Even though you hate her and all."

"Hah?" Yukine just looked at him as if he had gone mad. "She sits in front of me, how do I not pay attention?"

Sayuri slapped her palm to her forehead. Shiori just sighed in disappointment. Val could only sweat-drop, even though she half got it and half have no idea what they were talking about.

"My big brother is an incredibly dense, arrogant, cocky and stupid person!" Yukino jumped up, shouting the statement from the roof for people below to hear. Luckily, there weren't anybody in the courtyard at the moment, so nobody heard the bold statement.

"What was that for, idiot?!" Yukine snapped, yanking his sister to the ground, making her fall on the cold, cement ground. He wasn't sorry.

"It's true though." Yukino pointed out, sitting up. "And stop treating me so roughly, onii-chan."

"Che. You get what you deserve." Yukine turned away, sitting back down and stubbornly shoving his mouth with food.

Shiori sighed, placing a hand on her cheek. "So it was a bad idea to put her in your class?"

The three younger kids stared at her in surprise, and Yukine almost choked on his food. Val gave him a bottle of water, and he drank it quickly, knocking his fist against his chest. When he was finally stabled again, he glared at the Student Council. "You were the one who put her in our class? Why?! I don't even want to see that selfish princess' face."

Yukino smacked his head. "Stop talking about her that way!"

"It's the truth." Her brother snapped.

Sayuri sweat-dropped. "We thought it would be a good idea. This way, Val can fulfil my test easier. You know, instead of making all of you fugitives."

"We're not going to be criminals by sneaking into a concert." Yukine ran a hand through his silver hair. "Fine, until Val gets the autograph, right? I suppose I can deal with it for now." His emerald green eyes stared into Val's honey colored ones. "You better hurry it up."

"Y-Yes!" Val nodded quickly, flinching at his gaze.

"Stop scaring people." Tatsuya threw a loaf of bread at Yukine's face, making the boy fell over.

The girls except for Val burst out laughing, holding their sides. Yukine kept shouting at Tatsuya, while the older boy completely zoned him out. Val let out a sigh. Sometimes, she really wondered if they were responsible enough to protect her when the time comes.

_Time shall tell…_

* * *

"Where are you going?" The boy who had come with the little girl stood before the boy with the red scarf.

"Nowhere in particular." Ayato shrugged, his lips curving into a catlike smile. "Just a stroll in the town."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "You don't have the time to do that. In fact, you hate doing those the most. What are you really up to?"

Ayato's bangs brushed over his eyes. "Heh. I suppose I can never get anything past you, _Rain_."

The boy frowned slightly, seeming to hate the sound of that name. "Does Regina know about this, _Storm_?"

Now it was Ayato's turn to frown in annoyance. The two hated the title they were given. But alas, fate was cruel like that, so there was no helping it. Most of them hated being called by such a title, but some welcomed it. The lunatics who welcomed it are the weakest…

Ayato closed his eyes briefly. "She knows. I've asked for her permission."

"Hmm," the boy looked away. Then, he turned towards Ayato, smirking slightly. "I feel as if you and the Dark Queen have been up to no good in this place."

Ayato let out a low growl from under his breath. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"The Higher Ups are suspicious. They're suspicious of your activities here, as well Regina's. They want to know what's taking so long."

"I don't give a fucking heck about those old geezers. I'll do what I want, and she could care less." Ayato stated annoyingly. "You of all people should know that."

The boy paused his lips. "Actually, Regina does care. She cares because she is now being careful of her actions, hence what happened when she let us stay here."

"Have you forgotten who your savior is?" Ayato's voice was like a cold, thin line of ice that cut through the void merciless. His dark blue eyes darken, and the air around him started to become tense. The metal walls seem to cave in a bit, and there was a crackling sound in the ceiling.

It was getting harder to breath around the invisible sphere that surrounded the two. The boy set his jaw, doing what he can as to not be crushed. Even though he had experienced this before, it never failed to make him lose his focus. This was the right hand man to the Dark Queen, after all. It was a no brainer as to why he had become a rank S soldier quickly after joining the organization, and was then made into the Dark Princess' own elite team as its very first member after her.

"I got it already." The boy held up his hands in surrender. His eyes closed briefly, the memory taking over for a split second. Screams were heard, and he could only see the color red. The beautiful color of red stole everything from him. "I haven't forgotten. I know perfectly well."

Ayato was silent for a moment, letting the place return to its normal atmosphere, making the other boy let out a small sigh of relief. Of course, he didn't let Ayato hear it.

"I'll be paying a visit to the academy." Ayato said, turning around as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"Huh?" The boy's eyes widen, looking shocked. "Why?"

Ayato turned slightly, a catlike smirk to his handsome features. "Because I want to see the chained Princess…

"The one they call, _Valentine…" _

* * *

Val sneezed loudly, causing several people in her class to look at her briefly. They turned away a moment later. The girl rubbed her nose. "Is somebody talking about me…?" She muttered to herself.

**"Gokudera!" **

Val's ears perked up at upon hearing her teacher shouting her Guardian's name. She looked over, and saw the teacher slapping Yukine's desk with a rolled up paper textbook. It was like directors do with their scripts for movies, except they weren't in a movie, and Yukine sure was hell not an actor.

"What?" Yukine growled, sitting up properly. He had been caught sleeping in class again.

"How many times must I tell you not to sleep in class? Seriously, why can't you ever listen to anybody?" The teacher yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

"I listen to people. Just not you." Yukine replied, sounding bored as he leaned back in his seat.

"You are insufferable! Why can't you be more like your sister? She respects people and pays attention in class! You're just a troublemaker!" The teacher pointed his finger at Yukine, face beet red in fury.

The words were like cold ice. The silver bangs fell over his guys, and he was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke. "Well, I'm not my sister, am I? I'll do what I want." Yukine got up so recklessly from his seat that the chair fell to the ground. "I don't care about the shit you teach. I already know everything, so I don't need you to tell me it." He promptly walked towards the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Gokudera! GOKUDERA!" The teacher ran after him, cursing under his breath and shouting the troublemaker's name like it irritated him.

Aoi, looking troubled by it too, went after them. He gave a small nod to Val, who looked concerned, before leaving.

The class was left in silence, before the numerous people began to talk to one another since the teacher was out.

Yukino's brows furrowed, worried for what trouble her brother was getting into this time. Since they were young, her brother was always the one who got in trouble the most. He never wanted to listen to anybody, and he's always shutting everybody out. At times he can keep his cool, as she does whenever they were in a fight, but there were times where he loses his temper much too easily. Her mother had said it was the same as when her father was younger. The two boys were always shutting everybody out, keeping everything to himself. Yukino hated that about her brother. Even if she herself does it sometimes, he made a habit to do it constantly.

"They're not going to write him up or anything, right?" Val walked over to Yukino's desk, honey eyes looking worried.

Yukino paused, before she let out a small sigh. "I don't know, Val. He's always been like this. Our homeroom teacher isn't so great either. He likes to blame things on troublesome students like Yukine."

"But Aoi's with him. He might not be able to get into any more trouble." Val gave her a weak smile, trying to bring something positive into the discussion.

Yukino's eyes soften, but there were still tension. "Maybe."

It had been several days since Izumi had transferred into the class, and every day, it seemed like her brother was getting more and more irritated with things. He kept falling asleep a lot in class, which wasn't that unusual, but the screams she could hear every so often from his room kept her awake all night long. She didn't know what was causing it, and like always, he would never tell her. He was always keeping secrets from others, and usually, she was the one he let in the most. But there were times where he didn't let anybody in at all.

It was if he was trying to remember something, but failing to do so only caused him more pain and grief.

"The world is a ridiculously cruel and horrible place…" Yukino muttered darkly under her breath, with such an aura that made Val, who was standing beside her, flinch.

"U-Um, okay then?" Val sweat-drop, wondering what was going on with her Guardian.

* * *

"This is the final straw, Gokudera!" The teacher snapped, sitting on his chair at his desk in the teachers' office. "You've never paid attention in class, you're always getting into fights, and you've disrespected me, the teacher!"

"The last one was completely unnecessary." Yukine muttered under his breath, but because of the teacher's hearing problems, the man didn't hear him. The boy didn't know if he should be happy or what. Then again, he wouldn't care if the teacher had heard him.

"I should have you suspended from school! No, expelled!" The teacher continued to rant on, and even Aoi, who was standing next to Yukine, was starting to get tired of it. "You are intolerable, and is always fighting with the adults. We are here because we want to teach you, and what do you do? You disrespect us and completely trash our teaching! We're wasting our precious time to burn knowledge into your brain, and you hear what we say in one ear and out the other!"

It was true. Everything the teacher was lecturing him about at the moment was going in one ear and out the other. He pretty much didn't care if he was expelled from the academy. He had already graduated from college, so there wasn't any point in him being here anyway. The only reason he was here was because he was ordered to protect Val. It wasn't much of an order on his part, as he, as well as the rest, chose to protect the girl. They made an oath after all.

Finally, deciding to not want any more of this useless crap, Yukine cut in. "Can I leave now?"

The teacher's face turned as red as a scarlet gem. If his face was rounder, he would have passed off as an excellent tomato. "That's it! You are expelled!"

Aoi quickly grabbed Yukine back behind him, placing his hands up into the air. "Please don't be too hasty, teacher. Isn't there a more suitable punishment for this?"

The teacher tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. Yukine would have laughed had Aoi not give him a look that made him hold it in. The black haired boy can be scary at times, especially during dire situations in battles.

"Well, what do you propose, Yamamoto? Since you are a better influence in the class then he is." The teacher rubbed the area between his eyebrows, still frustrated that he had to put up with this on such a nice day.

Yukine let out an annoyed grunt, but said nothing to the comment.

Aoi paused for a moment, thinking of a better solution. He didn't think the teacher would be so quick to agree to his statement, but he guessed it was a good thing he did. Yukine's parents weren't going to be happy if they heard their son had been expelled, and Val and Yukino would have been worried.

What was a better way to make Yukine take punishment, but not enough where he would completely fight against the idea?

Then, a thought came to the black haired boy's mind. "How about he do day duty for a week? It'll force him to pay attention to what happened in class so he could write it down at the end of the day. I think we're switching members today."

"What!" Yukine was about to argue, but Aoi held him back.

The teacher paused for a moment, rubbing his chin as he thought about the idea. "Hmm, that does seem to be a good solution. But he has to make a good entry every day for the week to be able to get out of this."

"I don't want-!" Yukine started, but Aoi immediately cut him off.

"He'll do it!" Aoi said cheerfully, and the teacher nodded.

The teacher then dismissed them off to their next class, and Aoi had to drag Yukine out of the room before he could beat up anybody else.

As soon as they were in the hallway, Yukine yanked his arm back. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Face it, if I hadn't brought that up, you would have been expelled!" Aoi stated, face serious.

"I don't fucking care if I was expelled." Yukine snapped, growling low under his breath.

"Then what? You're just going to stay at home while everybody else goes to school? What if there was an attack and something happened to Val? What would you feel if we came back to the mansion with her injured? You would have wanted to be there to help, and you would have beaten yourself up about it." Aoi clenched his fist tightly, wanting to punch the silver haired boy in front of him. He didn't usually get angry, but there were several triggers that could set him off.

That shut the silver haired boy up. He set his jaw, hard, and his bangs fell over his eyes. Aoi was right. Heck, the guy was smarter than he looks when he wants to be. Yukine would hate that. He would hate it if there was an attack and he wasn't there to help. Hell, that would make him feel so useless.

"…Fine, I'll do it." Yukine mumbled under his breath, turning away.

Aoi let out a sigh of relief. Maybe things could work out after all.

* * *

"What happened?" Yukino demanded once the two boys were back in the class. It was a free period at the moment, so they were able to talk freely.

"He only has to do day duty for a week." Aoi reported cheerfully, happy his plan had gotten them through a crisis. If the Vongola 11th's right hand man wasn't there, it wouldn't be just right.

Yukine said nothing as he headed over to his seat, silent and emotionless. Val watched him, worried. What was making him act like this? Sure he got into trouble often, but not enough to be told he was going to be expelled. She really do wish he would tell her what's going on…

Moments later, Yukine grabbed his head, letting out a small grunt in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Yukino immediately ran to her older brother, her hand on his back. "Onii-chan? Onii-chan!"

"Hey, Yukine!" Aoi tried to keep his volume low so he wouldn't disturb the class, but it was hard to do so because of the panic in his voice.

"Do you need to go to the office?" Val could feel her pulse quickening as she watched the silver haired boy hold his head as if he was having a massive headache. "No, how about you go home? Auntie Haru should be home, so she can treat you."

"I'm not going home." Yukine let go of his head, wincing a bit at the pain. The headache seemed to subside, but the pain was still effective.

"But-!" Val started to protest.

"That's final, Valentine." Yukine's voice broke through her like cold ice, and the look he gave her caused her to flinch.

Her Guardians never used her full name unless they were extremely irritated at her, or serious to the point where they would never consider joking. Since the twins often joked around the most, having either of them say her full name meant total business.

Yukine's emerald green eyes turned dark, and his look matched the eyes of a furious jungle tiger, hungry for its prey. She forced herself to turn away, or else she would have been eaten and never come back alive.

With a meek nod, her voice came out like a whimper. "…Yes."

"Onii-chan…" Yukino couldn't shake the uneasy feeling from her gut. What…What was happening to them?

Meanwhile, a pair of pink-ruby eyes watched them silently from afar.

* * *

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" Val asked, staring back at the academy.

She and Yukino were walking home together today since there were no tutoring sessions, and Aoi had baseball practice. The two girls stood at the gate to their academy, looking back.

"I think he can do something as simple as day duty." Yukino finally said, but that didn't keep the worry from her voice.

"The only thing I'm worried about is whether he'll do it or not." Val sighed, kicking a patch of dirt as she walked forward.

Yukino fell into step with her. "That might be true. But we can't do anything now except to believe in him, right?"

Val nodded. "I suppose."

* * *

Yukine sat on the edge of the windowsill, watching his twin sister and Val walk off from the gate after looking back for a few moments. In the far right, he could see the baseball field where Aoi was practicing with his team. As usual, the boy was making homeruns like it was nothing.

The silver haired boy heard footsteps coming towards the classroom, and they stopped just outside of the door. He didn't bother to look until the door opened, and the person stepped in.

Yukine raised a slight eyebrow at the sight of the idol walking in. Her pink-ruby eyes looked taken back when she saw him at the windowsill, but she seemed to gain her composure quickly afterwards. Somehow, that made him piss off. Was she really that un-delighted to see him or something?

Izumi was her name, he thought. The girl quickly turned her gaze away from him, hurrying to her seat. She must have forgotten something.

True enough, he watched her pull out a small, pink pencil case from her desk, placing it into her bag. Her back straightened, and she turned her heel, heading towards the door to exit the room.

Seeing her do so, he turned his attention back to the window, the wind blowing its breath gently against his face. The sun was still high in the air, and the breeze combined with its light made the day enjoyable. Of course, if he wasn't stuck in the classroom that is.

"…Why are you here?" A soft, melodic voice rang throughout the quiet classroom.

Yukine's eyebrow arched. This was the first time since she'd transferred that she had talked to him, even though he sat right behind her. Of course, the only sentence he'd ever said to her was his first one upon seeing her, "Who are you?"

Finally, "The teacher made me do day duty." Yukine ran a hand through his silver hair, pushing his bangs out of his face.

There was a moment's pause before she spoke again, the same melodic voice that had him think she must have trained her voice to be like that for years. "But you're not going to do it?"

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to write in it." He stated gruffly. It was true. He had never did it for the class before, mostly because the students were too shy or respected him too much to ask him to do it. Of course, there were others who were just plain scared of him.

"That won't do." She still had her back to him, and he couldn't understand why she wasn't facing him properly. "Your sister and friends are worried."

That made the boy shut up for a minute. He hated dragging people down. He didn't like, or want to be the one who makes everything worse for the Family. And right now, he was bringing some serious tension to Yukino and the others.

"I know that." He let out a sigh, turning away. He really didn't want to be told this by an outsider.

A long silence followed his statement, and just when the boy was starting to wonder if he had said something wrong, the girl let out a sigh. She picked up the day duty journal sitting on the teacher's desk at the front, and made her way to her seat. She turned her chair around, and its squeak echoed loudly.

Without knowing it, his feet had walked him to his seat. He sat down, facing her openly. She placed the journal on his desk, and opened it to a fresh, blank page. "I'll help."

"…Thanks." The word came out of his mouth before he knew it, but he didn't seem to care at the moment.

"We should start off with what was taught in class today." She spoke softly, but because she was close, he was able to hear her. "I don't remember what in all of the classes, but-!"

"In History, we've learned about the ancient civilizations and how they made an impact on the world today. In Math, it was just reviewing the formulas and theories. In Science, we developed an understanding of the human's growth system. In English, we researched information on famous people in history and wrote short essays about them." Yukine listed the classes in the correct order, giving each a brief, but detailed summary.

Izumi's pencil hung in midair as she stared at him with surprise, her mouth slightly open. Slowly, her lips curved, and she let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Yukine muttered, annoyed.

"What's with that? So you do pay attention in class." She mused, a small smile to her beautiful face.

He turned away, but there was a soft pink hue to his cheeks. "Shut up." He mumbled under his breath.

She couldn't help but giggle even more. "Will you stop laughing at me already?" He said impatiently, turning back to face her.

"No way. It's too funny. The bad boy of the class actually remembers everything we've learned." Izumi teased, smiling.

He poked her cheek, smirking slightly. "So how about you? I didn't know you had this kind of personality."

She shrugged. "My manager tells me I have to keep a persona, so I do."

"Your persona is to act like a quiet, gloomy girl who lets everybody else do things for her like a selfish princess?"

She scowled at him. "You didn't have to put it in such a way. Minus the gloomy and selfish part, and that's basically it."

"Nah, I think I'll keep those parts. They seem to be the most interesting." Yukine shook his head, biting back a laugh as he saw the girl pout cutely.

"Let's just get to finishing this." Izumi brought them back to the object of their focus.

Their focus didn't last for too long because pretty soon, the two were making petty arguments about the littlest things. It always ended with one of them trying to act serious about it, but failing to do so. That just caused both of them to laugh, not even understanding why they were even doing that argument with each other.

The day seemed to go by fast. The sun started to set, and there was a soft hue of warm orange light that flooded through in the windows and into the classroom. The room illuminated with soft, vibrant colors from the sun's rays. The warmth of the sun made everything that had a grasp of it soak it in.

"Oh, it's late." Izumi stared out of the window, seeing the orange, red and pink colors decorating the sky.

"Sorry I kept you out this long." Yukine apologized, standing up from his seat.

Izumi shook her head, standing up as well. She grabbed her bag. "No, it's fine. But hey," she smiled, holding up the journal, "we were able to get it done."

Yukine couldn't help but chuckle at that.

The two tidied up, placing the journal on the teacher's desk. They walked out of the classroom, letting the door shut behind them. All too soon, they were at the gate of the academy facing each other.

Yukine tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"I'll be fine. It isn't dark yet, and I won't get lost." Izumi reassured him.

The silver haired boy nodded. "Alright. Then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Izumi smiled, nodding. "Yes."

* * *

"Why are you so late?" Val asked when Yukine arrived at the mansion, closing the door behind him.

"No reason." The boy stated as he closed his eyes briefly, walking past his boss.

"Is it just me, or does he seem a lot happier now?" Val muttered to one of the maids, who nodded in agreement.

What had happened during his day duty time?

* * *

That night, Yukino awoke to the sound of a scream. She sat up in her bed, listening intently. As she had thought, the scream had come from the room next to hers; Yukine's. She made up her mind.

She grabbed the stuffed tiger that rested on the bottom of her bed, placing her feet on the cold floor. As quietly as she could, she walked out of her room and down a few steps in the hallway.

She didn't bother knocking on the door as she turned the knob slowly, silently praying it wouldn't creak. Luckily, it didn't which made the plan a lot better. She stepped into the room, tiptoeing across the cold floor.

Her brother seemed to be reckless as he twisted and turn, rolling the sheets and making them tangle.

Her grip tighten around the stuffed tiger, and she made herself walk to his bedside.

"Onii-chan?" Her voice came out as a whisper, but strangely, it was enough to wake him up.

Yukine woke up with a jolt, snapping out of his dream. His face was slightly pale, and he ran a hand through his silver hair. He turned to look at his sister, who was looking back at him with a worried expression. He let out a small sigh. "What are you doing here, Yukino?"

"I…" Crap. She didn't think of this before she had come here. Oh well. It was best to go with the flow anyway. "I got scared. I had a bad dream!" She lied, finding nothing else better as an excuse.

Yukine narrowed his eyes at her. If he had saw through her lie, he didn't give any word about it. He moved over to the side of the bed, letting there be room. "Get in."

Yukino smiled, glad he was going along with it. She made herself comfortable in the space he provided, hugging the stuffed tiger tightly. He gave a small smile at upon seeing the stuffed animal, and pulled his own identical stuffed tiger from one of his shelves above his bed. The two tigers were the twins' present from their parents ever since their first birthday, and they would never think of throwing it away.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Yukino smiled, facing her twin.

"You would have kept bothering me if I didn't." Yukine replied, smiling a bit.

Yukino giggled a bit. "Goodnight, onii-chan."

"Night."

Then, like two children in a fairy tale, the two fell into peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Yukine refused to tell them why he was late. The girls gave up after a couple of tries, while Aoi just laughed at their attempts.

They walked into their class, all of them going to their own seat. Yukine walked over to his, setting his bag down.

"Morning." He spoke, looking in front of him.

Izumi smiled softly. "Good morning."

Val's and Yukino's mouth dropped open, as did most of the other people in their class. They would have questioned if had not the bell rung and the teacher had come in.

Seriously! What happened?!

* * *

"When is it? When is it going to be?" Daiki muttered under his breath as he walked through the school's courtyard, away from the rest of the student body. He just wanted to be alone.

"Daiki?"

The familiar voice made the boy turned around, facing the orange haired girl. She looked at him with a bewildered expression. "What are you doing here?"

"…Nothing." He said, turning away.

She frowned, sensing something was up. She walked right up to him, standing in front of the boy. "It wouldn't be nothing if you weren't walking around muttering to yourself. That's just strange."

"It's called 'thinking', Aria. You should try it yourself sometimes." Daiki slowly smirked, deciding to cast aside his thoughts for now.

The girl looked annoyed at upon hearing the comment. "I think a lot, mind you! You're just too full of yourself to see that people can think better than you do!"

"Perhaps." He shrugged, eyes looking far off into the endless blue sky. The clouds seemed to laze around, moving so slow one couldn't even know if they were moving or not. "My fatal flaw is pride, after all."

"Well, at least you know it." Aria was befuddled with his sudden statement. This wasn't like Daiki to admit he had a weakness. Was something wrong with him? Oh no, did he eat something bad for breakfast today?

"Just…be careful." Daiki muttered to her, and she heard it perfectly well. But before she could ask him what he had meant, he was already walking away, his long legs providing a brisk pace.

Aria could only stare after him, wondering what was going on.

* * *

"Eh? So something like that happened to Yukine?" Rein said, taking a bite of her apple.

"I do hope he does his job properly," Glace mused. "It wouldn't be fortunate if he got expelled from the academy."

Val nodded. She was back with the girls, as her Guardians were pulled elsewhere to help out with things. She was starting to wonder if she was the only one who never get involve with anything in school… Moving on.

They were at their original spot in the courtyard, enjoying the shade from the hot sun.

Karen smiled. "Still, it was a shock he had spoken to Izumi this morning, wasn't it?"

Rein gave a small nod. "Yeah, it was."

"And the fact that she replied is quite puzzling in itself." Glace hid a smile behind her hand. "I wonder what has happened between them."

Val tapped her finger against her chin. "He did come back home late the other day."

"They had a secret meeting!" Glace clapped her hands in delight, smiling ridiculously big.

"I don't think it's something like that. Their personalities don't fit." Rein said coolly, which caused them to look at her. "What? It is."

Karen just smiled as she looked through her tarot cards, and Glace hummed because she had figured out what was going on. Val just looked lost.

"Aria? What do you think?" Val turned to ask the orange haired girl who had been quietly eating her food the whole time.

"Huh?" The girl flinched in surprise, looking up to see the concerned faces of her friends. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking about what you thought about today's morning incident." Val repeated slowly.

"Oh, that? Well, isn't it a good thing that they're getting along now? Since they sit near each other, they should learn to get along." Aria's voice spoke quickly, before she came to an abrupt stop and continued eating her lunch in silence.

The others looked at each other, as if they could communicate. It wasn't hard this time since they were thinking of the same thing. Before they could ask what was up, something went off with a boom!

A loud explosion was heard near the west side of the academy. The girls quickly got to their feet, eyes alarm. There was smoke that arose into the air, and they could see the hazy orange glow of flames growing in the distance. The shouting of panicked students and staff members were head loud and clear as their thundering footsteps stomped on the earth.

The academy's loud speakers turned on with a loud beep. "Attention all students. Please evacuate. I repeat. Please leave school grounds and head for safety."

"What is going on?" Aria looked around, seeing students running as they clogged each other in the doorways.

Val tried her best to stay calm, but she could sense flames. People from the Mafia were attacking the school. She had to find them now, but she couldn't leave the girls here until they went to a safe place.

"PRINCESS!" There was a sudden shout, and Val and the other girls looked as her three Guardians jumped off the roof. How did they get there without her knowing? Maybe she was just thinking about too much stuff at once…

They landed perfectly on the ground, causing a slight dust cloud to rise. They ran towards her, and weren't even out of breath when they approach.

"Val, we need to get you away. Now." Aoi's jaw was set, and he looked tense. The other two had solemn looks on their faces, and Val knew they understood what was going on too.

"But what about the academy?" Val protested. She knew by the looks on their faces that they wanted to take her far away from the attack, but she couldn't just leave.

"The others are going to deal with it. Tatsuya is already going to see what's going on, and Sayuri and Shiori are evaluating the students and staff. Our job is to get you away from here." Yukine said, voice calm and steady.

"I can't just leave them like this! Not when they're being attacked!" Val took a step back, shaking.

"Don't be selfish, Sleeping Beauty. The one they want is you, and if they get to you, who knows what's going to happen?" Yukino stated coldly.

"Um…" The Vongola teens turned to face the four girls who were looking awfully confuse. "What are you talking about?"

"A-Ah, we were…" Val struggled with the right words to say. It wasn't like they could outwardly say, "Hi. We're in the Mafia and those guys who are attacking the academy? They want to hunt us down and kill us." Right. Nobody will ever believe that, and the whole concept of it was just mad.

"There's no time to explain." Yukine snapped. "You guys get to safety with the other students. Just get out of here!"

"But what about you?" Rein demanded, not stepping down.

"We're going to leave too. Don't worry, we're not going to die." Yukine looked at her in the eyes, and after a moment, she nodded.

"Wait," Aria pulled off the charms that held up her mini side ponytail. She grabbed Val's hand and placed them on it. "I don't care what happens, but you must promise me you'll get these back to me. Promise!" Her light brown eyes sparked with determination.

Val gripped the charms, nodding promptly. "I promise."

Aria grinned, and she turned back to her childhood friends. "Come on, let's go!" The four girls hurried off, diving into the flow of evaluating students.

Val turned back to her Guardians. "I'm not leaving."

"Ugh, you selfish girl." Yukino let out a sigh. "Alright, fine. But if this enemy is too much for us to handle, we're retreating."

Val nodded. A slow, smirk came to play. Her eyes looked wild. "Then, let's see who we can beat up now." A bright orange glow erupted from her body, and she completely went into one of the elite forms of her Hyper Dying Will mode. Her hair turned a bright orange, the flame burning pure flames on her forehead. She was dressed in one of her training outfits that allowed her to move flexibly, and large, claw-like gloves were at her hands.

The twins and Aoi slightly paled, and backed away a few steps. Truthfully, they really didn't like this form. They didn't like the other form either. More like, they liked her normal form of this mode better…

"Time to wreck some hell!" Val shouted, a mad grin on her face as she laughed manically. A large, battle ax appeared in her hands, and she held it like it was nothing.

"M-Maybe this was a bad idea…"

* * *

**Review! ;)**


	14. Locked

**Sorry for being late (as usual)! Here's the next chapter of the story. Remember, vote for who Val should end up with and ask questions~! I do not own KHR. Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

"So," Tatsuya waved a hand, making a couple of small fry disappeared into his illusions, "how is it that when we tell you to take her away, you made her go into that state?"

His annoyed steel grey eyes narrowed as he set his sleek black trident onto the floor, making the flood fall into hell. His opponents panicked, screaming and rolling as the illusion continued to take over their minds.

"And this is one of her most annoying states. Actually, it is the most annoying!" Shiori growled low under her breath, punching another opponent in the face. The person fell to the floor, unconscious.

Her murderous intent created a small circle around where she stood, and it made them step back a little. She kicked another who crept up behind her, disgusted by their weakness.

"My little cousin sure has personality problems." Sayuri muttered.

She twirled her silver spear decorated with small, golden stones. Like her mature mother, Sayuri was graceful and calm in any situation. Such as when she stabbed a person's arm and letting the rear end of her spear hit another in the face.

"We're sorry…" The twins and Aoi looked guilty, but it wasn't like they could help it. She would have definitely run away from them at some point to go back to the academy.

The three younger members of the Vongola XI's family looked upwards to the sky, where they saw their boss blindly cutting anybody who came near her.

Since there were enemies in the sky, the group decided to let her run rampage there while they took care of the ones on the ground.

Still, it was strange to see this kind of attack. This was merely just a couple of Mafia (or who seemed like Mafia) attacking. There weren't anything special about them other than the long, dark black cloaks they all wear to hide their faces. Their weapons were normal, and their fighting power was normal for a Mafia.

So why were they attacking? They were aiming for something, but what?

"YOU BASTARDS ARE FUCKING WEAK! DON'T LAY A HAND ON ME 'CAUSE YOU'RE MAKING ME SICK WITH YOUR STUPID WEAKNESS ILLNESS!" Val shouted loudly, eyes glowing an orange-reddish color that was seen clearly when her bangs covered her eyes.

She swung her ax around in a circle, creating a torrent in the air. It grabbed hold of the cloaked people fiercely, spinning them around and around before it tossed them into the nearby walls and trees. They made a large impact on the harden material, creating craters on the ground as well.

"That's a thing?" Yukine said in disbelief. "Really? Weakness illness?"

"She's going insane again," Aoi sweat-dropped, trying to laugh but ended up letting out a nervous one.

"I am not holding her down this time," Yukino shook her head furiously, shuddering at the memory of what occurred last time.

Oh yes. This wasn't the first time this form and side of Val had come out. Rather, they always wanted to avoid it so they didn't talk about it much. Though, maybe the other form was scarier…

"I held her down last time! One of you peoples do it!" Shiori yelled, flipping in midair as she placed a hand on a foe's head to land on her feet perfectly.

"Wait, what's her limit this time?" Tatsuya wondered out loud.

"Calculating her attacks and anger management levels, I say this one will last for quite a bit. Though I think she's going to fall the second the battle is over." Yukine's emerald green eyes seemed to scan his boss, the technological contacts making it easy to do so.

"Good to know," Aoi nodded.

"But still…" Yukino murmured.

Yukine nodded gravely. "Yeah. This attack – it's signaling something..."

"Who are you?" Val growled low under her breath, narrowing her bright orange reddish eyes at the newly arrived person who made every one of the grunts move away.

It was just the two of them now, and while he stood care free on top of a telephone pole, she hovered in the air.

The boy was lean and tall, but he was strong. Val could sense that already just by looking at him. He was dressed in black, and the one thing that stood out was his red scarf. He had dark hair and deep blue eyes. A smirk slowly came upon his handsome face.

"The more important question is, who are you?" The boy said, looking at her with an amused expression.

"I asked first, bastard." Val snapped. Her hands gripped her ax.

Before she knew it, he was suddenly in front of her. She couldn't move as he gripped her wrist, and she struggled against his hold. He held up her chin, a cat-like smile on his face. "So it's true. The exact same face."

"What-!" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before he jumped away, landing perfectly on the pole.

He let out a care free laugh when she glared at him, holding up his hands. "Don't worry. I'm not interested in you or anything. I just wanted to have a look."

"You've had your chance so go die already." Val narrowed her eyes, furious at herself for not being able to detect his movement.

He let out another laugh. "It's a game! Everything in this life is a game! The chances and choices you are given, I wonder which path you would choose?"

"Shut up." Val accelerated her speed, swinging her ax at the boy. He leaped away easily, his red scarf fluttering in the wind as he did so. He landed on the telephone line, balancing with ease.

"Whoa, that power is something." He whistled as he gave a slight nod towards the damaged telephone pole that had its top cut off perfectly in a slight angle. "But, you didn't hit me, did you?"

Furious, Val spun her ax over her head, creating a torrent of Dying Will flames. She brought it down, the flames clawing their way towards the boy. He stood there, and a smirk slowly came to his face as the flames engulfed him.

Without waiting to see the result, Val dove for the flaming sphere, bringing her ax down. There was a sudden force that stopped her, and her orange eyes widen. She gritted her teeth, and continued to push down on him. But he didn't budge. His bangs covered his eyes, and the catlike smirk was still on his face.

_He held her ax back with two fingers. _

Before she could pull away, he gripped the ax and threw it. Since she had been holding the ax tightly, she was thrown into a nearby building wall. The impact she made was huge against the stone walls, and the girl struggled to get herself out of the layers that held her down.

When she finally did free herself, he was right in front of her. He flicked her forehead, and while it sent an enormous amount of pain to her head, it also threw her straight to the ground. She was able to recover quickly this time, and went back into the air.

She swung her ax at him, and his flames became a sword. Time and time they clashed again, neither one backing down. In a death lock, Val summoned all of her strength to push back against him, but he was an opponent she shouldn't take so easily.

Using her arms to stable the hold on her ax, she moved her leg and kicked him at his side. He grunted in pain, pulling back. But she was quicker this time. The flames from her ax became arrows awaiting their fallen prey. They sped towards him, circling around and around the boy.

But the sphere around him acted as a defense mechanism, blocking out all of the flame arrows. She flew at him, and he met her at full force. The sudden attack recoil caused a scratch on Val's cheek, blood dripping down her neck. She winced, and kept making her flames grow bigger. His sphere grew bigger, and the two dominated the sky.

They pulled away, sending a shockwave of energy into the sky. Everything else that was in the area of the above came down as if they had been shot. Birds, people, even the wind.

Val's cheek was bleeding, but the boy had a scratch on his shoulder, blooding tinkling down from it.

"Oh, I've injured you." The boy mused, the catlike smirk forming once more.

Val gripped her ax. "You've injured me since you threw me into the wall, dumbass."

The boy let out a laugh. "Such a language for the daughter of the tenth Vongola boss! I'm sure your parents didn't raise you to be like that."

"Shut up! My family is of no concern of yours!"

"Isn't that a miscalculation in your part?" The boy's tone changed, and he looked as if he enjoyed her bewildered face. "After all, you don't even know your own past. _You don't remember anything-"_

"SHUT UP!" Val sliced the air, sending a shockwave. The boy easily deflected it. "You don't know anything, so don't act like you do!"

"But I do know. At least, more than you do." The boy looked up to the sky, before he turned to look at Val. He grinned. "Don't give me such a furious look. It doesn't suit you, you know?"

Before Val could attack him again, he made a giant fist with his flames. The fist immediately wrapped around Val's body, tightening its grip. She screamed in pain as it squeezed more and more. The boy was laughing as she glared at him furiously, struggling to get out of the flame's grip.

Suddenly, a rain of bullets were shot at the fist. The bullets must have contained special flames because it weakened the grip on the flames, making it possible for Val to escape and pull back. After she had been freed, the bullets stopped.

Val looked around. The others were still fighting, so there was no way they could have shot those bullets. Though, the only people she knew with that kind of accuracy with a gun were Reborn, Xanxus, Haru and Yukino. But the first three weren't here at the moment, and Yukino was too busy handling things on the ground.

_So who shot those bullets?_

The boy frowned, wondering who had interrupted his playing time. He looked over at a certain tower, an amused smile coming to his face. No matter.

His flames disappeared, and he closed his eyes briefly. "Well, I suppose it's time for me to leave. I've imposed on you too much already." His grin slowly became bigger, his bangs covering his eyes as the wind waved his red scarf.

_"And, Regina wants you alive…" _

When Val blinked, he was gone. Just like that. She couldn't sense him anymore. He was just gone.

"ARGH!" Irritated, Val threw her ax back into its void, smashing the rest of the building before she did out of frustration. Her blood was boiling, and it sicken her.

She had never lost her cool this much in a fight before. How can he provoke her that much? To the point where she was just aimlessly attacking him with no plan?

And what's with knowing about her past? How would he know? This was the first time they've met. Who was Regina? By the way the boy was talking about her, Val could understand that he respected her very much. After all, he could have killed her. When they had crossed, she could practically feel his power flowing at her, trying to claw its way out. But he held it back. Because 'Regina' wanted her alive.

"Hey, Val! You okay?" The twins shot up into the air, balancing on their feet as their flames shot them up high.

"Shut up. I don't want to listen to anybody right now." Val snapped, voice forceful.

"It's fine that you lost. I mean-!" Sayuri tried to calm her cousin down. By this point, the whole family was up in the sky. Flying wasn't a problem for them.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP." Val shouted, eyes turning dangerously crimson. Her flames surrounded her like a massive torrent. "I don't want to be pitied by you!"

Tatsuya let out a sigh. "We're not pitying you. Just as you will never pity us, we will never pity you either." He nodded to the others. "Alright, let's hold her down."

"Who brought the pills?" Shiori asked. Sayuri raised her hand, pulling out a small vial filled with crimson red pills shaped like small, round balls. Shiori nodded, before turning to her brother. "Hold her."

Tatsuya and Aoi both grabbed Val's arms, holding her in place. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU BASTARDS DOING TO ME?!" Val kicked and screamed, trying to pull out of their grasp. Her flames hissed and whipped the boys, leaving red marks in their wake. But still they held on.

Sayuri took out a small red pill, and as carefully as she could, popped the pill into Val's open mouth. As soon as the girl swallowed the pill, her eyes closed and her body went limp. Within moments, she was back to her old self, the flames dying away.

"Alright, let's go home. The police are coming soon and this will be too troublesome to explain." Tatsuya said, and the others agreed.

Yukino looked at her brother, who was staying silent as he looked in a certain direction. "Onii-chan? We're going."

"Sorry, I'll catch up with you guys. I just need to check some things." He said finally, causing his twin to have a puzzled expression.

Aoi grinned. "Okay, be back soon before Val wakes up."

Yukine simply nodded. "Alright."

With a slight nod back, the group left him with Tatsuya carrying Val's unconscious body in his arms. Once they were out of sight, Yukine made his way to the tower that held the ancient bell of the academy.

He had seen it. He had seen the bullets as they rained down, freeing Val. The accuracy of the shots befuddled him, since there were only a few people in the mafia world that had that much control over their guns. Since they were shooting from far away, they had to be a sniper.

Once he reached the top of the tower, he looked around. The bell was the large center of metal of the room, and it remained unscratched. There was a whiff of gunpowder in the place, the strong scent coming in to his nose. The place looked clean, and there weren't any guns or anybody in the place.

His emerald green eyes caught a glint of something reflecting off the sunlight. It was hidden, rucked into the corner of the tower. His footsteps echoed as he made his way towards the small, shining light. His hand reached for the corner, feeling in the darkness.

They finally dripped something, and he pulled out the object. It was a golden necklace that was round and looked like a locket. He couldn't open the locket, so he had no way of knowing who the piece of jewelry belonged to.

Yukine let out a small sigh, tucking the locket into his pocket. He can analyze it later, but now…

_"Val, what's going to happen to you?"_

* * *

"She was attacked?!" Tsuna looked like he wanted to explode. He was walking back and forth in front of his desk, his hand running through his hair.

Val was currently hospitalized in her room, out cold and un-moving. While the women of the family cared for her, as well as the younger children, the rest of the 11th generation and the 10th generation were in Tsuna's office. Reborn stood off to the side, leaning against the wall. As ever, he was perfectly calm.

The twins nodded, continuing on with their report. "They were definitely the Black Roses. The grunts don't show their face, but their leader did."

"Val was battling with the leader, wasn't she?" Reborn spoke up, and the twins nodded. Reborn closed his eyes briefly. "Can you describe him to me?"

"We didn't get a clear view because he was fighting Val and he disappeared into thin air later on, but we saw enough to recognize his face should we ever see him again." Tatsuya stepped up, grey eyes looking cold.

"He was tall, and looked about Onii-sama's age. He had black hair, wore black clothing and the only thing that stood out was his bright red scarf." Shiori informed them.

Sayuri shook her head. "That wasn't the only thing. He used flames we were unfamiliar with. He turned them into physical objects and created some sort of barrier of hollow flames. I'm supposing he wasn't using his full power when he was battling Val."

"I heard him. He held back because he couldn't kill her or something." Yukine said gravely.

Tsuna took in a sharp intake of breath. "You mean to tell me that if that person was serious, he could have killed Val?"

The 11th generation stayed silent, turning their eyes away. It wasn't like they wanted to admit it, but with the way the battle had been going, Val would have lost. And the one who knew that the most was Val herself.

"Oh, this is bad. Really really bad." Tsuna muttered under his breath. He ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had whenever he was stressed out about something.

"What are we going to do about it, Tenth?" Gokudera spoke up, eyes steady. He had already talked with the twins before the meeting, and he could understand why his boss was upset.

"I don't know yet, Gokudera." Tsuna looked tired, dark circles under his eyes. It wasn't enough that the Black Roses were causing problems in the Mafia, in the alliance families, but now they were targeting his own Family? Worse, his daughter. "I thought the academy would at least protect and let her have a normal life. Even if it was just for a short while, but they found her out."

"There must have been an information leak. Nobody knows about you having a daughter who's training to be in the Mafia. They don't know about Mana and Ai, either." Yamamoto said, eyes serious.

Ryohei nodded. "That's because we've kept them safe to the EXTREME."

"And here I thought we were doing a good job too," Lambo muttered, running a hand through his curly black hair. Since he was the youngest Guardian, he had been the one who played with Val the most. It upset him that she got attacked.

"Mufufu. Since Val doesn't look like Sawada Tsunayoshi, nobody suspected her when she attended school." Mukuro mused. Somehow, they were able to contact him to make him attend the meeting.

Chrome looked worried. "But they've found out now. They even attacked the school and the leader knew exactly who she was, according to the children's reports. I wonder, will they be attacking the academy again?"

Hibari closed his eyes. "The place is currently under investigation and I've made sure the news doesn't get out to the media." He looked at Tsuna. "In any case, she won't be able to go back."

Tsuna nodded, clenching his hands. "I know. I know that. But…"

Reborn spoke up. "Dame-Tsuna, you have to do something about Val. As she is now, her emotions will eventually destroy her life. That's her biggest flaw. Letting her emotions drive her to the point where she abandon logic." He looked at Tsuna with cold eyes, which made the Vongola boss flinch.

_"You've made her that way."_

The words cuts through Tsuna like a sharp edge of ice. He knew that. Of course he knew that. Ever since that day fifteen years ago, he had always knew. But it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

Tsuna continued to remain silent, his face in distress. He then closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Keep the investigations going, we have to find the ring master of all of this." He turned to the 11th generation. "You guys can relax and think about your training. As for Val," he glanced at Reborn, who watched him, "…I'll take care of it."

And with that, he dismissed them. Everybody walked out except for Reborn, who stayed behind. He didn't speak until he didn't hear any more footsteps near the door.

The infamous hitman looked at Tsuna from under his black fedora. "So? What are you going to do about it?"

Tsuna sat down on his desk, his hands on his head. It reminded Reborn of how Tsuna looked when he was young. Memories…

"I don't know, Reborn. I told you that." Tsuna let out a sigh. "She's not safe anymore. They know who she is, and they're going to start targeting her."

"You don't know that for sure. According to the report, only the leader knew who Val was. The grunts didn't." Reborn pointed out.

"They'll know eventually. This is the Mafia, after all." Tsuna let out a dry laugh. "Never thought I'll imagine myself saying that."

Reborn was silent for a moment. "Are you going to repeat the same tragedy?"

Tsuna paused, taking in the words that were said to him. Finally, "What choice do I have?"

"The choices you make will impact how things will run." Reborn closed his eyes briefly, walking towards the door. Just before he left, "If she breaks once more, she will permanently stay that way."

Tsuna was left in the room, his head in his hands.

* * *

"She hasn't awoken yet?" Chrome looked worried, placing the dishes on the dinner table.

The Hibari family were in their suite, eating dinner together for once in a while. Since both parents often were called to work out of the country, it was hard for the whole family to be together.

Shiori nodded. "She's still asleep. That's why we call her Sleeping Beauty, Mother."

Chrome paused her lips. "It isn't good for her health if she were to sleep too long. Her body will start to shut down."

"The twins are performing chemical tests in their lab to figure out ways to keep her alive for long periods of time during her slumber." Tatsuya spoke up, voice smooth and calm as ever.

It was true. The Storm twins had a research lab of their own, build away from the mansion, but close enough for them to see whenever explosions happen during a miscalculation. The twins often go into their lab whenever they were bored with school, or life in general, and conducted the wildest experiments. There were many, ah, victims to their experiments.

"Is that why I keep seeing large, mushroom like dust clouds?" Chrome questioned, her eyebrows furrowed together.

Tatsuya nodded. "Yeah. They've come up with a few that will last for a bit, but none that will last for a long time. Since we don't know when she will wake up, it's better safe than sorry."

"That herbivore," Hibari spoke up for the first time, eyes closed, "is going to wake up soon."

Shiori blinked in surprise. "How do you know that, Father?"

"I've fought with her since she was little. I know when her flames will burn once more." Hibari gave them a general answer, not bothering to go into detail with it. It was to be expected, after all.

"But," Tatsuya's gaze darken, "what's going to happen to her when she does?"

"Bossu will decide that." Chrome said. "Don't worry too much into it."

The purple haired boy could only nod, but the tension remains in his body.

"She's not going to be locked up again, is she?" Shiori asked the question that was in everybody's mind, but they didn't dare speak it. The whole table fell into a deathly silence.

Hibari stared at his chopsticks, seeming to focus on them while he was absent-minded. "Perhaps. An incident like this occurred fifteen years ago and that was exactly what the Herbivore did to her." He looked up, seeing his children with complex looks on their faces. "Don't concern yourself in this matter anymore. Things will happen as they see fit."

"As you wish, Father." The siblings answered, voice normal.

Chrome, deciding to change the subject, smiled warmly. "Dino's family is coming to visit us."

Tatsuya flinched, but kept quiet. Shiori watched her brother out of the corner of her eye. She turned to her mother. "When?"

Chrome looked at the calendar that was hung up. "Um, tomorrow?" She clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. "I know. Why don't Satoshi and Ayami train with you two while we're doing missions? I'm sure they will be helpful."

Tatsuya stood up suddenly, shaking the table a little bit. His bangs covered his eyes as his expression darken. "I'm fine by myself. I don't need to train with them. Can I be excused?"

Hibari nodded, eyes closed.

"H-Hey, wait a minute-!" Chrome tried to protest, but Hibari placed a hand on her arm. She looked at him, concerned, but he shook his head.

Tatsuya left the table, heading straight for his room. Chrome and Shiori watched as he went, until he was out of sight. They heard the door slammed shut.

"Onii-sama…" Shiori muttered, worried.

_The past… It never quite heals, does it?_

* * *

"You know, when you called us to the meeting room, I thought Val had woken up. But this is just disappointing." Yukine stated bluntly, annoyed by the fact that he couldn't be in the lab.

Yukino smacked her brother's arm. "Well, you sure are a nice ray of sunshine."

"I try my best."

Satoshi, Dino's eldest child, chuckled. "You haven't changed at all." He grinned at everybody. "Been doing well, you guys?"

"You haven't changed either." Sayuri pointed out, smiling back.

The blonde boy could only laugh. "Well, it's not like it's been that long since we've been away. Our father visits the mansion often."

"That's because Decimo and Uncle Dino get along well. And Uncle Dino likes to see how Uncle Hibari is doing." Yukino piped up.

Ayami, Dino's second child, looked around. Not seeing what she was hoping, her heart fell. Her hand clenched tightly in a fist. She looked down, blonde bangs covering her eyes.

"Ayami-nee?" Shiori looked worried as she touched the older girl's arm.

Ayami looked up, and gave her a bright smile. "I'm fine, Shiori. Just a bit tired." She looked down slightly, her smile became forceful. "Tatsuya…isn't here, is he?"

Shiori flinched, before she slowly nodded. The black haired girl looked down at her hands resting on her lap. "Yeah. Onii-sama said he was going off to train somewhere. He left early this morning, and probably won't be back until late."

"I see." Ayami quietly nodded.

"How's Val-!" Satoshi was about to question them when Mana and Ai barged into the meeting room.

They were huffing and puffing from their run. Their honey colored eyes looked alert.

"What's wrong, you two?" Sayuri quickly came over to her two youngest cousins, placing her hands on their shoulders. She looked concern.

The two Sawada twins had tears in their eyes, though Mana was trying her best to keep it in. "Onee-chan woke up…" They said through sniffles. "But Papa is having a meeting with her…"

The Vongola teens looked at one another, holding a silent conversation. They finally came to an agreement. After telling the crying twins to go to the other children, Val's Family with Satoshi and Ayami ran to Tsuna's office. All of them knew something was going to happen to their boss, and it wasn't a good feeling.

They burst into the office, panting. Tsuna's Guardians, Reborn, and Dino looked at them, and motion them to come inside and closed the door. The teens quickly shuffled over to the side, standing behind their parents.

Val was standing at the center of the office, with Tsuna in front of her. She didn't even look at them when they came in. She was just wearing a simple white dress, but to her Guardians, it was like she was a handcuffed criminal standing before a judge at a court case. And she was going to be proven guilty.

"You didn't run away when your Guardians told you to. You used your powers without permission. Worse, you used one of your most unstable forms when in Hyper Dying Will mode. You attacked the enemy and ended up in a coma. You could have died if he didn't let you off easy!" Tsuna said forcefully, trying to keep himself leveled.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Was all Val said, her voice soft and head down. She didn't dare look up at him.

Tsuna raked a hand through his hair, walking back and forth. "That mode is dangerous, Val. I've told you over and over again not to use it in battle yet. You can't control it. You can't control its parallel self either. The only thing you can control is your normal Dying Will mode. But you didn't use it. Instead, you used Red."

Val said nothing as she continued to look down. She had nothing to say. He was right. She couldn't control it. Red completely took over her body, and she even caused trouble for her Family with subduing her.

"You damaged the property and now the Mafia will be out to look for you. It isn't hard to see that your flames are similar to mine's, and they will soon connect the dots." Tsuna continued.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Val said quietly, trying to hold back tears.

Tsuna looked at her, pausing his lips. He looked stress, and tension rose to his shoulders sharply. "You're not allowed to attend school. And," he paused, looking away slightly before looking back at her, "I'm locking you in the chamber."

Val's heart stopped for a split second. Her mouth went dry, and her face paled. She jerked her head up, meeting her father's eyes. "No… Please don't. I DON'T WANT TO!"

Tsuna looked at her with hard eyes. "It's final." He nodded to Yamamoto and Gokudera. With grave looks, they look Val by the arms and started to take her away.

"No, please Papa. Don't lock me. I'll do whatever you say. Please, Papa. I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back to that place. I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" Tears fell from Val's eyes as she tried to resist, but it was hopeless. Her shoulders shook in fear, and her face was deathly pale.

Memories kept flashing before her eyes. She remembered it. She remembered the dark chamber only to be lit by a small window high up. The bed that was too large for her. The bookcases with endless amounts of books. The stuffed animals looking at her with their beady eyes. The mirror…

"AAUGHHHH!" Val began screaming in terror as the memories entered her head. It was the same nightmare she had always been cursed with. "PLEASE PAPA! DON'T LOCK ME UP! I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE GOOD THIS TIME! PLEASE DON'T LOCK ME UP!"

Tsuna turned away from his daughter, gritting his teeth. Reborn watched, his face neutral.

Her Guardians tried to help, but Hibari held them back with a wall of needles. The look on his face caused them to be paralyze.

"AH- AH- AUGHHH!" The painful screams was the last thing they heard before the two men pulled Val out the door, her face in agony written in their minds.

The last thing Val saw as the door closed was her father turning away after giving her a bitter smile.

"PAPA!"

* * *

**And there you have it! Review! ;)**


	15. Lost Time Memory

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

"Aria! Should we really be doing this?"

"We're breaking in. It's a perfectly logical thing to do."

"Yeah, if you want to go to jail."

"Can you hurry it up?"

There was a sudden click before the four girls quietly opened the door into Aria's father's study. The man was currently away on a business trip, and that was the perfect time for them to enter the place he had strictly ordered them not to go in. When someone tells you not to do something, it pretty much makes you want to do it.

"Why are we in your father's office again?" Rein asked, looking around carefully. Even if the man wasn't here, she felt an unease like they could be caught at any moment.

"We need to access my father's main computer, which is in his study." Aria looked at her as if the answer was obvious. The girl made her way to her father's table, sitting down on the large black chair behind it.

She took one look at the contents in front of her before she stood up quickly. "Glace, would you be so kind as to…?"

Glace sighed, making her way over. "Clearly, you don't know how to hack." Aria rubbed her head sheepishly, and watched a bit as Glace got to work. It wasn't like hacking was a habit to Glace, but she was quick to understand technology so hacking was easy.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Rein raised an eyebrow as she stared at the lion head on the wall of the study.

"Believe it, woman." Aria proclaimed. "It's been two months since Val and the others disappeared from the academy. The Student Council is gone, and the school was in a state of chaos even after they rebuilt the academy."

Rein looked down, her fist tightening. It's been two months. Two months since they last saw them. Two months since she last saw _him_. Two months there was an empty void in her heart. The girl remained silent after that.

"Still, I'm finding it hard to believe that the charms you gave Val had a tracking device. We don't even know if she still kept them with her." Karen pointed out.

Aria paused. "…She kept them. I know she did. She promised." The fire in her eyes burned, and the others didn't say anything against it.

The room fell into silence aside from Glace's typing. After a few moments, the turquoise haired girl looked up.

"We got a lead."

* * *

"Valentine-sama, your food is here." The maid said politely after knocking on the door. She turned the knob and entered the room, rolling in a small metal cart with food on top.

The "Chamber" was a large room filled with little furniture. There was a simple pink bed placed on one side, with a few pillows for comfort. A small dresser with a mirror was there, as well as a large closet beside it for clothing. A bathroom was connected to the chamber, and there was a table and chair for eating. There were several shelves filled completely with books of many different kinds that were placed in a row. The room had only one window and it wasn't big either. Even though there was nothing physical beyond the window, it felt like there were iron bars preventing an escape.

Val sat on the windowsill seat, leaning back on a small white pillow. She was quiet when the maid came in and set the dishes on the table.

The maid took a glance at the girl, seeing she was unmoving. The maid had been worried about the Vongola girl ever since she was put in charge of delivering food and assuring that Val had her needs.

The first day the maid came to serve the girl, her face was still full of tears and her eyes were puffy. She was pacing around the room, not being able to stay in one place for long. But she tried her best not to shout and cry when the maid entered. She went straight to the table after the food was set down. But that was only the first day.

For the next two months, the maid had never seen the girl anywhere but on the windowsill seat, sometimes reading, sometimes looking out the window with an emotionless look. Though her eyes were dark and empty, her heart was filled with loneliness. Her emotions were gone.

On some days, the maid came early for breakfast. Twice, she saw that the girl was still in bed. Once, she was still in the bathroom. The maid had been relieved then when she saw that the girl was moving around, and it would have worried her if Val were to sleep on the windowsill seat.

When the maid was finished with setting the dishes down, she turned to look at Val. The girl didn't come to the table. Worried, the maid could only bow politely and left the chamber. She would be back in the evening. There was a click as the door locked.

It wasn't until after a few minutes after the maid left did Val move from her place on the windowsill seat and went to the table. She ate the food quietly, chewing slowly. When she was done, she gathered the plates and placed them on the cart. The girl wheeled the cart and left it beside the entrance of the door.

She then went back to her place on the windowsill seat, looking out the window. Val knew it had only been five years since she had gotten her freedom.

She remembered the time when her father said he was going to let her out. She had nodded, confused at first, but a small emotion sparkled in her. At the time, she didn't know that emotion was "happiness". It was a strange feeling, but she welcomed it.

She didn't like the chamber, not at all. Although she showed no emotion towards it, she despised the place. It kept her prisoner, and the empty room was not a comfy place to be. The unease from the place caused a tension in the air the whole time she lived there.

Reborn taught her how to speak, how to act, and how to present herself to people so she could fit in. Being locked up in the chamber for eight years, the girl didn't know how to communicate with people, much less children of her age. It was mostly her family and Reborn who visited her along with the maids who served her food.

Then again, she still wasn't great at socializing, is she? She was bullied when she first entered the academy, and if it weren't for her Guardians, she would still be. The name "Ice Princess" began to rumor around the student body, and while she gained some confidence to reject confessions, she didn't realize it had such an impact on her reputation. She still couldn't connect with her classmates, and talking with the teachers was always so horrifying to her.

Val let the thoughts vanish from her mind, looking at the outside. Her eyes caught a tall tree nearby. It was just beside the chamber, but because it wasn't straight on in front of the window, she was able to still see the view.

A large branch reached far enough to be able to touch the window slightly. This was the second floor, after all. Val looked closer to the branch. There was a smaller branch connected to it. It looked as if it had been broken before, probably a long time ago since most of it had grown back.

But the damage didn't seem to be caused by the weather. Something heavy must have fallen off and broken the branch at one point. But what kind of object, or living creature, would be heavy enough to break it? She had only seen squirrels and birds on the tree. They couldn't possibly break the branch.

A sharp pain tingled in her brain, and Val placed a hand on her head. Her eyes shut tightly as she visualized something. There was someone. She couldn't quite picture the face clearly, but there was someone. They looked like a boy…

Val blacked out.

**Dream:**

_"Hey! Why are you inside?" A small boy yelled from the ground, throwing a rock at the window._

_Val was startled. The little girl looked down and saw someone other than her usual visitors. Frighten, she ducked below the window. Who was he? How did he find her? _

_Another rock was thrown on the window, and Val jumped slightly. Slowly, she peeked out the window again. The little boy was still there, and he waved wildly. She ducked under the window again, before peeking out. _

_She blinked in surprise when she saw the boy begin to climb the tree, going faster than a monkey. Not that she had ever seen monkeys in real life, but have read about them. Within minutes, he seated himself on the branch beside her window, going as far as he can on the smaller branch connected to it before stopping to not risk falling off. _

_The little boy gave her a boyish grin, using his hand to tap on the window. Val made herself get up to better see him. She raised her hand in an awkward wave, gulping. He laughed at her, which made the little girl confused. _

_"Why are you inside? You should come out!" The boy prompted. _

_Val shook her head. "I can't. Papa says I can't leave here." _

_"What? Then your dad is a bad person!" The boy declared. _

_Val paused, frowning slightly. "Papa is not bad! He's keeping me safe!"_

_"Then, what do you do in there?" The boy turned his head slightly, trying to see past Val. All he could see was books. _

_"I read." Val held up a book. She looked down slightly. "There's nothing else to do."_

_The boy tilted his head to the side, pausing. He grinned. "Then, tell me your favorite story!"_

_"What?" Val blinked at the boy. _

_"Your favorite story. You must have one right? Since you've read so many books. Tell me your favorite! I'll listen." The boy grinned boyishly at her, sounding cheerful. _

_Without Val knowing, she smiled. "Okay!" She ran to one of the shelves and took out a dark blue covered book with the image of a large rose in the middle, rushing back to the windowsill. She held up the book to the boy. _

_"My favorite is the one about a princess who sleeps for one hundred years!"_

**End of dream.**

Val woke up. She looked around slowly, letting her hand drop from her head. She was sitting on the windowsill seat, and it looked as if only an hour or two had passed.

What was that? A memory? Why hadn't she recalled it until now? But what made her even more curious, who was that boy? She remembered meeting him and talking with him, but… Huh? Val placed a hand on her head, shutting her eyes and trying to see the memory again. It was hazy.

She couldn't remember his face. She didn't have a clue as to who he might be.

Val got up, and wandered over to one of the book shelves. Slowly, she slid a book out and it fell on to her hand with a soft thud. The book was worn out, just like most of the books in the chamber.

It had a dark blue cover that looked faded, but one could still see the color. A large red rose was imprinted at the center, and the title_ "Sleeping Beauty"_ was at the top in white fancy font.

The Vongola girl traced her finger on the cover fondly.

_"My favorite is the one about a princess who sleeps for one hundred years…."_

* * *

**Review! :)**


	16. Pained Past

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

Tatsuya inwardly flinched when he arrived home, looking down at the shoes by the front door. There was one pair of shoes that didn't belong to his family, but he knew exactly who they were.

The purple haired boy bit his lip, and was about to go back out the door when footsteps were heard.

Chrome looked surprised as she arrived at the door, seeing her eldest child had let himself in but was about to turn back. "Tatsuya? Where are you going? It's almost time for dinner."

Tatsuya slowly turned around to face his mother, looking away from her violet eyes. "…can I eat in my room today?"

Chrome's eyebrows furrowed. "No, that's unhealthy. Eat at the dinner table, we have guests today."

_'I know,'_ Tatsuya thought, _'that's why I don't want to be there.'_ He spoke up. "Can't it be for just today? I'm not in the mood for talking to people."

Chrome's eyes soften at his words. Oh yes, she, like the rest of their family, knew of the past and what haunted her eldest child to today. But he needed to face reality. "I know, I know how you feel. But you aren't going to make things better like this. Just…eat at the table. You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

There was a moment, before Tatsuya nodded slowly. "Fine." He let his purple bangs covered his eyes as he walked briskly past his mother, heading straight to his bedroom to place his things away. He wanted to avoid the kitchen, as there were voices.

Shiori was stirring the soup when she heard the door open and close. Her mother went to go take a look, and they could hear voices talking but couldn't make out the words. Her mother came back moments later, a slight smile on her face.

The black haired girl looked at her mother. "Was that Onii-sama?"

Ayami flinched, her hand paused for a brief moment as she was chopping the vegetables. She bit her lip, and looked down as her blonde bangs covered her face. She continued to chop.

Chrome gave her daughter a small smile and nodded. "Yes. He'll be down when dinner's finished."

Ayami's head shot up. "He's eating at the dinner table?" She suddenly looked down, flushing of embarrassment for her outburst. "Oh, um, I'm sorry…"

Chrome smiled warmly at the girl. "He'll be there." She clapped her hands together. "Now, why don't we finish preparing dinner? Kyoya and Dino-san will be back with Satoshi soon."

The two female teenagers nodded in response. Dinner was almost finished anyway, there were only some last minute dishes before they were soon setting up the table. There were voices at the door that signaled the arrival of the student and teacher, as well as the teacher's son.

They sat down as Chrome and Ayami set the dishes on the table. Shiori, sensing her brother wasn't just going to come willingly right away, went up to his room.

The black haired girl knocked, and there was no answer. Annoyed, she turned the knob, surprised to find it open. Shiori walked into her brother's bedroom, having been familiar with it since they grew up together and all.

As always, it was kept neat and organized. Her older brother was never a fan of messes anyway. There weren't anything on the walls except for a plain calendar. There were several bookshelves, a closet, and a desk and chair that had papers neatly placed on the side. On the upper half of the desk, there was a picture frame of their family. Beside it was another picture frame of their Famiglia, with Val in the middle of course. However, next to it, was a picture frame that was laid down, the picture hidden.

Her violet eyes wandered to where her brother was lying on his bed, throwing a basketball up and down. She let out a small sigh, going over to the bed. She stole the ball as it went into the air, causing her brother to make an annoyed grunt.

"It's time for dinner." Shiori said, her violet eyes boring into her brother's steel grey ones.

Tatsuya placed an arm over his eyes, letting out a sigh. He sat up, and although he remained emotionless, she knew he didn't want to.

They walked down the stairs, and Shiori kept glancing back to make sure her brother was following her.

"I'm not going to run." He looked annoyed the third time she turned.

"I'm just making sure!" Shiori insisted, turning forward. She heard him let out a grunt, but said nothing afterwards.

They arrived at the dining room, where their father had a murderous look on his face towards Dino, who was doing his best to calm his former student down but failing miserably. Chrome had just finished setting down the last dish on the table, and smiled when her children walked in.

Tatsuya gave a slight nod to his father, who seemed to calm down after Chrome said dinner was starting. He gave another nod towards Dino, who smiled back at him. The boy sat on the same side as his mother and sister, as his father was at the head and the Chiavarone family were seated on the opposite side of the table.

Chatter began among the adults, well it was mostly Dino talking and Hibari ignoring but Chrome was trying her best to heal the blonde man's ego. Shiori talked with Ayami, mostly about school and anything else girls talk about.

Tatsuya ate his food quietly, deciding it was best to hurry up and eat before going back to his room. However, a voice drew his annoyance.

Satoshi grinned at his 'younger brother'. "Tatsu, if you keep being this gloomy, nobody's going to like you!"

Tatsuya arched an eyebrow, before looking at his 'older brother' in annoyance. "I don't care if people don't like me."

"What! But its youth~!" Satoshi whined.

The purple haired boy rolled his eyes at the older boy, stabbing a carrot and pointing it at Satoshi. "That doesn't matter. In the Mafia, we're forced to think like adults at an early stage or else we're dead."

Satoshi blinked, before letting out a sigh. "You're so gloomy, Tatsu! You should lighten up more."

"No way." Tatsuya shook his head. "I would end up like you."

Satoshi faked a hurt look, placing his hand on his chest. "That's mean!" He whined.

Tatsuya scoffed, before going back to eating. Satoshi wasn't a bad person, in fact, he was one of the strongest person Tatsuya had ever faced off against. Of course, the purple haired boy would die before admitting it to Satoshi.

But his cheery attitude that was inherited from his father got on Tatsuya's nerves a lot. There were times where he was as serious as hell to the point where he could murder someone with just a look… but that side was rarely shown since Satoshi liked to be care free.

"How've you been doing with school and training? I've heard you're the Student Council President?" Satoshi attempted to strike up another conversation.

"Fine, I guess." Tatsuya shrugged. "I got forced to being the President though."

Satoshi laughed. "I heard! Shiori and Sayuri made you, didn't they?"

"What was about me?" Shiori broke away from her conversation with Ayami, raising an eyebrow.

"How you used blackmail to make me the President." Tatsuya closed his eyes briefly, taking a bite of food.

Shiori smirked at her brother. "It was needed! You wouldn't do it otherwise!"

"When my baby sister blackmails me, it's usually why I don't do most of the things she tells me to." Tatsuya stated bluntly, looking at his sister.

Satoshi let out another laugh. "You two sure get along."

"We have to since we're living together." Shiori teased, laughing. Satoshi joined in, but Tatsuya just let out an annoyed grunt.

"Oh, by the way, Onii-sama, have you tried that dish?" Shiori pointed to a dish of rice with a yellow hue. It had yellow, small, perfectly cut cubes that smelled strongly of apples. Tatsuya shook his head, and Shiori smiled. "Try it then!"

Her older brother shrugged, and took some of the food on to his plate. He ate it without even blowing, and chewed. The rich sensation of apples and rice together melted in his mouth.

"How is it?" Shiori asked, seeming excited for some reason. Satoshi leaned in to hear his answer.

Tatsuya gave them questioning looks, but didn't say anything about it. "It's good."

Shiori squealed, and turned to look at Ayami. The blonde girl looked shock beyond belief, and there was a slight pink hue on her cheeks at the purple haired boy's words. She looked down at her lap.

Shiori smiled brightly. "Actually, it's Aya-nee's original dish! She created it herself!"

Tatsuya flinched, pausing his lips. Ayami looked up to see him revert to his usual cold front, and looked back down, trying to calm herself before she broke. Shiori, sensing the tension that was up again, looked at Satoshi. The older boy looked worried, glancing between his sister and the purple haired boy in front of him.

The rest of dinner was silent among the teenagers. The parents, knowing what had happened, did their best to not acknowledge it.

The past never heals, after all.

* * *

"Okay, there is no way this is true." Rein placed both hands on her hips, clearly annoyed.

"But the radar lead us here. What else are we supposed to do?" Aria questioned, pointing to Glace who was holding a mini radar that had a blinking red dot and a still white dot. The red was Val, and the white was them.

The four were standing at the entrance to private property, and beyond the sign and gate were a forest of green, lush trees that towered over each other. They could barely see anything except vegetation. But it wasn't wild, there were signs that showed how it was kept clean at several areas. Which must mean there were people nearby.

Karen looked at her crystal ball, her lips pressed together. "I think we have to go into the heart of the forest."

"You think Val is in the middle of the forest?" Rein raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Karen closed her eyes briefly. "That's what the signs are saying. We can't doubt it or else we'll never have a chance of finding her."

Rein paused her lips, looking around. She let out a sigh. "Fine, let's go."

Aria smiled brightly, and was the first to walk towards the entrance.

They managed to avoid paths thicken with roots, and were able to find used routes that helped them get through the trees. The forest was quiet, yet it held a mysterious aura of mystery and power.

The sunlight shown through the spots the leaves didn't cover, and small animals were spotted as they stared at the group with emotionless eyes. Few birds flew overhead at times, their chirps kept the girls from losing their minds in the silence.

Aria held out an arm, stopping the group. They looked at her, and saw her eyes narrow.

There was a rustle in the bushes ahead, and they fell silent. Aria placed a finger to her lips and motion for them to take soft steps.

They stepped closer to the sound, and it got even louder. Their breaths held, they went closer and closer.

Suddenly, an object of white jumped out from the bushes, going high into the air. The girls' mouths fell open when it landed, the shock coming into their minds.

It was a rabbit with pure white fur and luminance red eyes. Its small pink nose sniffed in several directions before it looked at them.

Rein let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's only a rabbit."

Glace released her tight grip on the radar. "I swear, heart attacks will be the death of me someday."

Karen said nothing. She was looking at her crystal ball carefully, and then at the rabbit.

"It's not going away." Aria muttered under her breath as she stared at the rabbit's bright red eyes. She had never heard of rabbits having red eyes that glowed before.

"It's probably doesn't think of us as a threat or something." Rein shrugged, walking over to the rabbit. She held out a hand a few distance from it.

Instinct kicked in as Aria's eyes widen. "Rein, get away from that thing!"

Rein barely heard the warning as she jerked herself to the side. The rabbit shot a fireball of red flames at the spot where Rein was, its red eyes glowing. Red flames danced around the rabbit, and suddenly, it didn't look so friendly. It was dangerously cute.

"Holy crap, run!" Aria yelled.

They didn't need to be told twice. The group bolted down the path, and they flinched when balls of fire kept coming from behind them. The fire caught on the bushes and branches, setting them ablaze.

Glace looked behind her as she ran, "Why does a rabbit have flames?!"

"I don't know, but it's not friendly!" Rein jumped to the side as she passed a fallen branch on fire.

Glace pressed the radar, wanting to see if they were even going in the right direction. To her surprise, the radar showed static. Before she knew it, it completely blacked out. "The radar's broken!"

"What!" Aria yelled, dodging another fireball. "How are we supposed to find Val, let alone get out of here?"

"I think something, or someone is jamming communications here," Karen's voice was panting as she ran. "That radar is supposed to work in non-service places like these. Something's interfering with it!"

"Oh, great. What could go wrong now?" Rein let out a groan.

"Uh, how about that?" Glace pointed ahead.

A moose was walking to cut off their path, except this moose had bright blue eyes and was surrounded by blue flames that seemed to give off a different aura than the red flames from behind them. Its antlers flared with blue flames, and it charged at them.

Without thinking, the girls threw themselves to the side, rolling down as they realized they threw themselves down a small hill. The branches and bushes cut into them mercilessly and they kept their bodies curled to prevent more damage.

They finally rolled to a stop, and stood up. There were several grunts of pain, but they managed to dust the dirt from the clothes and stabilize their footing. "Everybody still alive?" Aria said, worried.

"We'll live," Rein grunted, pulling a leaf from her hair. "So," she looked around, "any idea where we are now?"

At her words, they turned to look at their surroundings. They were deep in the forest, and there weren't any noticeable landmarks that gave any signs of humans. In short, they were lost.

There was a loud, frustrated groan as Glace shoved the radar into her pockets. It no longer functioned. "It's not working. I have no idea where we are."

Aria looked deep in thought. "I think we have bigger problems than just being lost."

Rein frowned. "First off, what were those animals? Their eyes were glowing and they had flames! I haven't seen natural blue eyes before, nor do I've heard of animals having flames."

Karen paused. "I don't think they were wild creatures."

Aria nodded in agreement. "Karen's right. They weren't avoiding us like normal creatures. Instead, they came right to us. If I haven't known better, they were trained to do that."

Glace caught her breath, the understanding coming to her. "You mean, they're protecting whatever it is in this forest?"

Karen looked at her crystal ball. "I believe so. They don't have wills of their own. They're following somebody's orders."

"But where did anybody even get these animals in the first place?" Rein placed a hand on her hip, biting her lip. Her pink eyes widen slightly. "If they're going that far…"

"Yeah, something's definitely up with whatever this forest is hiding. Something major, something that doesn't want to be made public to the world. And that something, is where Val is at." Aria's brown eyes narrowed. "I don't know what it is, but I think we're getting ourselves into something pretty dangerous."

Glace nodded grimly. "Those animals were out to kill. I think we'll be seeing their trainers if we go further."

Karen paused. "But we're still continuing, aren't we?"

"Of course." Aria smiled. "Because our friend is out there. We have to find her."

Glace and Karen nodded in agreement. The three turned to look at Rein, who let out a sigh. "Fine, but if we're gonna do this, then we better find her before we get ourselves killed."

"I'm pretty sure we've been closer to death before." Aria grinned.

The others couldn't help but laugh at that, remembering the incident that brought them together. Even to this day, the memory still haunts them. But then again, what else can they do? They just have to go forward.

Now, what shall await them at the door of the other world?

* * *

**Review! :)**


	17. Pieces Missing

**School's starting for me so I'm not sure how long the updates will be from now on! I'll be sure to write whenever I can. :) I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy~**

* * *

"Yukine? Yukine, honey, open up please." Haru knocked on the door of her eldest child. She was holding a tray of food that consisted of a sandwich, crackers and juice.

Since breakfast, the boy had been in his room. The day before, he locked himself in the lab. Haru was worried. She had wondered if something had depressed the boy, or he had discovered something incredibly interesting. But it wouldn't make sense for the latter as he would have told Yukino.

Gokudera had gone off to work, and she remembered her husband saying something about a lot of papers coming in since the attack on the academy. Mayu was at Kyoko's suite with the other children, and Yukino was in the reference room looking through files. It was just her and Yukine at their suite now.

There was a shuffle of papers and books falling with a thud before the door opened. Yukine looked at his mother, before looking at the tray in her hand. "Hi Mom. You know you could have left the tray outside my door, right?"

Haru pressed her lips together. "You wouldn't have eaten it."

The silver haired boy looked sheepish at her words.

Haru let out a small sigh. "Can I come in?"

The boy hesitated for a split second, but nodded nevertheless. He opened the door wider, and allowed his mother to come in.

Yukine's room was always neat and perfectly organized to the point where Haru never had to clean up after him. Well, he did take after his father.

There were posters of geniuses and even one of the periodic table. The only other pictures were a picture of their family, and another picture of his Famiglia. They were set in photo frames on the shelf on the wall beside the boy's bed.

A closet was against the wall, and there was a desk filled with documents and objects with chemical substances in glass jars. A small table was placed on the ground on top of a soft carpet. A tall bookshelf was filled with perfectly lined up books.

Haru placed the tray on the small table as she sat down. Yukine propped down on the other side of the table, grabbing the sandwich and eating it. He stole glances at his mother, who looked back at him with an amused half smile. That just forced the boy to go back to eating, keeping his head down.

"So, what kind of girl been on your mind?" Haru prompted, setting her elbow on table as she rested her chin on her palm.

Yukine choked on the food, and Haru handed him the glass of juice. He quickly drowned the drink, coughing moments later. Haru waited patiently, her smile growing wider at his reaction.

"W…What do you mean?" Yukine cleared his throat. His emerald green eyes looked everywhere but his mother.

"Exactly what I said. Who's the lucky girl to have the infamous Gokudera Yukine's attention these days?" Haru said teasingly. She was rewarded greatly when her son's cheeks became a rosy hue.

"No one! No one at all!" Yukine said quickly. He let out a groan. "Why are you even asking?"

"A mother's intuition desu~!" Haru chirped cheerfully, amused by the expressions her son was having.

"Mom, if I ever have someone, I wouldn't tell you even if my life depends on it." Yukine pointed out, seeming to calm down from his coughing fit earlier.

Haru raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because you'll be up in my face about it!" Yukine complained.

"That's a mother's job, Yukine!" Haru protested. "To know who's important in her children's life!"

"But you love romance so it's even more of a pain." Yukine stated, sounding much like a child with his mother.

Haru smiled slyly. "Hahi! So there is someone if you're trying this much~! You've never tried this hard in the past."

Yukine flinched, cursing colorfully under his breath. He really hate it when his mother could see right through him.

"Language, Yukine!" Haru chided. A grin came to her lips. "Now, who?"

Knowing he wasn't going to win no matter what he tried, the boy mumbled, "A classmate."

"Hahi! School romance is so cute desu~!" Haru gushed. "Who's the girl?"

"It's not like I like her or anything! I'm just curious about her!" Yukine protested as his mother kept asking more questions. Seriously, why do mothers ask questions like, 'When's the wedding?' or 'What do you like about her?'

"Aha, it might become something bigger in the future~!" Haru hid her sly laugh behind her hand.

Yukine let out a loud groan, his head landing on the table. "Why did I even tell you?" He mumbled into the table. "Why did I get myself into this?"

"Because I'm your mother and I would have found out via your sister anyway." Haru shrugged, happy with the information she got. "Have you ki-!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Yukine pulled his mother up and pushed her out of his room. Before she could say anything else embarrassing, he closed the door and locked it. The silver haired boy heard his mother's giggle before she descended down the stairs.

He let out a sigh, going to his desk as he took a cracker and place it in his mouth. He sat down on his chair, and used a key to open up the bottom right drawer. Underneath papers of past documents, his fingers grasp around a cloth object.

The Storm lifted the object out of the drawer, fingering it in his hand before unveiling the object. There, cleanse and polished was a beautiful golden locket. It was the same locket Yukine had found the day the academy was attacked. He had tried to open it, but the locket stayed stubbornly shut. In the end, he never found out who it belonged to.

Yukine touched the locket lightly, wishing he could bring out Nao to open it. His claws could open it easily. But with Val locked and not all of the Guardians were gathered, it was difficult to keep the Storm Tiger Cub in the outside world.

He'll just have to wait… but who knows how long that'll be? Val was locked up for eight years last time. They didn't know when she was going to be let out this time.

And something else bothered him. Why was there a sniper during the attack on the academy? They were clearly on the Vongola's side if they helped Val. But was that just for show? Maybe the person had wanted to keep the Vongola in debt or something.

The silver haired boy looked down at the locket, the gold glistening in the sunlight that poured through his window. He turned it over, and saw the same engraved numbers he had found out about since the day he found the locket. _'17'_

He didn't know what those numbers meant. Was it telling an age? Or was it some kind of secret code? Either way, he hasn't been able to solve it. Too many holes to cover up with a reasonable answer. There were too many pieces missing.

_ Could he ever solve it?_

Yukine wrapped up the locket, placed it back in the drawer, and closed it shut.

* * *

"Ah, you're here." Reborn placed one hand in his pocket and the other tipped his black fedora. The dimly lit room was quiet, and only two flames burn.

The figure in front of the former Arcobaleno nodded. "You called me here, didn't you?" The voice was feminine, soft and melodic.

She was dressed in all black, and it was hard to see her against the lighting of the room. Then again, Reborn was dressed in a black suit so he blended in the same way.

"I must admit, you came earlier than expected." Reborn mused.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "The situation was dire. How long is the Princess going to be locked up?"

Reborn paused. "Until her father come to his senses."

"You realize she might not be the same."

The former Arcobaleno closed his eyes. "That is for her to decide, and him to handle."

"Well, whatever. I just need to do my job." The girl placed a hand on her hip.

Reborn smirked. "I hear you've gotten in touch with your past?"

There was a silence, before the girl gave him a cold look. "It's not any of your business."

"I'm just saying you better tell him sooner or later." Reborn said smoothly, staying calm under the girl's gaze.

"He doesn't need to know." The girl replied sharply. "I'll do what I came here to do, and you don't need to lecture me about my choices."

"Well, I am a home tutor after all." Reborn did nothing as the girl walked past him, heading towards the door. "Don't let your past get in the way of your relationships with people."

There was a pause. "I can take care of myself." And the door slammed shut.

Reborn let out a small sigh, now alone in the empty room. "Now, what will become of your Famiglia, Val?"

* * *

Aoi slashed through one of the straw mannequins set up in the dojo like room. He jumped into the air, slicing another one clean in the middle. He twisted his body slightly, place his foot forward, and knocked off a straw head.

The black haired boy set his sword to his side, closing his eyes as he leveled his breathing. He had been at this for hours, and there was something that kept bugging him.

It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for him. It wasn't enough to protect Val. It wasn't enough to protect his Famiglia.

He was about to start training again when the door flew open. A young woman with wavy orange hair and brown eyes stood at the door, waving a hand. She was wearing a lab coat, and a pair of rimless glasses dangled on the chord around her neck. Aoi smiled, running up to the older girl. "What's up, Rico?"

Irie Rico was the daughter and eldest child of Irie Shoichi and his wife, Akashi Mine. She had been a genius from when she was young, and was quickly pulled into the Vongola's analyzing team for research against their enemies. She wasn't an inventor like her father, but rather an analyzer like her mother. They've been able to access loads of information due to her efforts.

"I got some time off so I went on a walk until I heard you doing your best in here. I've been told we have some guests coming so I wanted to let you know." Rico explained, smiling as she leaned against the door frame. "How's training?"

"It's been well," Aoi gave her a meek smile, "but I think I can do better."

"Why don't you train with your father or something? Or perhaps have your grandfather watch over you while you train." Rico suggested.

Aoi shook his head. "I can't do that. Grandpa is already retired and in Japan. Dad is busy with paperwork and missions since the murders haven't stopped."

Rico paused, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've been trying to track down the enemy's hideout, but so far, no luck. I'm not sure what's blocking the communication, or who's keeping the information locked up, but they're smart. I can't access any info that can get us a lead on them."

Aoi frowned, going deep in thought. "If they're really protective of their information, then wouldn't that mean there might be parts of their plan written in the data?"

"You might be right. Either that, or they really don't want us to find their hideout. I'm not quite sure, but I have to be careful. I think they might be trying to track me every time I try to access a file about them." Rico closed her eyes briefly, and Aoi could see the tired look in her. She must be under a lot of pressure.

Aoi grinned at her, "Well, we might be able to get a lead if we capture one of them. Who knows, they might spill."

Rico let out a small laugh. "Maybe. But from your report on the attack on the academy, they don't seem to care about their grunts very much. Truthfully, I don't think the grunts have any idea what they're even doing in the first place."

"It'll be hard to capture a person of higher rank though." Aoi muttered, remembering how powerful the scarf guy was.

"I didn't see the guy myself," Rico started, knowing what the black haired boy was thinking, "but to lead and attack without disrupting the academy's barriers and alarms, I'd say he's probably one of the top dogs of the organization."

"But he said he was under the orders of someone. Someone named Regina wouldn't allow him to kill Val." Aoi was deep in thought. "He might be a formable opponent, but there are others who are stronger than he is."

"I've tried to figure out who this _'Regina_' is," Rico let out a sigh, "but nothing comes up. I've accessed many networks, but I can't find anybody who would fit in this situation."

Aoi was confused. Rico could find anyone. She could analyze and even get the things the person did from the moment they were born. To have her admit she couldn't find one person was, to say the truth, shocking.

Who was this Regina person? Since a powerful person like the scarf guy was obeying her orders, she must be someone important. If he could command a whole army of grunts, then she could only control more.

But the question that stayed on his mind, that stayed on the minds of the others that had been there, was _'Why didn't she have Val killed?'_ Surely, they must have found out she was the daughter of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Getting rid of Val would disrupt the Vongola for sure. So why?

Something clicked in Aoi's brain. "Wait, what if 'Regina' wasn't her real name? What if her name is something else, and 'Regina' is just a code name or something. A nickname… Yeah, a nickname! Like how we call Val by a nickname instead of her full name."

Rico thought about it. Her lips curled and she nodded. "You might be on to something, Aoi. But even if 'Regina' isn't her real name, we still don't know her actual name. It won't help."

Aoi looked disappointed. He was able to make a breakthrough, but it doesn't seem to be enough. Pieces of the puzzle was missing.

Rico patted his head, letting a small smile give away. "Don't get depress over it. We'll figure this out eventually. I'm analyzing the case, and you guys are at the front of the battlefield. When Val's out, be sure to greet her with a smile, okay?"

Aoi just nodded, and Rico, with one last smile, walked away from the dojo training room.

_"If she comes out…"_

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. I'm really dragging out Val's confinement time. But she'll be let out soon! Review! :)**


	18. Bitter

**I'm back with a new chapter~! Actually, I wanted to upload this a few days ago but stuff happened. xD I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

Sayuri was seated in the black limo of the Millifiore Famiglia. Her hands were folded together, and she faced forward, taking a few glances out the window at times.

The car pulled up on the mansion that was hidden deep in the forest. It used to be the Giglionero Family's private property, but since the merge (one that was a mutual agreement with both parties and that led to a good future), they had made it their headquarters. Plus, Yuni liked the comfort of the forest and preferred to raise her children in the home where she had been raised.

A man in a black suit pulled open the door, and Sayuri walked out of the car. She gave a slight nod to the man, before going into the mansion. As always, the place was inviting and cozy. With the antiques and paintings, it truly showed how much history was in this mansion.

Yuni was standing a few ways from the door, and she smiled when Sayuri walked in. "Welcome, Sayuri."

"It's a pleasure to be here, Yuni-sama." Sayuri bowed slightly, smiling.

"No need to be formal," Yuni giggled. "I take it you're here to see the twins?"

Sayuri nodded, used to the former shaman reading her thoughts. The two began to walk down the hallways, chatting a few times throughout and coming to a comfortable silence a few moments later.

Yuni led her outside the mansion to the large greenhouse that was built when the twins were born. Inside, there were many flowers of different kinds and herbs with scents that floated in the air. The greenhouse was greatly taken care of, and rumor had it that not one plant had ever died in the said place.

There were soft singing further into the greenhouse, where there were plants of a vibrant color. They came upon a door, and it led them down a path that extended beyond the greenhouse.

They walked outside, and the beautiful flowers led them down a single path. They came across a beautiful archway decorated with different colored roses, and just past it, there was an open dome like building that was built just to the side of a beautiful lake. It was made of white marble, and held a table with combatable couches. Flowers were used to decorate the place, the vines tangling together in a delicate manner.

Sitting on the velvet couch were two young women. They were slightly older than Sayuri, and had identical faces. Both women had long, pale white hair like their father with a slight pale purple hue to it and pale jade green eyes that held many secrets in them. They wore flower crowns around their heads, and had on simple white dresses that went just above their knees. They each had the orange tattoo under their eye like their mother, except one was on the right and the other was on the left. Around their necks was an orange orb flaring with Dying Will Flames.

They stood up as Yuni and Sayuri approached them. Their voices were perfectly in harmony when they spoke. "Hello, Mother. Sayuri."

Yuni smiled at her daughters, who were the older twin sisters of Hiro. "Hello, Alice," she nodded to the one with the right eye marking, "Arisu." She looked at the other sister.

Sayuri smiled, and bowed politely. Yuni closed her eyes briefly, before smiling at Sayuri. "Well, I'll leave you here with them. Enjoy your stay." With that, the former shaman left the beautiful place.

Alice waved Sayuri over to sit on the couch in front of the twin sisters. The Sun Guardian did as she was told, and politely accepted the tea that was offered to her.

"What brings you here today, Sayuri?" Arisu spoke first, her voice calm and soothing. She took a sip of her own milk tea.

"I've come to ask about Val. When do you suppose she be let out?" Sayuri's hands tighten their grip on the cup. She was nervous of the answer. Like their mother, they were able to see into the inner heart of peoples' souls, and could predict the future.

Alice and Arisu glanced at one another briefly, before looking over at Sayuri. "What do you hope to do when she is let out?"

Sayuri opened her mouth, but closed it again. "I…hope to become her Sun Guardian and help her whenever she needs it. She's a vital part of this war, and I want to be by her side."

"It is true that Valentine is an essential part in the enemy's plans. They want to use her for something." Alice closed her eyes briefly. "But, they also have a plan for the rest of you."

Sayuri's breath caught in her throat. "W-What are you saying?"

"We're saying she's not the only one who is in danger, but the rest of you are too." Arisu said patiently, eyes misty. "Have you forgotten, Sayuri? The 11th Generation is the cursed generation."

"I haven't forgotten…" Sayuri bit her lip, looking down. She lifted her head to face them. "But I don't understand! What could they possibly want with us? With Val being the eldest daughter of Decimo, I can understand why they would want her if they want a war with the Vongola. But what good will it bring if they took one of us? Why would they even need a Guardian? The Boss is more important than the Guardian."

"Think about it. What does Valentine cherish in the world, what does she cherish more than her very existence?" Alice prompted, voice smooth.

"She cherishes…" Sayuri stopped, the realization coming to her. "She cherishes her friends, her comrades. That's… us."

The twins nodded. "Of course, using the rest of you as bait isn't the whole reason they need you."

Sayuri's head snapped up. "You mean there's more?!"

"The cursed generation holds an unbelievable amount of power." The twins stated. "A cursed princess, twins who made a deal with the devil, one's inner eye, a contract with a demon, summoning the dead, and you." The twins' jade green eyes looked at Sayuri, whose face turned pale. "You were given the gift of-."

"Stop!" Sayuri's voice raised without her knowing. She shook in her seat. "It's not a gift! It's a curse!"

Arisu paused her lips. "If you see it that way, do so. But you can't run away from it forever."

"I don't care." Sayuri said a tad too sharply. "As long as I can protect my friends, I don't need a curse like that."

"Oh, but there are others who carry a pained secret." Alice's lips curved. "It is not just your Famiglia you need to worry about, dear Sayuri. But it is centered on Valentine's Famiglia."

"Furthermore, Valentine is missing a Guardian. Of course, there are those who haven't revealed themselves to her yet, but she is still missing one. The one Guardian none of you have met yet." Arisu stated calmly.

"That's right." Sayuri looked at her milk tea, her reflection showing. "We were told there was eight guardians in total. Two people shared one title, but another one held a title that's never been used before."

Alice nodded. "Yes, the title that was never written in the history books. In the 1st Generation Famiglia, that title was created but the Guardian was never revealed. They were a Ghost Guardian, the shadow that operated with the Vongola behind the scenes."

"You're saying," Sayuri started slowly, "that there was another Guardian besides the ones we know? Besides the ones who made up Primo's Famiglia?"

The twins nodded, and more questions came from Sayuri. "Why were they never revealed? Why is it that we know to have six Guardian titles as the generations pass?"

"Something happened with the seventh Guardian. Something must have kept them away, and that secret had died with the rest of the 1st Generation. The only reason we know of it was because of the memories of the 1st Sky Arcobaleno, Luce; our great grandmother, had been passed down to us." The twins spoke.

"This is…unbelievable." Sayuri could barely make out the words, the shock taking its toll on her. There was another Guardian, another title? What secret did the 1st Generation tried to hide? What secret made them burn all evidence from the history books?

_More importantly, who is Val's eighth Guardian?_

* * *

Yukino slammed the book shut, annoyed. She had brought herself to the reference room early that morning, having nothing else to do other than try to find more information about the enemy. So far, she wasn't having any luck.

She tried finding information on the flames she had seen when she fought the grunts, and also the unique flames the scarf boy that had attacked Val had been using.

When nothing came up for that, she researched black roses. It was a symbol of the enemy of some sort. It wasn't natural, of course, so they must have a way of breeding it. But all the books declared creating black roses was impossible, so that left her with no leads whatsoever.

The silver haired girl let out a sigh, standing up and placing the books where she found them. Staying here wasn't going to help.

She made her way out of the room and soon stood outside of the mansion. Her father had said it was dangerous to go outside of the Vongola's property, but that was two months ago. Surely, it was fine to go out now. It wasn't like she was the one being targeted after all.

* * *

Yukino made her way into the town, walking at a normal pace. She wore a green mid-sleeve shirt with a black open vest over it. She had on black jean shorts and black flats were on her feet. She had green bracelets around her wrists, and her Storm necklace hung loosely around her neck. The girl carried a semi large, black rectangular bag.

She turned her head several times towards different shops that had employees shouting about their foods, but didn't stop at any. The town was filled with people as usual, and everybody went their own ways. Children ran by, laughing and giggling as they played a game of tag. Their parents smiled as they walked behind them, holding bags of bought goods.

She rounded a corner into a large park. Near one of the benches close to her arrival, the girl saw a small crowd of girls. They were in a loose circle, and seemed to be talking to one another avidly. They were holding autograph signs and dressed themselves up pretty well.

_'…the hell's that? Some photo shoot?'_ Yukino thought. She looked around, but didn't see any cameraman. _'Well, not like I care.'_ With a shrug, she turned towards the direction of the trees just to the side.

As she wandered in further, there was a sign hanging from a tree that read 'Keep Out'. Ignoring the sign, she walked past the tree and slid down a slight hill.

There, a gorgeous lake was shining under the sunlight. The clear water practically sparkled and the tall trees around it danced gracefully to the slight breeze the wind was offering. Nobody was around, and the place was peacefully quiet.

"This place really does calm me down." Yukino stretched her arms, smiling. She opened the black bag, taking out a small keyboard. She skimmed her hand over the black and white keys.

The silver haired girl sat down on the soft grass, and placed the keyboard on her lap. Her fingers came down and a beautiful melody started to play softly. It started out slow at first, but she gradually began to build up speed.

Yukino wasn't a horrible player, but she wasn't as good as her brother. Yukine could play anything. Since the twins first started learning how to play the piano, Yukine had always been the best.

'_**Yukine-kun, brilliant work! Yukino-chan, why don't you learn from your brother?'**_

_** 'Wow, Yukine-san! You're absolutely awesome! Oh, Yukino-san, you were good too.'**_

_** 'I wouldn't expect less from you, Yukine-kun! Yukino-chan, you should work harder!'**_

Yukino's fingers moved faster as the memories flooded into her mind. _'That's right. Onii-chan was always the better one.'_

**Flashback:**

_ "Another award won?" Gokudera grinned at his son, who beamed back at him. The man was holding a newspaper, and on the cover page, there was a picture of Yukine proudly holding his award from the junior piano competition. _

_ The family were in their living room. Everybody was crowded around the ten year old silver haired boy, while Yukino stood off to the side a little bit. _

_ "Good job, Yukine!" Haru clapped her hands together. "Today, let's have your favorite dish!"_

_ "Really? Thanks Mom!" Yukine cheered. _

_ Mayu hugged her older brother, smiling. "Onii-sama is really good at the piano! You should teach Mayu how to play!"_

_ Yukine laughed, hugging his youngest sister. "Maybe when you're older." _

_ Mayu pouted cutely, but didn't argue. _

_ "Ah, Yukino did well in the competition too, didn't you?" Haru smiled to her other daughter. _

_ Yukino blinked, and forced a smile on her face. "A-Aha, did I?" She took a few steps closer to her family._

_ "Of course you did, but you should take some tips from your brother next time." Gokudera suggested. _

_ Yukino's hands gripped tightly together behind her back, and she only let out a small laugh. She turned to her brother, who stared back at her. "Congrats, Onii-chan."_

* * *

_"Eh? You want to quit playing the piano?" Haru blinked in surprise, her hand covering her mouth as she looked at her eldest daughter. "But you've never missed practice before."_

_ Yukino turned her head away from her mother, not saying anything. The thorn in her heart never stopped hurting._

**End of flashback.**

_ 'Since that day, I've never once entered a piano competition with Onii-chan,'_ Yukino thought to herself.

It was also around that time when she had founded this place, deciding to make it her safe haven. She would often come here whenever she was stressed out, and just play the keyboard. She didn't dare use the grand piano at their suite unless nobody else was home.

Nobody else knew she came here alone, and she wanted to keep it that way.

As the girl played, her ears caught the sound of something clicking. Taken by surprise when she heard footsteps coming closer, she quickly place the keyboard in her bag and zipped it shut. She hid the bag behind her as a figure dashed into the place.

Yukino found herself staring at a boy, about her age, with pinkish red tousled hair and ruby red eyes. He wore a white mid-sleeve shirt, dark long pants and black sneakers. A silver amulet hung around his neck, as well as a high tech black camera.

The two stared at each other for a moment. _'And no one besides me came here until now,'_ Yukino thought bitterly. She was the first to break the silence. "Who are-!"

"Please let me hide here for a bit!" The boy interrupted her, slapping his hands together and bowing slightly. He sat down on the grass.

"…Huh?" Yukino just stared at him. "Hide…?" She was lost. _'What's with this person?'_

"Please!"

Yukino flopped down on the grass, rolling over to her side where she was facing away from the mysterious boy. "Not like this is my place. Hell, we're not supposed to be here anyway. Do what you want."

"Seriously? Thanks. You really saved me!" The boy said cheerfully.

Yukino found it strange that the boy was thanking her, but said nothing of it.

"Hey, this place is amazing, isn't it? It's like a secret hideout and a perfect place to ditch too!" The boy continued to talk, probably attempting to make conversation with the girl who faced away from him.

Yukino continued to stay silent, hugging the bag close to her chest.

"Say, can I take a few pictures here?" The boy asked.

"Didn't you take some before?" Yukino replied. "I heard the shutter sound." _'That almost gave me a heart attack,'_ she added in her mind.

"Ah, right, right." The boy let out a cheerful laugh. "I took some on the way here."

Yukino sweatdropped. He really was an easy going person. The boy reminded her of Aoi with his cheerfulness, but something about him was different than her childhood friend. She heard the shutter sound once more as the boy took pictures. _'Isn't he trying to hide? Wait, who is he hiding from? Oh well. He's just taking pictures now,'_ Yukino thought.

Quietly, she turned around slightly. The pinkish-red haired boy was focused on taking pictures, having one eye closed and the other looking into the lens.

"Ah." The boy stopped clicking, and Yukino quickly turned back. "Was that the keyboard you were playing before?"

Yukino's heart almost stopped. He heard her. He had heard her playing the keyboard. There was a slight pause, before she opened her mouth. "…I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe you have auditory hallucination."

"Ehh, you're kidding!" The boy yelped. "Crap, I might be tired or something."

Yukino's hands clenched tightly around her bag, the hard keyboard underneath pressed against her body.

"Aaah, that's disappointing." The boy spoke. "It was such a beautiful sound too."

Yukino's breath caught, and she laid still, in shock. Beautiful, he said. He had called her playing beautiful. When was the last time somebody called her playing beautiful?

She kept quiet, not knowing what to say in response.

"Oh, it looks like it's alright for me to go now." There was a slight rustle as the boy stood up. He turned to Yukino, who had her back to him. "Thanks for letting me stay."

He was about to leave before he turned around slightly. "Oh, right. My name's Minamoto Shiro. I guess I'll see you later." He walked away from the spot.

Yukino laid frozen. Her mind fully registered his words, and she quickly sat up and turned around. "H-Hey, wait up…" But the boy was already gone, and Yukino could only stare at bare trees.

Her emerald green eyes looked down on the grass. There was a folded piece of paper lying still. Her hand reached for it, and she opened up the paper. "What is this? A map?" Yukino arched a slight eyebrow, and tried to figure out the locations on the map.

It was the area around the hidden lake. "Did he forget this?" Well, at least he had a sense of direction and decent enough drawing skills to create a map.

_** 'It was such a beautiful sound too.'**_

Yukino found her cheeks heating up as she remembered the boy's words. The girl shook the thought from her mind and stood up, cheeks still flushed.

_'What a strange person.'_

* * *

"Hey!" Notto burst into the twins' room, grinning brightly. Mayu, Kazuto, and Shintaro followed behind him.

Mana and Ai looked up from their books. They were sitting on the windowsill seat, across from one another. Their faces showed little to no emotion.

"You guys wanna go somewhere?" Kazuto asked, smiling cheerfully.

Mana stared at them for a moment. "Not really. I think we'll stay inside today."

Ai simply nodded in agreement.

Mayu looked at them, worried. "But you haven't been outside your suite for two months now! You should go out."

"It's unhealthy to the EXTREME to stay inside!" Shintaro shouted, showing his concern.

"People can get sick by being outside though." Mana pointed out. "Besides, we're not dead yet and the doctors haven't said we were sick."

Notto frowned slightly. "Come on, Mana. You have to get out of your room. Ai too."

Ai's eyes were a glossy color. "What's the point? There's nothing to be gained anyway."

That was shocking to everybody but Mana. Ai rarely said anything negatively towards life in general. She was always trying to make the best of things, but this was simply a surprise.

"Without Val-nee here, it's hard but I don't think she'll be happy if she sees you guys like this!" Mayu protested. "Please, let's just go to the Rose's Archway today. It'll be quick, and you might have fun!" She smiled warmly.

"She's right. Val-nee wouldn't be glad you two are cooped up in your rooms. Especially when you two go outside a lot more than she does." Kazuto reasoned.

Mana looked doubtful, and Ai lowered her book.

"Just for a little bit!" Shintaro pressed.

After a moment's pause, Ai slowly nodded. She knew her older sister would be heartbroken if she had found out they were like this when she was gone. When they were younger, it didn't bother them too much when their sister was locked up. They were just toddlers back then. Now they were older, but still children. Their emotions still took control of them.

"What about you?" Notto looked over at Mana, who was staring at them and biting her lip tightly.

"I don't know…" Mana said softly.

Notto grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. The black haired boy smiled gently. "You can doubt all you want, but we'll always be here with you. For you, we'll be here forever."

Shintaro grinned brightly. "Yeah! Onee-chan and the others are gonna be here too! Our Famiglia is big!"

"So come on," Notto tugged on her hand slightly, "want to go to the Rose's Archway?"

Mana couldn't help but reveal a small smile. "Yeah."

* * *

**Yep, still drawing the whole "Val still locked up" thing out. Oh well, you'll get to know the other characters this way~! Review! :) **


	19. Falling Petal

**My updates are just gonna be random from now on now that school has started and all. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy the story~! :)**

* * *

The six children made their way out of the mansion and into the gardens in the back. It was like a maze sometimes. The place was filled with many types of flowers and the design made people walk in different turns to get to a destination.

They passed through the Rose's Archway, coming into the gardens hidden deep inside of the 'maze'. Past this point, there were just roses. Usually, there were red ones. But specially breed white and pink roses decorated the place as well. There was a few marble walls that were broken pieces of a building that was once there. A bench was created inside the walls.

"I think they've already been watered for the day." Mayu called out, pointing to the empty watering cans near some of the bushes.

"No wonder there were dewdrops on their petals." Kazuto commented.

"How far do you think we should go today?" Shintaro asked as they walked down the marble ground.

"Actually, I want to go someplace today." Notto had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Bewildered, the other children followed him out of the garden and into the forest in the back of the mansion. The tall trees stood proudly and their giant branches filled with leaves gave shade.

They ran through the forest, jumping over roots and sidestepping animals that came by. They soon came upon a cave surrounded by thick vines. They managed to get in through a small hole near the ground. Being a child helps with the small size.

As they got into the cave, it immediately lit up. Tiny balls lit up and flew around the cave. The darkness was barely seen anymore as the lights flickered brightly and hung in the air.

"So?" Notto grinned, opening his arms wide.

"This is beautiful!" Ai smiled, her worries washing away. She caught a light in her hand, and giggled to see the small bug the light was attached to.

Kazuto laughed as Shintaro caught a whole bunch of the lights, before releasing them again. He captured them once more, and peeked into his cupped hands. Mayu was busy examining the bugs as she stayed still and let them rest on her finger.

Mana felt a smile come to her face as she gently poked a ball of light, and her eyes soften when it flew a bit away from her.

Notto appeared beside her, a soft grin on his face. "You feeling better?"

Mana let out a soft laugh. "Yep! How did you find this place anyway?"

"I was bored the other day so I decided to go to the forest. Then, I kind of got lost and wandered here." Notto shrugged. "After spending time here with the lights, I got out of the cave and walked before my dad found me."

"Did he cry?" Mana grinned.

"You bet. Mom lectured me though." Notto rubbed his head sheepishly.

The two laughed together, finally finding a peace of mind.

"Hey guys!" Shintaro's loud voice was heard from further into the cave. The boy was waving his arms, motioning for them to come over. They did, and huddled around him.

He was standing in front of large vines that hung loosely from the cave's ceiling. They weren't that thick, but they blocked whatever was further down the cave.

"I haven't been this far so I've never seen this." Notto poked at the vines.

"Hey, do you hear that? It's the sound of water." Kazuto piped up, eyes fixed on what's beyond.

"Water?" Mayu placed her hands behind her ears. "I can't hear it."

"It's there." Kazuto insisted.

Shintaro looked at them. "Why don't we go check it out then? It might be cool to the EXTREME."

"I-I don't k-know." Ai said. "Maybe we should have our o-older siblings come first."

"But who knows how long that'll be." Notto reasoned. "They've pretty much dead set on their own things now."

It was true. Since Val got locked, their older siblings have been either researching or training. They were always too busy to spend time with the children. The kids knew there was pressure on them, so that was why they never complained. But still, it was getting lonely.

"Besides," Notto placed a hand on his chest, feeling a hard object underneath his shirt, "I have a feeling we need to go there." His hand clenched the object, which was the charm of the chain necklace he wore around his neck.

"We'll go and come back quickly," Mana reassured her twin sister. Within a few moments, Ai finally gave in.

The kids wandered around the vines, even pushing the smaller ones away. They could see light shining from the other side once they were passed the larger vines, and kept going until direct sunlight hit them.

They looked around, eyes widening in shock. They had come to a clearing in the forest, a large lake was brightly glittering in the light. Wild flowers surrounded the outside of the lake, waving slightly to the beat of the wind.

In the center was an oval shape piece of land. It held a large, stone tower that was standing high. There were green and purple vines along the walls, and there was a window that was closed shut at the top. The very top was gone, leaving the rest in all its glory. A single wooden bridge linked one side of the lake to the center of the small island.

Notto was the first to snap out of the shock, and he ran towards the bridge. Seeing as they couldn't stop him, the others followed.

They reached the entrance of the tower, a pitch black door was waiting for them. The once golden doorknob was now a rusty yellow color, and it was the shape of a wolf's head.

"Should we knock?" Shintaro asked, his voice quiet as the kids stood in front of the door.

"There's not gonna be anybody who's gonna answer." Mayu pointed out. She turned to the tower. "It looks like it's been abandoned for ages."

"Probably a couple hundred years," Kazuto placed a hand on the stone wall, brushing it against a vine.

"We should go back," Mana said, her voice dropping at the sight of the creepy tower.

Not seeming to hear her, Notto pushed the door open. It let out a loud creak as it opened, revealing the inside of the tower. There was just pitch black darkness, and they could barely see anything. The silence engulfed them as a breeze came from inside the tower.

Mana yelped in surprise, grabbing Ai and hiding behind her. "We should really go back!"

"I w-want to go inside." Ai's eyes sparkled. "It looks exciting." She took a step into the tower.

Mana's mouth could only drop open as the rest of the kids went into the tower. Choking down her words, she rushed after them.

As soon as they were inside, the door slammed shut behind them. They were left in complete darkness. Mana screamed, grabbing hold of Ai. "W-What was that?!"

"It was probably the wind." Mayu reasoned, trying to calm the poor girl down.

"It's extremely dark!" Shintaro said in his loud voice, the sound bouncing off the walls.

"Well, I think we should have some light." Kazuto's voice suggested in the darkness.

They were able to use the twins' flames to create several small torches they each held. Well, except for Mana who had her hands tightly on the back of Ai's shirt, looking around fearfully. She hated these kinds of places.

The walls were bare when they shine the light near them. There were no paintings, no furniture, nothing at all. It was as if the tower was empty as a hollow shell. The only sound they could hear was their footsteps echoing and the slight draft of the wind.

"H-Hey, haven't y-you guys had e-enough? Can we g-go back now?" Mana casted her eyes all around them, as if believing something will pop out at any moment.

"The silence really makes your heart pound, doesn't it?" Ai almost had a smile on her face.

"They've completely switched personalities," Mayu muttered under her breath.

Notto waved his torch around, the light creating shadows against the walls. "There must be a staircase around here. The tower is pretty tall, there can't be only one floor."

"You're right." Mayu nodded. "I bet there won't be anything except the top floor."

"It's just empty space down here." Kazuto looked around.

They continued walking on, trying to find any traces of a staircase. Mana kept looking around, a shiver going down her spine. Something was different about this tower. It wasn't just because she was scared, no, she felt something. Something was here.

The girl let out a small shriek when she heard a sound other than them echo. She turned around hastily, but only found a small rock.

"Please don't scare us like that." Mayu let out a sigh of relief.

"S-Sorry," Mana said.

"Let's keep going!" Shintaro started walking again.

As they walked, it was soon clear that the silence was getting to them. Maybe there won't be anything here. Maybe it's all been abandoned. They continued walking.

Suddenly, Mana felt a cold chill. Fearfully, she turned slightly. The darkness loamed at her. She turned back, but to her horror, she couldn't see any of her friends. Her sister had slipped from her fingers.

She couldn't even see any of the light from their torches. It was just pitch black darkness. Her voice couldn't come out, as the words were stuck in her dry throat. Her hands came together, and she timidly took a step forward. Then another. And another.

Mana bumped into a stone that was slightly uplifted from the others, causing her to fall on the hard ground. She looked behind her quickly, but saw nothing but darkness. The girl turned around, and saw it.

It was pale, and looked transparent but it was glowing in the darkness. _They were legs. _

_**"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Notto immediately stopped in his tracks, turning around quickly. His eyes went from one friend to another, taking them all in. His heart beat quicken. "Where's Mana?"

Ai turned around quickly, not feeling the tug from her sister anymore. Her face grew pale. "She's gone!"

Notto muttered some colorful words under his breath, having heard them from the older kids. He ran back the way they had come from, the others following him.

Ai was panicking. No doubt the scream had come from her sister, but where was she? How long has she been gone? She should have paid more attention!

It wasn't too far, but they were able to find Mana. She was sitting down on the ground, hugging herself as she shook violently. Her eyes were dry, but it only held terror.

Ai placed her arms around her sister, trying to soothe her to make her calm down. "It's okay. It's okay, we're here now."

"What happened?" Notto asked, his voice demanding and gentle at the same time.

But Mana refused to speak, her eyes tightly closed together. The others besides the twins looked at one another, coming to a silent agreement.

"Let's get out of here." Notto said.

Ai helped Mana stand up, providing her support as they retraced their steps and went back to the door. The boys pushed it open, and sunlight was shone upon them again.

They crossed the bridge and headed through the cave. Instead of running, they took a slow pace back to the mansion.

By that point, Mana had calmed down and only held her sister's hand as they walked. She didn't say anything about what had happened.

Notto's face was full of guilt the whole time back. He had pushed her to go. He had led them all to there. It was his fault she got terrified to make such an expression.

Once they've reached the mansion, they were attacked by their mothers. Apparently, they had disappeared from the Sawada suite without saying anything and were gone an awful long time. None of the servants had seen them, and the guards couldn't find them.

The children were separated as their mothers took them back to their own homes, telling each of them they were going to receive a scolding later on.

They could only exchange small waves before they were led away.

* * *

"I'll be meeting Tsunayoshi-kun now, so you may wander within the mansion." Byakuran smiled cheerfully as he looked at his only son.

Hiro nodded. "Yes, father."

Byakuran gave him a slight wave before entering the room to Tsuna's office. Hiro let out a small sigh. Sometimes, even with his father's cheerful nature, it was hard not to feel any pressure from him. After all, he was the one who had taken over multiple worlds before Decimo had stopped him and that was prevented for this world.

The white haired boy strolled down the hallways. He had already heard from his elder sisters that Val was locked up, and since he had never met her Guardians, he really didn't know anybody in the Vongola mansion.

_ 'I guess I should stay out of people's ways for now,'_ he thought to himself.

He rounded a corner, before coming to a stop. His eyes narrowed, sensing a hostile presence. The white haired boy turned around, only to find a red dot aimed at his forehead. Eyes wide, he jerked to the side as a soundless bullet was shot.

A black scorch mark was created on the carpet, small wisps of smoke floating in the air before vanishing.

"I really wish you'll stop shooting people at random." Hiro complained as the figure walked out from behind the shadows.

Rei simply smirked, twirling his gun in his hand before putting it away. "As always, you're quick to react. But you couldn't dodge back then."

"We were four years old!" Hiro protested.

"Yeah, and my dad let me use a gun." Rei said smoothly, a grin on his face.

"Couldn't he have gone with a BB gun or something? You're not really trusted with a weapon." Hiro sighed, remembering the days where Rei would often shoot bullets at him just for the heck of it.

Rei laughed out loud. "Me? Ha! The one you can't trust with a weapon is Koha!"

"W-Well, I guess that's true…" Hiro sweatdropped. The memories kept pouring back. Ah, the knife torture was still haunting him. Who knew the red haired little boy could be so agile with a plastic knife?

**"How cruel. You can't trust me?"**

The two boys turned as Kohaku walked down the hallway, stopping right in front of them. The boy had his signature cat eared hood and catlike smirk.

Rei smirked. "We trust you in a fight, but otherwise, we don't."

"That's just mean," Kohaku chuckled.

Hiro smiled. "Well, we trust you enough. Isn't that fine?"

The three boys looked at one another, and burst out laughing. Two maids walked by them, looking at each other in confusion. The boys didn't pay attention to them as the maids went on their way.

"Oh, I didn't get to say this back then. But what was with that lame introduction at the Alliance meeting with Val?" Rei asked after they had calmed down. They started to walk down the hallway, not really having a destination in mind.

"I was being polite," Hiro shrugged. He raised an eyebrow on the other two. "But you guys on the other hand…"

Kohaku held up his hand defensively. "Hey, I was nice! He's the one that got her angry." He pointed at Rei.

The black haired boy scoffed. "Please, I was getting sick of the show."

"You got told off by her! By a girl!" Kohaku laughed, holding his sides.

Hiro managed to keep himself calm, only letting an amused smile on his face. "You didn't say anything afterwards, you know."

"Shut up!" Rei snapped, his cheeks flushed with a faint pink hue. "There was something about her tone at the time, okay? Besides, my old man looked like he didn't want to deal with an argument so I kept my mouth shut."

"Excuses, excuses~" Kohaku sing-song, amused by his best friend's reaction.

Rei tried to regain his dignity by putting out some info. "What about you? I heard you sneaked her out without Decimo's permission! If he ever finds out, he'll be furious." The black haired boy was smirking superiorly at that point.

Hiro looked surprised. "Wait, you took her out? Took her out of the mansion? When?"

"A day or two after the Alliance meeting," Kohaku shrugged. He turned to Rei, narrowing his eyes. "How did you know?"

"Several of our Varia grunts saw you guys," Rei smirked, glad he had gotten this info. "They reported it to me instead of my dad and I told them to keep quiet about it. Aren't you lucky I did?"

"Tch." Kohaku clicked his tongue, before returning the smirk. "Who would want to be in debt to you? I would have gotten myself out of trouble anyway."

"You're really cocky, aren't you?" Rei kept a smile on his face, but his aura was dangerously filling with murder intent.

"Eh? I don't think I'm the only one though," Kohaku replied with the same smile and same murderous aura.

Hiro sweatdropped, trying to keep the two from coming together to rip each other's heads off. "H-Hey, why don't we all get along here? I don't know, maybe grab some food and go to town? Ah, maybe we could go see the 11th Guardians!"

"Actually, let's go outside and get some fresh air. It's a perfect open space." Rei said slowly, his murder intent not disappearing.

"Keep sucking that fresh air, because soon it'll be filled with the smell of blood." Kohaku's red eyes turned dangerously dark as he smirked widely.

Hiro let out a sigh. Why were they always like this? Surely they would have learned to get along after all these years. But alas, their personalities always twisted things around.

"You guys are really just like children." Hiro stated bluntly, keeping his voice reasonable and calm.

The two turned, glaring at him. Hiro simply smiled, an innocent but deadly one. "Should children like you get a time out?"

"No." Kohaku and Rei let out a sigh, rocking back on their heels.

"Haha, I guess growing up with this taught me a thing or two." Hiro chuckled as the two boys in front of him calmed themselves down.

"Tch. I sometimes think he's the scariest of us all." Kohaku muttered under his breath.

Hiro smiled cheerfully. "Maybe, but when you're in your other mode, I think you're scarier."

"What, so I'm not scary?" Rei mused, raising an eyebrow.

Kohaku and Hiro looked at him, before looking at each other. They turned back to him, identical smiles on their faces. "Nah, you're like a cute puppy."

"Should I bark for you then?" Rei said dryly, rolling his eyes as the two laughed.

The black haired boy narrowed his eyes. "I still can't believe I even stick around with you two."

"Aww, don't be like that. You love us, admit it~!" Kohaku smirked, throwing his arm around Rei's shoulder.

Hiro laughed, going on Rei's other side and grabbing his arm. "I don't think you'll ever be rid of us."

And with that, Kohaku and Hiro lifted Rei up, using their hands to balance him over their heads, despite his protests. Rei was on his stomach, and not knowing what to do with his arms, held them out.

"H-Hey, wait a second! Let me down! I'm seriously going to kill you for this!" Rei shouted as the two boys below him simply laughed, and ran down the hallway with him in tow.

Their fun was short lived when an explosion was heard.

* * *

**Yep, still dragging out the Val being locked thing. She'll be released soon... Anyway, this was some more insight on the kids and the boys (AKA Val's suitors). Review~ ;)**


	20. Blood Rose

**I'm back! Whew, school has made me so busy! But I'm finally able to post a chapter! I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

"Why is there so many trees here?!" Rein shouted in annoyance as she shoved a branch out of her way.

"Because it's a forest?" Aria shrugged. When her friend glared at her, the orange haired girl pretended to look away.

Glace kept pressing the buttons on the device they had brought with them, trying to get it to work. "I don't understand. What could possibly be out here that will malfunction the service?"

Karen paused her lips, moving quietly through the paths of the branches. She looked at her crystal ball that was in her hands, searching for some sort of reaction.

It was just a split second, but something appeared within the glass orb. Karen motioned for her friends to stop talking, placing a finger to her lips. Confused, the other three girls looked at one another.

Karen started walking a certain direction, not paying mind to the looks her friends were giving her. Honestly, her friends didn't believe the glass orb worked, but Karen did. After all, it was a gift from her grandmother.

The four girls walked through the paths silently, curving around the trees and bushes in their way. With the branches holding their breath and the sun peeking through the leaves, they were alone on their "journey".

It had been hours since they've been in the forest. They wouldn't even be surprised if a day had passed, but since the moon hasn't rose yet, they must still be in the same day.

They reached a clearing, where tall trees towered over something as an attempt to keep it hidden. Creeping closer, ducking behind the nearby bushes, they peered more closely into the clearing.

A building loom in the midst of the trees, standing tall and proud in the glistening sunlight that shone through. It wasn't just a building either, but rather some sort of mansion. Clear, glass windows decorated the outside as wooden walls created the exterior. The color of it was a simple, yet beautiful color that blended in with its forest background. There weren't any particular symbol from their viewpoint, but if it's in some remote place like this, surely it was owned by wealthy landowners.

There were tall, muscular men wearing dark suits and dark sunglasses. They stood tall and alert, their hands behind their back and their heads turning towards any movement or sound. The men were standing in all directions, and it seemed as if there was no particular pattern to it.

Aria narrowed her eyes, silently counting all the guards in her head. It totaled up to a pretty good number, and she bit her lip, wondering how they were going to get past them. She nudged the others, and made a small 'V' shape with her hands.

The others nodded, understanding their friend's silent words.

Val was definitely in there.

The four crept closer to the nearest guard, who was standing by a heavily locked door. Quickly, they got out the materials they had hidden in their clothes.

Glace hooked a black cord to the tracking device, the other end plugging an energy machine, and turned up the sound. She nodded to Karen.

The purple haired girl began pouring oil on the device, careful to let only a little bit of it fall on the grass underneath.

Meanwhile, Rein yanked handfuls of large, dry grass strands from a nearby field. She set them down on the ground, placing small rocks on the inside before wrapping it all up into a large grass ball.

Aria tied a rope around the ball, before looping it around a tree and leaving it dangling in midair above the device. She tied the other end of the rope around the tree's trunk, making sure it was secure.

The girls quickly rushed away from their work, giving themselves a good distance. Rein quickly started pumping the pump for the energy machine, and they saw it slowly go red from overheat.

Glace picked up a small, sharp rock. Tossing it into the air softly, she leaned back on the soles of her feet, and threw the rock.

It sliced through the rope and the rock fell on the devices. The impact of the rock triggered the energy machine's explosion and the small flames soon reached the oiled tracking device, where it grew.

The girls ran. They ran as fast as they could from the explosion and fire. They could hear the voices of the guards' as they shouted to one another, their footsteps heading over to the source of the explosion.

The four made a mad dash towards the door, thinking of nothing but reaching it. With their lungs burning and legs arching, they kept making their way across the large clearing, not daring to look back.

They were about to reach the entrance a shout was heard. The guards had spotted them. The large men were making their way over to the girls.

They kept running, but something stopped them. Aria banged her fist against an indivisible wall, her mouth dropping in disbelief. There was nothing in front of them, but they couldn't go on further? Something was keeping them out. Somebody didn't want them to enter. They weren't _allowed_ to enter.

"What is this?!" Rein took the question out of everyone's mouths as she banged against the 'wall' violently.

"Um, guys? Look behind you." Glace gulped, eyes growing wide.

They were completely surrounded. Off in the distance, they could still see their fire, but since there were so many people in the first place, not all of them went to the explosion. The men's breaths were ragged, as if they had ran quite a distance to catch up with the girls.

**"Who are you?"** One of the men spoke with a thick accent. **"Tell us your Famiglia's name!"**

"W-We don't have a Famiglia!" Aria tried her best not to sputter, but it was hard to do so when there was a bunch of large, muscular men looking as if they could break your limb like a piece of stick.

**"How did you find this place?"** Another men spoke up. This one was leaner than the others, and a bit short.

"We-!" Aria attempted to make up an excuse, since they didn't know for sure if these men knew Val. Her brain wanted to think, but no ideas came up.

With a low growl at an unanswered question, the men began walking towards them, making the girls back up even tighter than usual. Some of them pulled out guns, as if they were determined to either make the girls answer, or kill them on the spot.

Aria shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come. But then, a voice was heard.

**"Hey. What are you guys doing?"**

The orange haired girl slowly opened her eyes, turning her head. The others blinked in surprise as three boys walked up to the scene.

One was a tall boy with messy, white hair and dark green eyes. He had a small tattoo under his eye. A boy with tousled black hair, and sharp amber eyes stood next to him.

The one who had spoken had red hair, hidden under the black cat eared jacket he was wearing. His bright ruby eyes flashed, looking almost as if they were glowing.

Aria couldn't break her glance from his eyes, they were much of a dangerous beast, haunting his prey and never losing sight.

The red haired boy turned to the men, and Aria finally snapped out of it. "I asked, what are you guys doing?" There was an edge to his voice, causing a shiver to run down the girls' spines.

The men lowered their guns quickly, placing them away. They gave him a slight bow. "We were just dealing with the intruders, Kohaku-sama!"

"Intruders?" Kohaku turned his eyes to the four girls, who were still standing close to each other.

"Who are these girls?" The white haired boy asked curiously, eyebrows furrowing. "I've never seen them before."

"Well, I can tell they're not enemy Mafia because they don't look like they can use their flames at all." The black haired boy whistled. "Which makes me surprise they came this deep into the forest."

"Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't survive in the wild." Rein snapped suddenly, scowling.

The black haired boy paused, before a slow smirk came to his handsome face. "I didn't say that, did I?"

"You implied it!"

The black haired boy simply laughed, amused by it all. Rein fumed in anger, stomping her foot. If they weren't in danger, she would have wiped that smirk off his face.

"Rei, stop." The white haired boy let out a sigh. He turned to the girls, and flashed a warm smile. "I'm sorry, but this place is private property. You shouldn't be here."

"Our friend is here!" Aria blurted, hands clenching into fists. "She's here… I know it!"

"Your friend?" Kohaku tilted his head to the side. "Who's your friend?"

"Val. Her name's Valentine." Karen spoke up, her soft voice echoing in the wind.

There was a long moment of silence, as the men stood in disbelief and the boys looked so surprised they might have fallen over.

**"The Princess has made friends!"**

**"I can't believe it! After all of these years!"**

**"Aren't you glad we didn't kill them?"**

The girls' mouths fell open as the guards began jumping up and down, hugging one another and some of them were even crying! The only thing that was similar about them besides their outfits were the happy expression on their faces.

"I'm sorry, but they were actually going to kill us…?" Glace could barely choke out the words. The other girls nodded, suddenly realizing they had come close to death once more. Well, this sure was a happy day for them.

"If you were deemed the enemy, you would have been killed on sight." The white haired boy explained patiently. The girls' pale faces made him sweatdrop.

"Hiro, you're scaring them." Rei muttered, nudging his friend.

"I'm sorry but it was true!" Hiro whispered back urgently, looking hopelessly at the girls.

"What is this place?" Rein demanded, snapping out of it quickly. They had already come this far, they couldn't just turn back now.

"It's a mansion." Kohaku stated bluntly, his face emotionless.

Rein looked as if she wanted to strangle the boy, but Glace held her back.

Aria studied the boys carefully, wondering if they were safe to trust. Since they had just saved them from the guards with guns, she decided it was fine to trust them for now. "Where's Val?"

The three boys looked at one another, eyes seeming to talk in silent communication. Kohaku turned back to the girls. "You don't need to know. Go home."

"You can't just send us home after we came all this way! She's here, isn't she? You know her, don't you? Tell us where she is!" Aria shouted, losing all sense of cool in herself.

Kohaku glared at her. "You can't see her anyway."

"You're not even giving us the chance!" Aria pointed out hotly.

"You-!" Kohaku was about to say more, but Hiro placed a hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

The white haired boy looked at the girls. "I'm sorry, but Val and her family are in a situation right now. She can't have visitors."

"Why not? We should be able to see her." Karen said slowly, but even her voice was growing impatient.

Rei shook his head. "You can't. Her father won't allow it. None of us have seen her for months now."

The girls' breath caught. "What…?"

"Where is she then?" Glace's voice grew to a demand.

"She's being freaking locked up that's what!" Kohaku shouted, snapping. His voice silenced the girls, as well as the guards who stopped their celebration. His red eyes glowed once more, and he let out a low growl. "You can't see her because her own father locked her up! She can't see anybody but a maid who brings her food! Heck, her own father won't even visit her!"

"Koha, enough." Rei yanked on his friend's arm, his voice stern and steady. "Just…stop." His amber eyes grew darker than usual.

_"I don't care!"_

Aria's shout rang throughout the clearing, making them turn their attention to her. "She's my friend! She can't just disappear like that and not expect to come back! I'm not going to abandon her, and I'm not going to leave when I'm so close to her! So either you tell me where she is, or I'll search this entire mansion myself!"

The boys' eyes widen in disbelief, and the girls were proud of their friend for speaking their feelings fully.

Hiro recovered first, smiling warmly at them. "I think Val made herself some good friends. Thanks for coming all this way."

Rei grunted. "But just so you know, Val isn't in the mansion."

"What?" The girls' confusion showed clearly on their faces.

"She's in the forest." Kohaku spoke quietly, his head down and face hidden by the hood. "She's confined in a chamber located in the forest. If you keep going north, you'll probably find it."

Aria narrowed her eyes. "Why are you telling us this?"

Kohaku scoffed. "Because if I send you away now, that Princess of ours is gonna hit me later. Don't get the wrong idea, girl."

"My name is not girl, it's Aria." The orange haired girl glared.

"Whatever. Just go before we change our minds." Kohaku shrugged.

"You're not coming?" Karen asked.

The boys shook their heads. "We have things to take care of. Besides, we aren't allowed to enter that place."

The girls could only look at each other before nodding. They turned towards the forest, heading to the North direction.

Aria looked back, her gaze on Kohaku. "Hey, thanks for the information."

The red haired boy simply grunted, turning away. He and the two other boys passed through the invisible barrier with ease, entering the mansion.

The girls could only look forward now.

* * *

The maid knocked on the door, before letting herself in. She blinked in surprise.

Val was at the windowsill seat as usual, looking out the window. But in her hands was a blue covered book that she held tightly.

The maid was curious, but did not question it. She set down the dishes on the table, bowed, and left.

As usual, Val went to eat after the maid left before tidying up. However, just as she was about to head back to her usual place, a glint of sunshine caught her eye.

The Vongola girl turned towards her dresser, the large mirror clear. The girl stared at the mirror, as if something bothered her. Her bare feet walked over to the large mirror, until she was standing in front of it.

Val stood still, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She could see perfectly, and because there was sunlight, her reflection shone.

_"Are you afraid?"_

The Vongola girl's eyes widen, and her hands ball into fists. The mysterious voice let out a sickly sweet giggle. Val's head began to hurt the more the voice laughed. She knew this voice. She knew it…because it was the same as that time.

The reflection in the mirror closed its eyes, whereas Val's eyes stared open. When it opened its eyes, they were a beautiful violet color. But beauty was also deadly. A sly smile came on Val's reflection's face.

_"You're trembling."_

"You've made me this way." Val replied, her voice shaking heavily. She was getting shivers just by looking, and the voice made her memories flow like an uncontrolled flood.

Val's reflection laughed, the same sickly sweet voice. _"Poor girl. You've been locked here once more. When will your father ever learn?"_ The reflection's bangs covered her eyes, and a cruel smile curved on her lips. _"You will never be safe anywhere."_

"Stop. Stop. Stop!" Val's hands flew to her head, shutting her eyes tightly. The pain was increasing, and her heart was beating loudly.

_"Oh, but my dear, this nightmare will never end."_

The birds outside flew away when a scream engulfed the forest.

* * *

"Tsuna, isn't it time to let Val out now?" Reborn stood by the Tenth's office door, leaning against the wall.

Tsuna was seated at his desk, books and papers everywhere. His eyes looked tired, and there were dark circles under them. For the past few months, he hadn't gotten a single night of decent sleep.

"I don't know, Reborn. Isn't it safer to keep her in there?" Tsuna said, voice dry. He had been stressed out with the ongoing murders and Mafia betraying each other. The Black Rose were still attacking, and they haven't had any leads on them at all.

Reborn paused. "You want to keep her in that chamber for the rest of her life? What do you think that would accomplish?"

"Her safety! My sanity! For god's sake, I've already lost one daughter. I can't afford to lose Val or the twins too!" Tsuna placed his hands on his heads, looking very much like his younger self.

"So you think locking her up is the correct course to take? Dame-Tsuna, she's the one losing her sanity in there." Reborn said coldly, keeping his cool, as always. He hadn't seen his student like this for a long time.

"I know that. I know that…" Tsuna's voice died, and he bit his lip to calm himself down. It worked, for now anyway.

Reborn closed his eyes briefly, clearly there was no meaning to continue any further. He turned to leave. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, if she breaks once more, she will permanently stay that way."

The hitman left without another word, leaving the man to swallow the guilt.

* * *

"This is it!" Aria barely panted the words as she stopped to catch her breath.

The four girls were standing in front of a small, yet tall building. It was a pale cream color, but not much could be seen.

All around them were frosty wisps of fog. The mysterious fog had started to surround them when they entered a certain part of the forest, and they could only guess it was used as a barrier to keep intruders out. Luckily, they had managed to safely navigate themselves around the trees and bushes.

Glace got to work on the lock on the wooden door, surprised by how outdated the lock was. Within a few short moments, there was a soft click. They pushed the door open, looking up to see a staircase.

The girls looked at each other, before entering the chamber cautiously. They made their way up the steps, careful not to make too much noise. But it was difficult when they were hurrying.

When they reached the top of the stairs, a single door was waiting. It had a simple design of a rose, thorns and all. Aria grasped the doorknob tightly, taking a small breath before opening it.

As soon as they did, there was a scent so familiar it made them sick. Everywhere, there was red.

Red was on the floor, the walls, the window and even the furniture. On one of the walls, the red formed a single rose.

They began to slowly realize what the red was.

_It was blood. There was blood everywhere._

* * *

**Well, this sure ended on a happy note. But hey, at least they found Val's chamber now! What's going to happen next~? Review! ;)**


	21. Specials: Ask the 11th Generation Part 1

**This is not a story chapter. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A STORY CHAPTER.**

* * *

"BOW DOWN BEFORE ME PEASANTS." Soul, the author of this story, raised her hands in the air as soon as the curtains were pulled up.

Val sweatdropped nervously. "Um, what?"

"Like hell," Yukine scoffed. "Why are we doing this anyway?"

Yukino laughed, clapping her hands together. "Because we're the stars of the story, silly!" She waved to the audience **(you guys)**. "Hey, remember how Soul wanted you guys to ask questions? Well, here's the reason why!"

The whole 11th Family (Tatsuya was forced to) gestured to the big sign that was somehow hanging in midair a few ways from them. The sign held big letters and there were glowing lights lit up by dying will flames decorating it. _"**Burning Flames Specials: Ask the 11th Generation~!**_ We'll be answering all of your questions in this special corner!"

Soul laughed, pointing at the sign. "Hey, you guys did a good job on that!"

"You forced us to!" Yukine snapped, scowling.

"Now, now," Aoi placed a hand on Yukine's shoulder, grinning. "It looks fun so why not?"

"Tch." Yukine sat down on the couch provided, the rest of them joining him (except for Tatsuya who preferred to stand for some odd reason).

"What's the first question, Val?" Sayuri decided it was best they start right away. They could save themselves from embarrassment in front of an audience.

Val took a small card from the large deck on the table, reading it out loud. _"Do any of the 11th Famiglia have a love interest? Or will have one?"_

"What kind of question is that?" Tatsuya scowled, letting out a low growl.

Val looked fearfully at Soul. "Um, we don't all have to answer that, right?"

Soul flashed them an innocent smile. "Everybody answers questions addressed to them~! So come on, let's hear your exciting love stories~!"

Aoi blinked. "Love stories?"

Yukino smirked, looking over at her twin brother. "How about we start with you, Onii-chan?"

"W-What? Why would I?"

"He stammered! He has someone!" Soul and Yukino yelled, grinning like maniacs. "Fess up!"

"I don't have anybody!" Yukine denied, furiously shaking his head. Seeming slightly desperate to change the topic, he looked over at Val. "Wait! Val's the one with the suitors. So tell us, which one?"

Val turned pale ever so slightly. Never had she expected to answer this question so early. "Well, um, none of them…?"

"I feel so bad for every guy who's ever liked you up until now." Shiori shook her head.

"I can't just answer that off the bat!" Val protested.

"Well, of course you can't. I myself haven't decided that either." Soul nodded to herself, her arms crossed over her chest.

_'Hey, author. Are you really that reliable?'_ The thought entered most of their heads at that moment.

"Next question!" Notto popped up from nowhere, grinning gleefully as he took the next card. _"Why are there so many kids?"_

Tatsuya grunted. "Our parents apparently like each other a lot."

"Don't say that in front of Notto!" Shiori smacked her brother's arm.

"Huh? Don't they like each other though? I'm confused." Notto furrowed his eyebrows, looking at all of them. They couldn't quite meet his eyes after hearing the hidden message from Tatsuya's words.

"So awkward." Soul laughed nervously, wondering if it was her fault. Deciding not to care, she picked the next card. _"How did the original characters end up together?"_

"You mean our parents?" Sayuri questioned, tilting her head to the side. When given a nod by Soul, she smiled. "Dad just confessed to Mom out of the blue one day and she accepted. It was all pretty simple to them."

"Papa took Mama on a date to the forest but he got attacked by a flock of birds because of the cologne Reborn gave him." Val giggled as she remembered the tale of how her parents started dating. "Well, he managed to confess in the end so I guess it was all good?"

"For dating, Mom had to pretend to be Dad's girlfriend for Valentine's Day to fool Auntie Bianchi." Yukino piped up, popping a sweet into her mouth.

"What? Really?" Shiori's eyes sparkled with interest. "How did Haru-san agree to that?"

"Mom apparently owed Dad something so that was why she decided to do it." Yukine answered, wondering why they were going in such detail about his parents' love story. "It worked in the end, and somehow they confessed to each other and started dating."

"Mom went bright red when she told us about the confessing part, but she was vague about it." Yukino laughed. "I guess they had a good Valentine's Day~!"

"Let's keep this safe for the kids, guys." Soul smirked, knowing all too well how everything followed out.

"Dad met Mom in a sword fighting contest. She dressed up as a guy so she could enter, and they ended up facing each other in the final round. Dad won, but he said if he ever let down his guard once, Mom probably would have beaten him. I guess they got along so much after that that they started dating." Aoi laughed, placing his hands behind his head.

"Our parents got together when they wandered away from the group during a school camping trip and gotten lost in the forest." Shiori explained. "Who knew Dad didn't have much of a sense of direction in a forest!"

"Mom was the one leading the way most of the time." Tatsuya smirked. Their father had hated hearing that story, but their mother loved telling it.

"I don't know much, but Mommy says Dad tried to ask her out in various gestures; like a hot air balloon, a matching band, a rocket, and a lot of other things. But they all failed because he was clumsy. The only thing that worked were the fireworks at the summer festival. Mommy was really happy about it!" Notto grinned boyishly as he retold his parents' love story.

"Looks like you guys are foreshadowing my newest one shots~!" Soul giggled, hiding her grin behind her hand.

"We don't want to spoil too much then," Sayuri laughed, picking up a card. "Oh, this one is for Val. _Why is "Valentine" Val's name?_"

"That's actually a decent question." Shiori mused.

"I actually don't know." Val said sheepishly. "Isn't it just because I was born on February 14th?"

"So clever, aren't I?" Soul said, proud of herself.

_'Uh huh. Keep thinking that, author.'_ Some of them casted her doubtful looks.

"So why was it really?" Tatsuya asked, straight to the point.

Soul tapped her chin, pretending to think it over. "It was a whim!"

They all fell over, anime-style. "A whim?" Val sweatdropped. Her name was made on a whim? Was everything in this story made on a whim? **(Yes)**

"Well, I loved Valentine's Day-!"

"Even when you're lonely on that day every year?" Yukine muttered.

Soul glared at him. "I am not lonely, mind you! I just don't celebrate it for myself!"

_'She's definitely lonely.'_ They all thought, even Notto.

"Stop with the thought sharing! I can see you all looking at me with pitiful looks!" Soul threw her hands in the air.

"No, no. Do go on," Sayuri tried getting them back to the point.

Soul cleared her throat. "Ahem. Well, I thought Valentine would be a good name because it was unique and there sure wasn't going to be anybody else who was going to have it."

"You got the idea from the Mortal Instruments, didn't you?" Tatsuya cut in.

Soul sweatdropped, silent as they all stared at her. She hung her head down. "Yes, yes I did."

"My name was from a guy!" Val's mouth fell open in shock.

"But it was a good name!" Soul tried to defend her honor, but it didn't seem to help much.

"You know, you should close your mouth before you lose more respect." Yukine advised. Pouting, Soul agreed.

"Ahaha, let's go to the next one then." Aoi picked a card from the pile, turning it over to read. _"Is Mukuro destined to be forever alone?"_

"Oh, yeah. You didn't have a lover for Mukuro-san!" Yukino looked over at Soul. "Why is that?"

"I'm still writing his love story you see-!"

"You just didn't have any ideas for it, did you?" Tatsuya interrupted Soul, looking at her with keen eyes.

"Yes…" Again, the author hung her head low.

Aoi laughed. "I think being alone suits Mukuro-san better, don't you think?"

"But that might make him lonely. Even his apprentice, Fran-san, has a lover and a child." Val said, looking concerned for the pineapple haired man.

"He's kind of miserable then." Yukine stated bluntly.

"You guys… Don't talk bad about our parents' comrade," Sayuri sweatdropped at the level of respect they had for the 10th Mist Guardian.

"Well, let's care about him some other time. Remember peoples. If you want to have your questions answered by the 11th Family (even other families like Simon, Varia, Milifiore, etc), review them~! See you next time I have major writer's block~!" Soul waved to the audience, smiling brightly.

"Wait was that the purpose of this the whole time?!" Yukine shouted.

* * *

**Ask questions via Review~! Til next time~! :)**


	22. Broken

**Okay, so I know I left you with a cliffhanger last time and then I put in a special chapter because I didn't have this one finished. But I'm finished with it now because it's the weekends. Remember to ask questions for they could be used for the next special chapter! I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Enjoy~! ;)**

* * *

Val opened her eyes, looking around. All around her was a room of white. There were white paintings on the walls, and white carpet designs on the floor. Everything was pure white.

In the center of the room, there was a five pointed star on the floor. A circle was at each of its points, and they were large enough for a person to stand in.

Val looked down at herself. She was wearing a simple white dress that went just above her knees. She was barefoot, but there were medal bracelets on her wrists, the silver chains dangling.

She lifted her head when she felt presences. Sure enough, three girls entered the white room. They didn't glance her way, but she was surprised to see that their eyes were closed. They made their way to three of the circles, standing still.

Their eyes slowly opened, and Val furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. One of them looked identical to her, except she had bright orange eyes and a mature posture. An emotionless look rested on her face.

The other girl bore a resemblance to Val, but she had bright orange hair with red lining. The hair remains the same shape but has become messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. Her eyes were a fiery ruby red, and a smirk was on her face.

The last girl's hair was a shade lighter than Val's, and it was flowing down to her knees. A single braid was tied by a blue ribbon. Her eyes were an icy blue, a sly smile on her lips.

Val didn't know why, but her feet took her over to the top of the star's pointed circles. As soon as she stepped on it, the circles all around glowed. The identical girl stood on an orange circle, the orange haired girl stood on a red circle, and the blue eyed girl stood on a blue circle. Val looked down at her feet. Her circle was glowing, but it was white.

She cast her eyes to one of the circles, the only one empty. It glowed a violet hue. She looked over at the three girls who bore a resemblance to her. "Who are you?" Her voice was soft, quiet but it echoed in the silent room.

"Who are we? Aren't we you?" The blue eyed girl let out an airy laugh.

"You're… _me_?" Val struggled to form the words, blinking in confusion.

"Of course we are. Why do you think we look like you?" The red eyed girl stated bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I'm me…" Val pointed a small finger at herself, wondering what was going on.

The orange eyed girl closed her eyes briefly, looking at Val. "We're multiple sides of your personality that come out when you activate the Hyper Dying Will Mode. I'm the normal state of that; Orange."

"I'm the blood thirsty and battle maniac one; Red. I came out last time." The red eyed girl explained, her voice brisk and straight to the point.

"I'm your sadistic and ah, 'friendly' side; Blue." The blue eyed girl smiled slyly, placing her hands out in front of her.

Val nodded her head slowly, beginning to understand somewhat. She pointed to the violet circle. "Then what side of my personality is she?"

The three girls in the room looked at one another, their faces growing grim. Orange spoke up. "She doesn't matter right now."

"Okay?" Val blinked in confusion, but accepted their answer nevertheless. After all, she didn't quite understand everything else yet so there was no point in getting more information she couldn't comprehend.

She looked around the white room. "Are we in a dream right now?"

Blue nodded gravely. "Yes. You've gotten yourself in an unstable state. You're in the empty void within your mind."

* * *

"Hey, what's going to happen to her?" Aria's voice shook as she stood in front of Kohaku, who was seated on the chairs outside of the medical room. Her hands were clenched in fists, and Glace, Rein and Karen stood behind her.

Kohaku looked up slightly, his red bangs covering his darken eyes. "How the hell would I know?"

"You're a part of this Mafia thing, right? You must know something! We didn't find her just to have her die!" Her voice rose, her words heard by all of them.

"Shut up." Kohaku's voice was sharp and clear, and it sent a shiver down their backs. His red eyes glowed. "Don't talk like you know everything."

"I-!"

"Calm down." Sayuri rested a hand on Aria's shoulder, shaking her head. "It isn't good to make a fuss here."

Aria could feel the older girl's grip tighten slightly as she looked towards the door. She nodded, and the four girls sat down together.

All of the 11th Family was in the waiting room, either sitting on the chairs or leaning against the wall. They didn't say a single word since they found out what had happened. They've been waiting in the room for who knows how long. The only people in the medical room were the doctors and the 10th Family. The silence was slowly growing on them, and the tension was high.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't the time, but could you please explain to us what's been happening up until now?" Glace's voice broke the tension.

"Glace…" Rein muttered. She raise her voice. "I'm wondering that too. Why was there an attack on the academy two months ago? Why did you all disappear? More importantly, why was Val locked up?"

"You guys have really wandered into our lives too far." Yukine said curtly, his silver bangs falling over his eyes.

Yukino looked at the four girls carefully. "How did you find this place?"

"Aria's charms that she gave to Val had a tracking clip embedded in it." Karen said quietly. "We used it to find her, but it broke once we've entered the forest so we wandered around until we reached the edge of the mansion." Her eyes shifted to the three boys who were sitting together. "They let us in."

"Why would you…?" Sayuri started, looking over at the three boys.

"Sorry, but they were determined." Hiro held up a single hand in apology. "And we couldn't just send them away after all they've been through."

"That's right," Aria said slowly, "there were these animals who were attacking us. They had some sort of…flames?"

They fell silence at the mention of the animals, knowing perfectly well what she was referring to.

"…They're Box Animals." Aoi was the first to break the silence. He held up a sample box that contained a Dying Will animal. "If injected with flames, the animals will appear."

"Box…animals?" Glace struggled to form the words. Certainly, she had studied life and animals before, but she had never heard of animals needing flames to appear from boxes.

"What are you talking-!" Rein started to say, but Yukine suddenly got up.

"Sorry, I'm going to the training room." The silver haired boy muttered, his bangs brushing over his eyes.

"Ah, I'll go with you." Yukino followed her brother as they disappeared behind the corner.

Tatsuya turned towards his sister. "Hey, come with me for a bit." Shiori gave him a single nod, and the siblings disappeared into the Mist.

"W-What? Aren't they going to wait for Val?" Aria's eyes widen, but there was a feeling of anger within her. How could they just leave their friend when she's in such a condition?

Aoi gave a light laugh. "It's not like that. They're just restless."

"Huh…?"

Sayuri smiled softly. "Right now, we can't do anything for Val. During these past two months, we couldn't do anything at all. And now the situation has taken a turn for the worst. None of us expected this to happen, and because we couldn't do anything, it made the guilt deepen."

"Then they…?"

"Yeah, they do care for her. But they don't want to sit by and just accept it when she awakes." Aoi gave them a slight wave as he walked away. "I'm going to head over to Rico to see if I can help."

"The number decreased." Karen spoke, glancing around the hallway.

"Why aren't you leaving, Sayuri?" Rein asked the white haired girl.

"More than her Guardian, I'm also Val's cousin. As a family member and the only one of the Guardians here, I have to stay by her side until she wakes up." Sayuri closed her eyes briefly, giving them a small smile.

"You all care for her a lot, don't you?" Aria said slowly.

"Yes, we do."

* * *

"What happened? I remember being in the chamber and then…" Val's mouth went dry when she remembered her experience with the mirror. The haunting image of her reflection laughing at her echoed in her mind, causing the girl to turn pale. "…Violet. That was _Violet._"

They nodded after a moment, looking over at the empty purple circle. "She has issues," Red scoffed.

"Why would I have a personality like that…?" Val questioned herself, muttering.

Red was about to speak, but Orange shook her head. Red clicked her tongue, staying quiet. Blue turned towards Val. "You're currently unconscious right now. You broke down after Violet took you over, and your friends from school found you."

"My friends? Wait, aren't they your friends too?" Val asked. This was really too much all at once.

"Don't sweat the small details," Red rolled her eyes. "Big story is, you're in need for medical attention right now and the whole Famiglia including the three idiots and those girls are waiting outside your door."

"They are? My father let me out?" Val couldn't believe her father would ever let her out. After what had happened last time, he seemed determined to keep her in.

"You were on the brick of death," Blue told her. "You would have died if they didn't start treating you."

Val placed a hand on her head, trying to absorb the information. "So am I dead then?"

"No silly girl." Blue waved a hand at her statement. "You were at Death's doorstop but you were saved. Now you just need to wake up."

"Wait, if I wake up, does that mean I can't see you guys anymore?" Val asked slowly, wondering if she should meet them again.

The three mirror images looked at one another. Val wondered why she wasn't receiving any of the mind telephony they were exchanging.

"You'll see us again." Orange said finally. "Aside from me, you can't call on these two with your will yet."

"Eh? You mean take on their forms? But I thought I did it with Red last time…?" Val's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to place missing pieces together.

"Idiot. That was me taking over you. When your emotions go weak depending on the situation, we can take over you." Red crossed her arms over her chest, her red eyes sharp.

"Why would you take over me…?"

Blue smiled sweetly. "Why? It's because in those times, your hidden personalities will appear. Besides, using our forms will make you stronger, but it does places pain on your body."

"I'm not quite understanding this." Val admitted, still having a hard time keeping up with everything.

_"That's fine. Because right now, you're broken."_

* * *

Val awoke with a jolt. She sat up in her bed slowly, turning to see her parents and the rest of the 10th Family with Reborn at the back.

"Val! Val, oh thank goodness you woke up!" Kyoko, with tears in her eyes, hugged her daughter tightly.

"M...other?" Val's voice was small and quiet, but something about it made the 10th Family flinch and Reborn to narrow his eyes. She wrapped her arms around her mother loosely.

_'Mother…?'_ Kyoko pulled away from her daughter, looking at her closely. "Val, are you feeling alright…?" Her eyes were filled with concern, and she hadn't realized it, but she had started shaking. Her heart beat raced as she waited for her daughter's answer. _Val hadn't called her that since…_

There was a moment's pause as the girl took it her mother's words. Slowly, her arms fell from her mother's back and placed themselves together in her lap. Her honey colored eyes started to lose their bright hue, for now they were a darken void. A lifeless smile appeared on the girl's lips as she looked at her mother.

_"I'm fine." _

Kyoko let out a sob as she placed her hands over her mouth, sinking down to her knees. Memories from five years ago started to flash in her mind, and her sobs grew louder. Tsuna quickly went to her side, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder and looking at his daughter.

"H-Hey, Val. Can you s-smile for me please?" Tsuna's voice shook with every single word he said, but he didn't want to believe it right away.

"What are you talking about, Father? I am smiling." Val gave him the small lifeless smile she had given Kyoko earlier. Her voice sounded like the recording of someone, like it was hers but it also wasn't.

"I..." Tsuna's words failed him as he faced the reality in front of him.

_"You finally did it, Dame-Tsuna. She's broken, and she can never be repaired."_

* * *

**Okay, okay. So I left you with a cliffhanger again. But at least you can't wait for the next chapter, right? Review~! ;)**


	23. Vow

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

Deep in the heart of a certain hideout, four figures were in the room. The place was set up to match a modern living room, yet the unique paintings and glass vases set the standards for a richer place.

One boy had golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He sat next to his younger sister, who shared the same colored traits.

Another boy stood leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. His dark purple hair contrasted with the light in the room.

A girl sat in one of the arm chairs, her pale fingers flipping through a small notebook. Her glossy black hair washed in waves, and her deep red eyes showed no emotion.

"I haven't seen Ayato-san in a while. Where is he?" Marli asked her brother.

"Ayato?" Daiki paused his lips, noticing the other two now paying attention to the conversation. "He's locked in the Vault."

"Why would he be locked?" The black haired girl raised an eyebrow, shutting her notebook. "He's Regina-sama's aide, correct?"

"Aide? More like her dog." The dark purple haired boy scoffed, opening his eyes to reveal a set of bright blue orbs.

"Lucifer-san, that's rude." Marli said. The boy said nothing to the younger girl's comment.

Daiki shrugged. "He caused trouble for the Vongola during his attack on the academy. Regina was furious when he returned."

"Regina-sama doesn't accept people who disobey her after all." The black haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against her chair.

"How long has he been in there?" Marli questioned.

The Vault was the punishment room for the Noire. Normal underlings, even when they disobey orders, was never put in there. It was a specially created room built of dying will flames resistant metal and the size was reasonable enough for at least two people to fit in. There was a single window near the top to let in air, but even without that, the technology of the room allowed manmade air to flow in. The door could only be opened with Regina's ring; infused with her flames.

She is the one who decides when the Noires will be let out.

Daiki was silent for a while, closing his eyes briefly. "Two months."

Lucifer and the black haired girl were in shock as the news came to them. Everybody except Marli had been in the Vault at least once. But their duration was usually a few days at most. The confined metal walls could drive a person insane, and the room sucked bits of their dying will flames every day they spend in there.

"What?" Lucifer hissed. "And he isn't dead yet?"

"It's not like he doesn't get food or water." Daiki sighed. "Regina may punish him, but out of all of us, he's the one she needs to stay alive."

The statement hit them all. They were only here in the room now because of what Regina had done for them.

The black haired girl, named Asami, eyed Lucifer. "There you go again. Wanting Ayato to be dead."

"Of course I do. If he's gone, I'll be the one closest to Regina." Lucifer scowled, remembering a memory he wanted to forget.

The others said nothing, remembering that day as well.

**Flashback:**

_3 years ago_

_"What do you want now, Lucifer?" Ayato yawned as he stood, his hands in his pockets. His red scarf was wrapped around his neck. _

_The two were standing in the center of the training room, where every single one of the Sins was there. _

_Lucifer stood confidently in front of the older boy, but he didn't let his overconfidence get to him. "I want to challenge you to a duel." _

_"Hah? A duel? Why would I bother doing that with you?" Ayato said evenly, his dark blue eyes boring into Lucifer's bright blue ones. _

_Lucifer refused to back down. "If I win, I can become Regina's aide." _

_There was a moment of silence as the Sins took in what he said. Lucifer challenging Ayato? Nobody had ever questioned Ayato being by Regina's side before. They all accepted it, because he was the one who had known her the longest. _

_Regina said nothing. She crossed her arms over her chest, watching quietly. _

_Ayato narrowed his eyes slightly, his lips curving into a smirk. "You're challenging me for that position? Well, I could care less." _

_His dark blue eyes glowed, looking much like a demon's. "Come at me." _

_The pressure of his gaze almost threw them all except Regina back, but Lucifer held his ground. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. _

_Lucifer pulled out his spear, infusing it with flames. Ayato stood, a grin on his face as he waited for the attack. The dark purple haired boy charged, swinging the spear to create a tornado of flames. _

_Ayato was sent inside the inferno of flames, but within seconds, it dissolved with a wave of his hand. _

_Before Lucifer could react, the older boy was in front of him. Ayato threw a leg at his stomach, knocking him back into the wall. He went in for another attack, and Lucifer could barely held up his spear in defense as the crushing impact embedded him into the ground. _

_Lucifer stashed at Ayato's sides, ripping a shed of his shirt and leaving lines of blood trailing down but the older boy seized his collar and threw him into the air. He jumped high upwards, placing his hands together in a tight fist. He slammed on Lucifer's back, making the boy fall to the ground at maximum gravitational level. The impact was so large it created a crater in the metal training room. _

_Lucifer coughed up blood, struggling to get up. His spear was knocked out of his hand, causing him to lose support. _

_Ayato stood over him, his dark blue eyes glowing and his aura was so great it almost broke Lucifer's mind; just by looking at him in that moment. Ayato took hold of Lucifer's spear, pointing it at his head._

_At this very moment, Lucifer really thought he was going to be killed. _

_"Enough." Regina's voice cut through the room, making the rest of the audience snap out of their shock and face her. "It's clear who's the winner is. Daiki, get Lucifer to the infirmary. Asami, treat him." _

_Her honey colored eyes stared at the black haired boy, who wasn't looking at her and still held the spear in his hand. "Ayato. Come with me." _

_"Tch." Ayato dropped the spear aside, shoving his hands into his pockets. As he walked away, he stopped. _

_"Lucifer. You will never defeat me." _

**End of flashback. **

Ever since that day, Lucifer hasn't challenged Ayato again. With the complete domination, they could tell who would win if they were ever to battle again.

That was how much strength he had. He was, after all, the right hand man of the Black Queen.

Footsteps were heard in the empty hallway, the walls completely white and without any decorations or windows.

Regina stopped in front of a door that would have blended in with its white surroundings had it not have metal chains looping around it. She held up her hand, her ring flaring with dying will flames.

She injected it into the opening key slot, and the chains soon broke away. The large, circular lock on the door turned its gears, unlocking the Vault.

Inside, a boy sat leaning against the metal walls. His hands were in handcuffs; specially created ones that blocked out by dying will flames. His eyes were closed, but he slowly opened them to see the visitor.

"Are you still alive, Ayato?" Regina stepped into the room, calm and collected as she placed a hand on her hip.

"…Milady." Ayato spoke, showing no emotion in his voice. His dark blue eyes practically glowed as he looked at her.

"Get ready. We're having a meeting later." Regina said curtly.

"Meeting?"

"That's right. I'm calling a meeting for the _Lunam Noire_."

* * *

"What do you mean she has no emotions?" Aria demanded, her voice trying to control itself from panicking.

They had just went to see Val along with the rest of the 11th Generation and the three boys. While to Aria and the other girls, Val did seem soulless but they had thought it would only be temporary since she suffered a huge trauma. The boys had already guessed what was going on, hearing stories from their parents about the _'Doll'._

They were all seated in the living room, some standing, some sitting. Sayuri was the first to break the silence. "In her current state, Val can't feel anything. She may talk and act normally, but her soul is dead."

"But she looks fine!" Rein protested.

Yukine frowned. "Physically, she's alive. Mentally? Not so much."

"I haven't seen her that way for five years." Yukino bit her lip. "What's going to happen to her?"

"Five years?" Rei asked. "What do you mean by that?"

The 11th Generation shared looks among each other, wondering if they should be telling them or not.

"We all met one another five years ago." Shiori explained. "Of course, that includes Val. Back then, Val was like she is now; a doll only made to function on per instructions."

"How did she stop?" Kohaku spoke up.

Tatsuya grunted. "She didn't. She merely subdued it. Why do you think she returned to being a doll?"

"So how did she suppressed it the first time?" Glace said slowly, wondering if she was understanding things properly.

"Did it have anything to do with the reunion party of the Vongola five years ago?" Hiro questioned, remembering his parents mentioning the event when he was younger.

Aoi nodded. "You could say that." He looked towards the other 11th Generation, and they all seem to nod.

Sayuri took a deep breath. "Why don't we start at the beginning?"

**Flashback: 5 years ago; Vongola Reunion Party**

_"Where are you going?" Ten year old Valentine questioned as she approached the silver haired twins. _

_Yukine grinned. "Outside! The adults are too busy talking with each other."_

_"Since we're here and all, let's explore the place!" Yukino smiled brightly. _

_"Father said I can't leave." Val said the words slowly. _

_"It's okay. You're with us!" The twins said in unison. _

_Aoi appeared from behind the curtains. "Yo! What are you guys doing back here?" _

_"We're gonna leave the room but Val here is too scared." Yukine teased. _

_"Scared…?" Val didn't understand the statement. To be scared? To feel fear? What kind of thoughts would indicate fear?_

_Her confusion must have shown on her face because the other children stared at her. "Scared. You know, to be frighten?" Yukino said slowly. _

_Val looked at them blankly. "I have never been taught to be 'frighten'." _

_"Taught…? What are you saying? You can't be taught to be scared. It's just an emotion." Yukine was starting to wonder if this person had major mental issues. _

_"Emotions? Is there any need for them…?" Val tilted her head to the side, unable to understand the weight of the answer. _

_Aoi was about to say something when Sayuri, Shiori and Tatsuya came up towards them. "There you are. Val, Uncle Tsuna was wondering where you are." Sayuri turned towards her cousin. _

_"Oh. I must return to Father's side." Val said, her face expressionless. _

_"What's with that way of talking? You sound like a doll." Yukine arched an eyebrow. _

_Val blinked at him. "A doll? Father's words are absolute." _

_"Absolute…?" Shiori echoed in surprise, looking at her brother. _

_Tatsuya merely frowned, but he said nothing. _

_"It's okay not to listen to him once in a while." Aoi laughed nervously. "I mean, he can't punish you, right?" _

_"Punish? I believe that was one of the first words I was taught." Val told them. _

_The shock made them look at one another, even Tatsuya started to pay attention. Yukine finally got fed up with the silence. "That's it! I can't stand looking at someone like this. We're going outside." _

_"I cannot leave the room-!" Val's words died out when the twins grabbed her hands, pulling her out of the door and into the hallways. The others followed shortly after. _

_Val ran down the hallways of the Vongola mansion, her arms being pulled by the twins. She turned behind her, seeing the others running behind them. _

_Strange. She had never experienced anything like this. In the Chamber, it was only her and the books. She had often read about friends doing ridiculous stunts together, but she had never imagined herself being in a situation. Val slowly began to realize something as her legs kept moving, making no sign of stopping for some reason. _

_For the first time in her life, she was disobeying her father's orders. _

_They ran into the outside gardens, stopping to catch their breath. "I can't believe we didn't get lost coming out." Aoi laughed, the only one perfectly fine after their run. _

_"Are you inhuman?" Yukine panted. _

_"We're outside, but what now?" Shiori pointed out. _

_Sayuri looked around, spotting a row of flowers a few ways from them. "Let's walk around." The others seemed fine with the idea, so they headed towards the carefully tended flower bushes. _

_Val, being led by the twins because they fear she might run back and tell on them, eyed the various flowers as they passed them. The moon was out tonight, and it provided them enough light to see the various shapes and colors of the plants. _

_They walked and walked through the rows, taking no sign of the direction they were heading. They soon came upon a large, stone archway, decorated with roses and vines encircling around them. They headed towards the open space that appeared as soon as they passed the archway, sitting inside of the marble gazebo practically shining in the moonlight. _

_"So these are flowers…" Val thought. She reached out to touch one of the roses nearby._

_"What? You've never seen flowers?" Sayuri's eyes widen. _

_Val realized she had accidently voiced out her thoughts. "Oh. No, I have not. There were only dandelions growing outside of the Chamber." _

_"Chamber?" Tatsuya murmured. "What is that?" _

_"It's my room. That's what Father and Reborn calls it. The maids bring me food every meal time, and I spend my days in there." Val explained to them. _

_Yukino turned to face her. "But surely you must have been outside of it, right?" _

_Val shook her head. "Today is the first day I've been outside of the Chamber. Reborn said I should study on how to interact with people because I've been isolated for so long." _

_"That's just the same as being locked up!" Yukine couldn't believe how the girl could feel no resentment to her father like this. He would have blamed his parents if they were to lock him up for ten years._

_Val blinked at them in confusion. "I'm not being locked up…" Her voice failed to pronounce the rest of the sentence. She didn't understand. Why were they looking at her with pity? Did she do something to upset them? _

_She didn't understand. _

_"How do you live then?" She asked slowly. _

_"We get to go outside every day and do what we want." The twins stated. _

_"My parents take me places, you know, like to parks and to the beach." Aoi piped up. _

_Tatsuya and Shiori looked at one another. "We have our meals with our parents almost every day, unless Dad is on a mission, of course." _

_"I don't listen to my parents all of the time, and I only get small lectures." Sayuri said. _

_Val stared at them, letting the information sink it. "You can do what you want, go where you want, and say what you want…?" She was having a hard time grasping the concept. She was never allowed to go outside the walls of the Chamber, and she was taught to speak only when needed to. _

_The children looked at one another. "You don't have much freedom, do you?" Yukine said slowly. _

_"Freedom…?" Val didn't know the word. She had seen it in her books, but she didn't know what it meant. What was it like, to be free?_

_"Val, do you want to be free?" Yukino took hold of Val's hand, holding it tightly. _

_Val stared down at their hands, feeling warmth. Warmth? When was the last time she felt warmth? Alone every day and night in the Chamber, and even when her parents came to visit her, she had never felt warmth. Her younger sisters only saw her once a month, and even then she didn't understand what it was like to have a family. _

_The flowing breeze, the brimming moonlight shining, the various voices, and the warmth of everybody around her. What were all of these feelings? _

_Something wet fell down her cheeks. Val reached up, her fingers touching lightly on her cheek. "Tears..? Are these what tears look like?" _

_"Have you never cried..?" Tatsuya said in disbelief. _

_Val just blinked as more tears fell on her hand. She couldn't understand. What was making her cry? For most of her life, she hadn't shed a single tear. So why was she crying now? What were these painful feelings rooted deep within her? _

_Yukino's grip on her hand tighten, causing Val to look at the silver haired girl. "Val. We're going to set you free." _

_"Set me free..? What do you mean?" Val's voice was soft, like she couldn't raise it any higher. _

_Yukine placed his hand on top of Yukino's. "Exactly how it is. We're going to give you freedom. Freedom to do whatever you wish, and freedom to live out your own life." _

_"But Father-!"_

_"It's okay. Because right now, I think you're the only one who's important." Aoi sat down beside her, grinning as he placed a hand on top of Yukine's. _

_"I don't think you're living your life like you should be." Shiori placed her hand on top of Aoi's, smiling softly. "So how about you start making decisions by yourself?"_

_"But I've never done-"_

_"You made a decision to come out here, didn't you? In the future, you'll be able to make your own decisions more often." Tatsuya closed his eyes briefly, offering her a rare, small smile. He placed his hand on top of his sister's. _

_Sayuri took a seat next to Val's other side, smiling warmly. "We'll be your first friends, your first real relationship with people. So, it's okay to reply on us." She too placed a hand on top of the large pile of hands. _

_"You'll be my friends…?" The word impacted Val greatly. She never had any friends, only the stuff animals on her bed._

_"Hey!" A black haired boy suddenly appeared in the gazebo, and they turned to him. He must have followed them shortly after they had left. _

_"What-?" Yukine started, but Notto ignored him, going closer to them._

_He saw Val's tears. Silently, he reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Are you unhappy? You shouldn't cry, everybody is here for you." _

_"They'll stay with me…?"_

_Notto nodded, grinning. "Yeah! Friends stay with each other, right? Right now, aren't you feeling super happy to be surrounded by your friends?" _

_"I don't quite understand what being happy is." Val admitted. _

_Notto tilted his head to the side. "Being happy is like feeling really full! Like being full of energy and you have the power to do anything, you know?" _

_Val blinked at the little boy. She was feeling warmth, was that energy? Was she feeling happy? _

_The others looked at one another, smiling and nodding. They got down to one knee, placing their hands over their hearts. Notto was confused, but he followed their lead anyway. _

_"Valentine, we swear to you and you only. We will protect and free you from the chains that bound you." They said in unison, looking up at the girl. _

_For moments, Val could only stare at them in shock. The words wouldn't come out. _

_But then, the children's eyes grew wide when Val's expression started to change. _

_Val smiled. It wasn't the empty smile she had been giving at the reunion party, but a real smile. She looked as if she was finally experiencing the human emotions she's been isolated from all this time. _

_Sayuri smiled. "Val, you don't have to hold back." _

_Tears started streaming down Val's cheeks, and she placed her hands to cover her face. She was sobbing for the first time in her life, crying out about everything and nothing. _

_Her smile and cries were her first steps…_

_Val was becoming human._

**End of Flashback. **

_"Valentine. Can you hear me?" _

Val opened her eyes, looking around. She was standing under a tall, well rounded tree, its green leaves lush and full. The tree was the base of the rounded piece of land floating in the water. It was much too small to be called an island, but it was strong enough to support the tree's weight and roots without sinking.

Her eyes traveled upwards, seeing a spectrum of glass windows placed together. They moved clockwise, going in slow circles above the space of the tree. There were pictures in each glass, but it was difficult to examine each glass.

Val knelt at the edge, looking at her reflection. She was dressed in a simple white dress with no shoes. The only accessory she had was her necklace. She dipped a finger in the clear water. It processed an aura she had never felt before.

She was about to stand up when something fell from the tree. Turning around, she was surprised to find a large, round, red fruit lying on the base of the tree trunk.

She walked over slowly, picking up the fruit and examining it. The clear red surface was unharmed and perfectly free of bug bites. She was about to break a piece off when a voice was heard.

_"Ahaha, you cannot eat that fruit, my dear." _

Val watched as one of the painted glass glowed brightly, the figure drawn came out of the painting. It was a girl, pale in skin tone. Her long, black hair flowed all the way to her feet, and her violet-blue eyes glowed with mystery. She wore the exact same outfit as Val, except she had a cross necklace.

"Who…are you?" The words came out of Val's mouth slowly, as if she was daring to question the girl's existence.

_"Yui. I'm Yui."_

* * *

**Review! ;)**


	24. Plan

**New chapter is here~! I'm just going to stop with the excuses of being late. xD Remember to ask questions for the next KHR Special with the character cast. Also, I'm looking for people to draw the characters of this story. It would be awesome if you could~! I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy the story! ;)**

* * *

In the meeting room, people began to gather, taking their respective seats on the large, long table. The sleek, black glass table took up most of the rooms, and aside from the black chairs placed around it, no other furniture was there. There were no posters or windows, just the lights shining brightly above.

Regina sat at the head of the table, leaning against her cheek as she watched the members of her elite squad come in.

Ayato was the last to arrive, and the sight of him brought different reactions. Daiki had already been expecting it, so he sat back and said nothing. Lucifer inwardly cursed under his breath.

The black haired boy made his way to the seat to the right of Regina, sitting down. He was dressed in a sleeveless black vest like shirt and black pants. The red scarf he always had was tied around his wrist like a bandage, and he didn't say a single word.

Regina looked around, seeing the faces of the Sins. "Where's Kuro?" At the opposite end of the table, a single seat remained empty.

"He said he couldn't make it." Asami informed her. "Something about his job getting in the way."

Regina let out a small sigh. "I told him to keep his schedule open. No matter, we can still hold the meeting."

She pressed the switch, and a screen appeared in front of each of them. It consisted of multiple data charts with labels. "This is the recent activity of the organization, including the amount of Mafia families who have subjected to us or wiped out because they refused to listen to our demands. We're moving steadily, but it's not enough. We still haven't gained control over the most influenced Family in the Mafia; the Vongola."

"The only ones we have to worry about in the Vongola Alliance are," she flipped to another screen, and this time, numerous files of different people appeared, "the Varia; the Vongola's independent assassination squad, the Simon Family, the Chiavarone Family, the Millefiore Family and finally," she flipped the screen, "the 10th Vongola Family led by Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"What about the 11th Vongola Family?" Marli asked after a moment of silence. "Should we not be concern of them as well?"

Regina closed her eyes briefly. "From what happened at the Academy two months ago," she glanced at Ayato who didn't meet her eyes, "we can conclude that their powers aren't refined yet. Ayato, what of their current abilities?"

Ayato took a look at the screen. "Their abilities may be good, but it's not on par with ours. They lack experience and they don't seem to know how to unleash their inner Dying will. Especially Valentine. She may seem like she holds power, but she can't control it. Eventually, it will break her mind and she will become useless."

Daiki narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't be underestimating any of them."

"Oh? Do you have experience, Daiki?" Lucifer spoke up, lips in a sly smile. "Or were you already pulled into their ways by attending school with them?"

"I'm not saying they'll beat us, but I'm saying we should keep an eye on them in case. Even if Valentine is gone, I don't think the others would just sit around and do nothing either." Daiki said calmly.

Asami nodded. "That makes sense. They're around the same age as us, aren't they? It would be much for fun to destroy them than the old men."

Regina waited patiently until all discussions came to a stop. "Alright, we'll keep an eye on the 11th Vongola Family, but they are not our primary focus. We must take out the other families first. I'm assigning you several missions for the smaller Mafia families now."

"Geh, such low class scums." Luficer complained, looking at his file.

Marli blinked. "I don't have anything."

Regina nodded. "It's because I want you to go to school. You're young, so you should be attending school more than missions."

"But everybody else have missions!" Marli pouted.

"Deal with it for now," Daiki said, placing a hand on his sister's head and ruffling her hair. "You've made some friends, remember?"

Marli thought about it and finally gave up. "Alright."

Asami smiled. "Marli, I'll help you on homework later, okay?" The blonde little girl nodded in agreement.

"You all dote on her too much." Lucifer scoffed.

Regina cleared her throat. "That's all we have for today. You're dismissed."

Everybody except Ayato and Regina began to stand up, taking their assignments with them. As soon as the door closed, absolute silence filled the room.

"So? What's your real report?" Regina broke the silence with the swift question.

Ayato sat up in his chair, closing his eyes. "It's true that Valentine cannot control her power yet, but she has a lot of raw potential. If she receives proper training, it could cause trouble. I feel as if Decimo might assign new bodyguards for her now if she should ever return to the academy. Wait, it might be the Arcobaleno Reborn who will do that."

"Reborn?" Regina arched an eyebrow. "Are you saying he will teach Valentine to control her powers?"

Ayato paused his lips, before shaking his head. "No, it's beyond his limits. I can assume he'll ask someone else to train Valentine." He narrowed his eyes, remembering the shower of bullets that rained down on him during the fight. "Besides the 11th Guardians, they have new members of the Famiglia."

"Do you think they will be a threat?" Regina asked.

"Maybe," Ayato shrugged. "Should we prepare?"

Regina paused her lips. _"Yes. We must make sure this plan is without fail."_

* * *

"Val, I've cut some apples for you." Kyoko placed a plateful of bunny shaped apple slices on her daughter's lap, a fork on the plate to use.

"Thank you, Mother." Valentine said, eating the slices slowly.

Kyoko forced herself to smile as she sat beside the bed. The doctor had informed them that Val's mental stability was unstable, and she was to stay in the room until something could be done. Tsuna would have visited with her if he could, but the attacks on the Mafia were still happening and as Vongola 10th boss, he couldn't abandon his responsibilities.

Reborn had disappeared when Val entered her doll like state, and he hasn't been contracting anybody. Kyoko could only assume the tutor was finding out a way to bring Val back, but then again, she was never sure with the hitman. His purpose in staying with the Vongola was to teach Val to become a boss. Kyoko was afraid that since Val is unstable now, the tutor might leave.

Kyoko was also worried after what had happened the last time she visited.

**Flashback:**

_Kyoko walked into the room with Mana and Ai in hand, guiding them towards the bed Val was in. The said girl looked up as the arrivals entered, placing down her book. _

_"Hello." Valentine smiled at the two young girls. _

_Mana and Ai stared at her, their words unable to form. They took a step back, bumping into Kyoko. _

_"Mana? Ai? What's wrong?" Kyoko asked worryingly. _

_Mana shook her head slowly. "That's not Onee-chan." Her words were slow, and still in shock. _

_Ai started to tear up. "What happened to Onee-chan?"_

_"She's right here." Kyoko reassured them, biting her lip. _

_Valentine tilted her head to the side. "What's the matter? Don't you remember your sister?" _

_"You're not Onee-chan!" Mana raised her voice, tears threatening to fall. "Onee-chan isn't an empty shell like you!" _

_"Onee-chan isn't cold like you…" Tears pour down Ai's cheeks as she struggled to stay strong. _

_Mana grabbed Ai's hand and together they ran out of the room without looking back. _

_"W-Wait!" Kyoko called after them, but they were already gone. She turned back to her daughter at the bed. "I'm sorry, Val, they're just-"_

_"It's alright. They're children." Valentine smiled lifelessly, picking up her book again. "If they hate me, so be it." _

_Kyoko could say nothing. She could only remain silent._

**End of Flashback.**

Since then, Mana and Ai hadn't come visit again. When the other children visited, they didn't come with them. The twins hadn't left their room.

"Mother, I'm finish." Valentine handed back the plate and fork.

"O-Oh?" Kyoko took back the items, standing up. She placed a smile on her face. "I'll come back later, alright?"

"Yes." Valentine nodded.

Kyoko left the room, heading to the kitchen before to her room. Once inside, she wandered over to her dresser. In one of the drawers, there was a single keyhole. She took off the key she was wearing around her neck, using the golden key to open the drawer.

The drawer opened easily, and she pulled out a small, leather notebook. The cover was a faded pink, and the golden letters were still visible.

Kyoko flipped through the notebook, stopping at a transparent pocket. She pulled out a photograph from the pocket, tracing a finger on it.

The photograph showed a small baby girl who had a bright smile on her face as she clapped her hands together. The baby had small curls of blonde-brown hair with an orange hue to match Kyoko's own hair color, and her honey colored eyes lit up with excitement.

"Val…" Kyoko murmured softly.

Slowly, she unfolded the photograph that was only showing half of the full picture.

On the other side, another baby girl sat. Her face was identical to Val's, but the hue of her hair color was slightly darker. She had honey colored eyes and a soft smile as she stared at Val.

The two girls were dressed in matching outfits of red and pink, and they were placed in the open field of the Rose's Archway, where the roses were blooming the most.

Kyoko couldn't stop herself from shaking as tears fell onto the photograph. "Val, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never told you."

_"Your twin sister Valerie… I want to see her again…" _

* * *

Shiori sat in her room, sitting cross legged and letting her body relax. She was medicating to gain better control of her flames. A subtle aura began to surround the girl as she closed her eyes, listening to nothing but silence.

Unlike her brother, she couldn't control the Cloud flames she had inherited from her father. There were times she had thought her elder brother would be better fit to be the Cloud user than she was.

Tatsuya was independent, and hated being around crowds of people. Aside from his looks, he was just like their father in every way. Of course, he doesn't go around saying _"I'll bite you to death"_ to everybody he sees.

Shiori was nothing like her father. While she doesn't like large crowds, she doesn't mind being around others. To be truthful, being around others gives her a sense of ease, like she was needed and had a place to belong.

She never relied on anybody but her family and friends. But perhaps it was a weakness she was relying on so many people. Her father didn't rely on anybody.

Hibari never said anything, but during those training sessions she and Tatsuya have with him, Shiori knew Hibari had placed higher expectations on Tatsuya. Regardless of whether he uses Mist flames more (Hibari had disagreed with that at first but eventually accepted with Chrome convincing him), Tatsuya was given higher level jobs.

Shiori had never once assisted her father on a job. When she had asked one time, he had told her to stay home to help her mother. Chrome had often let Shiori come with her on jobs, but at times the girl had to refuse because she couldn't take to her mother pitying her all of the time despite her good intentions.

Growing up in her elder brother's shadows was something Shiori could never make disappear. The girl was supposed to be in the same grade as Val and the others, but because she wanted to be closer to her brother, she skipped a grade. It was possible with her grades, especially with Hibari in charge of the Disciplinary Committee (yes he still runs it).

_She was always staring at his back after all…_

A sudden tap on her window caused her to break her concentration. Curious, she walked over to the glass. A bird was flying outside of her window, tapping the glass with its beak.

Shiori opened the window, letting the bird rest on her arm. Peering closer, she noticed a small tube on the bird's leg. Carefully, she took the tube off of its leg.

There was a sheet of paper inside. The girl pulled it out, opening it slowly as to not damage the delicate paper. Her purple eyes scanned the contents, a gasp escaping her lips.

Shiori ran out of the room, holding the paper tightly. She needed to find him; the 10th boss of the Vongola Family.

* * *

"Yui?" Val blinked, running the word over with her tongue.

The pale girl nodded. "Yes. You can say I'm a friend of the Vongola."

"Friend? Do you have ties with the Vongola?"

Yui smiled. "Perhaps. Now then, for the matter at hand, Val, you are in your doll state again."

"I am?" Val said in surprise.

"Your friends and family are very worried." Yui said. "Would you like to exit this place?"

"Actually, where is this?" Val looked around the dreamlike world. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She wasn't sure if it was a real place or an illusionary one.

Yui paused. "This is the void between past, present and future. I am here because I was from the past."

"The past?" Val struggled to understand the concept. "Does this mean I'm dead as well?"

Yui shook her head. "No. Your body is in the real world, but your soul is here. You can say you are like Schrodinger's cat; neither dead nor alive."

"Was it you who brought me here?"

"Yes. I had to save you from Violet's crutches." Yui explained. "Had I not, you would have died from blood lost and unable mentality."

"Oh, thank you." Val's words were soft, as she realized how close she was to death's doorstep. Now that she had thought about it, she was close to dying when fighting that enemy general as well.

Yui smiled, noticing the girl deep in thought with her inner emotions. "Val, do you want to be stronger?"

"Stronger? I've always wanted to be stronger. But I'm afraid I always end up too weak." Val admitted, remembering her recent battle. Her hands clenched into fists at the thought. Why was she always so powerless?

All her life, she was told since she was the descendant of Vongola Primo, she was meant to have power. But what power was it if she failed to save her comrades? For all she knew, Reborn never commented on her flames. She didn't know how to use them properly, and because she couldn't, her various personalities began to develop a form of their own.

Val could only assume she was locked away in her chamber because she couldn't control her flames properly.

"I believe you can become strong. You just need to find the answer you seek within yourself." Yui said.

Val's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand. What is it that I'm seeking?"

"What do you deny? What do you claim?" Yui asked, meeting Val's eyes evenly. "Your way of thinking up until now have always been half-resolved. Why do you think you've returned to your doll like state?"

"Because…" Val looked down, "I'm weak."

"Rather weak, you're closing yourself." Yui corrected, placing a finger in the air, waving it as to make a point. "You don't have what it takes to be a boss, Val."

"I know. I know that but," Val bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly.

"But nothing." Yui walked closer. "Now, I will send you to them."

"Them…?" Val couldn't speak anymore when Yui placed a hand on Val's forehead, warm flames surrounding the girl's body. The light engulfed her and the void cried out at the sudden unleash of power.

Val disappeared from the void.

_"Think about what I have said, Val. How things will work out will be up to you."_

* * *

"Decimo!" Shiori burst into the meeting room, panting hard as she tried to catch her breath.

"Shiori..?" Hibari muttered after overcoming his surprise. His daughter was always respectful. To think she would disrupt a meeting between the boss and his Guardians, something must have happened.

"What are you doing here?" Chrome stood up at the sight of her daughter, confused.

Shiori marched over to Tsuna, who had stood up at the new arrival. She handed him the sheet of paper, and he looked over it quickly.

"T-This is…" Tsuna stood frozen in shock, attempting to re-read the message to make sure he was understanding it perfectly.

"What does it say, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, rising from his seat.

"The rings. They-!" Tsuna began to say, but Yamamoto interrupted him.

The black haired man was staring at Tsuna's hand, a serious look on his face. "Tsuna? Where is your ring…?"

"What do you mean? It's right-!" Tsuna held up his hand, and his eyes widen.

The Vongola boss ring he always wore was nowhere to be seen on his finger.

_"It's gone! My Vongola ring is missing!" _

* * *

**So many mysteries! Remember to ask questions! Review~ :)**


	25. Test of Succession

**New chapter~! Make sure to ask questions for the KHR Character Talk. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

A horrified scream came from Val's hospital room, reaching the ears of everybody throughout the mansion. There was a mad dash towards the room as they tried to find the source of the scream.

Kyoko was on the floor, her hands covering her mouth as she shook. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the space where her daughter used to be.

On the bed, there was a pitch black void that circulated particles in the air as it moved at a moderate pace. There was nothing to be seen inside of it, and while it did suck in micro particles, it didn't seem to take in anything bigger.

Val was nowhere to be seen.

Reborn was in the room, having just returned from his trip to witness this event. For once, the tutor was in shock, but his face gave away little to his emotions.

"W-What on earth is that?" Tsuna's eyes widen as he witnessed the sight. The others were right behind him, and they too were in shock.

"I don't know! I came to visit Val like usual, suddenly there was this blinding light and Val was replaced by this void!" Kyoko's words blurred as she was in a frantic. Haru, Chrome and I-Pin rushed to her side, attempting to calm the poor woman down.

Tsuna looked towards his tutor. "Reborn! Don't you know anything about this?"

"No," Reborn shook his head, his voice grim, "I'm not sure what it is. If Val was caught in this," he narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure if she's going to survive."

"What? She can't die! Val is my daughter!" Tsuna yelled. "We have to get her back-!"

"Tsuna!" Reborn looked at the man steadily. " One wrong move and we could be the ones who kill Val. There must be a reason why this is happening."

Gokudera jumped in. "Tenth, this could link to why your ring is missing."

"Missing? The Vongola Ring?" Reborn's eyes widen.

Tsuna nodded grimly. "It was gone before I knew it."

"I hadn't expect this, but it could be possible…" Reborn muttered, turning back to the black void.

"What's possible?" Hibari asked, narrowing his eyes.

Reborn paused, as if he was making sure he reached the right conclusion. "I think Val is trying to take the test of succession."

"What?" Tsuna cried out. "But she's not ready! Her mentality is unstable, if she undergoes it now, it'll break her mind!"

"This is confusing TO THE EXTREME," Ryohei shouted. "How can Val take the test like that?"

"Actually, how did she even acquired the ring?" Mukuro prompted. "Sawada never lets it out of his sight."

"She must have gotten some sort of outside help." Lambo pointed out. "I mean, she's been in this room ever since she got out of her Chamber."

"But who-?"

"Coming through!" The Storm twins managed to get themselves in the room despite the adults blocking the doorway.

The 11th Famiglia, the three boys and the four girls followed in shortly after. The children stuck close to their parents, even Mana and Ai had rushed out of their room after hearing their mother's scream.

"If Val really is taking the test of succession, then you all should be quiet and wait for the outcome." Yukine said, his expression serious.

"That's right," Yukino agreed, "it would be disrespectful for us to disturb."

"We can't just-!" Tsuna was about to protest when their voices interrupted him.

"Decimo, nobody interrupted you while you took your test. You cannot interfere with Val's test either." Tatsuya said coldly, grey eyes icy as he looked at the man.

Sayuri stepped up. "You don't understand, Uncle. Val isn't the weak little girl you always think of her as. She can stand up on her own."

"Because of you, she was trapped for most of her life. Set her free, Decimo. It's the only way to bring her back." Shiori said determinedly.

"Val's life is hers to choose." Aoi added. "I don't think a parent should choose that for her."

"If you want to disrupt Val's test, you'll have to go against us first." The six teenagers stood in front of the void, their eyes showing their resolve clearly.

Tsuna stared at them in disbelief, his words failing to come out. There was a tug on his shirt, and he looked down.

Notto looked up at him with steady eyes. "I also think you should let Val-nee do her test. Because right now, Val-nee is trying her best."

The 10th Vongola boss looked over to his tutor, seeing Reborn simply smirk. Tsuna let out a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly.

"I think," he started, a warm smile coming to his lips, "Val made some irreplaceable friends."

* * *

The dream hit Val like a hurricane.

Before she knew it, she had blacked out. When she opened her eyes, she was in a black void. Flames, orange colored ones appeared before her. They slowly turned into people, and stood looking down at her.

Val couldn't see their faces, but orange flames flared around them. She heard a scream, and memories poured into her head. She closed her eyes tightly, head starting to hurt. What was this?

Val saw pictures of people, scared out of their minds. There were children crying, and men getting slaughtered. Towns were burning, and there was blood everywhere. She screamed when a child was stabbed with a sword. There were corpses everywhere.

She kept screaming and screaming, holding her head in pain. The people around her began to speak.

_"That is the sin of the Vongola Family."_

_"Accept it."_

_"Lead our Family into another generation."_

She shook my head. "This is a massacre! You're not doing anything good for people at all!"

_"Inherit it! This is our great Family!"_

_"With great power lies great sins."_

"Then I don't want it! This kind of power, it's useless!" Val shouted, denying them as the memories kept coming.

_"Foolish girl. This is our will, and you will carry it."_

_"Accept it! Do not avert your eyes from the truth!"_

What power? What good will having powers do if you can't protect the ones you hold dear? If all they care about is power, how can they even be humans? This wasn't right. "I won't do it! I won't hurt innocent people!"

_"The truth is there!"_

_"Your resolve is needed."_

_'Resolve'?_ The word seemed so foreign to Val. She remembered Yui's words; _"Your way of thinking up until now have always been half-resolved." _

It was true. Val could never decide if she was doing the right things. She was always hesitant on her decisions. Was this what Yui meant? That she didn't have the willpower to follow through? Was she always going to stay like this?

She was always pitied for being locked up, and she could never go against it. She always held back, no matter what she did, she never put her whole effort into it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so weak!" Val sobbed, breaking down. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tears continued to stream down her face, but she couldn't hold them back.

_"What is with this child? If she cannot handle this, she shouldn't be here in the first place!"_

_"Fail her, Primo. She doesn't deserve the Vongola."_

A figure stood in front of her, this one with a much brighter flame than the rest. He was silent and unmoving, yet he stared into her eyes deeply. _**"Valentine Sawada, your eyes show unease."**_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Val repeated the words, as if she could no longer say anything else.

There was a pause as the figure took in her words, his eyes softening. **_"You're not suited to be the boss of the Vongola. Valentine Sawada, you have failed the test of succession." _**

* * *

"Hah? Decimo wants to see us?" Kohaku opened one eye. The boy was resting on the couch, having taken a nap after they had found out Val was undergoing the test of succession.

Hiro nodded. "He said it was something of great importance."

"Hmm," Kohaku closed his eyes and turned to adjust himself in a more comfortable position. "That sounds like a bother so I'm not going."

Rei crossed his arms over his chest, sighing. "Don't be so lazy, bastard. We can't refuse an order from Decimo."

"We're in an alliance with the Vongola. It's not like they're our bosses." Kohaku pointed out, yawning.

"That's true. I don't like listening to people anyway." Hiro mused, smiling cheerfully.

Rei sweatdrop. "You guys…"

**"Are you giving up?"**

The three boys turned towards the new voice in the room. Reborn stood leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. As usual, a sly smirk was in place of the former Arcobaleno.

"Reborn." Kohaku narrowed his eyes.

"If Tsuna is calling you, then you've already assumed it was about Val. I'm sure you remember our little deal." Reborn informed them.

There was silence as the boys took in his words. "Tch." Kohaku got up from the couch, running a hand through his hair as he shoved the other into his pocket. "I don't like you at all, Reborn."

Reborn simply smirked. "You don't need to like me. You just need to fulfill my conditions." He turned and left the room without looking back.

"I guess we're going to Decimo then." Hiro piped.

"That what I was saying in the first place." Rei sighed.

* * *

Tsuna was waiting for them in his office, pacing about in front of his desk. Gokudera and Yamamoto were also in the room, attempting to calm down their boss' worries. They all turned when the three boys entered the room.

"You've called for us, Decimo?" Hiro smiled, making a light bow gesture with his hand.

Tsuna gave them a weary look, but shook himself out of it. "It's about Val-!"

"We know." Rei interrupted.

"You brat let the Tenth finish!" Gokudera glared at the black haired boy, who simply ignored the man.

Tsuna cleared his throat, and began again. "As you know, Val is currently undertaking her test of succession. We don't know whether she will pass or not, but regardless of what happens, I want to discuss future events."

"Future events?" Hiro echoed.

Kohaku said nothing as he stood back and listened.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes. I want to send Val back to school."

Rei arched an eyebrow. "Weren't you the one who was against her going to school in the first place?"

"I am aware of that. And since she had reverted into her _"Doll"_ form, I have been reflecting on my actions. I realize it was wrong of me to lock her up after the incident fifteen years ago, and that her actions shouldn't have been so limited. That's why I want her to go to school. She has made a place for herself there, and I want her to continue to enjoy that life." Tsuna looked at each of them carefully, pausing. "However, since I am her father and now that the enemies know her location, I want to send you three to the academy too."

"You want us to attend the academy?" Hiro summed up Tsuna's brief explanation slowly, taking in his words.

"Yes. I want you three to be her bodyguards." Tsuna further explained.

"What about her Guardians?" Rei asked.

Tsuna paused. "Her Guardians have been with her for years, so rather than bodyguards, I believe she thinks of them as her friends. Val wouldn't ask her friends to protect her."

"So you want us, people Val don't know very well, to protect her instead of her Guardians." Hiro said. He earned a nod from the tenth boss of the Vongola.

There was a laugh from the quiet, red haired boy. His bangs covered his eyes as his laughs echoed throughout the room.

"W-What are you-?" Tsuna started, but he was interrupted.

Kohaku's lips curved. "You want us to protect some worthless girl with our lives? Reflecting on your actions? Don't make me laugh. Decimo, by issuing an order for us to become Val's bodyguards, you're doing the same thing you've been doing for years; trapping Val in a prison of chains. You're keeping her within a protected wall you've created."

"What?" Tsuna stared at the boy in shock, unable to find his words. He turned towards Hiro and Rei, who looked at him with steady eyes. "Surely, you'll-?"

Hiro gave him a pitiful look. "I don't think you're doing the right thing, Decimo."

Rei closed his eyes briefly. "I have to agree with Kohaku."

"Why you brats-!" Gokudera took a step forward, and Yamamoto rushed to keep him back.

The three boys turned and walked to the door. Just before leaving, Kohaku turned slightly towards a still Tsuna. "Decimo, Val needs to prove to us she can stand up on her own. We'll decide if we respect her or not. A weak girl who can't control her emotions, she's of no use to us."

They left without another word, the door shutting with a loud bang.

* * *

_**"Not so fast." **_

The scenery changed suddenly, and Val found herself in the middle of the massacre. She tried to grasp her surroundings, but it was difficult to do so when there were shouting and gunshots heard.

The town was in ruins. The nearby buildings crumbled as they fell upon themselves, like a roll of dominos doomed to fall. Bits of fire and ash floated in the air, as the other side of town continued to burn into flames. Smoke rose to the air, making it hard to breath.

A small child was crying nearby, running desperately to escape a man wielding a knife in hand. The child couldn't see where she was going through her teary eyes, and her foot tripped on a rock on the path.

The child fell to the ground on her face, struggling to get up in a hurry. But the man had already caught up with the child. He broke into a wild grin as he started laughing like he was mad. He raised his knife, going in for the kill.

Val was in front of the child, her arms raised in defense. The knife barely made it. Bits of her bangs fell to the ground slowly, and she could feel a hot line on the side of her forehead as blood streamed down.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she gritted her teeth to withstand the pain. She felt weak on her knees, and could barely keep herself standing.

The man let out a growl of anger, placing both hands on his knife. He jerked to the side, going in for the crying child behind Val. Seeing this, the girl shifted her body.

The knife drove into her hand, blood flowing out like hot lava. Val screamed in pain, biting her lip so hard it bled. Red drops dripped down her wrist and landed on the dirt ground, creating circles of dark colors.

The child cried in horror as she saw the blood, rushing to her feet. She ran off, turning the corner. Just as she did, the rooftop of the building nearby crumpled to pieces and collapsed on top of the child. Her scream was the last thing they heard.

Val's eyes widen in shock. Her face was a pale white, and the man had started laughing and clapping at the success God had granted him.

The scenery changed once more. Val was in a white space. There was nothing except for her. She took a step forward, holding her useless arm. The blood that dripped down was absorbed by the empty void.

Her ears caught a small sound, faint but audible. Her mind in a haze, she followed the sound with stagy footsteps. On and on she went, but she didn't know which way she was going or if she was getting anywhere at all.

_There was absolutely nothing. _

Finally, she stopped. The sound had disappeared, leaving no trace it was ever there in the first place.

Just as she was about to give up, a golden bird cage appeared in front of her. Inside, a little girl was crying. She had long, light brown-blonde hair that cascaded down her back. She had a headband adorned with symbols, and there were two straight bunches of hair; each fastened by four circular hair bands with the same symbols. She wore simple, Shrine Maiden clothing, but her feet were bare. Around her neck was a necklace filled with flames, and her honey colored eyes was filled with tears.

_"Me…?"_

* * *

**I think I like leaving cliff hangers all too much. xD Review~ **


	26. Breaking the Chains

**I finished the chapter earlier than expected~! Remember to ask questions. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Enjoy~ ;)**

* * *

Val stood in shock as she tried to apprehend what was in front of her.

Her younger self sat in a golden cage, large rose thorns growing in and around it. Little Val looked up, tears in her eyes. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm…" Val looked down, unsure of what to say. She hadn't expected this at all. Was it an illusion, a mirage created by her own mind? But how was it possible? She gripped her hand, closing her eyes briefly. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. Looking at the small girl with steady eyes, she replied. "I'm you from the future."

"You're…me?" Little Val's eyes widen. "That's not possible. Don't lie to me. I don't like liars. Like Papa, like Mama, even Mana and Ai, I don't like liars! Especially that boy."

"I'm not lying to you." Val said gently but she stopped when she realized what her younger self had said. "Boy…? Wait a minute, what boy?"

Little Val shook her head. "I'm not telling."

"Why won't you believe me?" Val was getting desperate. Was her younger self always this stubborn? If so, what happened to her to change it?

"Because you're chained." Little Val proclaimed. "You're as chained as I am. You don't decide anything by yourself, and you can't even control your own feelings. You lack resolve. I don't want to grow up to be like you!" Tears started following down the girl's cheeks. "Give me freedom!"

"I can't… I just can't…" Val fell to her knees, looking down helplessly. "I'm sorry. I can't. I can't do anything."

"Why? Why can't you?"

"Because I'm weak. I know I'm weak. I've experienced it many times. That's why Papa kept me locked up. He knew I couldn't do anything, and he was right." Val shut her eyes tightly, biting her lip.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"Kohaku, is it really okay to just leave like that?" Rei asked, frowning slightly.

The red haired boy stood in front of the dart board, holding small dart pieces in his hand. He aimed with one of them, and fired. It hit the outer ring. "Rei, are you second thinking your own actions?"

"Reborn said-"

"I know what Reborn said." Kohaku interrupted. "But I didn't like what Decimo was saying."

Hiro smiled. "Kohaku just doesn't like keeping Val chained."

"That's not it." The red haired fired another dart, turning to look at the white haired boy in annoyance. "I just don't like following his orders. I know he made the Vongola great and all, and that my father respects him, but I don't like him."

"You can't just hate the boss of the Vongola and think things will go your way." Rei pointed out. "Besides, you were the first to accept Reborn's deal in the first place."

"That's true. Even when we hesitated at first, you took it immediately." Hiro mused, tapping a finger against his chin.

"Will you two stop reminding me what I already know?" Kohaku narrowed his eyes at them as he fired another dart without looking at the board. It hit squared in the center. "I haven't regretted that decision and I'm not going to start now."

"But going to the academy…" Hiro smiled innocently. "That sounds fun, don't you think?"

Rei arched an eyebrow. "You want to put on a uniform and be chased by girls every day? Wow, you're brave."

Hiro let out an airy laugh. "That's not what I meant. We haven't had a normal school life before, right? It's a nice change of pace once in a while."

"I wasn't altogether home schooled like you guys so I have been to school before." Kohaku stated bluntly. "It was a complete waste of my time."

"That's because you insulted everybody who couldn't understand problems you deemed 'simple'!" Rei rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Kohaku ignored the statement, "unless Val can prove herself to us, I'm not protecting her for his benefit."

* * *

"Excuse us." Aria opened the doorknob to Val's hospital room. The 11th Guardians looked up as the four girls came into the room.

The large, black void on the bed still circulated in the distortion of space. It showed no signs of getting smaller, much less disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Sayuri stood up from her chair, which was the closet to the bed.

The four girls shared a look, exchanging silent words. They looked back at the group of teenagers, a determined look in their eyes. Glace spoke up first. "You guys are in the Mafia, correct?"

"What of it?" Yukine asked, his green eyes narrowing.

Aria briefly closed her eyes. "We want to join the Vongola."

"What..?" The shock entered every one of their minds at different speeds. The one who knew the girls more took longer to understand what they were saying.

Yukino gripped her hands together. "You don't understand. You guys weren't born into the Mafia. If we erase your memories, you can go back to living a normal life. Isn't that better?"

"Erase our memories? What are you saying? We've been involved in this ever since we started talking to Val. Sooner or later, her enemies were going to find out about us and we will be used as bait to lure out the Vongola." Aria narrowed her eyes, looking at her hand. It was shaking ever so slightly. She gripped it tightly.

"Can't you see? If we just go back to our normal lives, we'll be abandoning Val, we'll be abandoning our friend.

The four of us were always together. We thought all we needed was each other. Even when we were around outsiders, we always seemed to stick to one another. Nobody approached us because of that. But Val didn't mind. She didn't mind we had a past together and that she was just an outsider. She didn't mind being the odd one out of conversations. She was just happy to talk to us. She was just happy to know in the academy, there was someone outside of the Mafia who would actually pay attention to her." Aria took a deep breath, placing a hand at her heart. "But you? You're trying to take away Val's only escape from this harsh reality."

Karen stepped forward, her glass orb in her hand. "We know it's dangerous, and we know we can be killed at any moment of our lives, but we didn't come to you because we weren't prepared. Val was important to us enough that we placed a tracking device on her, actually went into a forest and ran away from Dying Will animals, and came upon her Chamber in the forest. If you don't think that's enough, we'll be happy to prove ourselves some more."

"You can't. It's not safe, and Val wouldn't be delighted if you guys died-!" Aoi started.

"Don't be so selfish!" Rein shouted, interrupting him. She glared at all of them, who flinched at her intense stare. "You all are selfish! You think you're protecting Val? You think you're doing what's best for her? Let me tell you this. You're not." She looked down, gripping her hands at her sides.

Hot tears started to form in her eyes, but she tried holding them back. "When I first met Val, I thought she was just another girl Aria decided to befriend. Aria did that often to people who were unapproachable. But as I got to know her, I found out she was just lonely. Nobody really saw what her troubles were, and I thought that was strange since she had so many friends who stayed beside her.

When you all disappeared from the academy, I wondered if the big attack had something to do with you guys. When I thought about it, I realized you guys never ran away. You all stayed there, facing the enemy. I'm weak, so I didn't have that courage. I wanted to change myself. I wanted to become stronger. I wanted to stand beside you guys. But when we entered the Chamber and found Val, I was horrified. How could you guys have let this happen to her? Why did you do nothing to stop it? How could you have abandoned her?"

"That's not what friends do." Glace said. "It's not what you should do since you've been with her since childhood. All you've been doing is running away, isn't it? You let her suffer in her Chamber when you could have stopped it. You could have tried to find the Chamber and rescue her. But you didn't. You didn't even reflect on your actions until we found her and she ended up in the hospital."

"Don't talk like you know it all!" Yukine stood up from his seat, clenching his hands. "Do you know how much we suffered? Do you know how much we held ourselves back? We're powerless. In the Mafia, the strongest will dominate the weakest. We couldn't go against the word of our parents because they were stronger than we were. And we hated ourselves for it.

We didn't just sit back for two months and did nothing. We trained, we struggled, and we tried finding ways to improve ourselves. We wanted to believe Val would come back to us, so we didn't trust ourselves to go see her until we improved."

Sayuri smiled bitterly. "I believe all of us have gone through our own challenges these past two months." Her grey eyes flared with determination. "But we've put our faith in Val. That she will come back to us."

"Us too." Aria said determinedly. "We want to do what we can."

**"Good answer." **

The teenagers turned in surprise when the former Arcobaleno appeared at the door's entrance. Reborn faced the four girls. "Hinamori Aria. Kiriya Rein. Shibuki Glace. Asechi Karen. You four were Val's friends at school. And now you've entered the Mafia world all on your own. Are you prepared to lay down your life for your boss?"

They didn't need to be asked twice. "Yes!"

Reborn smirked. "Come with me. I'll awaken your potentials."

"Reborn-san!" Yukine started to protest, but the hitman's stare held him down.

"Yukine, it's not your choice to determine their resolve. They won't back down now, no matter how much you try to stop them." Reborn closed his eyes.

Yukine fell silent, looking over to the four girls. Their eyes burned with resolve; their resolve to protect their comrades. He sat back down, turning away from them. "I won't forgive you if you don't come back stronger."

That earned some shared smiles between the people in the room. Reborn left the room, the four girls following him.

_"Val, they're resolved. We're resolved. But, are you..?" _

* * *

**"That's not altogether true, is it?"**

Yui appeared beside Val, her feet lightly touching the surface of the void ground. Her flowing, black hair fell softly with her. She stood, looking at Little Val.

"Yui…?" Val lifted her head slightly, but shifted it downwards again. "It is true."

The black haired spirit paused her lips. "It's not true. Val, you are trapped by the weakness you've built in your own mind. You think you're always pitied, and while that is true in some cases, there are also those who respect you for coming out of your Chamber. You've built a wall around yourself, completely shielding both your mind and body in it. It's not the people around you who caused this, it's yourself. You're afraid. You're afraid of everybody leaving you and forcing you back to the lonely life you once had. Now that you've gained friends and comrades, you're afraid of losing them."

"I'm afraid of losing my friends…?" Val echoed the words, her voice a broken chord.

Yui nodded. "At this point, you're not afraid of disobeying your father as you were in the past. You're afraid of losing the bonds you've created. Those bonds are more precious to you than your own life, and you're scared they will disappear someday. That's why your emotions take over you. That's why you hesitate to do anything."

"How do you know that?" Val struggled to form the question. She herself had never reached that conclusion before. Was it true? Was she subconsciously behaving that way?

"It's because I've seen through your soul and your resolve." Yui informed her. "Val, what will you do?"

"I… I don't know." Val couldn't stop herself from trembling as the information sunk into her.

**"Don't give up!" **

The sudden shout caused her to look up, seeing her younger self holding the bars of the cage. "Don't give up!" Her younger self repeated. "You want freedom, don't you? It's not something someone gives to you, it's something you have to take for yourself! Please, I want to be free! I want to have friends, and I want to be outside! Believe in yourself!"

A wave of flames rushed through Val, and her eyes widen as she found herself floating in an abyss of memories. Bubbles that showed the past rose up, displaying herself and others. Large ones, small ones, she could see them all. They weren't just pictures, but animating the memories.

She could see her memories clearly, identifying her friends, family and even strangers who waved to her on the street. There were so many she didn't even know where to count.

They were all there. Smiling and laughing as they enjoyed the time spent being with one another.

"So warm. I remember this warmth." A smile broke through her lips, and she closed her eyes. "It was that day…"

**Flashback:**

_Yukino's grip on her hand tighten, causing Val to look at the silver haired girl. "Val. We're going to set you free." _

_"Set me free..? What do you mean?" Val's voice was soft, like she couldn't raise it any higher. _

_Yukine placed his hand on top of Yukino's. "Exactly how it is. We're going to give you freedom. Freedom to do whatever you wish, and freedom to live out your own life." _

_"But Father-!"_

_"It's okay. Because right now, I think you're the only one who's important." Aoi sat down beside her, grinning as he placed a hand on top of Yukine's. _

_"I don't think you're living your life like you should be." Shiori placed her hand on top of Aoi's, smiling softly. "So how about you start making decisions by yourself?"_

_"But I've never done-"_

_"You made a decision to come out here, didn't you? In the future, you'll be able to make your own decisions more often." Tatsuya closed his eyes briefly, offering her a rare, small smile. He placed his hand on top of his sister's. _

_Sayuri took a seat next to Val's other side, smiling warmly. "We'll be your first friends, your first real relationship with people. So, it's okay to reply on us." She too placed a hand on top of the large pile of hands. _

_"You'll be my friends…?" The word impacted Val greatly. She never had any friends, only the stuff animals on her bed._

_"Hey!" A black haired boy suddenly appeared in the gazebo, and they turned to him. He must have followed them shortly after they had left. _

_"What-?" Yukine started, but Notto ignored him, going closer to them._

_He saw Val's tears. Silently, he reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Are you unhappy? You shouldn't cry, everybody is here for you." _

_"They'll stay with me…?"_

_Notto nodded, grinning. "Yeah! Friends stay with each other, right? Right now, aren't you feeling super happy to be surrounded by your friends?" _

_"I don't quite understand what being happy is." Val admitted. _

_Notto tilted his head to the side. "Being happy is like feeling really full! Like being full of energy and you have the power to do anything, you know?" _

_Val blinked at the little boy. She was feeling warmth, was that energy? Was she feeling happy? _

_The others looked at one another, smiling and nodding. They got down to one knee, placing their hands over their hearts. Notto was confused, but he followed their lead anyway. _

_"Valentine, we swear to you and you only. We will protect and free you from the chains that bound you." They said in unison, looking up at the girl._

**End of flashback.**

"That's right. My friends were always with me. They'll always be with me. Through the hard times, through the fun times, they won't leave. I'm sorry I was so blind. My mind clouded at the thought of losing everything. I was afraid to lose the only people who approached me, who finally let me have a share of freedom. But I was wrong. I should have cherished the time I've spent with them, rather than the time without them.

Your warmth, I'll never it. I don't want to lose it, so I'll treasure it forever. Happiness…truly is a wonderful thing." Val placed her hands to her heart, a tear siding down her cheek.

The scenery changed and she was once again back in the white void.

Val rose to her feet, taking steps forward until she was in front of the cage. She placed a hand at the bars.

"Val, what will you do?" Yui repeated her question, her lips curving. "Will you make the Vongola into what it was before? Or will you continue down your father's and Primo's path?"

Orange flames began to appear around them, slowly taking on the forms of humans with orange masks. One of them stood further back, watching silently.

Val's eyes soften, and a slow smile appeared on her face. "Neither. I will use the Vongola for my own benefits."

_"What is this girl saying?!"_

_"Didn't we already fail her?"_

_"Primo, make her stop this nonsense!"_

Yui glanced over them, causing them to hold their tongues.

"For my own reasons, be they selfish or not, I will use the Vongola to protect those who are dear to me. I don't need to be strong enough to conquer the world; I just need to be strong enough to fight for my comrades; my friends; my family. They are the only reason I'm still here right now. I want power, and I'll use it to fight against anybody who hurts my family. I'm not afraid of losing everything, because I know I can create a better future. That's why, I'm setting myself free. The freedom to be as I wish. That's my answer."

Light started to gather in Val's hand, the particles touching the cage. Within moments, the cage started to crack. Gasps of shock ran through the orange masked figures as they watched the golden bird cage break into pieces so small they fell like glitter.

Val smiled softly, taking the hands of her younger self. "You're free now."

"Thank you." Little Val gave her one last smile of gratitude. She too soon disappeared into brilliant light particles.

"Primo, what is your answer?" Yui asked, turning to the one masked figure who had remained silent this whole time.

The masked figure closed his eyes, and light took over the void.

Val found herself looking down on the crest of the Vongola below her feet. Her eyes grew in shock when she saw generations of past bosses line up before her, lighting up their respectable weapons.

Tsuna stood in front of her, a warm smile on his face. He gestured her to look forward, and she did.

The man whose picture she had always seen in the mansion stood before her. Golden yellow hair, and captivating orange eyes. His flame was the purest out of all the other generations, including her father's.

"Vongola…. Primo." Val formed the words slowly, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was really him. The first boss of the Vongola; the one who formed it.

_"Sawada Valentine."_ Primo spoked, his voice smooth and relaxed. _"It seems you've overcome the prison in your heart." _

"Yes." Val said determinedly. "No matter how selfish, if I can use the Vongola to protect my comrades, I'll gladly do it."

Primo nodded._ "I've accepted your resolve. Sawada Valentine, I've accepted you as the Undicesimo of the Vongola Family."_ His own weapon burst into flames, and the flames of the other weapons began to glow brightly.

_"Use the Vongola as you wish, Sawada Valentine. I want to see the future you will bring it."_ Primo gave her a small smile.

"Val," Yui appeared beside the girl, smiling. "You did it, didn't you?"

_"Yui."_ Val blinked in surprise when Primo had said the name at the same time she did. "Eh?"

Primo kept his eyes on the black haired girl. _"You were alive all this time."_ It was a question, but it sounded like a statement.

Yui briefly closed her eyes. "Yes. And I'm afraid we'll have to part once more, Giotto." She placed a hand on Val's shoulder, flames rising to surround them.

_"Yui-!" _

The two disappeared, leaving not a single trace of their presence left.

_Sawada Valentine had passed the test of succession._

* * *

**And there you have it~! Review! :)**


	27. Vongola 11th Generation

**This chapter is mostly reunions and things so no real action has happen yet but things will get interesting in the upcoming chapters! Also, I'm dragging out the plot with the Black Roses so sorry~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy the story~ ;)**

* * *

_ "Oh, you're back." _

Red, Orange and Blue was in the star void as Val appeared. The girl looked around, seeing the same five pointed star beneath their feet.

"I'm back here?" She asked in confusion.

Orange nodded. "Yui sent you on a detour."

"You know her?" Val blinked in surprise.

Red smirked. "Of course we do. Everybody you meet, everything you went through, we know all of it. We are you after all."

Val turned to look at all of them, coming to a silent conclusion as her eyes filled with determination. "Will I see you again?"

Blue gave her a smile. "We can still take over your body, you know that, right?"

That startled the girl. "You can? But I-"

Red rolled her eyes. "Just because you pass the test of succession doesn't mean you've gained control over us. You aren't at that stage yet, Val. Geez, you sure became confident when you were just a crybaby a while ago."

Val laughed nervously. "S-Sorry. I just thought that if you guys won't disappear, you could get along with the others better."

The three looked at one another. "That would be difficult. We can't get attached to those in the other side." Orange explained.

"I-I see." Val looked down, disappointed her idea couldn't be supported.

Blue giggled. "Don't worry. We'll take over your body when we want to, and we'll try to get along with everybody."

"I'm not promising anything." Red proclaimed. She gave Val a smirk. "But I think you'll be needing our help later on. We're more than just another side of you, Val."

"Then what-?"

Orange cut in. "You'll find out sooner or later. But for now, disappear from this void, Val. They're waiting."

Val shut her eyes as everything turned to white.

* * *

Everybody in the mansion felt it.

The presence of a powerful flame appearing like it was created out of thin air. It triggered the alarms on those with higher levels of Dying Will flames, causing them to stand up and try to pinpoint where the flame was coming from.

One by one, they rushed towards the direction of the flame, taking in its powerful force. They soon reached the door to one of the hospital rooms, flinging it open.

Where the black void once was was a girl with short, light orange-brown hair. Her bangs had been cut unevenly from her forehead to her side. A small, faint scar was on her forehead. Her hand had a cut in it, but there was only dry blood.

But what shocked them the most was the massive aura of Dying Will flames that surrounded the girl. Bright, pure orange flames formed a sphere around the girl.

_Val had returned from the test of succession. _

They watched as a weapon slowly manifested itself in front of Val, forming a sleek sword. Its silver blade glistened in the flames that surrounded it, and it had a white handle intertwined with black ribbons. The crest of the Vongola was at the base on the blade, shining brightly.

_**"Take it. It's yours to use."**_

Val smiled when she heard Yui's voice inside of her. Her hand reached out, grabbing hold of the handle. She gripped it tightly, lifting her arm to take a swing.

The force of the blade was so powerful it blew a wind throughout the room.

Satisfied, Val let the sword return to its dormant form. With the help of the flames, the sword shrunk until it was a beautiful silver knife. The flame sphere eventually grew smaller, until it had disappeared, leaving everybody besides Val in overwhelming shock.

"V-Val?" The Storm Twins were the first to speak up, stepping closer to the bed.

A smile came to Val's lips, and it wasn't the fake one she had been giving the past few days, but a genuine smile with her real feelings behind it. "I'm back."

There was silence in the room as everybody tried to take in what was happening at the moment. Then, the 11th generation members, except for Tatsuya, jumped at Val. They all fell to the ground, laughing as they greeted their boss. Tatsuya stood next to them, a rare smile on his features. The children soon joined the pile, jumping on top of their older siblings. Mana and Ai rushed to hug Val tightly, tears in their eyes as they welcomed their older sister.

"Onee-chan, welcome home!" Mana and Ai said in unison.

Val's eyes soften as she hugged them tightly, careful to make sure her knife didn't hit them. "I'm back, Mana, Ai. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's okay. Onee-chan is back after all." The two smiled, which caused their older sister to return it.

"You sure like to cause trouble." The Storm Twins teased.

"Really! What were we going to do if you stayed in the Doll state we broke?" Sayuri said, trying to sound like she was upset.

Shiori nodded. "And it took so long to get you out of that state too."

"You pretty much ruined our hard work." Aoi said cheerfully.

Tatsuya just grunted in agreement.

"I'm so sorry!" Val apologized, ducking her head in shame. But she smiled nevertheless when they started laughing, knowing it was their own way of welcoming her home.

"Thank you for staying by my side." Val whispered softly.

They looked at one another, smiling. "You don't need to thank us, it's obvious because we're your friends." The Storm Twins spoke for the rest.

"Val-nee, you're happy, aren't you?" Notto grinned, grabbing Val's hand.

Val smiled, holding back a tear. "Yes, Notto. Happiness is truly amazing."

Warm lights began to glow around the group, gasps of shock and amazement filling the air. Slowly, flames of various colors surrounded and lit up seven certain people. At their chests, a small, Dying Will flame burned on an object tucked inside their shirts.

Yukino glanced at her hands which was glowing a fiery red, and she turned to look over at her brother who shared the same red glow. Their pendants held a Storm flame. "W-What's happening?"

"I think it's because Val is back, and since she passed the test of succession, our powers as her Guardians is overflowing." Yukine analyzed, lifting up his glowing arm.

Just as he finished talking, there was a red flash and Mao and Nao jumped out of the circles of flames. They leaped into their owners' arms, causing the twins to jump in surprise.

"This is actually pretty cool." Aoi laughed. He was surrounded by blue flames. His necklace was taken over by a Rain flame, and Akira was soon seen rubbing its nose against his leg.

Sayuri rubbed her hands together to see if there was any effect. There wasn't, but her body continued to glow a warm yellow. Her necklace was a Sun flame.

There was a bright flash, and she found herself holding a small, golden brown furred bear cub. It opened its eyes to reveal bright blue pairs of orbs.

A long, golden spear floated in the air beside her. It had a yellow ribbon wrapped around the base of the tip, and the crest of the Vongola was on the handle.

Sayuri reached out slowly, gripping the handle. Immediately, she was overwhelmed by the sense of power that filled up within her. Was this the power granted to the Guardians?

"Sayuri has a spear." Yukine looked on with amazement. "Honestly, I don't know whether to run or what."

"But her Dying Will animal is so cute! What are you going to name it?" Yukino exclaimed.

Sayuri smiled, her bear cub rubbing its cheek against hers. "Kuma. It's simpler that way."

"That's amazing, Sayuri! I knew you were going to be my Guardian, but this is just incredible!" Val's eyes sparkled with excitement.

**"Whoa!"**

A Black Panther cub had appeared on Shiori's shoulder, its golden eyes looking hungry for battle. Shiori's body was shrouded in a violet glow, a bright Cloud flame burned at her chest.

"S-Shiori?" Val's mouth opened in shock. "Wait a second, don't tell me you're my Guardian too?!"

The girl didn't have time to answer when her weapon appeared in front of her. They were a pair of black fans with violet cloud designs printed on them. The tips had small pearls embedded in them, probably to keep the lethal, sharp tips from harming people.

"It's Cloud. Shiori's my Cloud Guardian." Val realized, trying to get over her shock, but it was quickly short lived when another glowed flashed.

Tatsuya held out his arm as a raven settled down on it. Its pitch black feathers shone against the light, and its dark eyes stared at them with mystery.

His body glowed with an indigo hue, and a Mist flame burned on his chest.

His weapon, a pitch black trident, floated beside him. The minute he took hold of the weapon and set it on the ground, there was a shock force that forced everybody to hold their ground.

The purple haired boy smirked. "I like it."

"Tatsuya too?" Val tried to wrap her head around it, but everything was happening so fast. "Tatsuya's my... Mist Guardian?"

"What's happening to him?" Mana's voice cried out.

Val immediately followed the direction of her sister's sight, seeing the green glow.

Notto was surrounded by the green aura, a bright Lightning flame emitting from his chest. A slow grin came to his face. "This is cool!"

In response to his excitement, circles of green flames danced around the boy. They spiraled around so fast it caused a blinding flash of light. When it faded away, they were shocked to find Notto holding a pair of pandas.

"Wait, Notto's my Guardian too? But he's still young!" Val protested.

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes, ignoring Val's outburst. "Where's his weapon..?"

"You're right. Out of all of us, Notto wasn't given a weapon." Shiori commented. "Why is that..?"

Notto laughed as he played with his two pandas. "I'm naming them Gemi and Mini!"

Sayuri sweatdropped. "Well, at least he's not bothered by it."

"You guys!" Val interrupted their analyzing. "My Lightning Guardian can't be Notto!"

"Eh! Why not?" Notto, overhearing their conversation, looked towards Val. "I can fight too!"

Val stood her ground. "You're much too young for this. I can't have you going to battle."

**"You don't decide that, Val."**

Reborn walked up to them, his hands in his pockets. "If the flames have chosen him, then he will be your Lightning Guardian. Even if you disagree with it, nothing will change."

"Reborn-!"

**"Val!" **

The girl turned towards the voice that called her name. To her disbelief, her friends from school stood in the room. They were holding back tears, struggling to smile. "Aria. Rein. Glace. Karen. W-What are you doing here?"

They didn't answer, just rushed to hug her as everybody cleared the way. Aria smiled brightly, wiping away her tears. "We came to see you!"

"Wait this is the Vongola mansion and u-um, we're not an underworld organization. We're just-!" Val stammered to make up an excuse, unable to believe they were actually here. How did they even reach this place anyway?

Rein laughed. "We know you're in the Mafia. You don't need to make up a lie."

Val's mouth fell open in a perfect O. "B-But how-?"

"We put a tracking device on you." Glace said cheerfully.

"Using it, we tracked you down into the forest and eventually found the mansion." Karen added.

Val just didn't know how to respond to that.

**"Hmm, so you did pass the test." **

Val and the others turned when the three boys entered the room, passing by the adults.

Kohaku walked right up to Val, stopping a few inches from her. She held her breath, wondering what he was going to do.

Slowly, his red eyes started glowing. He put up a hand in front of him, summoning force to his palm. Before anybody could react, Val was set flying against the wall, creating a large crater. Dust and clumps of debris flew everywhere, the impact blowing against them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Yukine shouted, about to punch the red haired boy when his sister held him back.

Kohaku looked down at his hand, his eyes narrowing and returning to normal. "She didn't go past the wall."

There was a laugh as the dust settled. Val had gotten herself out of the wall, standing up. She brushed off the dust from her clothes. "You got some nerve, boy."

"V-Val?" Aria tensed.

The said girl opened her eyes, and they were revealed to be a vibrant red color. For a split second, they glowed.

Kohaku flinched at the glow, but he kept his composure. "You're… Red?"

"Bingo." Red smirked. "As much as I would like to kill you, I can't. But it doesn't mean I'll forget it."

"What did you do that for?" Tatsuya let out a low growl, aiming it at Kohaku.

Kohaku placed his hands into his pockets, leaning back on his heel. "Nothing special. Just wondered a few things."

Red snorted. "You're a despicable bastard." Her eyes narrowed, remembering the flash of impact when she took over Val's body. "But that strength of yours isn't human." She had muttered it, but since most of the room was quiet, those close to her could hear it.

Kohaku said nothing, his red eyes boring into hers, as if daring her to talk any further.

Red briefly closed her eyes, breaking the contact. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Aah, I'm done here."

"Wait, you didn't come to wreak havoc?" Sayuri questioned slowly, looking at Red carefully.

"Hah? If I hadn't shown up, Val would have been injured right now." Red stated. "Besides, he ruined my mood." She jerked her head towards Kohaku's direction.

A smirk slowly spread across her lips as her red eyes glowed. "I won't forget your face, bastard. Next time I come, I'm killing you."

"I'm looking forward to it." Kohaku returned the smirk, his voice smooth.

"Tch." Red closed her eyes, and they could feel her aura going away. Moments later, a pair of honey colored eyes blinked back at them.

Val staggered slightly, holding her head. She glared at Kohaku. "You didn't have to hit me."

The red haired boy let out a low whistle, and the rest of the people in the room couldn't believe it either. Red had just taken over Val's body without her permission, yet the girl was still standing.

**"Val." **

The girl, upon hearing her voice, looked beyond Kohaku. Her eyes widen when she saw her parents slowly emerging from the crowd of adults in the room.

Kyoko had a teary smile on her lips, but Tsuna's eyes met Val's evenly.

"I think," Tsuna started, "we should have a talk."

* * *

**And there you have it~! Sorry if the chapter was a bit boring but these things need to be mention before all the exciting things happen. Review~ :)**


	28. Opening a New Page

**I'm back~! Early this time because a recent review completely made my day! Thank you so much~! Again, this is also a filter chapter but the good things will come soon~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy the story~ ;)**

* * *

In Tsuna's office, Val stood in front of her father's desk. Tsuna was seated at his usual spot, and Kyoko stood beside him.

The light haired girl watched her father with steady eyes as she stood still. He had been completely silent when they had walked to his room, and as the minutes ticked by, she wondered if he was ever going to speak.

Her eyes slowly widen when Tsuna stood up from his seat. His hands against his sides, he bowed in apology.

"Val, I'm sorry."

Before she could speak, he continued as he raised his head. "I have been locking you for the past years and I still can't seem to get over it. Looking back, I did it to protect you from the Mafia world. Nobody would know who you are, and because I granted you a school life, I had hoped you would continue to live peacefully when you met everybody you came to know today. But in the end, I guess I couldn't protect you from the Mafia after all."

"Y-Yeah." Val nodded.

Tsuna paused. "Val, do you remember when you started training?"

"Huh? Wasn't it because you asked Reborn to train me?" Val blinked in surprise, confused by her father's question.

He confused her even more when he shook his head. "No, it was you who requested it. You said you wanted to become stronger for the sake of others. Looking back to it, I worried that you would one day get yourself hurt in the Mafia wars. I couldn't let that happen. When the attack on the academy happened, I snapped and placed you back in the Chamber. I knew there was a risk for your Doll state to trigger again, but I took it anyway."

"Papa, there's something I don't understand. Why are you so obsessed with keeping me out of the Mafia? I know it has to be more than me just being your daughter." Val said slowly, biting her lip.

Tsuna's face grew grim, and Kyoko turned away. "When you were just born, the Vongola mansion was invaded."

"What? How can that be?" Val was in shock. How could the Vongola mansion ever be attacked by intruders? They had defense barriers everywhere.

"It was only a selected elite group, but we couldn't figure out how they had gotten in. When we found them, they were in your room, probably planning to take you. We were able to stop them, but the event made me fear for your future. There weren't any news of you being born sent to the Mafia world yet, but the enemy already knew. That event was what made all of the Guardians separate." Tsuna clenched his fists, remembering the event as if it was yesterday.

"Y-You mean, the reason the 10th Guardians separated was because of the invasion?" Val gasped. She had heard how the Guardians went their own ways for a couple of years, but she had never question the reason behind it.

Tsuna nodded. "A few years later, they attacked the mansion again. This time, it was large in numbers. Your mother was protecting you, while I and others were defending parts of the mansion. But the elite group soon founded your mother, and they attacked."

Kyoko stepped up, speaking for the first time. "I was overpowered, and I couldn't protect you. When the explosion settled down, we found out they had stolen something precious to us." She clasped her hands tightly, shutting her eyes. The smoke and heat was still fresh in her mind, as if it would continue to haunt her.

"Mama." Val's eyes flickered worry, she had never seen her mother in so much pain.

Tsuna faced Val. "The next day was the day I placed you in the Chamber. And you've been there until you were ten."

"So you were protecting me this whole time?" Val realized.

Tsuna offered her a small smile. "I'm sorry I've been so harsh. But with you being attacked when you were young, I couldn't stand by and do nothing."

"I've never once hated you, Papa." Val started slowly, placing her hands together. "I knew what you did wasn't because you wanted to, but something you felt like you needed to. I know I was weak, but I want to stand up on my own now. I'm happy to be supported by my parents, but I also want to create a future for myself. I want to become stronger for the sake of my comrades."

"I think I've also made some irreplaceable friends." Val placed a hand to her heart. "I want to respond to their feelings, Papa. So I ask you, let me and my Famiglia join this war. If they are truly after me, then I have to be the one to stop them." Her eyes burned with resolve as she stared at her parents determinedly.

Tsuna's eyes soften. "Val, you've overcome the wall you created around yourself. It seems you've truly broken out of your Doll state, and this time, all on your own. You've become stronger, Val."

Kyoko stepped forward, hugging her daughter tightly. "I won't stop you if you're so determined. But I want you to know, that no matter what happens, when you have lost your way, you can always come to us. We are your parents."

Small tears crept up in Val's eyes, and she nodded as she hugged her mother tightly.

_"Thank you. I love you both so much." _

* * *

There was no sound as a hooded figure walked down the hallway. The sound of the shoes tapping the floor barely made a sound. It was as if the figure was walking on puffs of cloud.

The figure stopped in front of a single, brown door. Not bothering to knock, they opened the door and stepped in.

In an instant, a killing intent was detected. The figure jerked to the side as a bullet flew past him. It hit the ground, buried and dead as the smoke left a small trail.

"Hmm, you've been trained well." Reborn appeared from the shadows of the room, placing his gun away. "Or is that just your natural instinct?"

Kohaku threw off his hood. "Call it both."

"I take it you're here to ask me about Val?" Reborn slowly smirked. "Or is it more about Red?"

Kohaku's eyes narrowed. "Red is more than just another split personality of Val's. So are the other sides."

Reborn said nothing, just waited for him to continue.

"She said it herself. Without her appearing, Val would have been injured by my attack. It basically means," Kohaku paused, watching Reborn's expression, "Red has more power than Val herself."

Reborn didn't react, as if he had already known this fact. He closed his eyes. "So? Where are you getting on it?"

"If Red has more raw power than Val, the others probably have strengths better than Val. Do you know what they are?" Kohaku asked slowly.

"Persistent, aren't you?" Reborn smirked. "How about you find out yourself? Tsuna asked you to go to the Academy as one of Val's bodyguards, didn't he?"

_'No intention of telling me himself, huh?'_ Kohaku thought. Out loud, "I don't need you to tell me that."

Reborn's smirk grew wider. "If you want to find out more about Val, I suggest you start getting into your role as her 'suitor'."

"Don't worry, I'll perform my task perfectly. You just need to keep your end of the deal." Kohaku turned on his heel, opening the door.

"If you fall in love with her in the process, you should keep it to yourself. It will only complicate things." Reborn spoke, but it sounded like a warning.

Kohaku didn't turn around as he stepped out, the door closing slowly.

_"I won't fall in love with that girl. Val is nothing but my target." _

* * *

The children were currently in the play area, playing with Notto's new Dying Will animals; Gemi and Mini.

The two panda cubs were similar in appearance, but their eye color differ from one another. For pandas, they were actually interacting actively with the children.

"Whoa, its fur is so soft!" Ai hugged Gemi lightly, smiling.

Notto grinned. "Mini can do a back flip." He gestured towards the following panda, and they watched as it stood up, lifting its arm. It did a small flip backwards, tumbling down as it went back to the ground. They laughed; clapping for the display.

As the other children played with the pandas, Notto noticed Mana was quiet as she sat a bit further way from the others. He scooted over to her side. "Hey. You don't like pandas?"

"That's not it." Mana shook her head, eyes watching the scene in front of them. "Did you know you were going to be Onee-chan's Lightning Guardian?"

Notto paused, leaning back on his hands and facing the ceiling. He turned back to Mana, who watched him. He pulled out the necklace hidden under his shirt, a green gem was tucked inside the metal hold. "When my dad first gave me this, I didn't know it would be of any importance. I thought it was just a cool necklace. But as I got older, he told me I would be able to use it to help people one day. And that just sounded cool to me." He smiled boyishly at her.

"But you'll be joining in battles," Mana bit her lip, "aren't you scared?"

The black haired boy thought about it. "Not really. I mean, I'm the only one here who had some type of training. Besides, I want to protect everybody here. You're all precious friends."

"You've always been courageous," Mana commented, a small smile on her lips.

Notto laughed. "Thanks. But you know, I am a little scared. Not about my opponents, but whether or not I can support the others. I don't want to be of no use to them."

"They'll never think that." Mana frowned.

"I know, but I don't want to cause trouble for them." Notto shrugged. "I want to train more and more, until I reach the point where I can fight alongside them."

Mana's eyes soften. "Then, I'll be supporting you."

"Huh?"

"I'll help you with whatever I can. Because, the Notto who does his best is the one I find admirable." Mana smiled brightly.

Notto stood up abruptly, turning away as he placed a hand to cover his mouth. "I'm going to see if Mom can bring snacks for us."

"E-Eh but-?"

The boy left before she could say anymore, leaving her in confusion.

Once outside, Notto ran down the hallway. His cheeks were bright red, heat coming up in his face.

_"I think… I've become bad."_

* * *

"So? What are we going to do now?"

The three boys were in the training room with the practice dummies. They had already destroyed half of the dummies in the room. The dolls laid ripped and teared as if they were cloths of fabric.

Hiro leaned against a dummy. "Kohaku seems to have grasp a feel of Val's power. Well? What do you think?"

The red haired boy was sitting on a fallen dummy, his eyes fixed on his hand as he remembered the event. He closed it slowly. "She's definitely gained some power through the test of succession."

"It's the test of succession. She's even got a new weapon to boot." Rei snorted, aiming his gun at a dummy before firing. The bullet hit square in the chest, exploding the dummy and blowing the bits to the walls.

Kohaku let out a low chuckle, standing up. "It's become amusing."

His red eyes glowed, and his arm gestured to the dummies. One by one, they blew up in small explosions, shaking the room and sending debris everywhere.

"Get in gear, boys. We're going to school."

* * *

"Eh! You joined the mafia?" Val's mouth fell open in shock as the four friends she had come to have at the Academy stood before her.

The 11th Generation (excluding Notto) and the four girls were in the living room, catching Val up on the recent events.

Aria nodded, grinning. "While you were doing your test, we've already discovered our Dying Will flame!" She made a V sign.

"What are they?" Yukine asked, interested.

"Mine is Sky." Aria replied. "Rein has Rain. Glace has Cloud. Karen has Lightning."

"But the mafia is dangerous!" Val tried to reason. "I mean, what if you get hurt? What if you get discovered and forced to become a hostage for the enemy? What if-?"

"Of course we know that." Rein rolled her eyes. "But we're pretty stubborn, you know? Like that's going to keep us down."

Glace cleared her throat, smiling. "She means we're willing to take the risk."

"We've also got the approval of Reborn." Karen commented, holding her crystal ball. "It's fate." She started laughing mischievously as Val started to pale. "Accept it, Val. We've become a part of the Mafia."

"My vision of a normal life is over!" Val cried out. "I wanted to go home with normal friends and talk about everyday struggles like homework, shops, boys – actually not boys because the ones I've met aren't really all that great but-!" She didn't stop ranting until Tatsuya cut her off.

"Wow. Who knew you were so into that stuff?" The purple haired boy arched an eyebrow. "And gee, thanks."

Sayuri laughed. "Her true desires are coming out now."

"Why can't you talk about them with us?" Shiori asked, looking offended.

"W-Well, because then we'll go into Mafia related things and it wasn't quite what I've imagined…" Val sweatdropped, laughing nervously.

"Our hearts are breaking, Sleeping Beauty." The Storm Twins faked a hurt look as they placed a hand to their heart. Their acting was so good that Val fell for it for a moment before she came to her senses.

"I-I'm sorry."

Rein blinked. "Why do you call her Sleeping Beauty?"

"It's because she collapses in battle a lot and if often put into a deep sleep." Aoi explained. "The twins came up with it."

"It kind of make it sound like I sleep a lot." Val muttered under her breath.

"Actually, what are your roles in the Famiglia, anyway?" Tatsuya spoke, asking the question most of them had been wondering.

"I'm not quite sure," Glace said, "the spots of the Guardians are already taken up."

"Pretty much since our childhood." Yukine proclaimed.

"Huh? Really?!" Val gasped in shock, looking back and forth between her childhood friends. "Wait a second, you guys knew about this since the beginning?"

Her Guardians nodded simultaneously. "You were the only one who didn't know. Actually, we were surprised you didn't notice."

The words were like a rock that fell on top of Val's head, weighing her down. "S-Sorry…"

**"Hinamori Aria, Kiriya Rein, Shibuki Glace and Asechi Karen are to be Val's personal elite squad." **

Reborn stood by the door entrance, leaning against the frame as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"W-What? My personal elite squad?" Val looked at her tutor with confusion.

Reborn smirked. "I'm saying they'll be your personal bodyguards. They will only take orders from you, Tsuna and me."

"Wait a second, I thought we were her bodyguards." Yukine argued.

Reborn shook his head. "Now that you're all officially Val's Guardians, you have other responsibilities."

"Val's personal elite squad…?" Aria echoed. A smile slowly grew on her face. "I like it. The reason we're here in the first place is because of Val."

"Eh! You want to become involved with Reborn's ideas? They're not really all that goo-!" Val started, but she felt a shiver run down her back as Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"What was that, Valentine?" The hitman dared her to answer him.

The girl quickly shook her head, shutting her mouth as a bead of sweat ran down her cheek. She hadn't had him threaten her for quite some time, but she knew better than to go against him.

"Now, what's their name going to be?" Reborn asked.

"Name?" Rein blinked in surprise.

Reborn turned to her. "Well, do you want to be called 'Val's personal elite squad' every time?"

"He's got a point." Karen acknowledged.

Val tapped a finger to her chin, remembering her recent history book. "How about 'Asteria'? It means 'stars' in Greek."

"It sounds cool!" Aria nodded excitedly. "But what's the idea behind it?"

"You're the four stars who light up the way for Val. The four corners of a deck; Aria is the Heart, Rein is the Spade, Glace is the Diamond and Karen is the Club." Sayuri smiled softly. "How does that sound?"

Their eyes brighten as they gave their approval. "That's it!"

Val smiled, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Asteria. I hope you will guide me from now on."

Aria took Val's hand, and the others faced their hands on top. "It's a pleasure to serve you, Princess!"

"W-We're going with that nickname?" Val sweatdropped, but she smiled nevertheless.

"Val," Reborn spoke, catching their attention, "Tsuna said you can go to school again."

It took a moment before she could register his words. "R-Really?"

The hitman nodded. "Of course, there's a few conditions here and there but regardless, you're allowed to go to school as well as the rest of your Guardians."

"My school life isn't over!" Val cheered happily, clapping her hands together.

"I still can't believe you want to be normal." Yukine scoffed.

"Tsuna said to wait in his office because he wants to discuss the conditions with you." Reborn told Val. "He's in a meeting right now so you might have to wait a while."

"Ah, alright."

* * *

Val stood in her father's office, taking a seat on one of the small couches within the room. The quiet office was filled with her father's scent, and it brought a small smile to her face as she sat patiently.

**"Whoa, this girl is smiling to herself. Does she actually have a large ego?" **

Val jumped at the sudden voice, her eyes turning towards the door.

Kohaku held up his hand as a wave, walking into the room.

"How..?" Val couldn't understand. How come she couldn't detect his presence or his flames for that matter? Sure she was in thought, but she should have heard his footsteps leading to the door. He up and walked in as if he was invisible. Was her intuition getting dull?

As if he read her mind, Kohaku gave her a catlike grin. "It's not you becoming weak, it's just that I'm too strong for you."

"But I-!"

"The Vongola intuition, huh?" Kohaku flopped down on the couch beside her. "I don't think you should take pride in it unless you've truly mastered it."

"Mastered it?" Val echoed. "It's something I was born with."

"That may be, but you can apply it to much higher skills, you know. Try asking Decimo, though I'm not sure he knows it himself." Kohaku mused.

Val frowned. "I don't take lightly to you insulting my father."

The redhead held up his hands in defense. "I'm just stating the facts."

When she huffed, he leaned back on the couch as his bangs covered his eyes. "You remember our promise in the café?"

Val paused her lips. "The one about the game? The one who falls first loses, correct?"

"You still want to play it?" He asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Val giggled, surprising the boy. "Who ever said it was off? I don't intend to lose, mind you."

There was a pause, before Kohaku started laughing uncontrollably. "What? What's so funny?" Val was panicking if maybe she had said something too bold.

"You're quite interesting, you know?" He managed to say after calming down.

"I-!"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when he pushed her down, his body looming over hers. Val found herself trapped between the couch and Kohaku, her mind going to overdrive, but she couldn't move. He had one had pressing down on the couch, holding her in place. The other was placed on the top of the couch.

"When I put my mind to something, I don't lose." Kohaku's catlike smile sent a shiver down her spine, and she couldn't figure out if it was a good or bad thing.

Val could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks, gathering up the courage to speak. "I don't go down easily."

"Mhm," he twirled a lock of her hair, breaking her resolve slowly. "I wonder how long you'll continue to say that?"

"I-!"

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

Both teens turned to the sound of the sudden shout, blinking when they saw Tsuna standing at the door with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him. The man's face was a mix of shock and anger.

"Get off my daughter, you – you playboy!" Tsuna shouted, glaring at Kohaku.

"Wow," Kohaku coughed to hide his laughter, getting off Val and standing up. "That's the best comeback he's got?"

Val quickly sat up, brushing herself off as to get rid of her blushing cheeks. She was grateful the room had dimmed light at the moment.

"Why are you here? I only asked for Val." Tsuna asked.

"Reborn told me to wait for you in your office." Kohaku replied smoothly. "Decimo, we have accepted your proposition. You can't back out of it now, since you proposed the idea in the first place." A smirk grew on his handsome face as he walked out of the room, leaving Tsuna to question his past decisions.

Tsuna placed his palm to his head, as if holding himself back from getting a headache. He looked towards his daughter, who had stood up. "Val, are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

"I'm fine, Papa." Val reassured him. She didn't want to say anything that will send him in an outburst against Kohaku.

Yamamoto laughed. "Relax, Tsuna. He didn't harm her. He probably just teased her. He is one of her suitors, after all."

"That's what makes me worry! The only reason I agreed to this suitor things suggested by Reborn because for one, I was blackmailed. Second, they were all sons of our Alliance families and there was no way I could refuse that." Tsuna ranted.

Val sweatdropped. _'He was blackmailed…?'_

"How about we talk about why you called Val here, Tenth?" Gokudera directed them back to the discussion at hand.

"Oh, yes." Tsuna smiled at his daughter. "I'm sure Reborn has told you you could go back to school again, correct?" Val nodded. "I've also heard about Asteria on my way here. Those girls seem to have a lot of potential."

"To be honest, I worry if they're really up for this." Val admitted. "At the very least, I want them to have some training before heading to actual battle."

"I had the same thought as you when I was younger." Tsuna commented. "For the girls and the children, I didn't want to get them involved, but in the end, they did. I couldn't take my eyes away from their resolve."

"Their resolve..?" Val echoed.

Tsuna nodded. "You'll understand when the time comes. As for now, I want you to enjoy your school life. We've increased security in the academy, but it shouldn't affect your daily classes."

"Papa, let me be in this war too." Val stepped forward, her honey colored eyes determined. "I want to know what's going on with our enemy."

She didn't know what her father would think about her bold statement. She hoped he would let her, but with their past history, he might turn her away.

Tsuna paused his lips, closing his eyes briefly. "Val, you've already been involved. I didn't want you to be, but you won't accept that, will you?"

Val brighten. "Then..?"

"Talk to Rico for information." Gokudera said. "Irie and Spanner are basically useless."

"Gokudera!" Tsuna sighed.

Yamamoto grinned at Val. "Are you ready for school again?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**And there you have it~! Review and look forward to the next chapter! :)**


	29. Transfer Students

**Hi~! I've realize I'm really dragging out the main plot, but this chapter is one of the starting points! I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy the story~ :)**

* * *

"Enma-kun! Is Kohaku really your son?!"

Tsuna was sitting behind his desk, talking over the video screen set up. Enma was on the other end, and the redhead seemed surprised at the tone of his friend's voice.

"Eh? I'm sure he's my son," Enma replied, "though sometimes I'm not so sure." He mumbled the last part to himself.

Tsuna's words finally caught up with him. He let out a groan. "Oh, no. What did he do now?"

"He pushed down my daughter and if I hadn't entered the room, who knows what he would have done to her?! I've been meaning to say this for a while now, but he's out of control. He doesn't listen to me nor does he respect his elders! You need to teach him some manners!" Tsuna threw up his hands, unable to contain his frustration.

Enma laughed nervously. "He's not a bad kid…he just has some issues."

"You need to do something about his behavior." Tsuna sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun. He's always had a lot of freedom." Enma apologized. "What did you call me about? It wasn't just because of this, right?"

Tsuna nodded. "I wanted to enroll him and the other boys into the Academy to protect Val. You did say he had skills."

"He has raw potential, certainly. Although he tends to use them in ways I don't always approve of." Enma sweatdropped as he remembered the last time Kohaku "accidently" killed an enemy Mafia family after interrogating them. They had many families coming after them after that incident…

He soon waved off the memory, trying to forget it for the moment being. "Sending him to school, huh? It might be best to put him in the same class as Val and the others."

"I don't want that playboy to be in the same class as my daughter!" Tsuna protested, still angry at the recent event.

"C-Calm down, Tsuna-kun. You should see this first." Enma pulled up several documents over the screen.

Tsuna's eyes widen. "What is this? He's-?"

* * *

"Nao! Get down from there!"

Yukine was shouting at his Dying Will animal, who was sitting on top of a metal pole, grooming itself.

_"Meow~"_ Nao purred at the sudden ray of sunlight that shone on its back.

Yukine sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We're supposed to be training and you're just here relaxing in the sun."

Nao turned its head like it didn't care. Yukine snapped. "While we're here dillydallying, Yukino and Mao are getting ahead of us! Don't you care?"

_"Meow._" Nao shook its head.

"Why you-!"

**"Seems like you're having a hard time." **

Val smiled as she walked up to them, tilting her head upwards to watch Nao. The cat stared back at her, before it went back to bathing in the sunlight.

"He was listening to me for a while, but then the skies cleared and he just rushed out." Yukine said. "I didn't think it was this difficult to take care of a Dying Will animal."

"They're similar to pets," Val shrugged. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Yeah." Yukine stopped, looking over at Val with a surprised expression. The words came out slowly.

"Val, where's your Dying Will animal?"

* * *

The sound of running footsteps echoed in the hallway, the sonic waves bouncing off the wooden walls.

The sense of urgency and the panting breaths drew attention to the silence. Finally, the footsteps stopped in front of a door, and a hand pulled it open.

"Reborn!"

Val burst into the room of her tutor, short on breath. She was surprised to see him sitting at his desk as if he was waiting for her.

"Seems you've realized it." Reborn mentioned.

Val narrowed her eyes, her hand reaching up to grasp the necklace around her neck. She entered the room, the door shutting slowly behind her. It closed at the sound of a small 'click'.

She walked forward, until she was standing a few feet from the desk. "Why haven't I noticed it until now?"

Reborn closed his eyes. "It's because something within you have stopped you from doing so."

"Something within me?" Val repeated. "You mean… there's something stopping me from getting my Dying Will animal?"

"To be precise, it's not that you don't have a Dying Will animal. It's that you haven't awaken it yet." Reborn corrected, opening his eyes.

"I haven't awaken it yet..?"

Reborn nodded. "Just like the rest of your Guardians, all of their Dying Will animals have been in their necklaces. When their resolve overflowed, their Dying Will animals awoke and appeared by their side to serve them."

"If it's about my resolve, I've settled it during my test of succession!" Val protested, griping her necklace tightly. "So why..?"

Reborn frowned. "Val, you've become arrogant ever since you've returned. It's true that you're resolved – on your Mafia side, that is."

"W-What do you mean?"

"As a Mafioso, you're resolved to fight for your comrades. But as the Val who struggles to interact with people at school, what is your resolve? You haven't completely changed yourself. Your father wants to send you to school for you to have a normal life, but let me say this now, Valentine. If you don't overcome your fear of opening yourself to people outside of the Mafia, you won't ever awake your Dying Will animal." Reborn's words were straight to the point, but they clawed at Val painfully.

He was right. She had thought she had overcome her weakness when she passed the test, but had she really been changing herself? She could only open herself to her family and friends. The people at school regarded her as someone to avoid, and she never once went out of her way to speak to them. She stood behind her friends at school all this time, they could talk to anybody. But she couldn't.

The first time she met Aria and the others were because they talked to her, not the other way around. When was the last time she tried to talk to her classmates?

Words meant nothing to Reborn, and she knew it perfectly well. Val bit her lip, her bangs covering her eyes.

Frustrated with herself, Val turned on her heel and exited the room. The door slammed shut behind her.

"Remember this frustration, Val. You need to understand yourself before you take on the world."

* * *

Val's fast paced walk quickly turned into a run, her hand holding her necklace. Maids walked by and tried to talk to her, but their voices didn't reach. She burst outside of the mansion doors, heading straight for the forest.

The soil was dry from the recent sunlight, and the trees shook in surprise as Val ran through the many paths of the forest. The forest animals ran out of her way, twitching their noses as they watched her go by.

When she reached the clearing with the lake and the waterfall, she didn't stop. She went over to the side of the waterfall, grabbing hold of the long vines that dangled from the trees above.

Making sure her grip was secure, Val began climbing her way up on the rocky wall. Reaching the top, she gave one last pull as she lifted herself to the stable ground.

Standing on top, beside the waterfall, Val stood up straight. She took a deep breath, her hand still around her necklace.

This wasn't the time to be crying like she always did. If her Dying Will animal was still asleep within her, she would just have to do everything she could to wake it up.

Mustering up her voice, Val did something she never would have done.

_"I WILL OVERCOME ANY WEAKNESS AND I WILL MAKE THE VONGOLA MY OWN! I'LL SHOW YOU I'M NOT THE SAME PERSON I WAS BEFORE!" _

At that moment, an enormous amount of power burst from the forest, shaking the trees in fear and causing the forest animals to run to their homes.

Back in the Vongola mansion, everybody noticed the burst of power. All of Val's Guardians reacted to the sudden roar of flames quickly, their necklaces glowing in response to their boss' will.

"I.. Is that Val?" The Storm Twins stopped abruptly in their training, their animals purring.

"What is she doing?" Shiori blinked in surprise, her hand on her black panther.

"Sounds like she's having fun." Aoi laughed, taking another swing with his sword.

"Hmm." Tatsuya smirked, looking up from his book. "She's overdoing it."

"Oh my," Sayuri giggled, taking a sip of tea, "she snapped."

"Val-nee is pretty amazing!" Notto grinned, punching a dummy doll.

"Reborn. What did you say to her?" Tsuna sighed when he saw the large burst of flames from the forest. It was usually his tutor's fault when Val does something unexpected.

Reborn smirked. "Looks like you're resolved for this, Val."

* * *

"Ahaha, Val really did that?"

Dino burst out laughing as Tsuna explained the events that had occurred at the mansion over the video call.

"I think Reborn had something to do with it." Tsuna sweatdropped. "A-Anyway, Dino-san, do you agree to my idea?"

"Sending Satoshi and Ayami to help train them?" Dino nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Tsuna smiled. "I was hoping for all of them to get assigned some home tutors. Since they want to join the war, I've figured it was better to prepare them now."

Dino grinned. "You've changed, Tsuna. Letting the kids fight now, that's a pretty big step."

"To be honest, I'm still hesitant. But seeing every single one of their resolve, I just couldn't turn away." Tsuna admitted.

Dino smiled, before his expression grew serious. "The enemy is making their move."

Tsuna nodded gravely. "They're taking out small Families, both in or out of the Vongola. We haven't been able to figure out the reason why they're doing this, or where their base is either."

"I hear it's only a couple of elite members controlling mass squads. Their boss must be terrifying." Dino frowned.

"About their boss," Tsuna started, "the kids reported the boy who attacked them was on orders from 'Regina'."

"Regina?" Dino echoed. "That's a girl's name, isn't it?"

Tsuna nodded. "It's possible it could only be a code name, but I believe the person organizing the attacks might be a female."

"About how old did you say the boy was?" Dino asked.

"He was described as a few years older than Val." Tsuna replied. "Which means the rest of the elite group might not be as old as we think."

"That's why you've allowed the kids to join. Their opponents are about the same ages." Dino muttered, understanding.

"It's still all an assumption," Tsuna admitted, "but I think it's reasonable."

Dino nodded, a smile appearing on his face. "For now, let's gather some home tutors for them."

"Yes."

* * *

Michiro Miki, also known as Michi-sensei to her students, was the Advance class homeroom teacher. Because she was one of the youngest teachers in the academy, she was able to interact with her students well.

"Transfer students..?" Michi echoed.

The headmaster nodded, handing her several files. "They were requested to be transferred into your class. You'll also have a Teacher Assistant helping you from now on. He's not much younger than you and he can work with teenagers. They'll come to the class on their own, so start class normally and wait until they arrive. These files have information about them."

"Yes." Michi nodded, bowed politely and exited the room.

Walking down the hallway towards the class, the discussion beforehand repeated in her mind. "A TA, huh? I wonder what he'll be like.

Michi looked through the files. "Hmm, the first two seem like nice boys. As for the last one..."

She pulled out the last file, her eyes falling on the name at the top.

"Kozato… Kohaku? I-It can't be…"

* * *

"It's been a while." Yukino shaded her eyes against the sun's rays as she looked up upon the school's building. The school was repaired, and the buildings almost looked new.

Streams of students walked into the school, laughing and talking with their friends. It was strange to think the place had been completely trashed and filled with screaming people a few months ago.

Aoi stretched his arms. "It feels good to be back."

Yukine looked down at Val, who was staring at a nearby group of girls from their school. He hit her lightly on the head. "Don't force yourself from the get-go. Wait for an opportunity."

"R-Right." Val nodded determinedly.

"By the way, Val," Yukino piped up, "are you going to be okay with your studies? You're a few months behind. Aoi can get away with his natural luck, and Yukine and I will manage, but you… Well, I think you might fail if we have a test today."

"D-Don't jinx me, Yukino!" Val stammered. "I mean, what are the odds of the teacher handing out a test today?"

Yukino smiled. "You might be right. Michi-sensei doesn't give tests often anyway."

**"Val-senpai!"**

Marli tackled the blonde girl as soon as she was within reach. They could see Aria and the girls coming up to them with Daiki behind them. Val laughed, patting Marli's head. "How have you been?"

"Mhm, good! I've gotten more or less used to the school now." Marli chirped. "By the way, Val-senpai, I heard you and your friends went on a vacation trip to the Amazon? Must be nice to skip school for a few months."

"Y-Yeah." Val smiled, sweatdropping. _'That was our back story? Wait, why would we go to the Amazon?'_

"There's this rumor going around in the school!" Marli said excitedly.

"Rumor?" Aoi blinked.

"There's going to be transfer students coming in." Daiki informed them. "I think they're in our year."

"There's a lot of transfer students in our school." Yukine noted.

Aria laughed. "It's because our school is famous. There's even a couple of international students studying here."

"Oh, the school festival is coming up. What is your class going to do?" Daiki asked them.

"….eh?"

* * *

"It's true."

Yukino mentioned to the board as they walked into their classroom. The poster concerning information about the upcoming school festival was posted, which meant they were probably going to be talking about it today.

"With everything going on, I've completely forgotten." Glace said.

"Well, we're going to talk about it today so it's not like we've missed anything." Rein smiled.

Karen nodded. "Michi-sensei would have told us if we've missed it."

They wandered over to their seats, feeling as if they haven't been in them in forever.

Yukine placed his bag down on his desk, looking in front of him. The seat in front was currently empty.

He took out his notebooks out of his bag, setting them inside of his desk. He then hanged his bag at the side of the desk, proceeding to sleep until class started.

**"Hello." **

The soft, melodic voice rang in his ears, causing him to look up. Izumi sat in the seat in front of him, smiling softly as she brushed a lock of pale pink hair away from her face.

"Hey." Yukine found himself returning her smile. "How you've been?"

"Well, I suppose. As always, work is tiring." Izumi said. "I hear you've been in the Amazon? What did you do, observe snakes?"

"Something like that." Yukine shrugged. He rest his cheek against his palm. "Are you going to be here for the festival?"

Izumi nodded. "My manager was worried I wouldn't get a normal high school life so she made sure there were no jobs on the festival days."

Yukine grinned. "Sounds like a nagging manager."

"She's a good person." Izumi assured him.

They soon became engaged in small discussions about random topics, a way to pass the time until the bell rung.

"Yukine's…been friendly with Izumi." Rein commented, placing her hands on Val's desk.

Yukino glanced over to her brother, who was smirking as he pointed something out, which caused the pink haired girl to laugh. A small smile graced her lips. "I think it's fine. He looks better."

Rein paused her lips. "I don't like it…" She muttered to herself, but the two near her had heard it. Moments later, the blue haired girl went over to Yukine's desk.

Val blinked. "I never knew Rein cared."

Yukino sweatdropped when Izumi and Rein gave each other a stare down, with Yukine looking between the two of them in confusion. "I've had my suspicions but this looks like it could get ugly."

"Say that to me again, Freak Princess." Rein dared, slamming her hand down on Yukine's desk.

Izumi narrowed her eyes, standing up from her seat. "Come and get it, Rain Girl."

The two glared at each other as they stood facing one another. They were practically shooting venom at one another, neither budging until the other was down.

"What got under their skin?" Yukine muttered.

Val sweatdropped. "I think those two are quite similar."

**"Alright, settle down." **

Michi walked into the room, clapping her hands to get their attention. She went behind her desk at the front of the room, placing her hands on it as she waited for them to get to their seats. "As the rumors have already spread, we'll be having transfer students today. We'll also be getting a Teacher Assistant that will be coming with them."

Whispers and small conversations buzzed throughout the classroom as they tried to figure out what the new arrivals would be like.

_"No way! The transfer students coming to our class?"_

_"There's more than one. I wonder what they'll be like?"_

_"A Teacher Assistant? That's a first!"_

Michi cleared her throat, bringing their attention back. "I don't know when they'll be arriving but I suggest-!"

The door suddenly flew open, stopping her in mid-sentence. The whole class stopped, turning towards the entrance.

**"Huh? If it isn't Micchan!"**

The students turned to their teacher, who had flinched and suddenly turned pale. She was standing perfectly still, as if she heard but didn't want to believe the words. The teacher knew there was only one person in the entire world who ever called her that.

Michi slowly turned towards the door, and she let out a horrified gasp.

"K-Kohaku?!"

Kohaku walked into the room, his hands in his pockets as the cat-like smile rested on his lips. Hiro and Rei soon came in behind him, with Satoshi bringing up the rear. While Satoshi was in a long sleeved, white shirt; a blue tie around his collar with dark pants and shoes, the three boys wore the school uniform in their own unique way.

Kohaku wore the standard black blazer that hung open, his white dress shirt underneath was unbuttoned at the top. A loose, red tie was tied around his neck, and he wore black pants with the right leg rolled up to his knee. Black and red sneakers were placed at his feet.

Rei wore a dark blue hoodie underneath his standard black blazer, with both sleeves rolled up halfway through his arm. He wore black pants and black and blue sneakers. He wore his black hat on top of his head.

Hiro wore a pale green sleeveless vest over a white dress shirt. He had on black pants and black and green shoes. He was the only one who waved to Val and the others out of the three boys, a peaceful smile on his face.

Val's mouth fell open in shock. Was this the conditions her father and Reborn were talking about? She hadn't expected it at all. The others seem surprised as well.

Their classmates were going crazy at the new arrivals, unable to believe the new students that would be joining their class. Numerous females squealed and some fainted on the spot, while the boys looked as if they've been kicked square in the chest.

"How mean, Micchan. Didn't you see my name on the list?" Kohaku placed a hand to his heart, faking a hurt, innocent look.

"Do you realize how much I wanted for it to be just someone who had the same name but not the same person? The chances were low but I wished for it so much!" Michi spoke her true desires, unable to stop herself. She looked as if she was about to cry over this cruel fate God had given her.

Kohaku simply laughed. Meanwhile, the students sitting in their desks were dumbfounded. They had never seen their teacher so worked up before.

"Um, you know each other, Michiro-san?" Satoshi sweatdropped, trying to grasp the situation.

"Well, yes," Michi tried to calm herself down, nodding. "We were-" She stopped, staring at Kohaku as she realized something. "Wait, why are you here? You already graduated!"

_"What!" _

The reactions from the class was similar as they looked on with shock and surprise. Hiro and Rei already knew, and Satoshi was given the slip by Reborn before he came.

"Micchan, at my age, I'm still allowed to attend school, you know?" Kohaku smiled slyly. "Besides, you actually achieved your dream of being a teacher!"

"Yes, but-!" Michi stopped herself, knowing getting into discussion with him would only waste more time in class. "We'll talk about this later. Boys, introduce yourself to the class."

"Alright~." Kohaku turned, facing the class with a cheerful smile. "Kozato Kohaku. I look forward to being with you for the rest of the year."

"You can just call me Rei." The black haired boy introduced himself, giving them a slight nod. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Hiro." The white haired boy smiled softly. "Feel free to talk to me anytime."

"I'll be your new Teacher Assistant, Satoshi," Satoshi smiled, waving to the class. "My strongest subject is English but I can help you with other subjects as well."

"Now," Michi placed her hands together, "does anybody have any questions for them?"

_"Do you have a girlfriend?!"_ A girl shouted from the back, directing the question to the three boys.

"G-Girlfriend? Why would I have one?" Rei turned away, a light pink hue on his cheeks.

"I don't have one." Hiro answered, shaking his head.

"Hmm, none at the moment. I know," an innocent smile graced Kohaku's lips, "how about we make a game? The first one to make me fall in love with them gets to be my girlfriend."

There was a stream of reactions from the girls as soon as he finished talking.

_"I'll do it!"_

_"Hah? You're not good enough to be his girlfriend! Stand aside, Make-up clown!"_

_"You don't stand a chance, Rag Girl!" _

The mafia people, Michi and the boys in the class watched as most of the girls started standing up, throwing insults at each other as their glares were practically lightning towards one another.

"Girls sure know how to insult people." Aoi laughed nervously.

"Kohaku." Michi said his name slowly, angrily looking at the redhead.

The said boy made an innocent look. "It's more interesting this way."

"That's beside the point!" Michi shouted.

Satoshi sweatdropped. "Everybody, let's settle down. Boys, take the empty desks and sit down."

"Yes~."

Rei took his seat next to Aoi, who grinned at him. Hiro was behind of Glace. Kohaku sat near the window, right in front of Val.

"Oh yeah, Micchan," Kohaku piped up, grinning boyishly. "You still don't have a boyfriend?"

The stack of files was slammed on the front desk as everybody (except Kohaku) looked fearfully at the teacher who had done it. The students may tease their teacher about it but they never said anything cruel.

"That's it!" Michi grabbed a stack of papers from under her desk, slamming them on the wood. "I was planning on having the test be next week, but I'll give it to you right now! The difficult test instead of the easy test I was planning!"

Val paled. She thought she would get away since she wasn't caught up on the lessons during her absence, but she hadn't expected a test so soon._ 'Stupid Kohaku!' _

"Her ticket to the safe zone is gone." Yukine glanced over at Val, who was now glaring at Kohaku's back with intense hatred.

Satoshi smiled nervously as he helped pass out the tests. The whole reason he was here was to watch the three boys, and already they were causing trouble. What was he going to report to Reborn…?

"You have the first half of the period to finish." Michi announced. "Begin."

Val flipped over the test paper, her eyes landing on the first question with pencil in hand. 'I don't know this!' She looked through the other questions, attempting to find a question she could answer.

There were a few from her tutoring with Reborn she could understand, but the majority of the questions left her in a stump. 'Now what do I do?!' She inwardly let out a small groan.

_'It takes a while to understand the questions but I think I get most of them. Wonder if Val's okay,'_ Yukino thought. She looked over to Val, who had both of her hands on her head, panicking. She sweatdropped. _'Guess not.'_

Aoi blinked as he stared down at his paper. _'I don't know most of these questions… Oh well, as long as I guess, I'm sure to get some of them right,'_ he smiled cheerfully, starting to write down answers.

_'You have to analyze these questions before you answer. This will take a while,'_ Yukine thought, pausing before writing down his answer.

The first to finish the test was a boy with flaming red hair. He walked over to the front, dropping his paper on the desk.

Michi snapped a pencil in two as she looked over at the clock on the wall. Only ten minutes had passed since the start of the test. She turned back to the boy, who gave her an innocent smile. "Make sure you stay quiet."

Kohaku merely nodded, heading back to his seat.

Although she was angry with him, Val couldn't help but be impressed by his work. She hadn't known he had high academic abilities. _'Come to think about it, what do I know about him? What do I know about the three of them? I haven't spent much time with them despite them being my suitors. What does Reborn hope to accomplish by giving me suitors, anyway?'_ Val wondered. She would have to ask the twins to research, but for now…

Val glanced back down on the test, having only a few questions answered. She sighed. _'Might as well do my best…'_

* * *

"Time's up. Satoshi-kun will be collecting your tests." Michi signaled for the end of the test, making people let out groans or sighs of relief.

Val leaned back against her chair, sighing. She wasn't completely confident in her answers, but it was the best she could do with her knowledge. She hoped to get at least a passing grade.

Once Michi had gotten all of the tests, she placed them to the side of the desk. "Alright, everybody. As you all know, the cultural festival is coming up. Our class needs to decide what we're going to do. Can my class representatives come up and lead the discussion, please?"

"Yes." Aria and a boy stood up, walking to the front of the room as Michi stood to the side with Satoshi.

Aria grabbed a whiteboard marker. "Let's have a brainstorm and we can vote afterwards."

_"How about a haunted house?"_

_"No way. That's what everybody else is doing."_

_"Let's do a café!"_

_"But that's pretty normal."_

"Um! I have a suggestion!"

_The wheels have started turning…_

* * *

**Bad ending, I know. xD Review~ ;)**


	30. Bittersweet Youth

**New chapter is here~! I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

**4 Years Ago:**

_"Val! Come on already!" Yukine shouted from up ahead. _

_Eleven-year-old Val jumped, holding her backpack tightly. "B-But I d-don't know w-what to do in s-school." _

_Yukino smiled, coming up beside her and taking her hand. "It's okay! Just be the way you always are." _

_"Yeah," Aoi grinned, "I'm sure you'll do fine in school! It's fun, you know!" _

_Val meekly nodded, taking a deep breath and allowing herself to walk towards the school gates. _

_The moment the girl stepped foot within the gates, she felt the wind blow its greeting to her. She was finally allowed to attend school. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, but she couldn't take back the opportunity offered to her. _

_"Gokudera-sans! Yamamoto-san!" A couple of people began to crowd around them, bursting into exciting chatter as they asked the three where they've been. _

_Nobody seemed to notice the blonde girl, who had been frighten by the sudden arrival of over-familiar people. She slowly backed away from the group, trembling. _

_Val hadn't noticed she had bumped into someone, and was about to apologize when the girl glared at her. "Look where you're going. Who are you?" _

_"I'm…" _

_The girl didn't give her a chance to finish, looking at her closely. "You're new…?" _

_"Yes." It was the only thing Val could say. _

_"I'll give you a warning, then. Nobody can be close to Gokudera-kun, Gokudera-chan and Yamamoto-kun. It's an unspoken agreement here." The girl informed Val. _

_"H-Huh? But I-"_

_"Didn't she come with them?" A nearby boy joined the discussion. "Whoa, what's with this bow?" The boy tugged on the pink bow Val had in her hair, a gift from Kyoko. "It's so lame." _

_"Please stop." Val pulled away from the boy, placing her hand over the bow. _

_"You can't tell me what to do!" The boy, angered, pushed Val square in the chest. _

_The girl fell to the ground, causing the few people around to snicker and laugh. Val shook as she saw every one of their faces turned into laughing Jokers, pitying her. She found it harder and harder to breath in the atmosphere around her, her bangs falling over her eyes._

_"Val? Val!" Yukino pushed herself out of the center of the crowd, rushing to her friend's side. Yukine and Aoi were right on her heels, standing in front of the two girls. _

_Yukine glared at the boy. "What do you think you're doing?" _

_The boy took a step back, scared stiff from the silver haired boy's tone. "S-She was telling me what to do and I-!" _

_He didn't get to finish because the first one to punch him wasn't Yukine, but Aoi. The black haired boy set his jaw as he towered over the frighten boy on the ground. "Don't hurt our friend!" _

_"Aoi, it's alright." _

_Val had stood up, brushing off her skirt. Yukino had a worried expression on her face. _

_A switch had turned on within her. Val's honey colored eyes darken slightly, cold and emotionless as her expression, walking right up to the boy on the ground. "So school is for people like you?" _

_"W-What?" _

_"You don't deserve attention. Words are the only thing you can throw around. You're the kind of person," Val slowly reached up, un pinning the bow from her hair, letting it drop beside the boy who flinched, "I hate the most." _

_Before the first bell rang, Val had left the school grounds._

* * *

**1 year after:**

'Looks like I really can't run away this time,' _twelve-year-old Val stood in front of the Academy building. Since the incident last year, she was transferred along with the rest of the children to the Academy with shadowy ties to the Mafia. _

_She tugged on the hat on her head. She had rejected her mother's offer to tie a bow in her hair after what happened last year. A hat was better anyway because it gave her protection from the sun…and glares._

_"Val, sorry we're not in the same class." Yukino glanced worriedly towards the blonde girl. _

_Val offered her a small smile. "It's alright. I'm transferring in the middle of the year so it can't be helped." _

_"We're in the other building but you can come to us during breaks," Aoi informed her, referring to Yukine and himself. _

_Yukine nodded. "Let's eat lunch at the rooftop together. We can ask Sayuri and the others to come too." _

_"Okay." _

_As they parted ways in the hallways, Val waved as her friends walked away. She turned to face the door in front of her, walking into the classroom. _

_"This is Sawada Valentine. Everyone, make sure she feels welcome, okay?" The teacher introduced her. _

_"Okay!" The students replied. _

_Val glanced at each of their faces, and none of them seemed to harbor any cruel intentions. She silently nodded, and went to her seat as told. _

_"Sawada-san!" A group of girls came to her table during passing time. "We're going to the courtyard. Would you like to come with us?" _

_Val looked up from her book, her honey eyes on their smiling faces. For a split second, she imagined their faces to be the ones from her previous school. She looked away, trying to focus on her book. "I'm sorry, I'm reading." _

_"Oh, okay. Next time then." Disappointed, the group of girls left. _

_"Sawada-san, I'm holding a study session at my house. If you like, you should come join us." A girl smiled as she stood in front of Val's desk. _

_Val paused her lips. "I'm sorry, I study better alone." _

_"O-Oh. I guess that makes sense." The girl nodded, offering a weak smile before leaving. _

_As Val walked through the hallways, whispers started to arise. _

"Hey, isn't that the girl?"

"She doesn't hang around with anybody and she's always sitting by herself in class. She goes somewhere during Lunch break too."

"Did you hear how she rejected this one guy without mercy?"

"How cold. She's the perfect definition of an 'Ice Princess'."

'I'm sorry,' _Val thought as she gripped her books more tightly._ 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

**Present:**

The majority of the class was surprised when Val, nicknamed the Ice Princess, had suddenly stood up from her seat, her hand high in the air.

Michi placed a hand over her mouth to cover her surprise. Ever since she'd met her, Val had never once voluntarily spoken up. To get her to talk in class, Michi always had to call on her. She's never offered any ideas during events like this either.

Aria smiled warmly at her. "Could you please tell us your idea, Sawada-san?"

"I-I was thinking of doing a q-quest like thing for our class." Val stammered, trying to calm down her nerves but it wasn't doing much.

"A quest?" Aria echoed. "Could you expand?"

Val nodded timidly. "W-We could have people scattered throughout the school grounds. The people who take on the quest will have to get bell charms from the bell holders of our class."

_"A quest? That sounds fun!"_

_"And this way, we can all think up of different challenges! The people they meet will be different and it would be difficult to plan something against the challenge."_

Val blinked in surprise as they talked excitedly over her suggestion. She caught the eyes of her friends. Aoi gave her a thumbs up, Yukine smiled and Yukino nodded, a bright smile on her face. Val felt herself growing more confident in her idea.

"Settle down!" Aria called out to the class. She turned to Val. "Sawada-san, would you like to add on?"

"Y-Yes!" Val immediately flushed when her voice came out a little high.

_"Sawada-san, no need to get nervous!"_

_"Yeah, we're just your classmates!"_

"Ahaha," Val rubbed her head sheepishly. "Um, I was thinking it could have an Arabian theme. The bell holders will be Genies, who will grant the wish, which is handing over their bell, when the challenger, who is Aladdin, completes their challenge. If they fail a challenge, the challenger must hand over one bell to the Genie. The challenger must have ten bells in order to win. They will bring their bells to our classroom which they can exchange for a lamp."

"A lamp?" Aria questioned. "What would they do with that?"

Val smiled. "We will have lamps with everybody's names in them. The challenger takes a Genie's lamp, and whoever's name is in the lamp, the challenger as Aladdin will have that Genie as their slave for one day."

_"Ooh! That's a unique prize!"_

_"If we're going all out, we might as well have a rewarding prize."_

_"I just don't want some weird guy to get me…" _

Val sweatdropped as discussions started about strange people getting their Genie lamp and being a slave for one day. "Uh, we could have restrictions. No violence, blackmailing or inappropriate activity is allowed."

_"That's better!" _

_"I'm going to make my challenge difficult or else it wouldn't be fun!"_

_"Let's brain storm some challenges!"_

The class started chatting among themselves, ideas being thrown here and there. Michi smiled. Looks like they have a good idea of what they're going to do.

**"Hey." **

They stopped in surprise when Kohaku raised up his hand, leaning against the other. "How are we going to make profit from this?"

"They have to buy a ticket in order to participate and get a bell pouch." Yukine piped up for Val, who was still in shock the redhead had commented on her idea.

"If they keep losing, it won't be much profit to us." Kohaku closed his eyes. "We should put in the rule that if you lose your last bell, you also hand in your bell pouch. If you want to participate again, you'll have to buy another ticket. That way we can get profit from people who retry the challenge."

_'H-He's good at planning things out,'_ Val thought.

"It's probably better to say you can't have more than one slave at a time." Kohaku continued. "We don't need a total diva having a crowd of slaves following her like a pack of animals."

"The challenges should range from simple questions or physical tasks." Rei piped up. "It would be more diverse that way."

"Everybody might as well wear Genie clothing so people can make us out from the crowd," Hiro added, smiling.

Aria nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

_"Oh! The classes get to put on a performance to showcase their event, right? Why don't we have Izumi-san sing a song?"_ A girl suggested.

Izumi blinked in surprise. "E-Eh, but doesn't everybody want to be on stage…?"

_"It's okay! Izumi-san singing will definitely bring in more people!"_

_"Plus, it's more exciting when we have many people participating!"_

Aria smiled at the pink haired girl. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but the class seems to want you to consider it."

Izumi paused her lips, thinking about the amount of free time she had in her schedule. Her lips broke into a smile. "Okay, I'll write a song."

_"Yay!"_

Aria nodded. "Thank you. Okay, all those in favor of the Genie Quest, rise your hands!"

Everybody's hands went up, agreeing to Val's suggestion. "Alright, looks like we're agreed on. Let's work hard everybody!" Aria shouted cheerfully, and the class cheered alongside her.

Val beamed with pride, grateful her idea had been accepted. She had thought they would reject it, and she couldn't be more surprised when they started to add ideas to it.

It was a small step, but she was working on changing things herself.

* * *

"Huh? You want us to research your suitors?" The Storm twins glanced at their boss in surprise.

The 11th Famiglia (excluding Notto) was currently in their meeting room, which had been prepared officially for them a few days ago. They were sitting around the long, round table in the middle with Val at the head.

"Yeah." Val nodded. "When I think about it, I don't know much about them. I don't know why Reborn chose them to be my suitors in the first place either. If there's at least some background info, I could get along with them better."

"That's true," Sayuri agreed, "all we know is that they're the sons of our Alliance Families. I've met Hiro's sisters on several occasions, but they never talk about him."

"They're strong." Tatsuya commented, closing his eyes. "At least, we know Kohaku is."

Shiori tapped the table. "He attacked Val with just the force from his hand. He's confident, but he has the skills to back it up. The other two don't seem weak either."

"That's why I want to find out more about them." Val said.

Aoi glanced over to the twins who were on their computers, their green eyes scanning the contents. "You found anything?"

Yukino paused, her lips in a tight line. "Val, you won't believe this."

"These guys," Yukine narrowed his eyes, "they're not your average Mafioso." He brought up the screen to everybody, and their eyes glanced at the contents.

"T-They're…?"

* * *

"I don't understand why Dad would give me a lecture he knows I won't listen to." Kohaku yawned, walking.

Rei rolled his eyes. "It's because Decimo asked him to."

"He's furious with you," Hiro laughed.

The three boys had decided to walk around town after school. They were going to be staying at the Vongola mansion for a while because of school, so they might as well get to know the places and shops.

Kohaku scowled, taking a bite out of the takoyaki they had bought earlier. "Decimo… I can't say I like the guy."

"You can't make an enemy of the Vongola," Rei sighed. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you can disobey his orders."

"We have a war going on," Hiro said. "If we disobey him any further than the last time, our Alliance will be doubted."

"What's with that? No freedom at all." Kohaku complained.

Rei looked up at the sky. "It makes me wish we could go back to those days. Where all of us just wanted freedom."

Kohaku flinched, stopping cold. Hiro glanced over at Rei, who immediately realized his mistake. They looked over to the redhead who had gone silent.

"S-Sorry, Kohaku." Rei apologized.

The redhead didn't say a word, his eyes on the takoyaki in his hand.

**Flashback:**

_"Here." A tall boy with red hair smiled warmly as he gave a box of takoyaki to the two eager younger boys standing next to him. _

_Five-year-old Kohaku grinned as he took his toothpick and bit into one of them. "It's good!" _

_"It's hot!" The little boy with blonde hair, the same age as Kohaku, complained. He looked over at Kohaku. "How can you eat it?" _

_"Because it's not good if you don't eat it when it's hot," Kohaku pointed out. "And I'll take this!" He took one of the boy's takoyaki, popping it into his mouth. _

_"Ah!" The blonde boy shouted. "You took mine again! Well then how about this?" The blonde boy too stole a takoyaki from Kohaku's box, placing it into his mouth. _

_"Hey!"_

_The two glared at each other, and the older boy sighed. "I bought you both a box so why...?"_

_A black haired boy about the same age as the older boy knocked on both of the younger boys' heads, causing them to yelp in pain. "What are you guys doing?" _

_"You didn't have to hit us!" The two cried out in unison. _

_"They're in sync," another older boy came up to them, laughing. He wore black, rectangular glasses._

_Five year old Rei and Hiro followed him, holding cotton candy in their hands. "What's wrong?" Rei asked. _

_"They're being idiots." The older black haired boy stated. _

_"Aya-chan, you didn't have to go that far." The older red haired boy sweatdropped. _

_"Sou, you dote on them too much." Aya commented. _

_Sou laughed nervously, turning back to the two younger boys who had stopped glaring at one another, deciding eating their takoyaki was better. He smiled. "You two love takoyaki a lot, don't you?" _

_"Mhm!" _

_"Then, have mine," Sou held out his share. _

_Kohaku and the blonde boy looked at one another, shaking their heads. "It's okay! Sou-chan is always nice to us so you should eat it too." The blonde boy smiled, with Kohaku in agreement. _

_"Neh, Dai-chan, let's give our takoyaki to Sou-chan next time!" Kohaku suggested brightly. _

_Dai nodded his head, grinning. "Sure, Koha!"_

_The glasses boy placed a hand on Sou's shoulder. "Don't start crying." _

_"But I can't help it, Vin-chan!" Sou cried, wiping away his tears, "they're such good kids!" _

_The two older boys looked at one another and sighed. Aya clapped his hands together to get their attention, looking at the younger boys. "Alright, why don't we go home?" _

_"Okay!" _

**End of flashback.**

"Those peaceful days," Kohaku laughed bitterly, throwing his empty box into a nearby trash can, "there's no way we can go back to them."

Rei and Hiro glanced at one another. "Let's go check out a few stores. I don't think we've been to the square yet." Hiro suggested.

"Yeah, there's this huge water fountain." Rei added. He looked up ahead, seeing the water gushing from the silver water fountain that was large enough to center the town square. "Look, there it is."

Kohaku offered them a small smile. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

"Marli, why are we going to all of these places?" Daiki complained as he held a bunch of bags in his hands.

"Because I said I'll take care of getting some of the materials for my class!" Marli said. "Onii-chan, didn't you offer to help?"

"I didn't." Daiki muttered.

"Oh, look! The square's fountain!" Marli's eyes brighten, ignoring her brother's statement. The silver water fountain had a statue of a water god with sea animals around him, water flowing out of the large bowl in the god's hand. "Let's go by it!"

Daiki nodded, walking behind his sister. They looked in the water, where several coins were thrown in. The small pieces of metal glowed in the sunlight reflecting on the water.

"Onii-chan, you have any spare coins?" Marli asked.

Daiki pulled out a couple of dimes from his pockets, handing them to his sister. "What wish would you make?"

"I hope Onii-chan and the others continue to stay well." Marli smiled, throwing the coins in after her wish had been said.

Daiki blinked, chuckling. "Girls really believe in wishes, don't they?"

"Well, don't you have a wish too, Onii-chan?" Marli piped.

Daiki stared at the rushing water, pausing his lips as memories came to mind. He shook them off, "I don't."

Marli could sense he was hiding something, but she didn't push it. She smiled. "Let's get going then!"

"Yeah." As they passed, Daiki felt a small tinge on his left collarbone. He reached up, placing a hand on it, frowning.

_'I'm not supposed to remember those days…'_ He thought bitterly.

"Onii-chan, hurry up!" Marli called from up ahead.

"Sorry, I'll be right there." Daiki glanced back at the fountain, but seeing no one he knew, he turned back and ran to his sister.

* * *

"Kohaku, what's wrong?" Rei asked as he and Hiro came to a stop, standing from up ahead.

The redhead boy was looking back at the fountain they just passed, his fingers touching his left collarbone. He turned back to them, catching up.

"Nothing. I just thought there was someone."

* * *

**Val's suitors are finally getting more screen time! xD What mysteries do they hold~? The beginning of the school festival is bringing a storm! Review! ;)**


	31. Encounter

**New chapter is here~! I may be continuously updating now but I don't know if it'll continue. xD Also, a question for you guys. Should I start an "Author &amp; Character" chat corner at the beginning of each chapter from now on? Tell me what you think in the reviews! I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy the story~ ;)**

* * *

Val stared at the seat in front of her, unable to get the information out of her head from yesterday.

**Flashback.**

_"What do you mean they've been taking top level Mafia missions since they were young?" Val asked. _

_Yukine tapped the screen. "Since they were four, they've been in this elite group under the Vongola Alliance called the Knights. They took missions that adults normally take, but they always complete it without fail." _

_"The Knights?" Sayuri echoed. "I don't think I've heard of them before." _

_Yukino nodded. "It's to be expected. Five years ago, their activities creased and they withdrew from the front lines."_

_"Do you know why?" Aoi asked._

_ Yukine shook his head. "No, it doesn't say. There were apparently seven members in total, so it might have been a problem between the members." _

_Shiori frowned, looking at the information. "It's no wonder Reborn chose them. With talents like this, those guys could dominate the entire Mafia world if they wanted to." _

_"Val, you better be careful." Yukino pulled up more information, this time about the boys' personal backgrounds. "These guys aren't normal even outside of the Mafia." _

_"Kozato Kohaku." Yukine started reading. "He graduated college at the age of seven, and has won numerous awards revolving academic achievements. His efforts have advanced technology and made many scientific discoveries. He's considered a genius in his age group."_

_"A-Age seven?" Val's eyes widen in surprise. "That's even younger than you two!"_

_"Rei has competed in national sports competitions all around the globe, and his athletic ability is top notch despite his physical size. Hiro has been in many musical contests, winning awards left and right with his musical talent." Yukino summarized from the information from other articles._

_By this point, Val had gone pale._

_Tatsuya narrowed his eyes. "So other than Mafia abilities, they specialize in other places too, huh?" _

_Sayuri looked over at Val who was still trying to grasp everything. "It looks like Reborn prepared some big league guys to be your suitors, Val." _

_"T-This is too much…" _

**End of flashback.**

Val couldn't understand. Was there a need for Reborn to bring such highly skilled boys to be her suitors? In all honestly, a normal person would have been perfectly fine.

Perhaps he wanted to build stronger ties with the Alliance families? It could be possible since this was Reborn. But Val couldn't get rid of the feeling it could be something more.

And the part the twins told them, about the Knights. If Kohaku, Hiro and Rei were three of the members, who were the other four? Why haven't they told her about it?

_'Well, it's not like they know me either to talk to me about their past,'_ Val thought, sighing. Maybe she was just thinking too much into it. _'I shouldn't pry if they don't want to talk about it.'_

**"Will you stop staring at my seat like a stalker?" **

"Eep!" Val jumped in surprise, snapping out of her thoughts as she did a weird pose out of shock.

Kohaku's red eyes stared at her blankly. "The hell are you doing?"

Val quickly placed her arms down, clearing her throat. "N-Nothing."

He didn't seem to believe her, but he said nothing towards it as he threw his bag on his desk and sat down.

Val stared at his back, mustering up her courage. Just as she was about to speak, he turned around, causing her to jump.

"Will you stop doing that?" Kohaku sighed. "By the way, your hair." He pointed to her bangs.

Because she had taken the attack from the knife during the test of succession, there was an uneven cut on the right side of her bangs. Kyoko had tried to fix it to make it better, but she said all they could do was wait for it to grow back.

Val's hands immediately flew up to her head. "W-What about it?"

"I didn't want to say this before, but after looking at it like this," Kohaku paused, "isn't it weird?"

"Eh! R-Really?" Val started to panic, wondering if her Guardians had only said it looked fine because they didn't want her to worry.

Kohaku smirked at her reaction. "It looks like you wanted to cut your bangs by yourself but messed up because your arm was shaking the whole time. So you came to school with a horrible attempted haircut but since you couldn't wear anything to cover it, you had to leave it for everybody to see. You should do something about it or else nobody will like you. You won't win our game then."

"N-No way…"

"Sawada-chan, can you help me deliver these papers to the office?" Michi called out from her desk at the front, interrupting the two.

"A-Ah, yes!" Val immediately stood up, heading over and taking the stack of papers from the desk. She followed Michi out of the classroom, glancing back at Kohaku who had turned his attention to the window.

"Sorry I had you help me," Michi apologized, holding her own stack. "Satoshi-kun wasn't here yet."

Val shook her head, offering a small smile. "It's okay."

"I'm glad to see you're doing well in class." Michi said. "It surprised me when you came up with the idea for the festival."

Val bowed sheepishly. "I just felt I should get along with my classmates better."

Michi smiled. "Oh yes, I saw you talking to Kohaku. Are you two good friends?"

"It's more like our fathers are friends with one another and we just met a while ago," Val told her.

"Ah, I see." Michi said. "Don't tell him this, but I'm glad he seems to be doing well."

Val looked at the teacher curiously. "Michi-sensei, what's your relationship with Kohaku?"

Michi blinked in surprise. "Ara, he didn't tell you?" Val shook her head, and the teacher let out a small sigh. "He's always been like that."

"You knew each other for a long time?"

Michi laughed. "Can you imagine my reaction when a five-year-old boy walked into my college class?"

"F-Five?" Val's mouth dropped open in shock. _'I knew he graduated at age seven, but I didn't know he started at age five!'_

Michi nodded. "At first I thought he was simply a lost kid. But he had the campus pass for students. He sat alone, but when the teacher paired us for a project, we were put together. You know what the first words he said to me was?"

"What?" Val was kind of scared to ask as the teacher began to laugh bitterly.

"_'You look like the kind of person who would never get a boyfriend.'_" Michi angrily remembered her first encounter with the boy, muttering curses under her breath. "He was five and he couldn't even respect someone older than him!"

Val sweatdropped. _'So he was already in his rebellious phase back then, huh?'_

Michi let out a sigh to compose herself. "Despite his rude attitude, I guess I couldn't let him out of my sight."

"Huh?" Val blinked in surprise.

Michi turned to her, smiling. "Kohaku was different in terms of academic level, yes. But deep down, he was just a kid, you know? Always talking to me about his friends and this group they were in that took on jobs for people."

_'A group? Jobs for people? That must be the Knights,'_ Val thought.

Michi continued. "I was glad Rei and Hiro are still with him. I've never met them before, but Kohaku mentioned them when we were in college together. They seem to be close."

Val nodded. "I hear they've been childhood friends."

"But it's strange," Michi started, "he talked about this one another boy too. He said that boy and him were an unstoppable team." Michi smiled, remembering the redhead's tales. "His face always lit up during those moments."

"What was the boy's name?" Val couldn't help but be in surprise. Was there another boy Kohaku and the others had been close to? If so, where was he? If he had been a part of the Knights, shouldn't she had seen him with the boys?

Michi paused, trying to remember. "I think it was… Dai-chan?"

"D-Dai-chan?" Val stammered.

Michi laughed airily. "It was how Kohaku called him back then. They were just kids, after all."

"Y-Yeah."

_'Who is Dai-chan…?'_

* * *

"Starting from today, you'll be tutored by Ayami." Reborn introduced the blonde haired girl to Asteria.

Ayami smiled, offering a small wave. "Hello. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"We'll be in your care!" Asteria bowed.

Reborn turned to Ayami. "They're starting out as I've said before. You know what to do, right?" The blonde nodded, and Reborn smirked, facing Asteria. "You'll be having a test next week so train hard."

"Yes!"

The hitman soon left them, and Ayami clapped her hands together. "Let's see. Aria, Rein, Glace and Karen?" The girls nodded. "Have you had any kind of fighting experience?"

Rein raised her hand. "I've studied judo."

Ayami glanced over at the other girls, who shook their heads. "Okay, how come we start with a few combat skills? We'll move into weaponry later."

"When will we learn more about Dying Will flames?" Glace asked.

Ayami shook her head. "Not for a while. You need to master the basics before you can apply flames to it. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Satoshi-kun, how did you enjoy your first day as a teacher assistant?" Tsuna smiled at the blonde boy as they sat across from one another on the couches in Tsuna's office.

Satoshi gulped, laughing nervously. "W-Well, things are okay, I guess...?"

Tsuna let out a groan. "Oh no, what happened?"

"Hiro and Rei transferred without any problems. But Kohaku…" Satoshi trailed off, averting his eyes from the 10th Boss.

"Tell me, please. I have to tell Enma-kun if he got into any trouble." Tsuna had been prepared for it, but he didn't think the boy could cause anything so soon.

"It wasn't anything big." Satoshi assured him. "He and the teacher were apparently acquaintances and he got her a little riled up. He also started a mini war between the girls in the class."

"The girls part, I understand. But I didn't know he knew the teacher." Tsuna muttered. "Must be someone from his college days."

"I'm surprised," Satoshi admitted, "for someone to have gone to college and graduated at a young age."

Tsuna nodded. "I was too. Enma-kun said Kohaku's education and training came from his mother and the Knights."

"The Knights?" Satoshi echoed. "Who are they?"

"They're a group of seven boys who was formed years ago. The boys took on missions of the Mafia, and despite their ages, they were permitted high leveled missions. They always complete them perfectly. But they've been disbanded for a while now," Tsuna explained. "I've met them all during several occasions in the past," he let out a sigh, "but I didn't remember Kohaku being this rebellious."

"Why have they disbanded?" Satoshi, filled with curiously, couldn't help but want to know more about the boys he had been assigned to look after.

Tsuna's expression grew grim. "Their leader met an unfortunate fate, and two of the members left due to private reasons. The remaining oldest member just couldn't take charge, so they decided to disband the group."

"I-I see." Satoshi looked down, ashamed he had brought it up.

Tsuna offered him a small smile. "It's fine. You might not want to talk about it until they tell you themselves. Actually, those boys had a strong bond. They even had a emblem that was their symbol of pride."

"What did it look like?"

Tsuna paused, attempting to remember. "I don't quite remember it clearly, but it was something like a holy white sword with flames burning around it."

"A holy white sword with flames…?"

* * *

"We will now begin the Student Council meeting." Sayuri smiled brightly, placing her hands together as she stood in front of the white board.

"We're not members." Various people who had been forced into the meeting said in unison.

The 11th Guardians, Asteria and the three boys were currently in the Student Council room, seated around the oval table. After school that day, they had been summoned without any prior knowledge by the Student Council.

Shiori sighed. "Look, the headmaster wants us to put on a performance at the closing of the school festival. To do that, we need people."

"A performance? You mean sing?" Aoi questioned.

Tatsuya nodded, looking the least eager for it. "I tried to get out of it but that old bastard wouldn't budge."

"Don't talk about the headmaster like that…" Val sweatdropped. "But singing? I don't think I can sing…"

"You just put sounds in a harmonic manner." Aoi grinned. "That isn't too hard."

"He means to make musical sounds," Yukine rolled his eyes.

Sayuri cleared her throat to crease the chatter. "We're all doing it. No objections." She glanced over at the three boys, narrowing her eyes. "You do promise, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kohaku leaned back on his seat, his red eyes focused on Sayuri. "If we didn't, you would have gotten Reborn to make us."

Sayuri smiled sweetly. "I'm so glad we came to an agreement."

_'More like blackmail,'_ Asteria thought, but they kept their thoughts to themselves.

"You guys were once attacked at the Academy, weren't you?" Rei suddenly put the question on the spotlight, causing those involved to stop.

Val bit her lip. "Yes. My father has tightened security since."

"But don't you think they're going to send a spy into the Academy now that they know you attend it? It would be the best way to keep an eye on you." Rei pointed out.

The 11th Guardians glanced at one another. Of course they had considered the possibility that students at the Academy could be the enemy, but without proper evidence and leads, they couldn't jump the gun and place everybody as suspects. They had been told to keep a look out for anything suspicious, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Tatsuya closed his eyes. "We've been checking the profiles of every student enrolled here, and while I do think some may have had false profiles, we can't just go interrogate them without evidence."

"You're using your powers as the Student Council President?" Hiro asked, a smile gracing his lips.

"Why did you think I accepted this position?"

Val sweatdropped when icy wind began to flow in the room, holding up her hands. "W-Why don't we go back to the topic at hand? We still need to figure out what to do for the performance."

Yukino furrowed her eyebrows. "But if we're going to sing, then don't you think we should include Izumi? I mean, she is an idol."

Shiori nodded. "We've contacted her and her manager. Quite frankly, her manager was eager for her to perform at the closing of the festival. She should be-!"

There was a knock on the door, before it opened slowly. The pale pink haired girl stepped into the room, holding her bag. Her red eyes glanced around, surprised to see the amount of people who had gathered. "Hello."

Sayuri smiled at her warmly. "You're just in time, we were about to discuss things."

"Ah," Izumi nodded, taking a seat next to Val, who squeaked and quickly offered a stumbled greeting.

"If we're going to do a performance, we need a stage, don't we?" Aria spoke up.

"We're getting that covered with the help of the committee," Shiori informed them. "Within luck, it should be finished the day before our performance."

Sayuri nodded, picking up a whiteboard marker. "What we need to do is write a song, make music for it, create choreography, design and make stage outfits, and add anything special we want to mix in."

"We have to write a song?" Karen murmured. "For this many people to have a singing part, that would be difficult."

"Izumi-san, can you write songs?" Glace asked, turning to the pink haired girl.

Izumi paused, "I do write my own songs, but I'm not sure if I can write a group song in time since I'm also in charge of my class' promotion performance. I'm sorry."

"And your schedule is hectic too," Glace nodded in understanding. "This might be a problem. Without the song, we can't do anything else."

"Ah," Aria raised her hand, "I think I might know someone who can write us a song."

* * *

Yukine stretched his arms as they walked down the hallway of the mansion, the tension leaving his shoulders. "Man, why do we have so much paperwork for?"

"It can't be helped." Aoi smiled. "Tatsuya, Sayuri and Shiori are busy with their Student Council work since the festival is coming up. We have to do their share for now."

Yukine groaned. "You know; I don't want to do the performance. I don't see why all of us have to do it."

"It's better to have numerous people for the big finale." Yukino piped up. She tapped her finger against her chin. "But we only have a few weeks left. Can we still help out with class and the performance?"

"It just means putting more effort." Yukine grunted. He paused, turning around when he noticed one of them hadn't said a single word yet.

Val was staring at the window, her hand fussing over her bangs. She frowned to herself, muttering something. She grabbed a small bunch of hair and held it up, but then she seemed to decide it wasn't good and let it down.

"What are you doing?" Yukine deadpanned, causing the other two to stop and look as well.

Val jumped in surprise, quickly turning back to them and placing both hands behind her back. "N-Nothing! W-W-Why do y-you ask?"

"Because you're looking at your reflection and fussing with your hair." Yukine stated bluntly.

Val flinched, knowing she couldn't escape. "B-Because Ko-, I mean, s-someone said it looked weird! You guys told me it was fine just to make me feel better, didn't you?!"

Yukino sweatdropped. "Val, you're fine. Sure it's an uneven cut, but it doesn't look that bad…" She averted her eyes from the blonde girl as she trailed off on her sentence.

"It does look bad!" Val cried, seeing her friends' guilty expressions. She covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this!"

"We didn't want you to worry!" Yukino attempted to reassure her. "You couldn't help it, right?"

"Actually," Yukine stared at the blonde, "since when did you care so much about your appearance?"

"Eh?" Val stopped, the question hitting her. Come to think about it, when was the last time she cared about clothes or hair? Kyoko always picked out her clothes for her, and to make her mother happy, Val wore everything she was given. She wasn't picky about fashion, and since her hair was short, she usually wore her hat and was done with it.

"I-I wonder why…?"

* * *

"Why are we here so early for?"

"Because the earlier we can ask; the more time we'll save."

Val, Aria, the Storm Twins, Aoi and the three boys were standing in the courtyard early the next day, waiting for the 'help' Aria had mentioned in the meeting yesterday to meet them.

The courtyard was completely empty beside them, only a few teachers were in the building as they were getting ready for class. The brisk, morning air was chilly, but it wasn't making them frozen solid due to the sunlight breaking in through the cracks of the trees.

"When are they arriving?" Yukino asked.

Aria looked at her phone. "I've called them so they should-!"

"Ah, there they are!" Val smiled brightly as she pointed in the distance. The others turned to look, the sunlight getting to their eyes at first.

A girl with golden blonde hair brighten when she saw them, pointing them out to the older boy beside her. The golden haired boy looked annoyed as he spoke to his sister, but she had ignored his comments.

Val faced the three boys who have yet to meet them. "They're-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, a figure blurred past her in an instant. In a flash, the red haired boy was up in the blonde haired boy's face, causing his eyes to grow in shock. The redhead pulled back his arm, his hand clenched in a fist. He threw the punch before anybody could stop him, and the force sent the blonde back. A smoke screen rose as the impact shook the courtyard.

"O-Onii-chan? Kohaku-nii?" Marli stood still with shock.

"Kohaku!" Val gasped in horror. "What are you doing? You could have killed him!" She frantically looked towards the smoke screen, trying to catch sight of the blonde haired boy.

Kohaku narrowed his eyes, dropping his arm to his side. "Don't be naïve, Val. There's no way that guy would die from a simple attack like that."

"W-What…?"

The smoke finally cleared, and they could see Daiki dropping his arms. He must have put up his elbows to block most of the blow at the last second. Blood trailed from his mouth, and he split it out, wiping the corner. His dark brown eyes focused on the redhead, who narrowed his eyes.

"Koha."

"Dai."

* * *

**The drama continues! I sometimes wonder if I'm having more fun writing the drama for the boys than for Val and her Guardians. xD Review! :)**


	32. Loosen Knot

**Soul: **_The newest chapter is here~! Starting now, we will start the Author and Character Talk Show before each chapter. Our guest today is the socially awkward main character, Sawada Valentine!_

**Val: **_I-I may be unable to speak to my peers but you didn't have to do that far!_

**Soul: **_You know when I first started this story, you were going to be a side character._

**Val: **_*Gasping* W-What?!_

**Soul: **_But I changed my mind and here we are now~ Disclaimer please~_

**Val: **_SoulSpirit9440 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Wait, about what you sa-!_

**Soul: **_*Cutting her off* Enjoy the chapter~! ;)_

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"But it's strange," Michi started, "he talked about this one another boy too. He said that boy and him were an unstoppable team." Michi smiled, remembering the redhead's tales. "His face always lit up during those moments." _

_"What was the boy's name?" Val couldn't help but be in surprise. Was there another boy Kohaku and the others had been close to? If so, where was he? If he had been a part of the Knights, shouldn't she had seen him with the boys? _

_Michi paused, trying to remember. "I think it was… Dai-chan?"_

**End of flashback.**

"N-No way…" Val's mind tried to comprehend the scene in front of her, aimlessly looking back and forth between the two boys.

There was a laugh from the blonde haired boy as he brushed off the dust from his shoulder. "Fancy meeting you here, Koha. I'm surprised to see you attending school." Daiki smirked. "Oh, you're under orders from… Decimo, was it? It's no wonder you couldn't obey. The more you act out, the more Enma-san will restrain you." He looked amused. "You never change."

Kohaku took a step forward, his expression in a hot fury. "Shut the fuck up! Don't act like you know me, or any of them!" The redhead jumped into the air, using his elbow to bring down a blow.

Daiki immediately blocked it, and the two were off to a standoff. "Koha, don't you know I'm the one who knew you the best? But the group, it's become tamed, hasn't it?"

Kohaku gritted his teeth. "Don't look down on us! Anybody who do, I'll kick their ass! I swear it on this emblem of the Knights!" He used his other hand to pull on his shirt, revealing his left collar.

Embedded into his skin was a tattoo most of them had never seen before. It was a detailed engraving of a holy white sword with seven jewels located at different parts of the sword. Flames danced around it like wisps.

"Heh, an 'emblem'? How lame." Daiki grunted, a bitter smile on his face as he held his ground against Kohaku's strength.

Kohaku threw a punch at Daiki's head. "And you I take personal offense to...! Vermillion Daiki!" He grabbed hold of Daiki's shirt, breaking it away with force to reveal his left collarbone.

_"You abandoned Knight! Traitor!" _

Val gasped when she saw the tattoo. It was identical to Kohaku's, but it was blurred as if flames had tried to burn it away. _'N-No way… Daiki was also a part of the Knights? He's a Mafioso….?" _

She glanced over at Rei and Hiro, who were also in shock at the appearance of their former comrade.

Daiki chuckled. "Can you blame me? In the end, I wasn't like you and the others. Leaving was inevitable."

Kohaku clicked his tongue. "You're darn right. You're not like us!"

"Val, did you know these two knew each other?" Aria whispered.

Val shook her head. "N-No, it's the first time I've seen them together…" She hoped they would stick to talking and not start anything…

Marli looked worried. She had never seen this side of her brother before. Why was he still smiling while Kohaku looked so furious?

"By the way, Koha, taking orders from Decimo means you've given up on the freedom you were so proud of, huh?" Daiki tilted his head to the side, taunting the redhead. He was enjoying Kohaku's growing rage. "Oh wait, did you do it for Val, Koha? You've gone soft."

"It's none of your business!" Kohaku spat. "And don't call me by that name. It gives me the creeps."

Daiki leaned back on his heel, "Oh, that's right. Back then, you hated your first name. So I gave you a new one. Isn't that right, Ko…ha…?" He drew out the name on purpose, making the redhead irritated.

Kohaku's Storm flames began to dance around him, building up as the red grew. "You asked for it…"

Daiki simply laughed, his own flames responding to Kohaku's. His was a blue color, which signaled the Rain element.

"Kohaku! You can't start a scene here!" Val panicked, grabbing the redhead's arm. "If you burn up the school, my father and yours will forbid you from coming back!"

"Val, let go of me." Kohaku's voice was low and deep, his eyes focusing on the boy in front of him. "I won't be satisfied until I wipe that bastard's smirk off his face."

"But-!" Val couldn't finish her sentence when Rei and Hiro pulled her away. "W-Why…?"

Rei bit his lip. "I think… they need to do this."

"It's been five years. Daiki…where's he been all this time?" Hiro muttered.

Kohaku was the first to attack, lunging at the blonde boy. They exchanged a series of fist fights, their fists surrounded by their flames. At first it was just close combat, but when the audience blinked, the two pulled apart and were holding weapons.

Daiki smirked as he held out a saber fused with blue flames, while Kohaku had bright red flames on a Bō staff.

"What's the matter, Koha? I thought you had more in you." Daiki taunted.

"Dai. Just drop dead, you asshole!" Kohaku growled.

The area burned with red and blue flames, forming a ring around the two. The boys immediately made contact, the metal created friction against one another, causing them to jump back.

Kohaku aimed at Daiki's side, but the boy deflected it with his sword. He thrust the saber straight at Kohaku's face, but the redhead jerked to the side and flipped backwards, connecting his staff with the sword.

Daiki kicked his side, throwing the redhead back. Kohaku attacked with his staff intersecting the saber above their heads, using his leg to reach up and kneel Daiki in the stomach.

Letting out a grunt of pain, Daiki threw a punch with his free hand but Kohaku moved his staff to block it.

The two jumped back, observing each other. It wasn't long before they made contact with each other again, exchanging blows too fast to even comment on.

"What's goin' on, Dai? Lost your touch?" Kohaku smirked, laughing as he twirled around his staff. He went to hit Daiki again, adding more pressure to the point of impact. "Maybe you're going soft after betraying the Knights!"

"I don't think so." Daiki smiled slyly, reaching into his blazer. "I'm actually quite stronger. More so than before!"

Val was torn between the two boys who continued to fight. She couldn't believe they had been such good friends. With the way they were sending hate just by being in the same area, she wanted to understand what had happened in their past to cause this.

"Val," Rei placed a hand on her shoulder, and Val didn't realize she was trembling. "Take a good look at Daiki's left wrist."

Confused, Val did as told. She strained her eyes to see Daiki's wrist. There, flying as the blonde boy moved his arm, was a silver chain bracelet with a charm. She could faintly sense the Dying Will flames from within.

Then, it clicked.

During the time when Kohaku had taken her out of the mansion, she had noticed he was wearing a silver chain bracelet on his right wrist with a matching one around his left ankle. They both had charms with Dying Will flames within them.

Trembling, she looked down. Around Daiki's right ankle was a silver chain anklet with a charm, the Dying Will flames burning brightly.

"What flames are they?" Hiro asked quietly.

Val opened her mouth, but no sound came out at first. She swallowed, trying to get her voice back. "A-At first I thought Kohaku had Earth flames in the charms… but now…" The heat of the flames burned, and she finally understood. "They're matching. Kohaku's bracelet has Storm flames, but his anklet has Rain flames. Daiki's bracelet has Rain flames, but his anklet has Storm flames…"

Aria was surprised. "Why would they…?"

"It was their reward." Rei explained. "After they completed their first mission together."

**Flashback.**

_"We're back!" Kohaku and Daiki ran into the house the boys had bought as their headquarters._

_Their parents had disagreed to the idea of them living by themselves at first, but the boys had convinced them if they paid occasional visits home. They found it convenient to make a place for the Knights. _

_Living in a house with seven boys wasn't as bad as the parents had thought. The boys took turns cleaning the house, as well as other chores. Aya did most of the cooking for the meals, and Kohaku always helped out. The younger boys shared a bedroom while the oldest boys shared another._

_"Welcome back." Sou smiled. "How did it go?" _

_"We did it perfectly!" Kohaku beamed with pride. _

_Daiki grinned. "We reported back to Decimo too." _

_"Good job," Sou ruffled their hair, glad it had gone well. When the boys had insisted they take a mission together, Sou had panicked. They were younger than him by a few years, and he wasn't sure if they were up for the challenge. He had wanted to send a spy to look after them, but Aya had shut the idea down, saying the boys needed to learn to do things themselves. _

_"Oh, you're back?" Aya said, walking into the living room. He smiled when he saw Sou's expression. "Seems you did a good job." _

_"Yep!"_

_"What's all of the noise?" Vin yawned as he walked out of their bedroom, Rei and Hiro running behind him to greet Kohaku and Daiki. _

_"They came back alive," Aya grinned. _

_"Hmm," Vin smiled down at Kohaku and Daiki. "You did well." _

_"Mhm!"_

_"Was it hard?" Rei asked eagerly. _

_"It was normal," Daiki answered. "There was this one big guy and he..." The boy began to tell them about the mission, with Kohaku adding several comments in-between. _

_Sou's eyes soften, and he head over into a drawer in the living room. He pulled down the wooden layer to reveal a metal safe. Opening it, he pulled out a leather box. _

_"Is that…?" Aya noticed the box. _

_Sou nodded, smiling as the silver ring on his ear glinted in the sunlight. "Kohaku, Daiki, come here." _

_Their attentions grabbed, the two boys wandered over to Sou. The older boy smiled as he opened the box, and they peer in._

_Inside rested two matching sets of silver chain bracelets. The eight bracelets in total each had a charm. _

_"I saw you two looking at them before and bought them. I was waiting for your birthdays, but this seem like a good time." Sou carefully took out the bracelets. He grabbed Kohaku's hand and placed it on his wrist. He repeated the same action with Kohaku's other wrist, and later Daiki's. _

_Aya patted the boys' heads. "What do you say?"_

_"Thank you, Sou-chan!" Kohaku and Daiki smiled brightly, looking at their presents. _

_However, when they placed their arms down, one of their bracelets slid down their wrists and fell to the floor._

_Sou furrowed his eyebrows. "It's already adjusted to the smallest size." _

_"Ko, Dai, sit here." Aya waved them over to the couch. _

_The boys picked up their fallen bracelets and sat down on the couch. Aya took the bracelet from Kohaku and placed it around his left ankle. He placed Daiki's around his right ankle. "There. Now it won't fall." _

_"Mhm! Thanks, Aya-chan!" The boys said cheerfully. _

_"You should infuse your Dying Will flames in them." Sou smiled. "That way, you can use it to communicate." _

_"Communicate?" Kohaku echoed. His eyes lit up. "Dai-chan, I have an idea!" He lit up a Storm Dying Will flame, infusing it into his bracelet charm. He motioned for Daiki to do the same, but the blonde did it with a Rain Dying Will flame. _

_Kohaku got off the couch, lighting up another Storm flame. They watched as he infused the flame into Daiki's anklet charm. _

_Daiki's lips grew into smile as he realized what was happening. He too infused a Rain flame into Kohaku's anklet charm, watching the flame burn brightly in the charm. _

_"We match!" The two boys laughed cheerfully, exchanging bright smiles._

_Aya didn't even try to stop Sou from grabbing his video camera. _

**End of flashback.**

"T-That happened?" Val couldn't hide her shock. It all sounded so impossible to her. If they were so close, what could have possibly happened to drive them apart like this?

"I find it difficult to believe," Yukine commented.

"I never knew…" Aria muttered. _'Some childhood friend I am.'_

There was a shout of pain, and they turned their attention to the battle field. Kohaku had a knife embedded into his arm, a dark red stain formed on his sleeve. He had sunk to one knee, his other arm holding his injured one.

Daiki twirled two knives in his hand, smiling slyly. "Don't think I haven't been on the frontlines for the past five years, Koha."

"A hidden weapon?" Yukino's eyes grew wide in surprise.

Val couldn't stand it anymore. She ran forward, getting close to the flame ring. She couldn't let them hurt each other more than this. They were supposed to be friends. No matter what happened, they couldn't possibly want to keep hurting each other. "You two have to stop!"

Daiki threw the knives at Val's feet, the flames in them caused a sudden explosion. Val was sent flying backwards, unable to guard herself in time. Yukine and Aoi caught her in time, and luckily she wasn't injured badly.

"Don't get in the way, Val!" Daiki's eyes were cold and distant. "This isn't something you can intrude on!"

"He's right." Kohaku grunted, agreeing. "Don't interfere."

Aoi steadied Val as she stood up on her feet. "But that's not fair. Kohaku doesn't have another weapon!"

Hiro paused his lips. "Don't count on it."

Kohaku smirked, and suddenly out of nowhere, he threw a knife at Daiki. The knife embedded itself in the boy's leg, causing him to click his tongue as the blood began to seep through his pant leg.

"Did you forget, Dai? We were taught by the same two mentors." Kohaku yanked the knife from his arm, dropping it to the ground.

"Tch," Daiki pulled out the knife in his leg. "I didn't forget. How could I? Neh, Koha." Daiki smiled. "Let's end this with one blow."

"Fine with me." Kohaku willed his flames to surround him, creating an inferno of Storm flames. They spiraled like a raging tornado, bright and burning strongly as if nothing could put it out.

Daiki responded by creating his own hurricane of bright Rain flames. The flames danced and surrounded his body, responding to his will.

"T-This level of power is unbelievable…" Val could feel herself shaking due to the terror she felt just by witnessing it. The air currents were being controlled by their flames, and that caused all of them to back away.

"If you consider Kohaku a monster, then Daiki is on equal terms." Rei said quietly. No matter how many times he's seen it, their power was off the charts.

With their weapons in hand, the two boys lunged at each other. By now, the flames have gone out of control, only going forward to take on the opponent in front of them.

**"STOP!"**

* * *

**Review! :)**


	33. Preparations

**Soul: **_Hello everybody~! I'm so sorry for the late update! Our guests today are the infamous Gokudera twins, Yukine and Yukino. _

**Twins: **_Are you ready to get in trouble with us?_

**Soul: **_Oh boy. __What are your guys' thoughts on the story so far?_

**Yukine: **_You're leaving a lot of sub plots unfinished_

**Soul: **_*Arrow Stabbing*_

**Yukino: **_There's little fighting scenes and the romance isn't getting anywhere!_

**Soul: **_*Arrows continue to stab* _

**Twins: **_Honestly, can you even call yourself a good author?_

**Soul:** _*Struggling to get up* C-Can you just do the disclaimer? I think I've been insulted enough._

**Twins: **_SoulSpirit9440 does not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy the story~ ;)_

* * *

Kohaku and Daiki could barely hold back their powers, but they held it back in time to stop. The flames immediately vanished without a trace, leaving only scorch marks on the grass.

Marli had tears in her eyes as she stood between them, her hands gripped together tightly. "Please stop…"

"Marli…" Daiki looked away, the guilt eating at him. He couldn't control himself when he saw Kohaku. He should have thought about his sister.

"I'm sorry, Marli." Kohaku apologized. "So, don't cry."

Daiki stopped, looking at both of them in surprise. "You two know each other?"

"You know her?" Kohaku questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Wait, the person who stops by once in a while at work…" Daiki could already see the answer in his sister's eyes. "That was Koha?!"

"Wait, how are you two related?" Kohaku demanded.

"They're siblings." Val walked up to them, having to step over the black ring of burned grass to get close. The others were close behind her.

"What." Kohaku peered closely between Marli's face and Daiki's, slowly seeing the resemblance. The shock threw him off.

"Hey Daiki." Rei greeted, and Hiro smiled.

"Rei. Hiro." Daiki's eyes widen, but he soon got over his shock, turning away. "So you're here too."

Marli sniffed, wiping her tears. "Please don't fight. You're on school grounds right now. I'm not telling you to act buddy-buddy since I don't know what happened between the two of you."

The two boys looked away, their expressions grim. Val's eyebrows furrowed with worry.

Marli continued. "I don't want people precious to me to fight each other. We're going to work together on the performance, so please! Try to get along!"

"Wait, performance...?" Daiki blinked. "Marli, I never heard about this."

"Huh? I didn't tell you?" Marli asked with surprise.

"You didn't!"

Kohaku wanted to desperately protest he didn't want to work with Daiki of all people, especially for the next few weeks. But he knew he couldn't back out since Sayuri had made him 'promise'. So he bit back his words and kept his mouth shut.

"Onii-chan, you'll do it for Marli, won't you?" Marli looked hopefully at her brother, making large, puppy dog eyes at him.

Daiki flinched, and they instantly knew he was a dead man. He finally caved in. "I'll do it… And," he glanced over at Kohaku, shifting his attention back to Marli, "I won't fight with him so often."

_'He just said 'so often'! That's basically saying he hasn't given up on fighting Kohaku!'_ Everybody aside from Daiki, Kohaku and Marli thought at the same time, sweatdropping.

Kohaku sighed, running a hand through his red locks. "I won't fight with him every time I see him either."

_'These two still want to fight!'_

Marli smiled softly. "Thank you!"

Aria clapped her hands together, laughing nervously. "Thanks to Marli, this, ah, matter has been settled. How about we discuss the performance after…" Aria glanced over at the boys' wounds, the blood not stopping. "…those two go to the infirmary."

* * *

"Starting a fight in the middle of school grounds, what on earth were you two thinking?"

Val and Aria were tending to the boys' wounds in the infirmary. Thankfully, the teacher was gone and the door had been unlocked. They had found the proper medicine and were now wrapping the wounds in white bandages.

"Actually," Kohaku started, "I think we had similar thoughts of killing each other."

Val glared at him, tightly pulling on the bandage on his arm. The boy let out a grunt of pain. "Don't start."

"Anyway," Aria tied the bandage around Daiki's leg, "I'm glad I had Marli and the others go on ahead. They should be able to discuss the song."

"Marli's writing the song." Val explained curtly before either boy could open his mouth to question. "I've only discovered that myself recently." She tied the bandage securely, standing up abruptly.

Kohaku and Daiki glanced at each other, before they turned back to Val who was placing the medicine away. "Are you angry?" Kohaku asked after a moment's pause.

Val set down the roll of bandages hard on the counter, causing them to flinch. "No." She placed everything else away, washing her hands.

"Join the meeting when you're done." Val said before she exited the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

Aria stared at the two boys, who were looking away. She let out a sigh, standing up to wash her hands. "Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you, and I'm not going to ask now, but I'm with Marli and Val on this one. You don't have to be close, but we want you to at least get along in our presence."

"Impossible." Daiki muttered under his breath.

"You bastard, you don't even try." Kohaku growled, overhearing it.

Daiki rolled his eyes. "I feel sick that I have to work with an idiot like you."

"Our IQs are practically the same!"

_'The part where they argue over pointless things is a similarity,'_ Aria thought, deadpanning. She clapped her hands together, getting their attention. "Enough already! Let's just get to the meeting room. If you make Marli cry again, I won't forgive you." The last part was more of a threat than a statement, but they agreed nevertheless.

* * *

"Tiii!"

Aria and the boys walked into the Student Council room to find them lined up in a line with Izumi walking back and forth.

"Oh, please step to the end of the line." Izumi smiled sweetly, gesturing over next to Tatsuya.

The three did as they were told without any questions. Izumi turned her attention to Yukino. "Okay, let's do that again. Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti~!" She sang each note perfectly to demonstrate.

"What's happening?" Aria whispered to Glace who was standing on the other side of Tatsuya.

"Marli started writing a song as soon as she came in. Surprisingly, she finished. She said she had to get certain feelings to certain people across. We haven't looked at it yet since Izumi wanted to see how well everybody sang. She's testing everybody's abilities now." Glace whispered back.

They turned to look at Yukino who was getting advice from Izumi. "You need to relax your shoulders if you want your voice to go on longer."

"Okay." Yukino nodded.

Izumi moved on to the next person, and soon, one by one, they began to sing the well-known tune. When Izumi got to Val, the blonde sang but because she wasn't used to singing, her voice wasn't quite as loud as the others.

"Well, it's not bad but how should I say this?" Izumi pondered for the word. "Your voice is basically…plain out average."

That sent an arrow to Val's heart. She knew she wasn't good at singing but being told her voice was average hurt a lot more than it did in her head.

"Val, you need to learn to have more confidence when you sing. Your feelings need to be projected." Izumi told her.

"Y-Yes." Val let out a small sigh, nodding her head.

As the line went on, everybody was surprised when Izumi didn't comment on three people's singing. They could understand Marli since she writes songs, but Daiki and Kohaku passed the test without any error.

"One of the members of the Knights played the guitar and he taught them to sing-!"

"Hiro, don't say unnecessary things." Kohaku cut in, narrowing his eyes. Daiki stayed silent, turning away.

Hiro smiled, which caused Kohaku to become annoyed. "As you say."

Everybody looked at one another, curious. Val's eyes darted between the four boys, wanting to ask but knew she couldn't.

"Okay, let's take a look at the song now." Izumi clapped her hands, signaling the end of the voice test. There were a few who breathed a sigh of relief.

Izumi glanced over at the youngest person in the room. "Marli-chan, was it? You finished the song, correct?"

Marli nodded, holding up several pieces of paper. "It's a rushed work, but I believe it came out well." She placed it over the projector at the front of the room, adjusting the camera so that they could view each piece of paper.

Silence grew around the table as they scanned the contents of the lyrics. When it became overbearing, Marli started to fidget in her seat. "U-Um, everybody, comments…?" Nobody answered her and she started to panic. "I-Is it bad after all…?"

"Rather bad, it's amazing." Val said in pure surprise. She couldn't believe she hadn't known of Marli's talent until now.

"Eh, really?" Marli beamed with pride.

"Yep, it's really awesome, Marli!" Aoi grinned cheerfully, throwing an arm around the blonde girl. "You should write songs more often!"

"You think so?" Marli blushed from the compliment.

"Yeah you-!" Aoi immediately froze midsentence when two knives flew by, each hitting the wall behind him. They flew at each side of him, only missing his ears by a half a millimeter. For a split second, one fared with red flames while the other was blue flames.

Aoi began to sweat, slowly withdrawing his arm. He moved a little further away from Marli.

Val glanced at the culprits. One had turned away, while the other just closed his eyes. Both were pretending to be innocent. She let out a small sigh, worried if this was going to work out or not.

"Um, did those knives lit up for a second…?" Izumi asked, pointing to the weapons embedded in the walls. "Actually, where did they come from…?"

"It's nothing! Just some testing props!" Yukino smiled widely, quickly grabbing the knives and dropping them in a box. She slid the box away with her foot.

"I see…" Izumi, bewildered, decided not to pry any further.

"I'm amazed he had the guts to do that after witnessing what happened this morning," Yukine muttered. Val, who was sitting next to him, could only laugh nervously.

"L-Let's discuss choreography! We have the song so we should start working on that." Aria piped up, causing them to turn their attention to her. "Who's good at dancing?"

"Rei." Kohaku nominated bluntly.

"Rei." Daiki agreed.

"Rei~." Hiro followed up with a third vote cheerfully.

"DON'T JUST OFFER UP YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!" Rei shouted, standing up from his chair.

Val jumped in surprise. "Y-You don't have to if you don't want to…"

Rei stared annoyingly at his childhood friends, who had their own share of teasing the black haired boy. He let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I'll do it."

"How about you let Rein help you?" Glace offered. "It's better to have two people working on it than one."

Rei glanced over at Rein, who nodded. "Okay." He glared at his friends. "You bastards better follow it perfectly."

"Of course we will." Hiro said cheerfully. "We've always been watching you dance, after all."

"Hiro, that sounds like something a stalker will say." Daiki stated, sweatdropping.

"Eh, really?" Hiro simply laughed, seeming not to take the comment to heart. "Well, we need to figure out costumes now, right?"

Sayuri raised her hand. "I can take care of that. Izumi, Glace, can you help me?" The two girls nodded in agreement. "Excellent. The rest of you will work on memorizing the song. We only have a few weeks left, so please don't neglect your own class' activities as well."

Shiori stood up from her seat. "This meeting is now over. Dismissed."

* * *

"Tatsuya doesn't do much during meetings, does he?" Yukine commented as they walked to their classroom. By now, students have already started to fill in the hallways and classrooms.

"He's just not cut out for it." Yukino giggled.

"You guys…" Val sweatdropped. Her feet soon slowed to a stop, and she glanced around. "Huh? Where's Kohaku?" There was no sign of the red haired male, even though she knew he was with them when they left the meeting room.

"Ditching." Rei and Hiro informed her in unison. It didn't sound like it was a surprise to them, but it caused Val to pale.

"You don't think he went to settle things, do you?" Aria said slowly.

"Nope~!" Hiro corrected her, smiling. "Kohaku gets a little overexcited when Daiki is involved and vice versa, but they won't do anything to make Marli upset."

"I don't get how they can be so similar yet still hate each other." Rein said. "What happened?"

"Some events lead to conflicts." Rei's words were quiet, but they understood from his grim tone. "You saw Daiki's emblem compared to Kohaku's, didn't you? That emblem is the mark of the Knights." He lifted up his right sleeve, revealing the tattoo on his arm. "Daiki…" Rei turned away, rolling his sleeve back down. "…he burned his emblem."

"So when Kohaku called him a traitor…" Val trailed off on her sentence, unable to finish it.

Hiro nodded, his smile becoming downcast. "When Daiki decided to leave us, Kohaku was the first one he told. Kohaku was furious and tried to knock some sense into him. But Daiki burned his emblem and left. To this day, Kohaku never forgave him."

"No wonder he was outraged in the courtyard." Aria muttered. "But do you know why Daiki left?"

Rei shook his head. "He never told us his reasons. We haven't seen him until now, and it's been five years."

"I see." Aria solemnly nodded, biting her lip. How come she never knew this about him?

"That emblem you have," Karen spoke softly, holding up her crystal orb, "why does Kohaku and Daiki have them in the same place? Rei has his on his arm."

Hiro let out a small laugh. "Actually, we don't know either. Our emblem was burned into us."

"Burned…?"

"Our founder used his flames to burn the emblem. He offers us his hands filled with flames, and we have to take them if we wanted to be a part of the Knights. We don't get to choose where the emblem appears." Hiro explained. "For example, mine appeared on my right shoulder blade."

"But for some reason, Kohaku and Daiki's emblem appeared in the same place." Rei said. "Even our founder was surprised."

"How strange. It's like they were destined to be." Glace commented. When she was casted odd looks from the others, mostly the boys, she quickly added, "As friends! Not what you were thinking!"

"Jokes aside," Yukine bit back a laugh when Val paled, "we'll head back to class first. Val, you should go find him before Satoshi gets in trouble again."

"R-Right…"

* * *

The wind blew its breath at Val's face as she opened the door to the roof. Beams of sunlight shone down at her when she walked into the open space. The place was so quiet, she almost thought there wasn't anybody besides her. Val walked around slowly, hoping to spot sight of bright red hair.

She couldn't understand why, but the first place that came to her mind was the rooftop when she was asked to search for the missing boy. A place out in the open where the wind only blows through.

Turning the corner from the storage room, she spotted the boy standing with his hand on the metal fence surrounding the rooftop.

He noticed her presence before she could even call out to him. Kohaku turned slightly, a blank expression on his face. "Ah, I was found."

Val snapped. "Found…? Found, you say?" She stomped right up to him, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. "You can't just ditch class whenever you feel like it! Don't you know you're causing trouble for people?"

Kohaku blinked, bursting out laughing. Val fumed, what on earth was so funny he was practically holding his stomach as he laughed? She didn't remember saying anything to tip him off, and she couldn't believe he wasn't even reflecting on his actions!

"You really are an interesting girl!" Kohaku grinned boyishly, surprising Val. If he wasn't the cocky jerk that he was, she would have thought he was cute.

Val could feel heat rising to her cheeks. "T-That's not a compliment, is it? You're just making fun of me again!"

"Sorry, sorry." Kohaku wiped tears of laugher from his eyes, straightening himself out. "I didn't expect you to lecture me."

Val puffed her cheeks, turning away. "It's because your actions are inexcusable! I mean, just this morning-!" Val stopped when she turned back to him, seeing his grin disappear.

"This morning, huh?" Kohaku muttered, almost as if he was saying it to himself rather than to her. His eyes shifted to face the view beyond the metal fence, his fingers gripping the wire tightly.

Val paused, her lips growing in a thin line as she regarded the redhead with worry. "Kohaku, what happened with you and Daiki?" It was the question she had been debating within herself, but if she couldn't gather the courage to ask him now, when would she?

"He was…" Kohaku narrowed his eyes, "…someone whom I thought would always be by my side. But I guess not, huh?" A pained smile drew itself on his lips, and it was the first time Val had ever seen him this way.

This whole day she had seen new sides of him. When she had first met him, she had assumed he was an easy-going playboy who liked teasing her. But he was much more than that. His furious expression when battling Daiki scared her. And now, with his dismal mood hanging in the air, she didn't want to stand by and do nothing.

"…You must have been close." Val's voice was soft, and she too watched the sky blue view. The numerous skyscrapers and buildings colored the rooftop view, stretching far into the horizon. The clouds up above floated leisurely across its high ocean.

Kohaku remained silent for a while, taking a deep breath. He lifted up his hand, watching the charm dangled on his bracelet. "You saw it too, didn't you? Our matching accessories." When Val nodded, he continued. "What came to your mind?"

"I…" Val stopped short, gathering her thoughts together. She laced her hands, closing her eyes briefly. "I was jealous."

"Jealous…?" Kohaku echoed, surprised by the unexpected answer.

Val nodded. "You've known each other since you were young, and I could tell there was a strong bond between the two of you. Even after you've parted, you both still keep the memento of each other. That's why I knew," Val faced Kohaku, a smile growing on her lips, "that you could never hate the other. I'm sure, when the time comes, Daiki will tell you his reasons."

Kohaku stared at the girl beside him, his mind trying to form the words to respond. But his voice couldn't make them out. Instead, he turned away, a small smile curved on his lips. "You're a busybody, you know?"

"Is that bad?"

Kohaku tilted his head towards the sky. "Maybe not…" He muttered. "However," his red eyes watched Val from the corner, "it'll be a while before anything can settle."

"These things do take time," Val admitted. "While I can't stop you from insulting each other, I do hope you won't start any physical fights all of the time."

"Val, a man's dignity lies in his fights."

The said girl narrowed her eyes, glancing at the boy beside her sharply. "Do you want to make Marli cry again?"

That hit him. Kohaku relented, letting out a sigh. "Fine, you win."

There was something in Val's mind that caused her to ask without thinking. "Why do you still keep those matching accessories?"

The look he gave her was cold, and just as she was about to apologize, he turned away. "I don't know myself."

"…Eh?"

Kohaku ran his hand through his red locks, sighing. "Yes, it's a matching accessory with Dai but it was also a gift given to us by the founder. I couldn't throw it away that easily."

"But you could have removed Daiki's flames…" Val stopped, realizing the meaning behind it. Kohaku remained silent, looking into the city beyond the metal fence. _'The reason he didn't is because…'_

Val couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest. They had such a close bond, much closer than what she had with Kohaku now. _'Is there even a chance for me to be there…?'_

"Val?" Kohaku's voice broke through her thoughts, and Val quickly straighten herself.

"Y-Yes?"

Kohaku arched an eyebrow. "You're spacing out."

"It's because of the sun." Val lied. Desperate for a change of topic, she said, "P-Please try to attend class! Michi-sensei is furious with you."

Kohaku smirked. "Oh? Are you finally starting to act like a Boss, Valentine?"

Val flinched. "I-I'm not ordering anything! I'm asking you!" Her words came out so fast they blurred with each other.

"Hmm," Kohaku tilted his head, taking a step closer. He placed a finger on her chin, lifting it up so that her eyes met his. "You seem to be troubled when referred to as 'Boss'. But that isn't something you can escape from."

Val glanced downwards, her bangs falling over her eyes. "I know that. I've told you before, haven't I? I dislike ordering people. But I've already decided. To protect my precious Family, I'll do anything."

Kohaku narrowed his eyes. "What was your answer to the test of succession?"

Val remained silent, her eyes focused on the ground. Kohaku placed his hands in his pockets, turning to face the rooftop view once more. "…Vongola…" The word was barely audible, but it was enough to make the redhead glance in her direction. "I'll use the Vongola to protect my Family."

"…You'll use the top Mafia family as your own tool?"

Val gave a small nod. "You've become quite selfish, haven't you, Val?" Kohaku murmured. When she lifted her head to cast him a confused gaze, he chuckled. "What? Has nobody ever told you that?"

"No, they have." Val shook her head. "I just didn't know why you would call me that. Do I seem that way?"

"Yes, you are a selfish girl." Kohaku smiled. "But for someone like you who never wished for anything but friends, it's fine." He spoke, the wind throwing a sudden rush of air as his words drowned in it.

Val held a hand to her ear. "What? I didn't hear that last part."

Kohaku simply grinned, tugging on her wrist as he pulled her towards him. "It was nothing~!"

"If that's the case, then we should start heading back-!"

Val yelped in surprise when he pulled her down, the two falling on the ground. Kohaku had his hold on her waist, his ruby red eyes in contact with her honey colored ones. She could hear her heartbeat thumping loudly in her chest, practically clanging against her ribs. It was so loud; she was sure he was hearing it too.

Their foreheads lightly brush against each other, and she could feel his red hair touching her skin. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until he spoke.

"Will you stay with me a little longer?"

* * *

**What will become of this shocking development? Review~ :)**


	34. Unfolding Identities

**Soul: **_I'm back with a brand new chapter! Joining me today will be the ever so cheerful 11th Rain Guardian, Aoi!_

**Aoi: **_Ahaha! It's nice to be here!_

**Soul: **_So Aoi, what kind of things do you like?_

**Aoi: **_The Family, that's for sure. And I guess...sports?_

**Soul: **_You can pretty much play any sport, huh? Do you like baseball as much as your father?_

**Aoi: **_I don't think I'll ever be able to match Dad's love for baseball. I only play it because he loves it so much._

**Soul: **_Oh ho! An unexpected response! I'm afraid our time's up. Disclaimer please?_

**Aoi: **_Haha, sure! SoulSpirit9440 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy the story everybody! _

**Soul: **_*Whispers* Finally a character that didn't insult me..._

* * *

"As expected, Asami's been clearing her missions without fail. Lucifer's causing more damage than necessary as usual." Regina muttered as she leafed through the report folders, scanning each document.

Ayato fingered through the books on the shelf, pausing on a particular book. He pulled it out, examining the cover.

The two were in Regina's office. While she was at her desk reading reports, he sat back on the couch reading a book. Aside from the sound of papers rustling and pages turning, there was silence in the room. They preferred it that way.

As she came upon a particular document, Regina blinked in surprise. "Daiki hasn't completed his missions."

Catching his attention, Ayato lowered his book. "Daiki? He always completes his missions on time."

Regina shook her head. "Not today, I'm afraid. Did he come back from school yet?"

"Do you want me to check?"

Regina nodded, placing the document off to the side. "I'll give the missions he was supposed to do today to the others for now."

Ayato stood up, walking over to the bookshelf to place the book away. Doing as told, he left the room.

The hallway was quiet and bare. The walls had red wallpaper and aside from a few flower vases set up here and there, there was practically nothing.

It didn't take him long to reach the other members' resting quarters. Aside from his which was close to Regina's, the others were only a short walk away.

He came upon a dark blue door, knocking on the wooden surface. When there was no response, he turned the doorknob. It wasn't locked.

The room was dimly lit. The window was down and the lights were off. Aside from the small cracks of sunlight through the shades, it was difficult to see.

Ayato stepped into the room, the door shutting behind him. The boy glanced around at the darken room, his feet walking to the bed off to the side.

There was a large hump under the blanket on the bed. Without hesitation, the black haired boy grabbed the blanket and threw it off.

Daiki clicked his tongue as he turned around, closing off his laptop. He pulled off his reading glasses. "What?"

"This habit of yours never change, does it?" Ayato commented.

Grumbling, Daiki sat up. He placed his laptop on the small table beside his bedside and pulled out its charger. He set his glasses in its case, "Did Regina send you?"

"Would I even be here if she didn't? Or do you still want me to look after you like back then?"

"I don't need you to." Daiki muttered, standing up. As he walked to the windows, Ayato noticed he avoided putting weight on his left leg.

"What happened to your leg?" The black haired boy questioned.

Daiki remained silent, pulling up the shades. "…I got into a fight."

Ayato narrowed his eyes. "You're not the kind who would pick a fight with anybody on a whim. Who was it?"

"Nobody." Daiki said smoothly. "I just got a bit careless."

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

Daiki briefly closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. No matter how much he tried to hide, he could never get anything past Ayato. "No. You weren't my mentor for nothing."

Ayato said nothing, tugging at his red scarf. "So? Care to tell me the truth?"

Daiki looked away, his eyes cast at the carpet under his feet. In his mind, he was debating whether or not he should tell the truth. Ayato usually gets bored of waiting and wouldn't care and leave. But since he had neglected his mission and had gotten himself injured, the black haired boy wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"…I met him. I met Kohaku."

It was only the slightest of movements, but Daiki knew Ayato had reacted. He lifted his eyes slowly to meet the older boy's dark blue eyes. They were clouded, meeting his gaze.

Ayato's lips pressed into a thin line. "So you provoked him into a battle and got yourself injured?"

Daiki nodded.

Ayato closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He let it out slowly, turning around. "I'll tell Regina you won't be completing any missions any time soon."

"…Aren't you going to ask how he is?" Daiki hesitated to ask the question, but the words tumbled out.

The ring on Ayato's ear glinted against the sunlight when the boy turned slightly. "I don't need to." He lifted a finger to his eye. "Despite your guilt, you seem happy to have met him again, Dai. After all, you two are bonded, aren't you?"

The scarf wearing boy put up a hand to wave, disappearing out of the room. As the door clicked shut, Daiki glanced over at the window, staring at his own reflection.

_"…I don't think I'm allowed to be happy anymore, Aya-chan."_

* * *

Regina looked up from her papers as Ayato walked into the room, using his foot to close the door behind him.

Noting the unusual gloom of her right hand man, Regina placed down the report she had been reading. Her eyebrows furrowed. "…Did something happen?"

"Daiki won't be completing any missions for the time being. He's injured physically." Ayato reported. "And mentally." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Injured? Daiki? What happened?" Regina's eyes widen slightly. Her Rain Guardian was cold, yes, but he wasn't the type to recklessly charge into battle and get himself injured for nothing.

"He got into a stupid fight with someone in the Mafia. He'll heal in a few days." Ayato walked to the couch, sitting down.

Regina could only stare at him. She didn't doubt Ayato's words, she never did. He never once lied to her ever since he became her right hand man. She would have to speak with Daiki later but the boy hardly opens up about himself. His sister on the other hand opens up to everything.

As the sunlight shined through, her eye caught the glint of the ring on Ayato's ear. The black haired boy was leaning back, his bangs covering his face. "That ear ring…"

Ayato twitched, looking at her. Regina pointed to her ear. "I've always wondered. Where did you get it?"

"It's from an idiot who always smiled." Ayato answered after a moment of silence. "Up until the end."

"Oh."

Ayato was fortunate she didn't question him any further. He closed his eyes, letting out a small breath.

_'Bonded, huh? There was Ko, Dai and…'_

* * *

There was a knock on Kohaku's bedroom at the Vongola Mansion. Since the boys were attending the academy, they were given rooms near one another at the mansion.

The redhead didn't bother to answer. Within moments, the door was opened. It was never locked in the first place.

"Are you still sulking?" Hiro asked as he and Rei walked into the room.

Kohaku gave them a look before he fell back onto his bed, grabbing a pillow and dropping it on his face. "I'm not sulking."

"Just admit you were happy to see him again." Rei smirked, sitting on a chair next to Kohaku's desk.

"I'm not! He's a traitor! He betrayed everybody!" Kohaku's muffled yell was heard through the pillow. "Who would be happy to see him?"

Hiro and Rei glanced towards one another, bursting out into laughter. Kohaku, annoyed, took his pillows and threw them at his childhood friends. They didn't try to catch it. The pillows hit their target and fell to the floor.

"Some friends you are." Kohaku scowled.

Hiro wiped away a tear, smiling from ear to ear. "If we weren't your friends, we would be comforting you right now."

"But since we are your friends, we're going to laugh at your misery." Rei followed through.

Kohaku groaned, banging his head against the wall. "When you guys die, know that I'll be in charge of your funerals."

"Gee, thanks."

Kohaku sat up, leaning against the wall. "So? What are you really here for? It's not just to tease me, is it?"

"Reborn wants to see you." Hiro said. "But there was that extra bonus too."

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "Why does he want to see me?"

Rei shrugged. "Don't know. He didn't tell us any reasons. Just that we had to go get you. I really don't like being an errand boy."

"What would he want with me? The only thing I've done wrong is ditch class. That hardly counts as critical offense." Kohaku scoffed.

Rei rolled his eyes. "You still caused Satoshi trouble."

"Fine, I'll go." Kohaku grumbled.

"Kohaku, how can you not be happy to see Daiki?" Hiro asked, leaning against the wall. "Do you forget about your bond?"

Kohaku narrowed his eyes. "We may have made that oath but since he betrayed me, he couldn't possibly be keeping it." He looked away, gripping tightly on a pillow beside him. "There's no way our bond meant anything to him."

"Are you going to throw it away because of Daiki? He wasn't the only one that was there."

Kohaku flinched, turning away as he stood up. His ruby red eyes stared hard at Hiro, who, as always, continued to put on an innocent smile. "You really do get on my nerves, Hiro."

Hiro chuckled. "Perhaps it's because I'm digging up old memories faster than what you would like."

"Tch." Clicking his tongue, Kohaku walked out the door without another word.

Rei sighed, glancing over at Hiro who had his eyes closed. "Don't you think you're pushing it?"

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked smoothly, opening his eyes slowly.

Rei paused. "Kohaku and Daiki. Aren't you meddling too much?"

"Are you saying you don't want them to make up?"

Rei bit his lip, looking down. "That's not it. I just… don't want either of them to get hurt. Aya-san disappeared and Sou-san..." He trailed off on the sentence, unable to finish it.

Hiro stayed silent, walking over to Kohaku's desk. There, tucked behind his books and stack of documents was a faced down photo frame. Carefully, Hiro picked up the frame, turning it over. The photo showed seven boys with bright smiles on their faces as they gathered close to each other to fit in the picture.

"I want a future where we can all smile again."

* * *

Kohaku opened the door to Reborn's office without bothering to knock. The hitman never answers the door anyway.

He was surprised to see others in the room. Tsuna sat in the couch opposite to Val, who had turned around to look when the door opened. Aria stood behind Val, acting perfectly like the leader of her personal guard. Reborn stood off to the side, a sly smirk coming to his lips when Kohaku entered.

"It seems we're all here." Reborn said as Kohaku took a seat beside Val. Tsuna could only frown.

Reborn dropped a file folder on the coffee table in front of the teenagers, who peered at it with curiosity. "It's for your next mission."

"Mission?" Val echoed, picking up one of the papers in the folder. She pressed her lips together. "Are we finally getting involved with the Black Roses?"

Tsuna nodded, hands clasped together in front of him. "Yes. Val, you and a few of your Guardians will be taking this mission. Asteria will be your back up and the Knights will also be there."

Kohaku paused, flipping through the papers. "This is… the Black Auction, isn't it?"

"The Black Auction…?" Val asked, confused. She had never heard of it despite her knowledge of the mafia world.

Reborn crossed his arms over his chest. "The Black Auction is an underworld auction that takes place twice a year. Things that are of high value to be sold in the Black Market are auctioned there. Many big shots with wealth surrounding them like air gather to buy anything that interests them. In short, it's a place where people can buy objects, knowledge, and even," Reborn lowered his voice, "humans."

Val's eyes widen. "You mean slaves…?"

Reborn nodded. "Anything goes there. Mafia families often go to the Black Auction, so there will be tight security, especially getting in."

"We can't say we're from Vongola?" Aria blinked in surprise.

"No." Kohaku answered her, narrowing his eyes as he flipped through more documents. "There could be families who want to destroy the Vongola. Besides, if they knew, there will be chaos."

"Kohaku's right." Tsuna agreed. "Aside from Mafia families, normal wealthy people go to the auction as well. They will be harmed if a fight breaks out."

Val spoke up. "What do you want us to do?"

Reborn slipped a hand into his pocket, taking out a small sheet of paper. There was little information. "We need you to locate two people. The first is the Information Broker. A sly one, but he has information on the Black Roses that we need. Unfortunately, it always comes with a price. We'll figure that out when we get to it."

"The second is," Val wasn't quite sure but Reborn seemed to be glancing at Kohaku, "the famous Miracle Doctor; Atsushi."

Kohaku flinched, recovering quickly. "I see why we need the Information Broker but why do we need the doctor?"

Tsuna spoke. "Aside from being a big help to our medical team, Dr. Atsushi has studied the Dying Will flames to the point where he has made great discoveries about them. He's a scientist who puts that knowledge into good use with his inventions."

Kohaku remained silent, unable to deny it.

"Will he be creating weapons or such?" Val piped up.

Tsuna nodded. "You and your Guardians already have weapons. But there are others who need them, including Asteria."

"We don't have photos since they want their appearances to remain a secret within a small circle. But you'll find them at the Black Auction. We've gotten leads that indicate they'll be there." Reborn informed them.

Val glanced at the document on the table, picking it up. "Huh? Isn't this date…?"

"It's the same day as the last day of your school festival. I'm sorry you can't enjoy the after party. Your concert ends at nine. The auction begins at ten. That gives you one hour to prepare yourself before you go." Tsuna said.

"Are you willing to take the mission, Val?"

"Yes, Papa."

* * *

"Dammit it still won't open?"

Yukine ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the locket in his hands in frustration.

Nao was sitting on his desk, purring as the sunlight came through the window. The cat stretched its back and yawned, curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

"Nao's claws should have opened it!" Yukine muttered, turning the locket over to see if there were any special locks. But no matter how much he stared at it, it looked like a regular locket.

He couldn't understand. Was the lock broken inside or something? How could a simple locket be so difficult to open? If he didn't open it, he would have had no way of knowing the owner of the locket was, let alone return it to them.

The only clue was the numbers on the back. _17_. Was that the age of the owner? But the locket didn't seem new so the owner must have had it for a long time.

"Why won't it open?" Yukine scowled.

He suddenly got a sharp pang in his head, and he let out a groan of pain. Broken pieces of memories flowed into his mind, and Yukine couldn't help but scream.

**Memories:**

_"Onii-chan! Onii-chan, please stop!" A young, crying Yukino shouted at him as she was blocked by a cage of tree branches. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"_

_A red eyed figure stared at him as a sly smile spread across its face. It sat in a throne room with fun patterned walls and floor. "Now then, care to make a deal with me?"_

_"You're a monster! Stay away from me!" A young girl, her face difficult to tell, cried and screamed at Yukine._

**End of Memories.**

"Arghh!" Yukine held his head in pain as he gritted his teeth, blocking out his screams. Sweat ran down his face, wiping it away. His heart thundered against his chest as he tried to figure out what those memories were. He didn't remember anything that happened.

What were these memories?

By his side, his phone suddenly buzzed. Snapping out of his pain, he grabbed the small device and stared at the screen. It was an unknown number. He never answered calls from unknown numbers, so he rejected the call and placed the phone down.

Moments later, the phone buzzed. Again it was the same unknown number. Annoyed, Yukine rejected it. It didn't help that he was having a major headache and an unknown person was calling him.

It didn't stop the phone from buzzing right afterwards. Heaving a large sigh, Yukine picked up the call. "Who the hell is this?"

_"I'm sorry, is this a bad time to call?"_

The voice on the other end caused him to stop. He knew this voice. He was now starting to feel guilty for rejecting her call twice. "No, sorry. How did you get my number?"

_"Your sister told me. I hope you don't mind."_

"It's fine." Yukine assured her. He tried to keep his voice calm, especially after what had happened moments earlier. Somehow, hearing her voice was starting to calm him. He let out a small breath. "What's the matter?"

_"I was wondering what you're doing for the Genie Quest. I'm having trouble coming up with my challenge."_

"The Genie Quest…?" It hit him. He was so busy fussing with the locket and training it had slipped out of his mind. Didn't he also have to work on that song they were singing too?

_"You forgot, didn't you?"_ A small giggle was heard from the other end.

Yukine scowled, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I forgot. There's been a lot of things going on lately."

_"Well there is the final concert to worry about."_

Yukine paused his lips. "Aren't you doing two concerts during the festival as well as participate in the class event? You have idol work too. Don't push yourself." He wasn't used to worrying about others, especially females. But he couldn't help but worry for her.

There was a pause at the other end. _"It's okay. I'm doing things I enjoy so no need to worry!"_

A small smile spread on his lips. "That's what I worry the most."

_"Mean."_

He laughed. "For the challenge, I think I'll do trivia or something."

_"As expected of a genius. But what about me?"_

"Couldn't you do trivia about your songs or something? Your fans will most likely want your bell so they'll have to know facts." Yukine said.

_"I haven't thought of that. But it does work. Alright, I'll do it."_ There was a background voice from the other end. _"Break's over. Thanks for the suggestion. I'll see you at school."_

"Bye." Yukine said as the call ended. He stared down at his phone, soon moving his fingers as he placed the number into his contacts. "Hoshimiya… Izumi."

"Meow." Nao sat up from its sleep, woken up by the conversation. The cat smirked slyly at its master as its tail moved back and forth.

"Shut up, stupid cat."

* * *

**Review~ :)**


	35. Practice Session

**Soul: **_Finally~! Another new chapter~ Today our guest is the 11th Sun Guardian of the Vongola Family; Sayuri!_

**Sayuri: **_(Smiles) Hello everybody. Thank you for having me._

**Soul: **_Sayuri, what are your thoughts on the story so far?_

**Sayuri: **_Hmm, I feel as if the plot is becoming more complex by the minute. There's limited attention on the Black Roses and the Vongola._

**Soul: **_Fufufu, we shall reach that point soon. Everything is leading to it!_

**Sayuri: **_You say that but let's hope you can follow through with it. SoulSpirit9440 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I hope you enjoy the story! (Waves)_

**Soul: **_Eh, Sayuri. Did you just insult me-_

* * *

**"Daiki!"**

The blonde turned around at the sound of his name. He watched as an orange haired girl ran up to him, a similar duffle bag in hand.

"Are you on your way to practice?" Aria asked as the two started walking to the courtyard together.

The group had arranged to practice their performance at the last concert in the courtyard today. Since the weather forecast predicted clear skies, it was better to practice outside rather in a hot gym.

"Yeah." Daiki nodded. Honestly, he had wanted to skip. He was already falling behind on his missions due to his injury, but Regina had refused to give him any until he was fully healed. That being said, he couldn't skip practice because that Sun Guardian of Val's was scary. He would just have to take it easy today.

They fell into a silence, with only the sounds of their footsteps and birds chirping in the trees to hear. Aria glanced over at the blonde boy beside her. His sharp features matched his eyes that were keen and focused, but she was puzzled as to why there was hints of pain within them.

"I didn't know you were in the Mafia." Aria spoke slowly, watching the boy for any reactions.

Daiki sighed. "So you know about the Mafia, huh? Did you join the Vongola?"

Aria nodded. "Rein, Glace and Karen did too. We're a group under Val's orders."

"Val's order, huh?" Daiki tilted his head upwards. "But that girl doesn't seem like she can order anybody around."

"You might be right." Aria admitted. "Daiki, are you not in the Vongola Famiglia anymore?"

Daiki paused his lips, glancing over at the curious girl. His bangs brush over his eyes. "…No. I'm not in any Famiglia."

"…You've betrayed the Knights, didn't you?"

"What's with the questions?"

"Nothing." Aria said softly. "I just wanted to know more about you." _'Since I never knew any of this until now.'_ She added in her thoughts.

"…There's no need for you to know anything." Daiki muttered under his breath. In a louder voice, "Just worry about your own situation right now."

"If you say so…" She was unsatisfied with the answer and he knew it, but neither said anything more.

Aria tried to remember what Daiki looked like when they were children. They were childhood friends after all.

Her eyebrows furrowed together. _'Odd. When I try to remember his face as a child, there are only blurs in my memory. Why can't I remember my childhood friend's face…?'_

A sharp intake of pain entered her head as she placed a hand on it, stopping in her tracks. Her vision was as cloudy as her memory. _'E...h? When did I meet Daiki…? Elementary school…? W-Was it middle school…? That's strange. I don't remember…' _

"Aria, are you okay?" Daiki grabbed hold of her shoulders, shaking her gently to snap her out of her trance.

"A-Ah, I'm fine." Aria laughed nervously.

Daiki frowned. "Your face is pale. You can skip practice if you aren't feeling well."

Aria shook her head. "No, no. I can't trouble everybody else. Really, I'm fine. Let's get going." She broke away from his grip and ran quickly to the courtyard.

Daiki stared after her figure. "Aria…"

* * *

"And there you have it."

Rein and Rei finished displaying the choreography for the final concert as everybody clapped.

"Practice on your own, but if you need any help just come to one of us." Rei said as the group took a break.

"Ah, Yukine, here. A towel." Rein smiled as she handed the silver haired boy a green towel.

"What a coincidence, I got him one too." Izumi pulled out a green towel from her bag, smiling sweetly as she offered it to Yukine.

Yukine slowly backed away as the two girls glared at each other, clenching their towels tightly.

"Yukino, can I use your spare…?" The silver haired boy asked his sister. He was afraid choosing either of the girls' towels would result in World War 3.

Doubling over in laughter, Yukino handed her brother a spare towel. "Onii-chan, you're so spineless!"

"Shut up."

"Ahahaha!" Aoi couldn't hold back his laughter either.

"Shut up, Baseball Freak!"

"Yukine."

The Storm boy turned towards his boss. Val stared at him with eyes of pity. "I hope you live a long life."

"Don't kill me off like that! It's scary!"

His three closest childhood friends burst into laughter as he grew more and more annoyed. "Dammit. You guys…"

"Hmm, is it okay to just do the dance? I mean, shouldn't we put some acrobatics here and there?" Aria commented as she took a drink of water.

Sayuri smiled. "How about the four of you work together on something? You've been friends for a long time after all." She said towards Aria, Rein, Glace and Karen.

The four members of Asteria looked at one another. They had never done any acrobatics or anything of the sort. But…

"I think we'll pass on that." Glace said.

"Eh? Why?"

Karen stared at her crystal ball sullenly. "Yesterday when we trained with Ayami-san, she tested our teamwork together… It didn't go well…"

"It ended in a disaster." Glace sighed.

"Oh my." Sayuri blinked.

"Maybe you need an example to follow." Shiori suggested. "Hey you Knights!" She yelled towards the boys who were busy making fun of Rei. "Show us a teamwork training or something!"

"Knights? What is that?" Izumi echoed. They flinched, realizing she was the only one who didn't know the Mafia secrets.

"They're like a group of guys who help the police catch criminals!" Aoi lied cheerfully, covering up Shiori's mistake. "They do training and stuff to make sure they can catch the bad guys!"

Izumi nodded slowly, not altogether convinced but enough to make them sigh in relief. "Ah… I see."

"They've been together for a long time so they have special training to show their teamwork." Yukino added.

Hiro's eyes brighten, smiling at the other three. "There was a training program we did, remember? Let's do it."

"You mean…the tower…?" Daiki muttered. "I don't want to."

"You'll do it." Hiro said bluntly. "Okay?"

There was something about his change in aura that caused Daiki to flinch. He remembered why they always followed Hiro's ideas since they were young… "Y-Yeah…"

"Great. Is everybody in agreement then?" Hiro asked the other two.

"Do we have a choice?" Rei murmured.

"Aah, I really can't take this." Kohaku grumbled.

Everybody watched as the boys began to get things from certain places. At first, they couldn't figure out why they were bringing unusual items into the courtyard. But once they had arranged themselves, they understood why.

Using a large, edgy rock embedded in courtyard and adding a large bouncy ball from the gym on top of it, they managed to position themselves in a human tower.

Hiro was on the bottom. He stood with one foot on the bouncy ball's point of balance while the other was lifted halfway to his leg. His arms were held outwards.

Daiki was next. He was upside down and had one hand on Hiro's head while he balanced himself upwards. His other arm hung out.

Kohaku stood on top with one foot on Daiki's foot. He stuck on the other foot in a ninety-degree position and held up a chair with his hands.

Rei had one foot on the very top of the chair as he balanced himself at the top. He held two, chopsticks in hand as he spun two plates on them.

"Ooh! Amazing!" The group awed.

"So that's the Knights' famous teamwork training program." Aria said, her mouth opened with shock. She managed to close it.

"We could work 24/7 and still not be able to do that." Rein admitted.

"That just looks kind of…" Karen started.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Asteria shouted.

Hiro smiled innocently. "You have to learn how to walk before you can run."

"We'll be happy to teach you something simpler if you like." Rei smirked.

"W-What's the deal then? Why did you show us this first?" Rein sweatdropped.

"Just to bug you, that's why." Kohaku grinned.

"We like looking down on people, you see." Daiki chuckled.

"Not nice!" Aria and Rein exclaimed.

Val sweatdropped. "Aha ha ha…." Will this group really be okay…?

"They haven't been together for five years but they're still able to pull this off." Tatsuya murmured. "That's pretty amazing."

"Five years?" Izumi blinked in surprise. "Their teamwork never faltered? That's some teamwork."

Yukine nodded. "Well, they were together since they were four."

"Ahaha, they were together longer than we were." Aoi laughed.

"Hmm, so the boys will do some acrobatics in the concert then." Sayuri mused, placing her hands together. "While you're at it, you can teach the girls about teamwork too."

"Ehh, so troublesome. Why should we have to?" Kohaku complained as they broke off their human tower.

Sayuri smiled at him sweetly. "Ah ra, but you promised you'll do it, didn't you?"

Kohaku flinched, turning away. "Seriously can't deal with this person…"

"This is an interesting practice session." Yukino laughed nervously. Val couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Alright, everybody set? We'll begin the Knights Teamwork training program now." Hiro announced.

Val and the others sat and watched as the four boys coached the four girls. They decided to end their practice session for the concert in order to bear witness to the event.

The girls were broken into two pairs, and their ankles were tied together. Rein and Aria had their arms around each other while Karen and Glace were paired.

"We'll start by running in sync." Hiro said.

"This reminds me of the athletic festival." Rein commented.

"Right?" Aria laughed. "But since we're doing this, let's win!"

Rein nodded.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Rei shouted.

Immediately the two pairs took off. And immediately Aria and Rein fell face front on the ground.

"What are you doing, Rein?" Aria shouted.

"Don't you mean, what are you doing?" Rein shouted back.

"Whoaa!" Karen flung her arms up in the air, unable to keep up with Glace's sudden speed. "S-Slow down! Hey, are you even listening to me?!"

But Glace just kept on running towards the goal, completely oblivious to her partner's protests.

Despair fell on the audience as they watched this hopeless group. "You know, I thought the guys were bad. Not them." Tatsuya spoke the one comment they didn't dare to speak.

"Psh, who do you think we are?" Kohaku scoffed.

"You say that, but didn't we look like them when we were starting out? Did you hit your head too many times you forgot, Koha?" Daiki smirked.

"Wha-!"

"Huh? Really? But you pulled off that amazing human tower." Marli's eyes widen in surprise. Her brother doesn't tell her much about his Knight days, and she was always wanting to know more.

Hiro chuckled. "It's true. After a lot of training and insults, we ended up with a perfect teamwork routine."

"Yep. There were the insults…and the pranks…" Rei muttered, going into a gloom as he remembered something he desperately wanted to forget after all these years.

"Perfect, you say?" Val blinked. The sound of harmonized voices caused her to turn her attention back to the running pairs.

"One, two. One, two. One, two." Aria and Rein were back up on their feet as they called out the numbers, matching their running with the beat.

"Is this okay?" Glace asked Karen as they ran side by side.

"Yeah. Just match my stride and timing." Karen nodded.

"What do you know? They're already syncing up." Hiro said.

"Heh, not bad." Kohaku whistled.

"But it's not done yet. The Knights' teamwork training program." Daiki pointed out.

"Let's move on to the other obstacles then." Rei suggested.

* * *

The time went on as the four girls did numerous activities that could improve their teamwork. They started out playing teamwork games and sports. Despite several mistakes and falling down became a trend, they were able to slowly improve their teamwork little by little.

At the eve of sunset, the four girls collapsed on the ground. Several members of the audience handed them drinks and towels to refresh themselves.

"D-Did you guys really do all of this every day…?" Rein asked the boys, wiping her face.

Hiro smiled. "Yes. Of course, there was new training material added every day. The older members of the Knights wouldn't give it a rest, you know?"

"Especially that person." Kohaku muttered, leaning back on his seat on the grass. The sky was slowly turning a dark hue as few stars here and there twinkled. The wind picked up slightly for a nightly breeze.

Glace sweatdropped. "I'm surprised you're not dead yet."

Daiki shrugged. "We had to build our body for it."

"Kohaku and Daiki were monsters even back then. Their physical abilities are demon-like." Rei commented.

"Don't lump me with this bastard." The two said boys snapped. They looked at one another, glaring. "Stop copying me!"

Marli sweatdropped. "They're too in sync…"

"Break it up!" Aria got between the two of the arguing boys and shoved them apart from one another. "Do you not understand anything about our agreement? No fighting!"

"We're going to be fighting during the final stage though?"

"…Eh?"

They turned towards Hiro who gave them an innocent smile. "The final stage of the training course will be a two-on-two battle. There will be two battles in total since there are four pairs. The first battle will be Aria and Rein versus Kohaku and Daiki."

"You want me to team up with this guy?" Kohaku and Daiki pointed to one another. "Will you stop doing that!" They yelled.

Val didn't even need Karen's crystal ball to know this battle will not end well. "Hiro, is that a good idea?"

"Yeah, they were killing each other the other day." Yukine pointed out.

Hiro simply smiled. "Of course."

Aria smiled and held up her hand to Rein. "You and I, huh? Let's see the results of our teamwork."

Rein high-fived her, grinning. "Yep."

"Do your best, you two. I'm looking forward to the results." Val smiled softly.

Aria and Rein blinked at her. "When our boss says something like that, we really have to win now!" Aria grinned cheerfully.

"E-Eh. No wait I just-!" Val stammered over her words as the two girls started laughing. "You're not listening to me!"

Tatsuya grunted, walking up to them. "Don't let down your guard. They may hate each other now," he glanced over at Kohaku and Daiki who were complaining to Hiro, "but they were partners when they were in the Knights."

"But they haven't been together for five years. How can they work together?" Marli questioned. She knew for a fact her brother was strong, but she didn't know how well he'll do with Kohaku. Can people who hate each other work together?

"We'll find out sooner or later." Yukine shrugged as both pairs faced one another.

Hiro stood in the middle as the referee. He held up his arm, glancing over to each team for them to give a nod for ready.

"Begin!"

The girls were the first to strike. Aria jumped on her pivot foot and sprung towards Kohaku. Her hand rose to throw a punch, but he had seen it coming and immediately threw up his elbow to block.

Not faltering, she threw a kick to his side. Bad mistake. He grinned as he grabbed her leg and threw her away like she was a stuffed doll. Luckily, she was able to flip midair and landed on her feet.

Meanwhile, Rein and Daiki were exchanging kicks back and forth. The blue haired girl placed her hands on the ground and lifted her body upwards, spinning so that her feet would hit her target. After dodging a few kicks, Daiki jumped back.

Clicking her tongue, Rein jumped back to her feet and went back to back with Aria. "Obviously we ain't going to win this thing until we do something."

"You're right. Let's try some combo moves." Aria suggested. Rein nodded.

Both girls went for their opponents. Aria threw a punch at Kohaku, who blocked it with his arm. Just as he raised his hand to throw a punch, Rein appeared and kicked his side. The red haired boy grunted in pain as he was sent a few feet away.

Rein immediately went for Daiki straight afterward, who countered with his own kick. Meanwhile, Aria had run up the tree nearby and jumped up. She brought down her elbow on the blonde haired boy, only to jump away as soon as he fell to the ground.

Both girls smiled as they high fived.

"They're doing so well." Val clapped her hands together, smiling. She couldn't believe how much they had grown when they only joined the mafia a short while ago. Ayami must be working them hard.

Tatsuya's eyes narrowed. "It's not over yet." His words held truth as they watched the boys stand up properly.

"Why must I work with this guy?" Kohaku complained, letting out a purposely long sigh, making Daiki's eye twitch in annoyance. They were standing side by side by this point, although they were of distance of each other.

Daiki rolled his eyes. "I don't like this any more than you do. How about _A Lethargic Coup d'Arc_?"

"Hah?" Kohaku placed his hand on his hip like he couldn't believe what his ex-partner was saying. "What is this, _Dormant Story?_ Isn't it more like _The Stroke of Honor_?"

Daiki's lips curved into a sly smirk. "Koha, have my battle tactics ever been wrong?"

Unable to say anything back, the red haired boy turned away and clicked his tongue. "Dammit."

The girls braced themselves when Daiki walked towards them. Seeing him alone, they flew forward to take advantage of the opening. A second before they could touch him, Kohaku immediately jumped from behind, one hand on Daiki's shoulder as his fist made contact with Aria's stomach. The blow shot the girl back, and Rein, who was behind her, also got sent back. She was the first to hit the tree as both girls dropped to the ground in pain.

"Shit, I used too much force." Kohaku realized as Val and the others ran over to the girls to make sure they were okay.

Luckily no bones were broken, but Hiro concluded the girls could no longer fight and ended the match with the boys as the victors.

"Oh man." Aria sighed, rubbing her stomach as Val helped her to her feet. "I thought we had this in the bag too."

"It can't be helped. They have more experience." Val said.

Kohaku approached them, rubbing his head. "Sorry, I think I went overboard there. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Aria weakly punched his shoulder. "Don't take pity on your opponent, it makes me feel worse."

Laughing at her words, he apologized. "Sorry."

"You did good." Daiki nodded in acknowledgement.

Rein crossed her arms. "Hearing the winner say that doesn't make me happy."

"Really? I think you did well." Yukine grinned as he patted her shoulder. "That's some skill for only having a few weeks' training."

Rein immediately brighten. "You think so?"

"It's not that different from what I just said." Daiki grumbled. Marli laughed nervously.

Hiro smiled. "Looks like the first match went well. Should we start the second match now?"

Glace and Karen nodded. "Yes!" Having witnessed their two friends doing well, despite losing in the end, they couldn't help but want to fight as well.

"We won't go easy on you." Rei grinned, punching his palm with his fist.

"We don't expect you too." Glace said, with Karen nodding in agreement.

"Match begins!"

* * *

"Oh my, you two are late today." Regina watched as the two siblings of her team wandered into the dining hall. The others were already seated and eating the dinner Ayato had prepared for them.

Daiki picked up his fork as he grabbed a meatball off the tray. "Just had more work than usual."

"Doing what?" Lucifer asked, arching an eyebrow. "Aren't you injured?"

"We attended the practice session for the school festival." Marli explained.

Regina blinked. "School festival? When will that be?"

They stared at her, pausing in the midst of their eating. "Regina-sama, why are you interested in a school festival?" Asami questioned, puzzled by her boss' sudden comment.

"Why, it's a festival isn't it?" Regina smiled, lacing her hands together.

Daiki narrowed his eyes. "You aren't hoping to attend, do you?"

"If it's to see the hard work my members are doing, of course I'll attend." Regina said. "I'm glad you two are doing well in infiltrating the school."

With a sigh, Daiki turned back to his dinner. "Just don't come to my class."

"Onii-chan's classroom is on the second floor." Marli piped up, making her brother flinch.

"Marli!"

Regina patted Marli's head. "Thank you, Marli. I'll be sure to come see you as well."

Ayato took a bite of steak as he turned to Regina. "If you're going to that festival, do I have to come too?"

"Of course you do! What kind of aide would you be if you didn't come with me?" Regina frowned.

"Ah, that's troublesome." Ayato murmured, but resumed his eating nevertheless.

Regina's lips arched a sly smile. "I can't wait to see what this festival will bring."

* * *

**Everything is starting to set in place! What will the festival bring? Review~ ;)**


	36. Remembrance

**Soul: **_After such a long break, I'm finally back everybody~! I got a sprint of motivation today that I went and finished the chapter! Joining me today is Shiori, the Vongola 11th Cloud Guardian._

**Shiori: **_You say 'break' but it was more like an overused vacation. _

**Soul: **_W-Wha- I just had to let the ideas come to me!_

**Shiori: **_Yes, yes. The festival is coming up._

**Soul: **_Yes it is! It will lead to where the story gets important!_

**Shiori: **_You mean to say, it wasn't important until now?_

**Soul: **_What a way to twist my words... /cries_

**Shiori: **_SoulSpirit9440 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?"

The question caused the black haired boy to turn towards the younger blonde. He closed his eyes, placing his hands in his pockets as the red scarf hung. "What is?"

The two were in the hallway, having passed each other. It was late at night, but the lights shone brightly.

Daiki shifted his eyes to the wall. "…He will be there."

Sighing, Ayato began to walk forward. "If that's what you're worried about, I'm leaving."

"Don't act like it hasn't bothered you." The sentence cut through like ice and the older boy came to a stop. "All these years. You haven't forgotten."

"…So what?"

Daiki bit his lip, clenching his fists tightly. "…How can you act so calm? D…Did you really not care about him?"

Ayato paused, his bangs falling to brush against his eyes. "I never said anything about caring. You just need to do your job, just as always." Without waiting for the younger boy to respond, he left with brisk footsteps.

"Aya-chan…"

* * *

Ayato opened the door to his room, only to slam it shut after him. He leaned his head back, hitting the door. The pain didn't unnerve him.

The room had simple furniture, but the windows were closed to block out any light. Still, he was able to make his way to his bookshelf.

Hidden in the corner at the top, a small album had been placed amidst the numerous books of fiction. He pulled it out slowly, turning it over. He blew away the dust that had collected on it, brushing away any leftover particles.

There was a pause as the boy's hand reached to open the album. It hung there longer than it should. Ayato bit his lip, his hair falling over his eyes as his hand fell. He started to place the album back where it was.

But as he did so, a loose picture fell from the album. The picture consisted of seven young boys, smiling together in the house they had lived in together. Four of the boys were of the same age, while the other three were older.

Ayato bent down, picking up the picture carefully. "Ah, this one…"

_"What? You used our money again?" Ayato growled as he raised the knife he had been using to cook their dinner for that day. _

_Sou simply smiled like he always did, holding up the old fashioned camera he had bought. "I had to, Aya-chan! I mean, as soon as I saw this, I knew it had to be fate!"_

_"Fate my ass." Ayato rolled his eyes, gesturing to all the other bizarre objects in their house. "You're always starting new hobbies, only to get rid of them later!" _

_"But I'll definitely stick with this one!" Sou promised. "It'll be great to capture memories from now on! It even comes with a video feature!" _

_Ayato's eye twitched, but knowing he wasn't going to win, gave up and sighed. He went back to preparing dinner. "Do what you want."_

_"It smells good!"_

_Kohaku, Daiki, Rei and Hiro walked into the room, lured by the smell of the food. Vin followed them in, adjusting his glasses as he did. _

_His eyes went to Sou, and then to the camera. "…Again?"_

_Sou smiled brightly. "Say, since we're all here, how about we take a picture together?" _

_"Hah? Why would we-?" Ayato was about to protest but he was interrupted by the younger boys._

_Their eyes sparkled. "Let's do it! A group picture!"_

_"Kind of like a family picture!" Daiki piped._

_Kohaku nodded cheerfully. "Yeah, yeah I was thinking of the same thing!"_

_"Onii-chan, join us too!" Rei tugged on his older brother's arm. _

_Vin rubbed his head. "I guess I have to."_

_"I'm in." Hiro smiled. _

_They all looked at Ayato, who was being cornered. The boy sighed. "I guess we will."_

_"Everybody, smile!" Sou announced after he timed the camera and went to seat himself with the others._

_The camera's shutter clicked. _

Ayato closed his eyes as the memory came to a fade, opening it again to look at the picture. The ring on his ear seemed to make its presence known more so than before.

"Sou… I guess you did stick with that hobby."

* * *

"Yukino, can you help me out?" Haru called for her oldest daughter from the kitchen, taking some vegetables out of the fridge.

"Coming."

There was a tumble of footsteps on the stairs before the girl appeared in the room, walking over to take an apron.

"Can you cut up some vegetables for me?" Haru asked, setting the plants on the counter and taking out a bowl.

Yukino nodded, pulling on the drawer to take out a cutting knife. She began to cut the vegetables, pausing every so often to put them in the bowl.

"Is something wrong?" Haru's voice broke the silence as she stirred the contents of the soup.

Yukino blinked in surprise, turning around to her mother. "Why do you ask, Mom?"

"Well, you look like you're thinking a lot about something." Haru explained, taking a sip of the soup before adding more salt. "It's not like you to be so quiet."

Yukino paused, giving her mother a small smile before turning back to her task. "I'm fine. Really I am."

Haru stared at her daughter's back for a moment, before she turned back to the soup. Her daughter will tell her eventually. It was best not to press it too much.

When everything was prepared, Haru called for the rest of the family as Yukino set the table. Yukine and Mayu walked in a few minutes after being called. Haru, annoyed, asked where her husband was. When Yukine told her he was still in his study, Haru asked him to drag his father out. Shrugging, Yukine did as he was told as Mayu went to help Yukino.

Gokudera had a sour look on his face as he walked into the room behind Yukine, who had successfully dragged him out after threatening him about how Haru will make him sleep outside if he missed the family dinner. As soon as Haru glared at him, he kept a neutral face and went to his seat at the head of the table.

When everybody was seated, the usual chatter started as they started eating. Of course, there were always small arguments here and there but that was the usual in the Gokudera family.

After a while, Gokudera spoke up. "Yukino, what's wrong?"

Haru blinked at her husband in disbelief. Even though their eldest daughter had been acting normally, Gokudera saw right through her. And why was he being so blunt just when she was trying to give their daughter space? Haru didn't know if his ability to do that annoyed her, or made her love him even more.

Yukino flinched, setting down her bowl. She knew full well her mother would always wait for her to speak first, but her father went straight to the point. Finally, she spoke, "There's been someone on my mind for a while."

"Huh? That's what's been bothering you?" Yukine said. "What's so great about that person?"

Yukino shrugged. "He was different from anybody else I've met."

"_'He'_?" Gokudera's eye twitched but he kept his face neutral. Haru couldn't help but hold back her laugh behind her hand. "When was this?"

"Mhm, a while ago, I guess. I never saw him again so I guess it's nothing to worry about." Yukino said sheepishly.

"Aww, my little girl is in love~!" Haru cooed, a bright smile on her face. Yukine flinched, remembering how his mother had acted when she thought he was in love.

"No, that is not love. She met him once for Pete's sake!" Gokudera protested, unable to believe his wife was having her delusions now.

Yukino smiled, remembering her meeting with the mysterious boy. "He said my music was beautiful."

Haru didn't even stop the grin on her face from growing bigger, whereas Gokudera on the other hand turned pale. "Hahi! Yukino, you can tell your mother all about it later. Let's sleep together tonight!"

"Can I join too?" Mayu piped up.

Haru nodded cheerfully. "Of course, of course. Let's have a girls talk about love tonight!"

"W-What!" Gokudera was flabbergasted as he watched his wife smiling cheerfully. "Haru, that is not love!"

Haru waved a dismissive hand at her husband. "Oh, please, Hayato. Yukino is at the age where she can fall in love with hundreds of boys."

"H-Hundreds?" Gokudera could not believe what she was saying. He looked over to his last saving chance, Yukine. "Aren't you concern about this?"

Yukine bit into an egg roll and shook his head, diminishing his father's only hope. "She only met him once so it's not like she's going to meet him again. Besides," his eyes glinted, "if he turns out to be a total ass, I'll kill him."

_'I think I said something similar to that when I was younger…to Aneki's husband,'_ Gokudera thought, sweatdropping.

* * *

The dimly lit hallway echoed the sounds of footsteps as a figure walked through. Rei, having had dinner, decided he wanted to practice more. Staying in the Vongola mansion limited his resources and options, but he would have to make do.

In all honestly, he would have expected his father to reject the offer. Him, stay at the mansion where Decimo was? Rei knew the rocky history between his father and Decimo, but since Xanxus never said anything, he didn't speak about it either.

But Xanxus had accepted Reborn's proposal. Rei didn't know if it was out of respect for the Alliance, or something more. He never quite understood what his father was thinking. The man hardly spoke unless he had to, and while he wasn't working, he would either be sleeping or eating. There were times when Rei didn't understand why his kind mother would marry someone like his father. He respected his father, greatly so, but there were always things about him Rei couldn't stand.

Rei once asked his elder brother about their father, but his brother had only given him a smile and smoothly sidestepped the question.

Because of Kohaku's deal with Reborn, he and Hiro were swept into it as well. Rei didn't have much experience with women aside from his mother and his Guardians. Becoming a suitor of a girl whom he had met only a few months ago felt odd to him, but it couldn't be helped. He didn't have a say in the matter. All he could do was follow his father's orders.

He wasn't allowed to make his own decisions.

Reaching the training room, he cracked open the door. As soon as he did, a familiar tune came out. Opening the door wider, his amber eyes widen as he witnessed the scene in front of him.

A girl was dancing by herself with a music player lying on the ground that provided the music. Well, she was attempting to dance. Her movements were slow and the order was incorrect.

"…Val?" Rei stepped into the room just as the music came to a stop.

The blonde whirled around in surprise, not having noticed she had a visitor. Her face slowly became a pink hue as she placed up her hands to explain in gestures. "U-Um I was just-!"

Rei glanced down at the music player, noticing the song choice. He glanced back up to Val. "You were practicing the dance?"

Val nodded, rubbing her head sheepishly. "Yeah. I didn't do well during the practice session so I thought I'll practice by myself in order to improve."

"I have to say, you suck." Rei said bluntly.

Val looked as if she was about to cry. She knew she was horrible but he didn't have to be straight out about it.

"…Do you want me to help you?"

"Eh?" Val's eyes widen. "What did you say?"

Rei turned away, adverting his eyes from the girl's. "I said I'll help you with the dance! After all, I created it so it would make me look bad if you do it wrong!"

Val stared at him for a while before she broke into a large smile. "Thank you, Rei!"

"Wha- I'm not doing it for you! Remember that!" Rei blushed furiously.

Letting out a small giggle, "Oh my, you blush so easily." Val couldn't help but be amused by the boy's reactions.

Rei's face was slowly turning as red as a tomato. "S-Shut up! I'm just not good with girls…" He muttered the last part but Val had heard him since they were standing in front of one another.

"But at the meeting you were quite cold to me." Val reminded him, remembering the Alliance meeting a few months ago.

Rei managed to calm himself down in order to answer her clearly. "It's because my father was there. I can't show this pathetic side to him."

"Xanxus-san?" Val blinked. She smiled softly, placing her hands together. "I don't think you're pathetic. Everybody has things they're not used to, and it can be embarrassing. You should freely be able to express your feelings."

"Thanks…" Rei was surprised. He hadn't spoken about this to a girl his age before. His childhood friends and Guardians already knew and often teased him about it. But here was someone who accepted this part of him.

He cleared his throat, deciding they were going off topic, and went over to the music player, turning it on. "We shouldn't waste time. From what I've seen, it's better to get you to remember the moves and which order they're in."

Val nodded. "I'll be in your care, instructor!"

"Don't call me that. It's embarrassing." Rei mumbled, turning away as he turned red again, but his words were drowned in the blasting music.

"Then, we'll take it from the top!"

They eased into practicing, first going through the entire routine before Rei stopped to tell Val her mistakes. The girl nodded as she listened to the advice, adjusting herself to do it correctly. The black haired boy stayed a few feet away from her, but he demonstrated how to do things.

As they stopped for a break, Val collapsed on her knees, leaning against the wall. "Here." Rei tossed her water bottle to her, and Val caught it in a fumble.

Val smiled as she took a sip of water. "Rei, you're actually really kind."

"H-Hah?" Rei sputtered, turning to look at her. "I-I'm not!"

Giggling, Val glanced upwards at him. "You are. You're taking the time you could have spent training to teach me. Sorry for not letting you train."

"It's fine." Turning away, Rei raised the bottle to his lips, taking in some water. "It was my own decision." He said, pink dust on his cheeks.

Val tilted her head. "Is there a reason you're not good with girls?"

"I-It's not that I'm bad with them or anything…" Rei mumbled. "I think it was when I was younger. Despite growing up together, the others seem fine with girls. But I've never been one to interact with them all that much."

"You seem fine with me and the others." Val commented.

Rei sighed. "You're in the Mafia. Regardless of what I do, I still have to communicate with you or else we might lose this war. If my father finds out about this, I'm ruined."

"It seems we both have demanding fathers." Val set her bottle down, standing up and stretching her legs.

Rei paused, only to chuckle a moment later. "I don't think they'll be happy being compared like that."

"Ah, you finally laughed!" Val piped brightly, smiling. "I've only ever seen you laugh and smile when you're with the guys. This is the first time you've laughed without them around."

"O-Of course I can still laugh without them! I mean, who needs to be besides childhood friends who tease you 24/7?" Rei protested, turning red again.

Val couldn't help but laugh as the black haired boy started ranting about how his childhood friends constantly tormented him ever since they were little. She slowly drowned out his words as, for a split second, a memory came to her.

_"Then, tell me your favorite story!"_

_"What?" _

_"Your favorite story. You must have one right? Since you've read so many books. Tell me your favorite! I'll listen." _

_"Okay!" _

_"My favorite is the one about a princess who sleeps for one hundred years!"_

Val grabbed her head, staggering as she placed a hand on the wall. Rei's urgent voice drowned out in her own thoughts.

Her eyes blurred as she looked at Rei, as if she was seeing a foggy image. The image of the boy flashed back into her mind. That boy…

_Didn't he have black hair…?_

* * *

**Review! ;)**


	37. Festival Day 1 Part 1

**Soul: **_Hey, hey, hey~! I've been getting some inspirations lately so I was able to finish the next chapter right away! Joining me today is the ever so gloomy 11th Vongola Mist Guardian; Tatsuya._

**Tatsuya: **_That is not how you introduce someone, Miss I'm-Freaking-Out-Cause-I'm-Writing-Nothing-But-Random-Stuff. _

**Soul: **_*Gasps* How do you know that? And it's not _completely_ random, per say. I'm highlighting the festival best moments! _

**Tatsuya: **_You're an easy person to read. Quite frankly, I'm amazed you managed to make it this far._

**Soul: **_The fact that you're insulting me with such a straight face seriously creeps me out._

**Tatsuya: **_*Shrugs* SoulSpirit9440 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Read and review._

* * *

Val sat on her bed, the moonlight shining in through the open curtains of the balcony in her room. Although everything else had been turned off, Val couldn't stop her mind from ticking away.

After she had made an excuse of being sick to Rei, she immediately retired to her room. Fortunately, she was well enough to take a shower and change into her nightgown, but she was still as she sat on her bed. She didn't want to sleep; no, not yet.

Her mind was still a blur. What were these memories she keeps seeing of her past in the Chamber? Was it because it was so long ago that she had forgotten? No…

Val bit her lip, standing up. She walked over to her balcony and opened the doors, letting a rush of cold wind engulfed her. Shivering a little, Val grabbed a cardigan and placed it on her shoulders as she walked outside.

She placed her hands on the white marble edge, taking in deep breaths of fresh air. The night was cool, but it wasn't frightening. The moon shone brightly tonight, and sprayed across the blue and purple were tiny dots of lights.

Leaning her cheek against one palm as she propped her elbow on the rail, Val sighed. Surely, she would remember if she had met a boy in her Chamber. The only people allowed to see her when she was there was Reborn, her family and the maid.

It was foggy, but Val knew the boy had black hair. Was it possible that Rei was that boy? She couldn't remember his face. What was the color of his eyes? Did he often climb trees to reach her room?

Val blinked, remembering her succession test. Her younger self had mentioned a boy. How the boy didn't keep his promise. What promise? Did Val meet with this boy more than once for them to make a promise? If so, how did her parents and Reborn not find out?

Or… were they keeping secrets from her?

Frowning, Val gave up. She could worry about this later. Tomorrow was the festival and she needed to be well rested if she wanted to help out the class.

The girl made her way back into her room, closing the windows to the balcony and locking it before she pulled down the curtains. She wandered over to her bedside and was about to head to bed when a knock was heard on her door.

Curious, she opened her lights and went to the door. Opening it, she was surprised to see a boy with a soft smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late." He apologized, offering her a small bow.

Val shook her head. "Mhm, it's alright. What do you need me for?"

"Tomorrow, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"…Eh?"

* * *

"In just a few short minutes, the gates will open and the customers will come in! Let's aim for number one class event!" Aria shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

"Yeah!" The class cheered.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the culture festival. Eager, the class went to their assigned posts and prepared for customers. Those who were advertising immediately ran off to greet the customers coming from the gates. Those who were the genies first went to their "hiding place" with bag of bells in hand. The ones who stayed behind to explain rules and do the genie and lamp exchange went to their seats behind the large tables.

"We'll be going then." Aoi grinned cheerfully as he waved a hand. He, along with Rei, Karen, Glace and Yukino were part of the group who were going to be genies first.

Everybody was dressed in genie costumes to promote the event. There were several different designs to choose from, as well as a variety of colors. They could already hear chatter as people started to make it into their building and on their floor level.

"We'll head out too." Val said, grabbing one of their promotion signs. Hiro did the same and together the two left the classroom.

Aria, Kohaku, Rein and Yukine were left to stay in the classroom and help out there. While the girls went to the information station, the guys stood by the door and greeted the flowing customers walking in.

"When does the Promotion concert start?" Rein asked just as she handed a bag to a small child.

Aria smiled at a young couple as she gave them their bags. When they left, she turned to Rein. "Around the afternoon. They split the classes throughout these three days. Our class will be performing this afternoon."

"I haven't seen Pop Star today. Is she going to make it?" Yukine asked, walking to the table as the other class members greeted the customers.

Rein's eye twitched at the nickname but she said nothing of it.

"She said she had work in the morning. Her manager was supposed to have no jobs on festival days, but the offer came suddenly and they couldn't turn it down," Aria informed him. "I'm sure she'll make it in time. We only need an hour to do her make-up and dress. The stage will be set by the stage crew."

Yukine nodded. "As long as nothing happens, anyway."

* * *

"I was surprised."

Val and Hiro were walking side by side as they wandered through the hallways, promoting their event with their brightly decorated signs. There were students as well as visitors busying around, the noise level above the standard but everybody was having a fun time regardless. Shops and events were set up in unique ways to attract people, and people stood outside to advertise.

Hiro simply smiled as he always did. "By what? My invitation?"

Val nodded, glancing at the white haired boy beside her. "Why so sudden?" She asked, curious. The boy never strikes her as the advancement type.

"Since the other two are getting a lead, I might as well join in." Hiro said, stopping his feet and turning to her. He held up his hand, smiling. "Should we go to various events together?"

"What about the promotion?"

"Mhm, we can do it as we visit other classes in the building." Hiro mused.

Val stared at his hand, before glancing up to his warm smile. Returning the smile, she took his hand. "Alright."

As they visited interesting classes along the way, Val found out more things about Hiro than she had known before. Unlike the other two, Hiro was patient and much more calm. He didn't have a mischievous air like his father, but often his smile erased any hidden motives. Val wondered if he took more after his mother, Yuni-sama, than his father.

They passed by a small child as they exited another class. Hiro had stopped, bending down to reach eye level with the crying girl. "Hello there. What's the matter?"

Eyes full of tears, the child removed her hands away. Sniffing, "I…lost my mommy!"

"Is that so?" Hiro smiled warmly, pulling out a handkerchief and drying the child's face. "I'll help you find your mommy." He stood up, and placed a hand on Val's shoulder. "This nice girl over here will help you too."

"A-Ah, yes." Val offered the child, who had stopped crying, a smile. "What does your mommy look like?"

"She has brown hair and she's wearing a pink dress!" The child said, starting to feel better now that she was getting help.

"Okay. Let's go find your mommy." Hiro gently took one of the child's hands, motioning for Val to take the other. The three began to walk through the hallway, keeping an eye out for any woman that matched the description.

It wasn't long before they approached a frantic woman, who had cried out in relief when the child ran towards her. The mother thanked the two and they walked away with the child waving goodbye.

Hiro waved back until they disappeared into the crowd. "Sorry our date got a little interrupted."

Val shook her head. "It's alright. I'm glad we found her mother."

"Me too." Hiro said as they turned the corner. He smiled and pointed forward to an event nearby. "Should we go in there?"

The two came up to the darkly lit classroom with walls build within to create a maze. Ghosts and monsters made out of cardboard were hung from the ceiling and low music was heard in the background. There were fans on to give the room a chilly feeling.

"A haunted house?" Val said.

"Yes." Hiro took her hand, leading her in. The girl dressed like a vampire welcomed them into the classroom, and they started into the Haunted house.

A ghost puppet fell in front of their faces when they turned the first corner, but neither screamed. Rather, Val poked the puppet since it had the most unique face. More and more monsters jumped to scare them as they walked on, but the couple simply smiled and continued on their way. Once, several hands sticking out from a wall had grabbed Val, but she simply pried off their grip.

Hiro chuckled. "It seems you aren't afraid of ghosts."

Val smiled sheepishly. "I've never been one to be scared of supernatural things. Ghosts were once human with regrets. Monsters are mutated animals. There seems to be an explanation to a lot of things that people tend to look over."

"I suppose you're right." Hiro mused. "I might have misjudged you."

Val laughed. "Kohaku implied the same thing the other day."

Hiro smiled. "You shouldn't say things about other boys when you're on a date, Val. It's rude."

"I'm sorry," Val apologized, "but Hiro, you're not interested in me, are you?"

The same innocent smile remained on the boy's face. "What makes you think that?"

"Well," Val paused, stopping her feet, "rather than a lover, your eyes tell me you see me more of a classmate, a friend. You're kind to everybody, and since this date has started, you don't try to flirt with me like say, Kohaku did on our date."

The boy let out an airy laugh, causing Val to blink in confusion. He had let go of her hand and began to walk forward again, making her run a little to catch up. "You don't seem to want suitors, do you?" His eyes soften, his lips curving into a slow smile. "Love isn't something that happens overnight. While I don't seem interested now, I might get serious in the future, you know?"

"That's…" Val tilted her head, "…only because you want to see how the others react, isn't it? The reason you're doing this in the first place isn't to be with me, but to make your childhood friends try harder."

"You make me seem so malicious." Hiro said innocently. They were quickly arriving to the exit; the door was shining light into the dark classroom. "How about," Hiro paused before the exit, turning to Val, a smile on his lips, "you can come to me whenever you feel troubled. I'll always be there for you."

Val smiled. "Thank you, Hiro."

"It seems our date has come to an end." Hiro smiled cheerfully. He leaned forward, and Val could feel his lips brushing against her cheek for a split second. Immediately her face heated up, and she started to sputter as her hand flew to her cheek.

Hiro placed a finger to his lips, a rather mischievous smile on his face. "Don't tell the others, okay? It's our little secret."

All Val could do was give a weak nod and squeak.

* * *

"Where is she?" Aria paced around the room, anxiously glancing at the clock as the seconds tick away. She bit her lip.

Rein's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Aria, stop that. She'll be here."

"She was supposed to come twenty minutes ago!" Aria threw her hands up, stopping her feet as she glanced to the table where they had laid out Izumi's performing outfit and make up.

"Maybe something happened with work." Kohaku said as he went behind the curtain to see why the others weren't out greeting and informing customers.

Yukine took out his phone and dialed the number. It only took a few rings before she picked up. "Hey, where are you?"

_"I'm so sorry! The meeting ran a little later than usual and we're stuck in traffic right now. I'm not sure if we'll be able to make it in time."_ Izumi's voice came from the other end. He could clearly hear her stress.

"She's in traffic?" Aria shouted, overhearing the conversation. "Now what are we going to do?"

Kohaku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Aria. Making a fuss now won't solve anything. We just have to get her here, right?" He looked over at Yukine who was still talking on the phone. "Yukine, where is she now?"

"On the bridge." The silver haired male responded, ending the call. "That's not too far by car but none of us can drive, can we?"

Kohaku shook his head. "We don't need to drive." He tossed a small cube to Yukine. "Press the button on the side."

Doing as told, Yukine felt around for the button and applied pressure to it. Immediately, the cube flew from his hands and materialized into a board. It was a long board, much similar to a long skateboard minus the wheels. The board was red with a unique design of white and red lines. The Knights' symbol was placed in the middle, with the Simon and Vongola's symbols off to the side in smaller print. Underneath the board were glowing white spots that seemed to keep the board afloat.

"Someone I know well made it for me." Kohaku explained. "They took the blueprints for the air bikes the Vongola 10th Family used and made a flying longboard."

"H-How does it work?" Yukine was amazed at the fine work the invention was.

"You just hop on it and fuel it with your flames. Summon your dying will flame and the board will absorb it. The more it absorbs, the faster the board will go. To stop, just jump off. With no rider, it will stop. Say _'Deactivate'_ if you want it to return to a cube." Kohaku explained.

Yukine nodded, jumping on the board. It rose up slowly, and he steadied himself. It wasn't his first time riding a skateboard, or longboard whatever. But it wasn't like he was an expert in riding one either. Oh well. Desperate times call for desperate measures. "Thanks, dude."

Kohaku smirked. "Go bring in the late princess."

With a laugh, Yukine gave them a wave before he jumped out the open window of the classroom. They rushed to see if he landed safely, only to see him fly out of the school gates.

Kohaku let out a low whistle. "Dang, he handles it well for his first try."

"I'm sorry, Kohaku." Aria's voice caused the male to turn his attention to her. Her head was down, and her hands were placed together. "I was being irrational."

"It's fine, it's fine." Kohaku said easily. "You're in charge of the class. Of course you'll be stressed out." He patted her head, smiling. "Don't worry, our class will definitely do well."

Aria slowly felt a smile reach her face, a warm feeling in her chest even as he took his hand away. "Yes."

"I'll go greet the customers." Kohaku said as he walked away.

Aria turned to her friend to speak, but Rein's eyes were focused outside where the silver haired boy had just left. Aria tapped her shoulder, the girl snapping out of her daze and turning to her. "Are you worried?"

Rein shrugged. "Not really. I'm sure he'll get her here in time."

"Not that." Aria shook her head, eyes softening. "Are you scared he won't look at you?"

"I don't know." Rein's bangs brush against her face, her voice growing softer. "Can I even win against an idol?"

Aria leaned against her friend, her arm coming around into a half hug. "You won't know until you try. Regardless of her being an idol, she's still a normal girl. Rather than giving up before you can do anything, give up after you tried everything."

"You're right." Rein smiled slightly. "Thanks, Aria."

"Anytime."

* * *

Izumi was fidgeting in her seat, tapping her fingers on her knee in rhythm. She was already supposed to be at the school, getting dressed and prepared. The class' slot was in thirty minutes. Not only was she not ready, but she wasn't even at the school. After everybody had counted on her to perform, she couldn't let this down now.

Biting her lip, she pulled out her songbook. Flipping it open, she arrived to the song she was supposed to sing today. She had worked between jobs for days on this song. The thought of being unable to perform it, to let her classmates down, was making her choke back tears.

Her manager was beside her, frustrated with the driver who was looking as annoyed as he was. They were supposed to have been finished before the rush hour, but of course the meeting had to go on.

The meeting was about her next live, which was scheduled to happen within the next month. But she was also supposed to model for a top designer's newest fashion line just before. The plan was for the fashion show to happen that evening, featuring her and a couple of other models. To end the night, they were going to have Izumi perform her newest song.

The designer was a beautiful, young woman with an hourglass figure. What memorized Izumi about her was the way she carried herself. The way she talked, walked and even sat listening was completely to her own pace. She, unlike the wretched sponsor, had gotten straight to the main points.

For heaven's sake, the man was nitpicking about everything. Saying the stage needed to be changed, the location needed to be moved, even insisting he be part of the group choosing the set list. Of course her manager had refused, to which Izumi couldn't thank her enough for.

They were moving ever so slowly, much slower than a snail! Izumi glanced down at her watch, watching the seconds ticking away. She shut her eyes closely, it was over. She wouldn't be able to make it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the car window. Startled, the pink haired girl's head flew up. Her eyes widen at the sight of a silver haired boy grinning as he waved at her. She quickly got out of the car, ignoring her manager's questions.

"W-What… I mean, how did you get here?" She sputtered, her disbelief hanging in the air. Izumi's eyes wandered down, and she gasped as she saw the floating board.

"No time to explain," Yukine grabbed her wrist and before she could protest, picked her up bridal style. They lifted to the sky, far enough to not be noticed by the crowd of traffic below.

Izumi felt a jolt as they rushed through the sky, going against the winds as it flew at her face. She peeked down, swallowing hard when she realized how high up they were. It wasn't as if she had a fear of heights, but being so high in the air on a flying longboard made anybody worried.

"It's okay, just trust me." Izumi was surprised to hear his voice so gentle that she turned to him. He, in turn, gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

Somehow, his words gave her relief. She felt herself calming down, her heart beat coming to its steady rate. Instead of looking down, she looked ahead. The view was different, but it was amazing at the same time. There was something about seeing the endless sky beyond them and being right in the clouds that made her smile.

"Where did you get this? Actually, how is it working?" Izumi was able to find her voice again, breathlessly asking the questions as they flew across the sky.

"I borrowed it from Kohaku. He got it made by an awesome inventor." Yukine shrugged, answering as truthful as he could without giving anything away.

Izumi wrinkled her nose. "Red doesn't seem to suit you."

A laugh caught in his throat as he turned to her. "That's all you have to say? You're awfully relaxed now."

"You're the one who said to trust you!"

"Touché."

Izumi huffed. Without realizing it, she had pulled herself closer to his chest as the cold wind was starting to cause her to shiver. He simply smirked, and if they weren't in the sky, she would slap it off his face.

"Now, I do hate to cut our sky trip short, but we're here." Yukine gestured with his head at the academy buildings that were becoming visible. Izumi had completely lost track of where they were until he pointed it out.

"Put your head down." He ordered her, and bewildered, she did as told. She couldn't suppress her scream when they flew right into the window of their classroom.

Luckily, they landed all right and even more luckily, they had come in through the window in the back where only their classmates stared at them open mouthed. Well, at least they didn't have total strangers staring at them.

They settled to the ground before Yukine jumped off. He set her down gently and she tried to feel her legs. Yukine deactivated the longboard and threw it at Kohaku, who with Aria and Rein were rushing towards them.

"Thank goodness you made it!" Aria immediately grabbed Izumi's arm, pulling her towards the dressing room. "We only have a short amount of time left but we can make it if we hurry!"

Izumi faintly nodded as she let herself be pulled behind the curtains.

"How was the ride?" Kohaku asked.

Yukine grinned. "It was great. I seriously have to ask the inventor to make me one."

* * *

**Review! ;)**


	38. Festival Day 1 Part 2

**Soul:** _Merry Christmas everybody! Christmas is by far my favorite season. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season~! I waited especially for this day to upload the next chapter. xD_

**KHR Burning Flames Cast: **_Everybody! Merry Christmas~! May great joy come to your families! We hope you will continue to support the story! _

* * *

Yukino thought she was going great for the first day. She had already given away a couple of bells. There were some who did not complete her challenge and was forced to return their bells, but she could tell everybody was having a fun time with their event.

Since she wasn't required to stay in one place, Yukino wandered around the many stalls that were set up in the courtyard. The strong aroma of food caught her nose, and even she was tempted to go and get something. She couldn't do so, of course, because there was her job. But it was getting awfully close to noon which means lunch.

Deciding that staying in the food place will only increase her chances of abandoning her job, she started to walk away.

Just as she turned on her heel, she made an impact with another person. She lost her balance, and would have fallen had the stranger not catch her wrist in time. Gently, they pulled her up to her feet before letting go.

Yukino looked up, about to thank them with an apologetic smile, when she realized who it was.

A bright smile spread across the boy's lips. "Hey, it's the piano girl!"

"Minamoto…Shiro?" Yukino mouthed the words slowly, her voice barely making any sound. Since their first meeting in the forbidden area, she hadn't seen him there again. Not that she made regular trips there or anything. She almost convinced herself she was just imagining the boy to be real in the first place.

But here he was, flesh and all, standing right in front of her. The high tech camera was still dangling around his neck but he was the same as she remembered him.

"You remembered my name?" Shiro smiled. His eyes wandered down, glancing at her costume.

She suddenly felt embarrassed to be seen this way. It wasn't like the costume was revealing or anything, but it was embarrassing.

Shiro's eyes wandered back to her own. "Nice costume. It's cute."

Yukino knew she was turning red but cleared her throat. "Thanks. My class is doing a Genie Quest event and I'm on shift as one of the Genies now." She tried to keep her voice as casual as possible. Thank god she didn't have the squeaking like a chipmunk problem like Val when she was nervous.

"Ah, the one Izumi will be singing for?" Shiro said, referring to the screen posted by them. There were numerous screens set around the school to broadcast all of the concerts and announcements being shown on festival days.

Yukino had almost forgotten their class' concert was this afternoon, which, by the looks of the clock, was only a few minutes away. She hoped Izumi had gotten to school on time.

His casual tone surprised her though. "You know Izumi?" As soon as she said it, she realized what a dumb question it was. Of course he knew Izumi. Everybody who is anybody knows the idol.

Shiro nodded, holding up his camera. "I may not look like it, but I am a professional photographer. I took her pictures at photoshoots sometimes."

"You're in the entertainment world too?"

Again, he nodded. "Izumi and I became friends since our ages were close. I heard recently she was attending an academy so I decided to pay a visit. What luck that there's a festival going on. I was about to head to her concert."

"I see." The concert was about to start soon. Yukino knew she couldn't hold him back anymore. Hearing his soft words towards the pop idol was starting to hurt, although she knew they were just friends. She couldn't understand where the sudden feeling came from, but she knew she didn't want to dig deeper at the moment. "Well, I should get going then."

"Wait." He grabbed her wrist again as she was turning around, causing him to look back in surprise. "You should come with me. It is your class' concert."

"I'm on Genie duty." Yukino reasoned, waving her bag of bells in the air.

Shiro merely gave her a crooked grin. "Wouldn't you get more customers at the concert area than here? As soon as they see her concert, they will definitely want to try out the event right away. And who would be there to direct them to the class? A cute Genie."

Yukino didn't know if he was a smooth talker or what but she felt herself being persuaded. His logic did make sense. Plus, she loved hearing the pop idol sing.

"Alright."

* * *

Aoi grinned as he handed a bell to a small child who laughed gleefully as he showed his mother his prize. He waved as the two left.

It had only been a few hours since the festival started, and he was making great progress. Surprisingly, he hadn't met any of his friends this whole time. It wasn't as if the school grounds were large, but he guessed they were just spread out that much.

The black haired boy whistled as he took off with his jingling bag of bells. He had been running here and there throughout the campus. It helped keep his mind off of things, plus people noticed him and headed to their class to start the event.

Since obtaining his full power as Val's Rain Guardian, Aoi had been spending his time training every day. It wasn't as if it was tiring, in fact, he quite enjoyed it. There wasn't anything he liked more than physical activities. While the twins would rather stick to mental activities, and Val wasn't great in either category, he was the only one out of the four childhood friends who preferred physical activities.

It didn't bother him to be alone in that aspect. Despite being a member of the baseball club, he also helped out in any sports club that ask for his assistance. He had already participated in at least one match for every sports club in the school. It wasn't as if he was perfect in every sport, he just had enough athletic ability to play decently.

It was probably why he got along with Rei so well. The two liked to do athletics more than anything else. Unlike Rei who preferred dance out of all sports, Aoi didn't have a particular sport he liked.

His father loved baseball to the point where he and his younger brother, Kazuto, grew up playing baseball before they could walk. Aoi didn't particularly like baseball, but he didn't dislike it either. The only reason he was an official member of the baseball club was because of his father's strong encouragement. Aoi couldn't let his father down, so he grinned like he always did and went to practice every day.

The boy's pace slowed as he came across a purple haired Genie in the pathway. "Karen!"

The petite girl turned slightly as the boy ran up to her. As always, she was holding her glass ball. Her bag dangled on her other wrist. "Aoi, why are you running?"

"It helps me get noticed." Aoi shrugged easily. "Have people been coming to you for bells?"

Karen nodded. "Yes, I just gave away some. I was wondering where to go next for more customers."

"Hmm." One of the screens caught Aoi's eye and he grinned. "Why don't we go to the class concert? It's about to start and we can get more customers since there's going to be a lot of people."

Karen blinked. "You're right. There's going to be numerous fans."

"Then it's decided." Aoi said cheerfully, holding out his hand for her to take.

She could only smile as she placed her hand in his.

* * *

Izumi glanced out from behind the curtains. There was already a large crowd standing in front of the stage, but there were still people wandering in. People of different ages chattered together happily as they eagerly wait for the concert to begin.

The pink haired girl's face lit up when she spotted her favorite photographer, Shiro. He seemed to caught her eye and grinned. He gestured to the figure next to him, and Izumi's mouth fell open. How did Shiro and Yukino get acquainted?

"Who the hell is that next to my sister?" A low growl came from beside her, and the girl jumped in fright.

Yukine was standing right beside her, peeking out the curtains to see his sister conversing with an unknown boy. Granted, the boy seemed innocent enough but one could never tell with those smile types.

"That's Shiro. He's a photographer our age." Izumi informed him, straightening herself out as she smoothed her concert outfit.

"I can't say I like him." Yukine murmured, letting the curtains fall as he stepped back.

Izumi giggled. "You probably don't like any boy talking to your sister."

Yukine snorted. "Of course. She's my sister, after all. I can't just let a total bastard have his hands on her."

"Shiro's not like that. He's a great friend." Izumi defended the pinkish-red haired boy. In fact, he was the first friend she had in the entertainment world. She probably wouldn't have made it past her first photoshoot without his help. He was the only one beside Yukine and her manager who had seen her with her persona off.

"You seem to know each other well." Yukine's voice was innocent enough, but the girl felt there was something laced in that she couldn't hear.

"We're friends." Izumi shrugged.

A member of the stage crew called out to them, warning her there was five minutes left until curtains opened.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, seeing as she placed her hands together and her eyes closed.

Izumi gave him a small smile as she opened her eyes and placed her hands down. "I'm always nervous before a concert."

"What do you do to calm yourself?"

"Usually I have my lucky charm, but I seem to have lost it a while ago." Izumi sighed. "I'm hoping it turns up during work or school, but so far no luck."

Yukine tilted his head. "What does it look like?"

"It's a small, golden locket." Izumi used her thumb and finger to indicate the size. "It has my name on it."

Yukine's breath hitched. He must have flinched because Izumi glanced at him in worry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The silver haired boy was quick to say. "Anyway, I think it's almost time." He was right. The same crew member was warning them of the one-minute remaining. He flashed her a smile. "Good luck."

She returned it. "Thanks."

The crowd screamed when the curtains opened. Izumi walked onstage, adjusting her mike that was pressed to her ear as she waved. A few background dancers ran out on stage and took their places.

"Hello, everybody." Izumi smiled brightly. "Thank you all so much for coming. Today I'm here as the representative of Class 1-S. Please head over to our event after the song, okay?"

The music began and the crowd eagerly await the song. Izumi quickly took her position as the song began.

_I feel like I've been locked in tight_

_For a century of lonely nights_

_Waiting for someone to release me_

_Thinking of rain blowing kisses my way_

_That don't mean I'm gonna hear what you say_

_Baby, baby_

_Oh, woah, woah (my mind is saying let's go)_

_Oh, woah, woah (but my heart is saying no)_

The younger children in the crowd mimicked her movements. They placed their hands together and bobbed their head to the music cheerfully.

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby, there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta ask me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_I've gotta like what you do_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta catch me the right way, honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come in and let me out_

_The music's fading and the light's down low_

_Just one more dance and then we're good to go_

_Waiting for someone who gets me_

_Heart is racing at the speed of light_

_Let's go and have a little fun tonight_

_Baby, baby_

"Sing it with me everybody!" Izumi smiled as she waved her hand.

_Oh, woah, woah (my mind is saying let's go)_

_Oh, woah, woah (but my heart is saying no)_

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby, there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta ask me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_Just come and set me free_

_Baby and I'll be with you_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

The biggest cheer was heard from the audience that day. Izumi gave one final wave to the audience before she ran off stage.

As soon as she was out of sight did she allow herself to sigh with relief. She was panting hard, but that didn't stop the smile on her face. It had been quite some time since she was able to enjoy a performance.

Izumi gasped with surprise when a pair of hands placed themselves on her waist and lifted her up. She couldn't hold back her laugher as the silver haired boy spun her around. He set her back down a short moment later, grinning. "That was great."

"Thanks." Izumi said breathlessly, trying to regain her breath.

"It's my first time seeing you up on stage. I gotta say, it was amazing." Yukine murmured. His hand was still on her waist, and she only realized now how close they were. His other hand reached up and lifted her chin ever so lightly, his green eyes locked on her pink ones.

"Izumi-san!"

Jumping in surprise, the two broke apart as voices rounded from behind the large boom box in the set area. Yukine took a step back and Izumi hastily attempted to lower the temperature of her cheeks.

Val smiled as she made her way into the backstage area with Hiro behind her. Their signs were loosely at their side as they came up to the pair. "That was amazing! Our class is sure to win with your concert!"

"O-Oh, thank you very much." Izumi smiled softly. "You don't have to add 'san', Valentine. It's perfectly fine to drop the honofics."

Val beamed. "Really? Then please call me, Val, Izumi." She seemed to notice her Storm Guardian standing a few feet from them, causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Yukine, weren't you supposed to be in the classroom?"

"I was asked to make sure everything went okay by Aria." The silver haired shrugged. Hiro gave him a knowing smile, causing the boy to scowl at him.

"Onii-chan, Izumi!"

Yukino waved as she walked up to them. A boy with pinkish-red hair and bright red eyes followed her.

"Shiro!" Izumi piped, laughing as the boy ruffled her hair.

"I got some great pictures today." Shiro grinned. "Maybe we can use them for your next feature?"

Izumi nodded. "Definitely!"

"Great, I'll send them to the editor."

"Who is he…?" Val whispered to Yukino.

Yukino smiled. "He's a photographer. I met him once when you were still in your Chamber. Apparently he's a friend of Izumi's."

"Wait, he's the guy we talked about at dinner the other day?" Yukine hissed, joining the hush conversation. "You never said he was a photographer!"

"Why are you whispering?" Aoi suddenly appeared next to them, laughing as his three friends jumped back in fright.

Karen walked behind him, tilting her head. "Does Aria know most of you are ditching work?"

"Uh… no?"

* * *

**The song is Genie in a Bottle by Dove Cameron. I hold no rights to it. Once again, Merry Merry Christmas~! Review! :)**


	39. Festival Final Day Part 1

**Soul: **_Happy New Years everybody! Goodbye 2016, Hello 2017~ I hope you all have a great start to your new year and may good fortune bless you all. :) _

**Everybody on the cast: **_Happy New Years! Thanks for supporting the story for so long! We hope you will continue to stick with us until the end. It's been almost two years (actually in ten days, it will be two years xD) since the story started and we wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys. Thank you so much! c:_

* * *

As soon as he got home, Yukine immediately went to his bedroom after muttering a quick hello to his mother.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Haru asked as her daughter came through the door, sipping the soup she was currently preparing.

Yukino shrugged. She hadn't noticed anything different with her brother all day. Then again, he was quick to hide his feelings.

Yukine opened the drawer, pulling it open a lot harder than he should have. His hand clasped around the golden locket he had found several months ago during the attack on the academy. Carefully, he held it up to the light coming from the windows.

_17_. He had assumed it was a number, or the age of the owner. But it didn't hold numerical value at all. It was a name.

The silver haired boy turned it to the side. _L. Izumi._ He had asked his sister on the way home if Izumi's name was her real one. His sister had shaken her head, informing him that her last name was only her stage name.

He had no way of opening the locket, but his mind was already telling him it was hers. He didn't want to believe it at first. With everything thrown at him, it was hard not to put the pieces together. If this was hers, what exactly was she doing during the attack raid? One thing for sure, she wasn't some random sniper who saw and helped them. Rather, she was probably placed at the academy for mafia reasons. How else could she have been so skilled in using a gun with flames? He didn't know if she was an enemy or ally. She did saved Val, but it could have been on a whim. She couldn't possibly be in the Black Roses…can she?

Yukine gripped the locket in his hand. To be honest, he didn't know the girl all too well. She could be hiding another face under that sweet smile.

Thinking back to the day's events, he cursed himself. He had let down his guard. Now that he knew she was in the Mafia, he couldn't get too close to her. If he grew any more attached than he already has, he would have a difficult time fighting her if she turned out to be an enemy. Yukine didn't want to admit it, but the pink haired girl had grown on him. Hell, if Val hadn't interrupted them today like she did, he wouldn't have known what he was going to do. No, he knew what he wanted to do. Ashamed of himself, he sighed and dropped the locket on the desk.

In the Mafia, it was dangerous to be involved in any relationship.

* * *

That night, Val wandered the hallways. She was about to head to bed when she remembered having left her homework in the library. The girl slipped on her slippers and quietly made her way to the library.

The halls of the mansion weren't as frightening as one would think. Although there weren't any lights on above, the moonlight shone through the windows. It was enough to light the way, and Val had brought a flashlight in case.

Val smiled when she approached the library's large twin doors. She reached out, only to find it was cracked open a little; a shiver of golden light shining from inside. Curious, she slowly peeked in through the crack. Voices could be heard inside; it sounded like two males.

"Like I said, just gather the info for me."

Val's eyes drifted to the center table of the library's reading area. They landed on a boy with red hair, his back turned to her. Without a doubt, she knew it was him. He was talking to someone on a wide screen that seemed to project from a device he had set on the table.

The boy on the other side of the screen looked much younger than they were. He had the same red hair as Kohaku, but his eyes held a pinkish tone to them. He wore a loose green hoodie and a headphone set around his neck.

"Why are you telling me that now? You're going on that mission soon." The younger boy complained.

"I know you have it, Mamoru." Kohaku scoffed. "Besides, it's not like you have anything better to do."

Mamoru scowled. "For your information, I would have beaten the next level's boss if you hadn't called just now."

Kohaku waved a hand as he dismissed the comment. "Yes, yes. Like you haven't already played enough."

"It's the last boss!"

"Just do it. I want it before tomorrow night." Kohaku ordered.

Mamoru groaned with annoyance. "Why should I have to do it for you?"

"Because," Val couldn't see it but she was certain he was smirking widely, "I'll break another one of your action figures. Just. Like. Last. Time." Val felt a shiver go down her spine as he threatened Mamoru slowly, his voice filled with venom.

The younger boy flinched. He knew the older boy wasn't bluffing; in fact, he had already done it once. When Mamoru had crossed the line that one time, Kohaku broke poor Captain Shining into such small pieces he could be considered a pile of useless dust. His father had offered to get him another one, but it had been a limited edition sale that was found nowhere else.

Reluctantly, he surrendered. "Fine, whatever. If that's all you want, I'm going to hang up."

"Ah, wait. You haven't met her yet, have you? Sawada Valentine." Kohaku said without turning around.

Val jumped, opening the door without meaning to. She flushed, straightening herself and going in. She had thought she was hiding herself quite well. "H-Hello…"

"Hi." Mamoru greeted her with a brief nod. She sweatdropped at his lack of interest that was clearly written all over his face.

Kohaku gestured to the younger boy on the screen. "This brat's my younger brother; Mamoru."

"Y-Younger brother?" Val's mouth fell open. Looking closely, she could see the resemblance between the two brothers. She almost kicked herself for not noticing earlier, even though she had been spying on them this whole time. Which was a terribly rude thing to do but she couldn't help what she already did.

"I was cursed to have this demon as my older brother." Mamoru said emotionlessly, shrugging. "Anyway, Nii-san, she's just an average girl. You should stop fooling around at the Vongola mansion."

"But I'm not. I'm earnestly doing what I need to do." Kohaku smiled slyly.

Mamoru frowned. He knew his elder brother took on numerous top secret missions he never told anyone but their father, but Mamoru had tracked down some of them with his skills. Peering at his brother closely, his lips pressed into a line. "Nii-san, have you been sleeping at all?"

Val blinked in surprise, turning to look at the red haired boy who didn't say anything. He had seemed fine to her these past few days, but looking closely with the lamp's golden light above, she could see small, dark bags under his eyes. There was also the tiredness reflected in his red orbs, and he didn't seem to stand as straight as before.

Kohaku pitched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I'm fine. I just… have trouble sleeping lately."

"It's not lately," Mamoru mumbled quietly, and Val, who was close to the screen, could hear him.

"I'll be fine. Do you really think something like that can stop me?"

Mamoru sighed, shaking his head. "No. It's late and I don't want to talk to this what's-her-name anymore. Can I go now?"

Kohaku nodded. "Say 'Hi' to Natsuki for me."

Mamoru simply nodded before the screen disappeared. Picking up the device, Kohaku turned to Val who had taken a beating from hearing a younger child she just met insult her. "You're too fragile to others' words, Val."

"I can definitely see why he's your brother." Val muttered under her breath. "Exactly how many siblings do you have?"

Kohaku's lips curved. "Are you interested in my background, Val? Didn't you already do some research?"

Val flinched, but she straightens herself before he could say anything. Her lips went into a thin line. "Why are you always like this? You're not like that at all with Daiki."

The redhead's eyes narrowed as she deliberately mentions the one name he wanted to hear least. Ignoring his stare, Val turned. "I mean, you're only playing people for fools but when you're with him, you have such a childish side. Picking fights all the time will never resolve anything. Can't you get over it? It all happened in the past anyway. There's no reason you couldn't make up. I bet it was something of less importance. Why are you acting so tough all of the time anyway? Can't you see you're causing people problems? Do you value yourself that much? Have you even-?"

"Shut your mouth."

The intensity of his tone was so overwhelming Val practically trembled as she slowly met his eyes once more. As soon as she did, she knew she was trapped. Her throat grew dry as the feeling of hatred reflected in his eyes clearly. Worse, it was directed at her. Never had she seen him like that. The hatred he'd shown for Daiki wasn't hatred at all, but rather betrayal and frustration. But now he was looking at her as if he despised her from his very core.

Val was frozen in place. In her mind, she herself knew she went too far. She didn't even understand why she had spoken things she usually wouldn't say. Val was mind-mannered and would never hurt a person intentionally. Yet here she was, uttering stupid words she could never take back to the one person who didn't want to hear it. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't blame him for saying his earlier comment. It was her fault for letting out the stress she had been building up on him.

The young Vongola didn't deny it; she was practically staying up every night, worried sick about various events in her life. She thought passing the succession test, and helping out with the class event would ease her mind, but they were quickly overshadowed. The murders were still occurring, and since the mission wasn't set until the day after tomorrow, she couldn't do anything. Reborn was right. She had grown overconfident. In herself, in her abilities. And she hated herself for it.

"Hey."

His voice brought her back to reality, but even if she wanted to say something now, the sound didn't come out.

"The first time I met you, I thought you'll be different. But it seems I was mistaken." Kohaku's tone was indifferent, but to Val, it seemed like every word weighed heavier than the last. The way he looked at her; it was as if he saw her as a stranger.

Val could do nothing as he walked past her.

"I'm disappointed, Valentine."

The door shut quietly behind him, but it was the biggest sound Val ever heard.

* * *

Day 2 went by quickly. They were able to get more customers than on the first day thanks to Izumi's promotion concert. It had been recorded by several members of the audience, who later posted it online. The views erupted through the roof as more and more became aware of the academy. They had to bring it more bells and create more bags to fulfill the customers' needs.

Because they were on different jobs, Val never got an opportunity to talk to Kohaku. He left when the day was over, and he never went back to the mansion until late at night.

The final day of the festival came upon them. The class hyped themselves up for the last day before they went to do their respective jobs.

"So I guess we'll be genies today." Yukine commented as he and Val both took a bag of bells from the box.

"Y-Yeah." Val flashed him a small smile. "We'll see each other again at rehearsal then."

Yukine's eyes furrowed. "Val, are you alright? You seem… out of it."

"I'm fine." Val was quick to reassure him, turning her gaze to focus on the bells. "I'm just a little stressed out. I-It's the last day, right? We have to make one last sprint for the win. I'll do my best."

Yukine pressed his lips into a thin line. Whenever Val averted her eyes on purpose, she was hiding something or lying. He knew it was the latter. After all, he was one of her closest childhood friends. Val got along with all of her Guardians, of course, but he, Aoi and Yukino were the ones closest to her since they always spent time together.

"I won't push you, but you can talk to me when you're ready." Yukine said. "Just know that words need to be said sooner than later, or else you'll end up hurting them."

Val watched him leave without another word. She let out a small sigh, a smile gracing her lips. "Thank you, Yukine."

* * *

"Geh. You really did come."

"Oh my, such a rude attitude towards a customer." Regina arched an eyebrow, but that didn't stop her lips from curving into a smile. Her long hair was placed into a single braid that washed down her back, and she wore thick sunglasses to cover most of her face. "Aren't you going to take our orders, Mr. Butler?"

Daiki's eye twitched but he didn't say anything as he laid down the menu. "Please order whatever you wish."

"What, no special recommendation?" Ayato chuckled as he glanced over the menu. As usual, he wore dark clothing. The hoodie he wore had the hood thrown over his black locks and Daiki didn't know if he was mocking him or what, but the older boy wore red rimmed glasses. His red scarf was tied around his wrist.

Daiki groaned as he forced himself to talk about the menu. Why on earth did his class have to do a Maid &amp; Butler café? If it had been a normal café, he would have been fine with it. It was embarrassing enough to wear the outfit, but now his boss and his mentor saw him in it. Could anything get worse than this?

"Onii-chan! Let's do Kohaku-nii's class event!"

Okay so he spoke too soon.

Marli walked over to them cheerfully, already back in her usual uniform. Her class had put on a play which she was in just before. Regina and Ayato had went to see it, but they were unable to catch her when the play ended so they came to Daiki's event instead.

"Oh, Marli. I absolutely loved your play." Regina smiled, sipping the tea Daiki had just delivered to them.

"Thank you, Regina-sama!" Marli piped brightly. "All of us actors are on break right now so I was hoping to do an event with Onii-chan. Will you participate too?"

Regina shook her head. "We walked around for a while so we thought we'll rest a bit."

A flash of disappointment crossed the blonde girl's face, but she quickly shook it off due to understanding. Marli turned to her older brother who had brought the food to the table. She held up an empty bag to him. "Onii-chan, let's do it!"

Daiki sighed. "Marli, I'm working right now. I don't even know when my next break-!"

"All current butlers, please change swifts with the other group. You're on break!" The class representative called.

Daiki concluded fate was testing him right now.

"See, it's fine!" Marli smiled.

"What kind of event is this anyway?" Ayato asked, eating his omelet with a glass of juice. He had to admit, it was pretty good. Though he could have done better.

Marli held up the two bags. "It's a Genie quest! It's like a scavenger hunt. We take on tasks offered by 'Genies' spread around the school. If we complete enough tasks and earn enough bells, we get to have a Genie for a few hours!"

"You mean like a slave?" Regina was amused by the idea. Who knew students would be allowed to do such a thing?

"There are rules restricting certain things." Marli said. "Onii-chan, you'll do it with Marli, right?" She purposely made her doe-like eyes at him for added effect.

Daiki knew it was over. He hated the fact that they were helping Kohaku's class get more customers, but Marli already paid and gotten the bags. If he didn't go along with her now, she would get upset, and the last thing he needed was for his boss to lecture him in front of his classmates. "Fine."

"Yay!" Marli cheered.

Before Daiki could go change out of his butler uniform, Ayato stopped him. "We're coming to see your concert by the way."

The blonde let out another groan before he went to the changing rooms.

* * *

"Marli, where do you want to go next?" Daiki asked as the two siblings walked through the food stalls.

He fingered the bells in his bag, listening to them jingle with sound. They had already gotten nine bells each and would only need one more in order to complete the event. It was luck that the Genies today were nearby each other, and all of them had relatively easy tasks to do. Daiki was almost disappointed. He had wanted a challenging task but of course that wasn't going to be easy to find since he didn't run into anybody he knew.

"A-Ah," Marli glanced downwards, playing with her fingers as her bag dangled from her wrist, "I wanted to take on Kohaku-nii's challenge…" The girl quickly looked up at her brother. "B-But it's okay if you don't want to! I-I mean; we haven't seen him after all."

Daiki paused his lips, mulling over the request. He hated himself for it, but he knew Kohaku was the only one who could make a task challenging enough for him. Since he was forced into this in the first place, he might as well have some fun at the end. After all, Daiki couldn't wait to see the look on his former best friend's face when he beats the challenge. "Alright, let's do Koha's challenge."

"Really?" Marli beamed. She was absolutely sure her brother would reject her request. Perhaps he didn't hate the other boy as much as he made out to be.

"But where do you think he'll be?" She questioned, glancing around. "We've already walked through most of the school grounds…"

"I probably know where he is…" Daiki muttered, glancing up high at the rooftops.

* * *

They broke open the door to the rooftop of the building, letting the wind hit their faces. It was chilly at first, but not enough to make them shiver in the cold. The place was practically empty. Except for a lone boy with messy red hair in a genie costume.

Kohaku turned around, only to scowl when he spotted the blonde boy following his sister into the rooftop. "Tch."

Marli sweat-dropped as he clicked his tongue, his expression sour. "U-Um, Kohaku-nii, we came to try out your challenge. If that's possible…"

The redhead knew he couldn't turn Marli away, even with that guy as her brother of all people. He also knew he couldn't turn away any customers, no matter how much he hated them. Being in a class is so tiring.

With a sigh, he reached into his pocket and held up a silver coin. "My challenge's relatively easy to understand. I don't care if you watch, but you have to guess where the coin is in under thirty seconds after I switch it around."

Marli nodded in understanding, her eyes focusing on the one coin. Kohaku threw the coin into the air and performed a series of quick hand motions. He was so fast that his motions all seem to blur together. After a moment, he stopped and held out his hands that were tightly in fists. "Now, where's the coin?"

The blonde girl bit her lip. Yes, she had made sure she was following the coin. But somewhere in the middle, she lost it during his hand motions. Now, with his two fists held out to her, she could only guess. She had a fifty/fifty chance. "The right…?"

Kohaku revealed his right hand, but it was empty. With a sigh, Marli dug into her bag and handed him one of her bells. "I should have known your challenge was difficult. Onii-chan, do you wish to try?"

Daiki's brown eyes stared at Kohaku's red ones. A slow smirk graced his lips. "Sure. Let's see if you can entertain me, Koha."

"I really do despise you, Dai." Kohaku narrowed his eyes. He threw up the coin once more.

This time, Marli was surprised to see his movements have increased their speed. It was much more complicated than the one he had given her. Was it because it was Daiki? Or was it because the redhead just didn't want the blonde to win?

Marli glanced over at her brother who was deep in concentration as he watched Kohaku's hand movements. Finally, the redhead stopped and held out his two fists. "Where's the coin?"

There was a moment of silence. Daiki briefly closed his eyes. "Your pocket, right?"

"What?" Marli sputtered with disbelief. She hadn't followed the coin; in fact, she lost track of it as soon as it came down. She hadn't expected that answer at all.

"Tch." Kohaku clicked his tongue as he reached into his shirt pocket, revealing the coin. He tossed a bell to Daiki who caught it with ease. "I should have done it longer."

Daiki smiled innocently. "I still would have figured it out." He turned to his sister. "Shall we go? We can find someone else for your bells."

Marli nodded, waving to Kohaku as she walked to the rooftop door. "Bye-bye, Kohaku-nii!" The girl descended the stairs.

Her brother hung back. His back to the other, "Shouldn't you get more sleep, Koha? I see you still can't sleep well after that incident."

"Mind your own business." Kohaku growled low under his breath. He wasn't surprised Daiki could see through him. He tried to mask it, but his face was clearly showing his stress. Even his younger brother had noticed it.

Daiki merely chuckled, turning slightly to face the redhead. "You're the one who snuck into my bed when we were young. You should try to find a new comforter. Val, for example."

Kohaku turned away. "I don't want to talk about her."

Arching an eyebrow, the blonde merely shrugged moments later. He didn't care about the love affairs of others. Holding up his hand in a wave, "Suit yourself."

The door closed shut behind him.

* * *

Aria warmly smiled as she counted the bells in each of their bags. All ten were accounted for in each bag. "Did you have fun, Marli?"

Marli nodded happily. "Mhm! Aria-nee's event was really fun! Although I lost one of my bells to Kohaku-nii, Onii-chan helped me get it back from other genies."

"Aww, you're such a good big brother." Aria teased the boy. When Marli had come to obtain two bags and asked for the rules of the event earlier, the girl knew she was doing to do it with her brother.

She hadn't seen him since that practice session. To be honest, she didn't know how to face him after what happened. Her memories of him were still jumbled, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get a clear image. She wanted to ask, and even wanted to visit his class (she heard they were doing a café and she wanted to see the boy in a butler uniform), but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Something was holding her back. Aria didn't know if it was her own feelings or something else.

"Whatever." His bored voice brought her back to her senses, and she couldn't help but sigh. If his personality was only better, she was sure many would love him. No, wait. She had the shrinking feeling he already had a fan club. After all, he was attractive. Even she would admit it.

Although she was curious about his and Kohaku's relationship, she knew it wasn't in her place to ask. If they didn't want to talk about it, prying on the matter would only make things worse. She couldn't ask Rei or Hiro either. It would be rude. If she wanted to hear it, she wanted to hear it directly from the source.

"…ria. Aria!" Daiki placed his hand on her cheek.

With a squeal, the girl jumped back from his touch, her hand flying to her cheek. "C-Cold! Your hand is cold!"

"Well I was outside." Daiki rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Marli wants the prize."

"A-Ah, yes." Aria smiled to the younger girl and gestured over to the table where many small golden lamps were placed. "Choose any lamp you wish. The inside tells who your Genie will be!"

Eagerly, Marli walked over to the table with her brother trailing behind her. She pondered as she looked over the lamps, debating which to choose. Daiki randomly took one that was near the edge. He really didn't care who he got. It wasn't like he would have anything for them to do anyway.

Finally, Marli settled for one that was near the center. Opening the lid, her face lit up. "I got Val-senpai!"

"I think she'll be glad to hear that." Aria giggled. "What about you, Daiki?"

The blonde boy opened his lamp and peeked in. He blinked in surprise, and slowly, a sly smile appeared on his lips. "Aria, can you call Koha for me?"

* * *

**I was actually hoping to write everything for the final day in one chapter but I wanted to upload the chapter on time for New Years so it shorten. xD Review~! ;)**


	40. Festival Final Day Part 2

**Soul: **_Heyy! I finally found the motivation to finish the next chapter lolol. _

_To be honest, this story is getting more and more away from the original Katekyo Hitman REBORN! story line (lolol yes I've noticed). I'm planning on making this fanfiction into an original story of my own soon. Of course I'll be changing any KHR related things (including the original characters) to make it my own. This story was originally planned to have a sequel, but while I will be writing it, I will not be posting it on . I'm not sure if I'll post it at all online (I might make a Wattpad but I'm not sure yet). Anyway, since I've already started posting it here, I will finish the first story on . It would be great to get more supporters. :)_

_Thanks so much again everybody! I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy~ ;)_

* * *

"Rei!"

The black-haired boy turned at the sound of his name, only to see a short, blonde haired girl run up to him. She was dressed as a genie, the bag of bells around her wrist jingled as she stopped in front of him.

"Val, what's up?" He had gotten used to speaking with her now. It would be embarrassing if he didn't. His friends were merciless. Then again, some friends they were.

Eyeing his sign, "Are you on advertising duty?" When he nodded, she smiled. "How has that been coming along?"

Rei shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I got some people asking about our event, though I'm sure they heard about Izumi's concert and came."

Val laughed. "She sure pulled off a great concert, didn't she?"

"And we have to pull off a great one too tonight." Rei reminded her. Val briefly sighed, before she picked herself back up.

"I've practiced a lot. I'm sure it'll go well!" She said positively, her voice slightly too high pitched to be normal cheerfulness.

Rei wasn't stupid. He knew when his childhood friend was acting strange, and if it meant Val was too, something happened between the two of them. Neither spoke a single word about it to anyone though. It was either they couldn't say it, or they wanted to keep it between themselves. Rei wasn't nosy, so he kept quiet.

"Ah, by the way," Val's voice broke his thoughts, "I was wondering if I should ask you a question?" It was supposed to be a clear statement but as she trailed off in uncertainty, it became a question.

"Shoot."

Val took a deep breath, glancing up at him with her honey colored eyes. "Have you…ever been to the Vongola mansion when you were little? Like, before the meeting…?"

Bewildered by the question, but answering it all the same, Rei nodded. "Yeah. Since the Knights took orders from Decimo and Reborn, we went to the mansion often. Though, uh," he gave her an apologizing look, "we've never met you."

"I was in the Chamber back then." Val said bitterly. If he was at the mansion, there was a high possibility he could be the boy she had met back then. He did say he never met her, but then again, nobody knew she existed except for the 10th family, Reborn and the maid up until the reunion. They could have met, just that he didn't know who exactly she was.

"You said the others came with you. Did any of them have, ah, black hair?" Val dared to ask the question. She didn't know much about the Knights other than the little facts the twins gave her and the rocky history of Kohaku and Daiki. There weren't any pictures of them at the mansion.

Rei gave her a strange look, which Val pretended not to see. She knew she was strange for asking such bizarre questions, but she needed to know. Ever since that flashback, she had been racking her brain for more memories. Nothing had come up, of course. She hadn't expected memories from when she was in the Chamber to surface so easily. She remembered wanting to erase her memories of that time, but now that she knew there might have been something hopeful in those years, she had to find out.

"Um, yeah." Rei, thankfully, answered her question. "Four of us had black hair, counting me that is."

"Did any of you went into the forest out back?" Val pressed.

Rei scratched his head. "We might have or we might not… I'm not sure. It's been a long time."

"Oh." Val hid the disappointment in her voice. Still, she had gotten some info. It was better than nothing.

"Why are you asking me all of this anyway?"

"Oh, well-!"

The sound of a ringtone interrupted them. Hastily, Val fumbled to remove her phone from her pocket, answering the call. "Hello?"

Rei watched as the girl expressed many expressions in her short conversation, only to end the call a moment later.

"Sorry, I got chosen to be someone's Genie. I'll see you later!" Val gave him a small wave, before dashing off. If she was late, not only will her new _"master"_ be angry, but Aria would be as well.

"Good luck?"

* * *

Kohaku ended the call, leaning his head over the railing as he sighed. The reason he had placed his lamp on the edge was in hopes that nobody would choose him. But just his luck, someone did pick him and now he was their _"slave"._ Aria didn't mention who his new _"master"_ was so it might be someone he didn't know.

Great. A slave to a stranger. He wondered why he agreed to this event anyway. Sure, it was getting them lots of profit and customers, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Why had he bothered to support the idea with more ideas?

Right. Because it had been Val who proposed the idea.

Since that night, Kohaku hadn't spoken a word to Val. In fact, if they didn't have to meet up in the classroom at the start of the festival days, he would have gone on not seeing her at all. He knew she hadn't meant anything she said that night, but there was something in him that refused to forgive her.

He didn't know if it was his own stubbornness or the fact that her words hurt. A lot. It stung him to the point where he had to leave the room, unable to be with her any longer. Kohaku never thought of himself as fragile. All his life, he grew up with the words; strong, capable and confident. There were probably only three moments in his life where he thought his world was breaking.

As he stared at the floating clouds lazily making their way through the blue sky above, he wondered just what did it mean to be strong anyway? He wasn't one to brag, but Kohaku knew how ridiculously powerful his flames and strength overall was. Most of his training was thanks to the Knights and his mother, but he had been born with a great potential of Dying Will Flames. Reborn had taken notice of him because of that.

Kohaku knew Reborn and that scientist had something to do with him never losing control of his flames, except for that one incident. With overflowing flames, he shouldn't have been able to keep it under control when he was young. He lacked the physical and mental ability for it. Now that he was older, he learned to control his flames more so than before. He never tried to achieve his full potential however. He couldn't; it took away someone precious to him last time.

The redhead grew up in the Mafia, living the life of an assassin since he was very young. His mother didn't force it on him, he just took the opportunity when she gave him the chance. Closing his eyes, he could still remember the blood of his first victim. The warm, red liquid sprayed on him as soon as he yanked the knife, which had been stabbed into the heart, out. It created a pool around his feet, and he remembered walking home with blood stained clothes, shoes soaking with blood, and his face covered with red liquid. The instant he drove the knife into the victim's heart, they had died instantly. He didn't let them finish their last sentence.

Kohaku opened his eyes and stood up straight. He ran a hand through his red locks, letting out a small sigh. Remembering nothing but unpleasant memories wasn't going to help him; adding his lack of sleep to that was making him feel worse. Not to mention Daiki showing up earlier.

Suppose he could ditch? No, he couldn't. Aria was usually easy-going, but she took her duties as class representative seriously.

"Well, let's see if I can take some detours then." Kohaku murmured to himself as he turned around to face the crowd below. Although everybody was much smaller from his view of the roof, Kohaku spotted a few people from his class. He could make out Rei walking in the courtyard holding up the advertisement sign.

His red eyes shifted elsewhere. People were still coming through the gates, and fliers were being handed to everybody who stepped foot inside. They were still loud as ever, and he could even smell the food from the stalls from up here.

Finally, his eyes went to the large white tent built near the back of the school. He couldn't see exactly what the event was, but there was a long line. He could just make out a couple waiting for their turn in the event, patiently standing at the front of the line behind the sign. From the back, the girl had light brown hair that was in a single braid down her back. When she turned to speak to the boy, he could see she was wearing dark sunglasses.

That was odd. Sunglasses in this season? Narrowing his eyes, Kohaku tried to see the boy. He wore dark clothing and the hood thrown over his head made it difficult to see. What was particular was the red bandage tied around his wrist.

Kohaku watched as the boy turned to the side, his red framed glasses hiding his face. Instantly, the redhead felt a shiver run down his spine. He froze in place. The mystery boy's eyes met his; dark blue met red. That was impossible. Kohaku was at least two football fields away, not to mention he was on the rooftop of a three-story building.

Slowly, a smile curved on the boy's lips. With a jolt, Kohaku's eyes widen when he sensed the familiar flame presence. It was only a moment, so quick Kohaku almost doubted himself, but the smile never left the dark clothed boy's face as he turned around.

Without so much as thinking ahead, Kohaku leaped off the rooftop. His flying board quickly activated and flew under his feet. He immediately made a beeline for the ground, taking off into a run as his board returned to a cube.

A million thoughts went through his mind all at once as he rushed towards the tent. The endless flow of people got into his way as he tried to sidestep around them. After what seemed like forever, he finally reached the tent. He went straight to the front of the line, wildly looking around for any signs of the couple from earlier.

But they had disappeared; vanished from sight. There were no traces of them. Curious people from around the tent whispered since he showed up out of nowhere. Kohaku stood still as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just occurred.

He had been here. It had to be him! There was only one person who, with a single look, could make him feel fear from his core. There was no way Kohaku could have mistaken his flame presence for anybody else.

_'B-But that's impossible… He left. He just up and disappeared on us! What is he doing back here? It's been six years!'_ Kohaku thought in disbelief. "There's no way you're here…right?"

"Oh my! Are you next in line?" A girl asked cheerfully, her friend smiling beside her.

Kohaku snapped out of his thoughts. "Um, n-no I-!"

"No need to be shy!" The two girls grabbed him by the arms and promptly led him into the tent. Despite his protesting, they didn't loosen their grip.

Kohaku had a brief glance at the sign in front of the tent, and he let out a groan.

* * *

"So wait, I'm Marli's slave and Kohaku's…" Val gulped as a wide smirk grew on Daiki's face. "Ahaha…" Sweat-dropping, the girl knew this was going to be a rocky day.

Since returning to the classroom, she was relieved to hear Marli was to be her master. When she heard about the other pair, she could only hope they wouldn't destroy anything. She changed into her school uniform since she wasn't required to be in her genie one.

"Where on earth is he?" Aria tapped her foot impatiently as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had called the boy a while ago but still he had yet to show up. If he was ditching now, she was going to punish him if she ever saw him again!

Daiki smiled. "I suppose regardless of the master; Koha never wants to be anybody's slave." Marli didn't think her brother's innocent act was as innocent as he made it to be.

Heaving a sigh, Aria turned to her friend. "Val, can you please go find him?"

"M-Me?" Val squeaked. The way things were going between them right now, she didn't know if the boy wanted to be found by her; or even see her any more than necessary. But, she nodded nevertheless and went out the door.

The 11th Vongola bit her lip as she made her way through the hallways, being careful to avoid hitting people who walked in the opposite directions. She did her best to ignore any students advertising their event as she passed their classrooms.

Where on earth was she going to find him anyway? Val never knew what went on in the boy's mind. Maybe, she'll run into him by luck. Perhaps he was already making his way here.

Just as she convinced herself of the idea, the window to the side of her flew open. Val's honey-colored eyes grew wide as a tall boy appeared at the window, his foot on the ledge as his hands grabbed the sides.

The white sun rays from above shone on his black locks, his hair untidy but the small breeze that came through the open window made it look amazing. He wore a loose, black and white shirt with the sleeves coming to mid-arm with the words "Devil" under a short sleeved, dark red jacket with a hood. Several long black and silver necklaces hung around his neck; there were skull, moon along with other charms, and around his left wrist was a bunch of black bracelets. He wore one black ring on one finger on one of his hands while the other had two rings on his fingers. He wore dark jeans with a loose silver chain on the belt and dark sneakers.

"Val." The unknown boy noticed her instantly, blinking as he seemed as surprised as she was.

Her mouth falling in shock, she watched as he climbed through the window, landing on his feet lightly. As her head tilted upwards to look as he came to stand in front of her, about an arm's distance away, her mind went blank. _'W-Who is this person? Why does he know my name? And why is he staring at me without saying anything?!'_ Val felt her face heat up from the stare she was receiving from the mystery boy. She couldn't remember if she ever seen him before, and it didn't help that he was so incredibility attractive…

Val pinched herself, letting out a small yelp. The boy tilted his head to the side, his lips curving in a crooked grin; he was amused. Of course he was. What girl pinches herself like that? Val convinced herself she wasn't one of those hormone-driven dimwits; she didn't even think of love until Reborn forced her suitors on her. In fact, the only love she knew was in her fairy tale books. But here she was, completely mesmerized by this stranger who was giving her odd looks.

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, only to close it again. _'Ahh, no good. What am I supposed to say? I mean, he looks really fit… What are you saying, Valentine? Get a hold of yourself! Darn those red eyes looking at me like that! …wait. Red eyes…?'_ Her gaze slowly moved to his right wrist where a familiar silver bracelet hung with a charm that admitted Storm Dying Will flames. Before she could make sure, a voice interrupted her.

"Koha?"

Val turned as Daiki stopped in front of her, his brown eyes filled with bewilderment and surprise. His statement confirmed her suspicions.

"Dai." Kohaku murmured.

"Your hair...?"

"Ah, this." Kohaku tugged at his black locks. "I got captured and forced into a _'Before &amp; After'_ event tent. They do make-overs and stuff for people. Thus, here I am. The color isn't permanent; it's hair spray. It'll wash off when I shower."

Daiki chuckled. "Looking at you like this reminds me of back then."

"Shut up."

"B-Back then?" Val was in the middle of the two boys, the words out of her mouth before she thought about them.

Daiki nodded. "Yeah. Kohaku had his hair black like this when we were little. He only went back to his natural hair color after I left."

"H-He had black hair too?" Val said in shock as the former redhead clicked his tongue at his ex-partner and turned away. _'Wait a second! If Kohaku had black hair back then, isn't there a chance he's the boy I met? I mean, Rei did say all of them went to the mansion from time to time when they were young. I knew he said other members had black hair but I never suspected Kohaku being one of them! Ahh, I thought I was going the right way! Now this…' _

Val sighed loudly, causing both boys to look at her, puzzled. She quickly got ahold of herself, blushing. "U-Um, where's Marli?" She directed the question to Daiki, focusing on him after realizing something._ 'Oh my god. I stood staring like an idiot at Kohaku! He hates me right now and I made a complete fool out of myself. Daiki figured him out in less than a second whereas I didn't. I really hope he doesn't think too little of me now…'_

Val stopped, wondering when did she become so girly anyway? She was never like this! Sure, she cared what people think of her, after being bullied, it was hard not to care. But she never paid attention to the way people, especially boys of all creatures, looked.

_'I mean, just because he looks great after that make-over and all doesn't…'_ Val pinched herself again, yelping in pain. For every bad thought that came to her, she was going to punish herself somehow.

What kind of future Mafia boss drools over guys anyway? If Reborn saw her like this, he would certainly punish her. Plus, after that whole speech to him and her father on how she was going to determine her own love, she was not going to be like a little schoolgirl experiencing the love of her life. She was better than that! Now, if only her heart agreed with her mind and stop beating so quickly…

Daiki hid his smirk behind his hand as he faked a cough. If he hadn't known better, he would guess the blonde girl with a cherry face was thinking of his ex-best friend. "She's in the classroom. I came to help, but I guess he came on his own. Should we head back?"

Val nodded. Kohaku shrugged.

* * *

After getting over the shock of Kohaku's new look, Aria explained the rules of master and slave to the Vermillion siblings. As soon as she reached the part of who was going to be who, Val flinched as the boy next to her emitted rage from his core.

"You must be joking! I refuse to be this guy's servant!" Kohaku hissed, face consorted with anger as he practically spat out the words.

Aria knew it was going to come to this. She placed her hands on her hips and tried to look as stern as possible. "We all agreed to this master and slave thing when we voted on the Genie quest! You cannot back out of this now."

"Can't I switch with Val?" Kohaku complained. "She has Marli."

"No."

Val nervously laughed as the black-haired boy scowled at Aria, muttering under his breath about how unfair life was. Kohaku couldn't believe she was making him do this despite knowing their rocky relationship.

"Koha." Daiki held up the boy's lamp in the air, smiling innocently. "Can you bark for me?"

"I'll kill you. I'll definitely kill you." Kohaku threatened the other with a low growl.

"I'm waiting~!"

"…woof." The Simon boy could practically feel his pride diminishing the second he uttered the single sound. It tasted like poison, and not the kind he liked. He couldn't believe he did it, but with Aria staring at him so sternly, he didn't have a choice. Darn it all.

Daiki grinned maliciously. "This will be fun after all."

Val and Marli glanced at one another, knowing this will not end well.

* * *

"Wait here, we'll get smoothies!" Marli piped as she grabbed Val's hand.

"Ah, do you want anything to eat too?" Val asked them.

"Takoyaki." The two boys answered in unison. Val blinked in surprise, but nodded regardless as they left them.

They were outside of the school, near the center of the campus and near the food stalls. The boys sat on the bench as they waited. No words were exchanged between them as they watched people walk by.

"So?" Daiki broke the silence. "What happened between you and Val?"

"Why do you care?"

Daiki shrugged. "I don't. But it's so obvious you can't ignore it."

"…we just had a fight." Kohaku sighed, leaning his head back on the bench. "I don't even know if you would call that a fight."

"What about?"

Kohaku's red eyes glanced at him in annoyance. "You know; you're being awfully nosy."

Again, the boy shrugged. "Marli noticed it too. I rather her not to be caught up in something like this. You could at least make it less awkward."

Kohaku did not want to admit it Daiki's fault he and Val had a falling out in the first place. If the blonde boy ever knew about it, there was no telling how much torment he would get for it. Daiki was the second most sadistic person Kohaku knew. _'That reminds me, the first was…' _

The black-haired boy pressed his lips in a thin line. "Hey, Dai. Have you seen… Aya-c, I mean, Ayato ever since he… well, left?"

Daiki flinched, but it was so quick Kohaku didn't notice. He remained silent as thoughts ran through his head. _'Dammit, did they get caught? Why else would Koha be asking after all these years? They better not come to the concert…' _

In a casual voice, "No, I didn't. Why do you ask?" Daiki's brown eyes met Kohaku's red ones evenly as to not let himself be suspicious by turning away now.

"Nothing, I just felt curious." Kohaku said calmly. He might have imagined it. After all, the chances of the older boy being here was horribly low. Still, he couldn't shake off the gut feeling…

* * *

"Ah, we didn't ask them what they wanted." Val muttered as they came to the front of the line.

"That's okay. Onii-chan is fine with anything, I think. And I know for a fact that Kohaku-nii loves strawberries!" Marli informed her as they walked up to order.

"Well if you say so…" Val ordered four smoothies for them, paying before they went into the other line as they waited for their order to be served.

When they got their drinks in a disposable tray, Val took it in both hands and they started to find the takoyaki stall. Turning to the younger girl besides her, "Marli, how did you know Kohaku liked strawberries?"

Marli placed a finger on her chin as she remembered her days as a waitress. "Whenever he comes by in the café, he always orders a strawberry drink; be it a smoothie or milk or shake."

Now that Val thought about it, she had a vague memory of him ordering strawberry during the one time he took her to that café. She hadn't thought about it much then. Maybe she could use that fact to make up for her behavior…

"Ah, there's the takoyaki stand!" Marli pointed to a food stall nearby. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long as the line went by fast. They ordered four boxes to go and made their way back to the boys.

As they approached the bench, Val was surprised to see the boys talking to one another. Weren't they being a little too serious for a talk…? They stopped before she was close enough to hear them though.

"We're back!" Marli proudly held up the freshly made, hot takoyaki boxes. "Eat up!"

"Ah, Daiki, I didn't know what you wanted so I chose grape. I hope that's okay?" Val said as she held out the drinks to the blonde boy.

Daiki stared at the purple favored drink for a moment, before reaching for it. "That's fine-!"

A hand reached into the tray and took the grape favored smoothie. They watched in surprise as Kohaku took a sip of the drink and took one of the takoyaki boxes before going back to the bench to eat.

"Ehh! I thought you liked strawberry, Kohaku-nii!" Marli exclaimed, unable to believe she had been wrong.

Kohaku shrugged, beginning to eat his food. "I didn't like it all that much. Besides, I'm fine with grape."

"Liar." Daiki murmured under his breath.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"I don't want to eat this!" Little Daiki complained loudly, barely able to swallow the fruit salad in front of him. _

_Ayato sighed. "Dai, please. You wouldn't eat your vegetables and now your fruit? You need to balance out your diet more." _

_"But Aya-chan, I hate grapes! They taste bitter and horrible." Daiki protested, attempting to move away all the grapes in his bowl. "I think I'll be sick from eating them." _

_The older boy could only sigh. He knew the younger boy was the pickiest one out of all them, and he really wanted him to eat healthier but Daiki wasn't making it easy._

_"Here." Kohaku began to remove all the grapes from Daiki's bowl and placing them into his own. He then traded the same number of grapes he took for the same amount of strawberries, placing them into Daiki's bowl. _

_Daiki blinked at the sudden rise of strawberries in his bowl. He didn't hate them at all. In fact, because his best friend had loved them so much, Daiki couldn't bring himself to hate them. Which made him awfully worried as he turned to the boy besides him. "But Koha, didn't you like strawberries?"_

_"It's okay." Kohaku popped a grape into his mouth, smiling brightly at his best friend. "If you don't like something Dai-chan, I'll take care of it for you!"_

_Daiki equally returned the bright smile. "Thanks, Koha!"_

_"You two are really close, huh?" Ayato couldn't help but smile. _

_"Mhm!" _

**End of flashback.**

* * *

"Daiki?" Val's voice brought him back. "Is something wrong?"

He took the strawberry smoothie. "No, nothing. Thanks."

"No problem." Val said slowly, eyes glancing back and forth between the two boys.

After they had finished eating and placed their trash into the trash bin, the four began to walk towards the events in the courtyard and around the school. Val let her pace fall so she could fall into step with Kohaku as they walked a little way behind the Vermillion siblings.

"Marli was certain you liked strawberry." Val said softly, trying to keep her voice normal. She didn't know how to talk to him after all this time, so she went with a simple question. She knew she had to apologize properly but maybe when they were alone would be better.

Kohaku didn't answer her. Val's chest tightens. So, he hasn't forgiven her yet… Just as she was losing hope, he spoke up. "I said I'm fine with grape."

Val's eyes widen slightly. She didn't expect him to answer her, but he did. Remembering the other boy's look, "…Was it because of Daiki?"

"…No." There was a pause before he answered her, and that was all she needed to know. Despite his word, she knew he was lying. His eyes told her the truth. She didn't press it however. It really wasn't her right to after what she had said before, especially since she hadn't apologized yet.

They went to numerous events and tried out whatever was in store for them. They won several prizes and Marli ordered the boys to carry them all. They passed by the _'Before &amp; After'_ tent Kohaku had told them about. The boy quickly turned away before the two girls at the entrance could see him. Along the way, the siblings gave their slaves orders for fun. While Marli's orders were silly and playful, Daiki was torturing Kohaku so much the boy swears when this was over, he was going to get back at him.

"Let's head here!" Marli eagerly pointed towards the large black tent. The sign; Haunted House was written on top. The people leading others in all wore Halloween costumes. Since they couldn't disagree, the older teenagers followed the young girl to the line. Every now and then, they heard screams from within the haunted house. People did look satisfied enough when they came out. The four did rock-paper-scissors to determine the pairings.

After the first pair went, the second pair entered. When they had only walked a few steps, a ghost boy jumped out from behind the corner and screamed. He was met with two indifferent looks. Awkward, he retreated into his corner as the pair went on.

"I'm surprised." Daiki said. "I thought you would fear things like this."

"Ahaha." Val rubbed her head sheepishly. "I can't say I've ever been afraid of ghosts and monsters. It's more like I don't believe in them? Plus, I've been through here once with Hiro."

"Hmm, I see." Daiki dodged a bloody hand coming from the wall. "Is there anything you're afraid of?"

Val poked a puppet that fell from the ceiling before walking around it. "Why, of course. We humans are afraid of numerous things."

"Mhm. Val, have you noticed anything strange about Koha?"

The Vongola stopped, turning slightly towards the boy who glanced back at her. "…You mean, how he doesn't seem to sleep well?"

Daiki nodded, raking a hand through his blonde locks. "There's also your little fight," Val flushed with embarrassment, "but mostly I think he's going to push himself to the limit if this keeps up."

_'W-Was he worried about Kohaku…?'_ Val couldn't help but giggle. No matter how they acted, she knew they still cared for each other. If only they could make up to express it openly.

Annoyed, "What's so funny?" Daiki muttered.

Val shook her head. "Nothing. Please continue."

He didn't seem to believe her but continued nonetheless. He placed his hands into his pockets and cast his eyes towards a ghost painting on one of the walls. "Ever since that incident a few years ago, Koha's been unable to sleep well. He climbs into my bed a lot when we were kids and only then could he sleep well enough to last him the day. But like I said, it was only enough. He couldn't get a good night sleep at all. After seeing him today, I know he hasn't been cured yet."

"Incident…?" Val's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What exactly had happened to make Kohaku unable to sleep every night for years to come?

Daiki shook his head. "I'll let Kohaku tell you that himself." As if he read her mind, "The reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to help him. Also, please don't get any wrong ideas into your head. It's pathetic to see him like this. I don't want to fight a beaten dog."

"Even if you tell me that…" _'How exactly am I supposed to help him?'_ Val was going to have to think on this when she got home. But then she remembered the late-night mission she had taken, and sighed. It was going to be a long night. Luckily, tomorrow was the weekend.

A scream echoed from ahead of them. Realizing it to be Marli's, the pair quicken their pace and ran towards the exit. They blinked as bright sunlight hit their faces the moment they exited the dark tent.

The first pair was standing outside, waiting for them. Kohaku was patting Marli's back as an attempt to calm her down. It worked. She smiled again when she saw the other two come out.

"Why were you so eager to enter when you don't like these things?" Kohaku sighed.

"W-Well, I like to be scared." Marli admitted, laughing. "Besides, only the last thing made me scream so loudly!"

"Meanwhile, Val squeaked and jumped into my arms." Daiki flashed a smirk towards the black-haired boy who narrowed his eyes.

"H-He's joking." Val hurried to say.

"But even so, you didn't have to look at me like that, Koha." Daiki chuckled. Clicking his tongue, the said boy turned away.

"Ah! Didn't we have rehearsal before the concert?" Marli yelped after she got a glimpse of the clock tower behind them.

They turned to look, realizing she was right. They had walked around so much they had lost track of the time. The sun was setting, but even so there was a lot of people walking around because of the concert that night. The rays of pink, red, orange and yellow cast pools of light all over the campus. Stars were already starting to come out as slowly, the sky turned to a dark blue hue. The moon was clearly seen, shining in all its brilliant glory.

Not wanting to anger a certain white haired girl, they ran for the meeting place.

* * *

**Some people complained the heroine wasn't getting enough love-sickness so that's what I'm gonna throw at them lmao. Review! :)**


	41. Festival Night

**Soul: **_I'm super happy after listening to the two newest HoneyWorks video featuring Souta and Akari 3 But enough about my sorry excuse for a life. Here with us today is Vongola 11th's Lightning Guardian, Notto! _

**Notto: **_(Smiles and waves cheerfully) Heyy everybody! Finally it's my turn! _

**Soul: **_So Notto, care to tell us your likes and dislikes?_

**Notto: **_Well, I really like Val-nee and the others. They're all so cool! I like my family and friends too of course. Ice cream is also great and my pandas are the best. Did you see their circus show the other day? I love it! For dislikes, I hate pickles! They're nasty and taste sour in my mouth! I don't like bad guys either. That's why I'm training so I can beat them all!_

**Soul: **_I'm sure you'll become strong in the future!_

**Notto: **_(Grins) I hope so! I want to help Val-nee and the others! Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't fight!_

**Soul: **_(Nodding) You're absolutely right. I'm afraid we must end the session. Care to do the honor of the disclaimer?_

**Notto:** _SoulSpirit9440 does not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy the chapter everybody! :)_

* * *

Val sat in front of the dressing mirror. She was alone in the dressing room for the moment. She was dressed and Sayuri had done her make-up. Physically, she was ready. Mentally? Not so much.

Val had realized that in addition to the school watching them, there were also hundreds of people who came to visit their festival that day. She was exaggerating but still. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, the girl couldn't help but remember the day back in her chamber.

Her reflection turned to someone else. Sure, it looked like her but the figure was sinister. Since then, Val hadn't met _'Violet'_ again. She couldn't believe someone like that was a part of her. The rest hadn't tried to take over her body either; except for Orange for when she was training in her normal Dying Will mode. She didn't know if they preferred to stay quiet, or they were waiting for something.

Noticing her uneven cut in her bangs, Val tugged on it. She still hadn't found a way to fix it. Her mother had said to wait until it grew back, but… Val bit her lip.

**"Oh my, worried for your hair?" **

Wildly, Val looked around for the sudden voice. She didn't see anyone; she didn't notice any flame presence either. But the voice was familiar. "Yui…?"

A small laugh was heard behind her. As Val glanced back at the mirror, she was shocked to find the girl who had helped her in the test of succession appear out of thin air. She was exactly as Val remembered; flowing black hair and lilac eyes. Except, she was floating mid-air and her body was transparent.

"A-Are you a ghost?" Val uttered in disbelief. Just a few hours ago, she said she didn't believe in ghosts. Yet here was one right behind her.

Yui laughed, shaking her head. "I guess you can say that. I'm more of a spirit. The reason you can see me is because I've purposefully showed myself to you." Yui tenderly fingered Val's blonde hair, touching the uneven cut. "It's my fault for forcing that test on you."

Val shook her head. "No, it's my own for being so weak. I'm glad you had me take the test, Yui. I've grown more confident in myself. Maybe too much for my own good." She admitted, ashamed of her behavior the past few days.

Yui smiled warmly. "Humans need confidence if they want to keep living. When we learn of where the line is, we grow stronger as we acknowledge it. You're fine as you are, Val. We make mistakes not because we're weak, but because we can learn from them. Nobody said the road to the future was easy. Take it slow, and results will soon reveal themselves." She placed her hands on Val's shoulders. "There. All pretty again."

With a start, Val stared at her reflection in awe. While she had been focused on Yui's words, the black-haired ghost had worked on her hair. The uneven side was cut to bangs that flowed more naturally towards the side of her face. Yui had trimmed her hair a bit, and left one long bang (on the other side) framing her face. She puffed it out, giving it more volume and a slight curl at the ends. She had added some sparkle powder on Val's blonde locks, making it glow in the light.

"B-But how-?"

"How can a ghost touch you? I have my ways." Yui winked. "It seems you started to care more about your appearance. Is there a particular reason, I wonder?"

Val blushed. "N-No. Not at all."

Yui's eyes twinkled, but she didn't press it. "Once you take the first step on that stage Val, I'm sure you'll be rewarded."

Before Val could ask her any questions, the ghost disappeared just as strangely as she had appeared. Val was left alone in the dressing room again. She smiled softly. "Thank you, Yui."

**"Who are you talking to?" **

With a start, Val whirled towards the door. Casually leaning against the door, Kohaku stared back at her with an even gaze. He had washed the hair spray from his hair when they showered after their rehearsal, his locks back to their natural color. Val's gaze drifted downwards to his outfit.

_'Why did Sayuri have to make the boys' outfits look so amazing? Or maybe it's because it's him wearing it…'_ Again, Val pinched herself. She had found out, after that make-over of his, she couldn't look at Kohaku the same way again. She was noticing, painfully, a lot about the boy she didn't pay attention to before.

Val was caught by Yukino during the rehearsal when she was only watching Kohaku as he and the other Knights practiced their stunts for the concert. The blonde begged her friend to do something to snap her out of it should she ever get distracted again. The others couldn't understand why Val was getting hit by assorted flying objects: water bottles, notebooks and a script. Val was bruised black and blue in the ribs and stomach area since Yukino grabbed whatever she could find to throw at her boss. Once, when a dancing part led to Val taking Kohaku's hand, the girl blushed a bright scarlet color. A second later, a shoe promptly flew at her head.

Yukino had apologized for that one. Val toppled over and blanked out for a full minute before she came back to reality. Sayuri wanted to hurry her to the infirmary to check her head, but the girl had assured her cousin she was perfectly fine. Of course, that didn't stop Yukino from hitting her with smaller objects, thankfully not her head again, the next time Val spaced out. Yukine didn't know whether to scold his sister or what since his boss didn't seem to mind being hit.

"You know," Kohaku spoke up, "I'll appreciate it if you could make it subtler." His lips curved into a crooked smile, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "The staring, that is." His smile only widens when the young Vongola flushed bright red like a tomato, stammering over her words as she tried to stand for her defense.

He hadn't been a fool; even a child would have been able to notice. When he first saw her after his "makeover", he was curious as to find out if she would recognize him. She did, after staring at him for more than necessary. He hadn't said anything; mostly because he found it amusing she finally realized he was male, and that she didn't even try to hide her staring. Then again, a sheltered princess like Val had little experience with love. It was no wonder Reborn sook out suitors for her. Her father on the other hand, was perfectly fine with his daughter staying single.

She cleared her throat, and he noted with amusement, was doing her best to lower the temperature on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

Amused at her delicate change in topic, "I came to tell you to be ready. We're going on in a bit." Kohaku walked into the dressing room, pausing in front of her. "Your hair…" He murmured. He had noticed it right away; she was practically glowing in the shining light coming from the top of the table. Her honey blonde hair curled slightly above her shoulders, fluffing out at the sides and the back.

Val's hands flew up to her blonde locks, touching it but not ruining it. "O-Oh, um. A friend did it for me." She deliberately left out the 'ghost' part. Kohaku didn't seem like the type to believe something with no logic; he was a genius in academics after all. Truthfully, she didn't believe it either but it was difficult to erase Yui's existence as a ghost from her mind. "W-What do you think?" She questioned shyly.

Kohaku didn't reply. Instead, he opened one of the accessory boxes on the dressing table and began to pull out some materials. Since his back was turned to her, Val was unable to see what he was up to. So she sat back and waited patiently.

When he was finished, he turned around to face her. Val's eyes slowly grew wide as he walked closer, so close she had to close her eyes. But when nothing happened, she opened them again.

Letting out a small gasp, Val touched the bow he placed in her hair. It was a creamy pink color with a gold center. It's been years since Val last wore a bow. Ever since the bullying event, she had stuck to her trusty hat. Nowadays, she'd forgotten to wear it. "I-Is it okay for me to wear this…?" She couldn't help but ask for permission for wearing the accessory; it didn't bring pleasant memories at first glance.

"Yes," Kohaku murmured. If he was surprised, he didn't show it.

Slowly, a warm smile arched itself on Val's lips. The warmth spread throughout her body. "Thank you, Kohaku." Maybe, maybe it was time to discard that haunted past.

"Come on, we have to go." Kohaku walked to the door after a small nod at her thanks.

"Kohaku." Val stood up from her seat, facing the boy as he stopped in front of the door, his back turned to her. "Can I talk to you later? Properly this time."

There was a pause of silence as Val waited, holding her breath. A quiet, "Yeah," was heard from the boy before he opened the door, walking out. Val smiled gratefully as she rushed to follow him.

* * *

Val gulped as she took her mike and followed the others to the stage. The crowd cheered as they walked in, quieting down when Sayuri stepped forward. The white-haired girl smiled. "Hello everyone. My name is Sasagawa Sayuri, a member of the Student Council. We will be holding this concert as a final wrap-up of a truly great festival. As the headmaster has already said a few words before, we will end the night by performing a song written by one of our dear students; Marli Vermillion!"

A light shone on Marli, and the girl shyly waved as cheers rose for her. Sayuri waited a moment before continuing. "As it is tradition for the Student Council to organize an ending event, this year we've also gathered a few students to join us. Please allow them to introduce themselves. We'll say a few words at the end."

Val nervously awaited her turn as the others before her introduced themselves perfectly. She wondered if it was just her that was freaking out… She casted her eyes towards the audience. There was no way her parents would be here, but she knew they hired several Mafia members to record the event. She could already recognize some of their members with large video cameras on their shoulders.

Val tried to locate her teacher and her classmates. They were bunched in a corner, smiling in encouragement as they held up signs with their performing classmates' names. She relaxed at the sight of them; why hadn't she open up to them before?

Just as it was reaching her turn, Val looked over the audience once more. Catching her eye, hidden among other faces in the dark light of the night, was a girl. Val watched as the girl reached up, removing her sunglasses. Against the moon light shining down on the concert area, Val's blood went cold as she saw her own face smiling at her.

It was her. Val was certain of it. This was the same girl she saw a few months ago. With everything that occurred afterwards, Val had forgotten about the girl. She'd convinced herself she must have been seeing things. But it was crystal clear now; this girl had the exact same face as Val. It was like looking at a mirror, except she was smiling and Val was frozen in place, disbelief shadowing her face.

In her shock, Val missed her cue. She accidentally dropped her mike, causing a loud screech to be heard. The audience and the others winced at the noise. Val didn't hear them. Instead, she took a step forward towards the girl…only to trip on the mike.

Val fell face first on the stage with a loud _thud_! The whole place fell dead silent, before whispers erupted in the audience. Val was thankful her friends besides her pulled her up, with Yukino handing her the mike as the blonde rubbed her nose. Rather than drowning herself in embarrassment as she would have, she looked at the direction she was facing earlier; the girl was gone. Disappointed, she uttered a small sigh and went back to focusing on the concert at hand. There was no time to fret and worry now.

The audience fell silent again as Val tapped the mike. Giving them a sheepish look as she scratched her cheek, "I'm sorry, everyone. It's my first time performing in front of so many people. I suppose I'm a bit too nervous." The audience laughed heartfully.

Val smiled shyly. "I'm Sawada Valentine." They clapped respectfully, and the introducing went on. The blonde let out a breath of relief. Yukino clasped her hand for a moment in reassurance.

Once they were finished, they scattered throughout the stage and positioned themselves in their places, trading their mikes for ear pieces. "Please listen, _'My Resolution – The Bond to the Future'_!" Marli announced as the music started.

_**[Val]** I dissolved your color in the melody that was touched that day_

_**[Izumi]** Passion that cannot be suppressed enough to want what you want to protect_

_**[Yukino]** If there is something to bet for something_

_**[Aria]** Leave tears only once and do not go down_

_**[Shiori]** The flowers that gather around the charming pathos_

_**[Tatsuya]** It is white and radiantly shining_

_**[Marli]** Wait for this moment - Resolution-_

_**[Kohaku / Daiki]** Wishes never fade; they can illuminate any darkness_

The audience cheered alongside the song, some even joined in the singing. The group followed the choreography perfectly. They had practiced a lot, plus they feared failing as to anger certain people. Luckily, their hard work paid off.

_**[All]** If you can become a line of strength you want to continue to believe strongly than anyone_

_**[All]** A feeling that confirms the resolve quietly blooming_

_**[Izumi]** Connect to tomorrow_

_**[All]** I'm not alone; I'm not afraid of anything anymore_

_**[All]** Because there is a bond to the future_

_**[All]** I will overcome weakness and stand together_

_**[All]** This song; This voice as one_

_**[Sayuri]** Just being beautiful surely I cannot hit it_

_**[Glace]** Always embracing this emotion_

_**[Hiro]** You can make yourself a sound_

_**[Rein]** Just feeling on my back I got a breath that I shared_

_**[Karen]** It gives courage to tell "My heart is nearby"_

_**[Yukine]** The tears I shed for someone surely_

_**[Aoi]** Because it will change to strength one day_

_**[Rei]** This resonant - Resolution-_

_**[Kohaku / Daiki]** I will not fail to live; Always meet that day. I will live that day._

The Knights moved into their own part of the choreography, performing stunt after stunt as the audience roared with cheers. The others had moved around them, giving the boys plenty of space in the front. They had somehow managed to perform a complicated act of flips and tosses in accordance to dance moves, staying in sync with each other the whole time. What really got the crowd crazy was when Kohaku and Daiki jumped into the air, flipping as their shoes lit up with red and blue flames that combined, bursting into the sky like fireworks.

_**[Tatsuya]** Let's fly high without leaving to the end_

_**[Shiori]** With the preparedness to hold a scar_

_**[Val]** I can embrace hope as many words as I exchanged_

_**[Sayuri]** Because I noticed it now._

_**[Yukino]** I will change this past and future_

_**[Marli]** To the scenery spread beyond that_

_**[Aria]** Come with this hand and run_

_**[All]** Recall the promise of that day_

_**[Rei]** "Just a step" I wanted such courage_

_**[All]** It seems that it gets farther as it sought_

_**[Daiki]** I was trembling without being able to give a voice_

_**[All]** Still get up now_

_**[Hiro]** Because there are companions who can believe it_

_**[All]** The world is sparkling so_

_**[Kohaku]** If you open the window the sky you were looking for_

_**[Yukine / Aoi]** Jump straight to the side_

Asteria performed their own group act. They had kept it simple; limiting it to cartwheels and flips mid-air, as well as tossing each other upwards. They used their flames to make their symbols dance in the sky (heart, spade, diamond and club). It wasn't as great as the Knights' but the audience ate it up all the same.

_**[All]** If you can become a line of strength you want to continue to believe strongly than anyone_

_**[Rein]** A feeling that confirms the resolve quietly blooming_

_**[Karen]** Connect to tomorrow_

_**[Glace]** I'm not alone; I'm not afraid of anything anymore_

_**[All]** Because there is a bond to the future_

_**[All]** I will overcome weakness and stand together_

_**[All]** This song; This voice as one_

When the song ended, fireworks burst in the sky. A rainbow of flowers lit up one after another, the boom echoing in the ears. The audience placed their hands in the air and cheered, clapping in applause. Panting heavily but beaming nonetheless, the group came together in a line once more and took a bow as the crowd continued to cheer. Some were even asking for an encore.

Tatsuya called for a silence, and gradually the noise died down. "Before we end this concert, we'll let our members say a few words."

Everybody went, either making a meaningful message or a word of thanks. When it came to Val, she didn't miss her cue this time. "Today, I wish you all head home with great memories of your time here. I'm…" Val paused, taking a deep breath, "…glad I can be standing up on this stage right now. Before, I would have never imagined myself being up in front of so many people, much less performing. If it weren't for the people in my life who gave me confidence in myself, I wouldn't be here. I want everybody to know there's always going to be hope; whether it's now or in the future. Thank you so much for being here today!" She bowed deeply, standing up a moment later with a smile.

As if it heeded her words, Val's necklace burst into flames. Warm, sky flames flew into the air, dancing as they flew out in all directions. They were so brilliantly bright and boundlessly beautiful; the audience's breath was taken away. They were completely memorized by the display, which they assumed was part of the act.

Val gasped when a Dying Will animal materialized amid the flame show, falling to land in her arms. It was a small lion cub; with a warm golden coat and flaming orange flames as the mane. Small, fluffy ears peeked out of its mane, starting with an orange tip and falling into a yellow hue. Its tail was lit by the same color flame as its mane, and its warm sunset red eyes gazed at her.

It was hers. It was her very own Dying Will animal, awaken at long last.

"Thank you everybody!" Sayuri announced to the audience. "Hope you liked our final magic trick of the night!" She motioned for the stage people to cut off the lights. The audience did their final claps as the group retreated backstage.

* * *

Val could hardly stop the smile on her face she held up her little lion cub with delight. While Tatsuya and the others on the Student Council explained the last act to the backstage members, Asteria informed Izumi it was a last-minute act. The idol seemed convinced enough.

The Dying Will animal purred contently as it nuzzled against her cheek. Val giggled, hugging the cub tightly in her arms.

Yukine grinned. The Dying Will animal his boss was waiting for had arrived at last. "What are you going to name him?"

Val smiled as she let the others pet him. The cub was perfectly happy from the attention he was getting. "Lio. It's the name of a hero of a book I once read." She nuzzled her nose against the cub's, who laughed in response. "Right?" Val planted a kiss on the cub.

"Val, just because he's your pet doesn't mean you can go around kissing him." Sayuri sighed as she shook her head at her cousin. They'd managed to convince the backstage staff it was an act.

"How does it feel to be beaten by a lion cub?" Daiki couldn't hold back his smirk as he stood back from the crowd surrounding Lio.

"Shut up." Kohaku snapped, growling low under his breath.

Tatsuya grabbed the Vongola's arm. "Val, you have to go if you want to make it in time. We'll handle things here." He whispered in her ear, reminding the girl of the mission after the concert.

Val nodded. "I'll leave it to you." All she got was a grunt in reply.

* * *

_'My Resolution – The Bond to the Future' _**is from Show By Rock. I do not own it! Review! ;)**


	42. The Black Auction

**Soul: **_Hello again everybody! It has been a while and after this chapter, I might not be updating as often as I used to because testing will start soon so I'll be busy with school. But anyway, joining us today was the best rookie duo in the Knights; Kohaku Kozato and Daiki Vermillion! _

**Kohaku: **_(Scowls) Why must I be with this guy?_

**Daiki: **_(Annoyed) __I should have stayed in bed today..._

**Soul: **_Oh, stop complaining! You knew it was going to be your turn eventually!_

**Kohaku: **_Yes. By _myself_. _

**Daiki: **_I don't even want to stand by this guy._

**Kohaku: **_It's not like I want to either! You're the one sticking to me. In fact, don't come within two meters of me!_

**Daiki: **_You're the one who's sticking to my side like I'll leave any second. Nobody likes a clingy girlfriend._

**Kohaku: **_(Gritting his teeth) Nobody asked for that input! _

**Soul: **_(Looking helplessly forgotten) U-Um, hello...? This is supposed to be my moment too... Can you, you know, do the disclaimer...?_

**Kohaku &amp; Daiki: **_SoulSpirit9440 does not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Also, Happy White Day everyone._

**Kohaku &amp; Daiki: **_(Looking at each other) Don't freaking copy me every time! _

**Soul: **_(Sweatdropping) Yeah, so. Enjoy the chapter everybody! _

* * *

Aoi whistled. "This is supposed to be an underground auction? Seems pretty fancy for that."

He was right. The building was quite impressive. It featured a grand room with a dome shaped roof, made of glass that glistened under the bright lamps surrounding the place. The walls were a creamy gold, with towers to support the roof. The large brass doors were wide open. Millions of people, dressed in their finest clothing, made their way into the building. Most were brought up to the red carpet leading to the door in elegant cars.

Yukine tugged on his green tie. "Let's get this over with."

"Everybody remember the plan?" Kohaku asked, running a hand through his red locks, making it untidier as ever.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Kohaku brought up the screen filled with multiple documents containing numerous information. The group heading to the mission were currently in a black car provided by the Mafia. They were going over their plan before they reached their destination. _

_"Our mission is to find two people; the Information Broker and the Miracle Doctor. We'll split up to search for them. I have info about the Broker. Apparently, he's attending the auction with eyes on the key prize; the Ballerina." Kohaku explained, pulling up a picture of a large, china doll dressed in pale pink ballerina clothing. _

_The doll's golden curls washed off its shoulders, and its gem-like eyes peered out into the world. Beside it, he pulled up a picture of a man. With auburn hair and brown eyes, the man looked more ordinary than Val had expected. Perhaps that was why he dealt with information; if a normal person like him went up to people, nobody would suspect anything and tell him everything he needed to know. _

_"Why would he want that?" Yukine arched an eyebrow. _

_"A fetish for dolls, maybe?" Yukino suggested. _

_Kohaku shrugged. "I don't know. He's always been an out-of-this world character. You can never tell what he's thinking."_

_Val blinked in surprise. "You sound like you've met him before."_

_Hiro smiled. "It's because we have. We had to rely on him several times back in our time as the Knights. He always asks for a price for the information he gives, and it can be in any form."_

_Rei leaded back on his seat, adjusting his hat. "You can't get the information without paying after all."_

_"How bad is it?" Val asked, curious._

_The three boys exchanged looks with each other. "I think it's more of the gravity of the situation and the information." Hiro said. _

_"Moving on," Kohaku drew up a map of the entire building, including all the pipe lines. "Asteria will not be in the building with the rest of us. They'll stay in the car and monitor our movements with the tracker chips in our hidden mikes." Aria and the other members nodded. They've been trained in how to use the computers for the past few days. _

_"While they're out here doing that, we'll be walking around the grand room. We don't have to stay together. In fact, it's best that we don't. A large group like us will attract attention." Kohaku paused, drawing the picture of the Information Broker back, "If any of you gets in contact with him, make sure you tell the rest of us and wait. Don't try to strike a deal on your own. Once you fall in his trap, you won't get out." _

_The warning sent a shiver down Val's spine. For such an ordinary looking man, he was much more dangerous than the innocent smile he was wearing in the picture._

_"What about the Miracle Doctor? Do we have pictures of him?" Aria asked. _

_Kohaku stopped, and murmured something under his breath that they didn't catch. In a louder voice, "There's no pictures of him aside from outdated ones. Truth of the matter, he hates being exposed and would much rather live in secrecy." _

_"Then how would we find him?" Yukine arched an eyebrow. _

_"He might just introduce himself to you." Hiro smiled calmly. It wasn't much of an answer, but the silver haired boy accepted it._

_Val raised her hand as if she was in class. "C-Can I say something? It doesn't really have anything to do with our mission but…"_

_"That's alright, go on." Glace smiled. _

_"Do you remember when I fell down on stage tonight?"_

_"Face first after stepping on your mike? Yes." Karen nodded._

_Val clasped her hands together on her lap, shifting her eyes to look at them equally before she glanced down. "I know it may be hard to believe… but I think there's someone out there with the same face as me."_

_"The same…face?" Rein echoed. "Like, your clone?"_

_Val shook her head. "I don't think she's a clone. Her face looks identical to mine, yes, but she was a different person. I couldn't sense her flames, and although it was dark and difficult to see, her hair…" The girl reached up to touch her short, blonde locks, "It was different from mine. It was long…and in a braid? Before I saw her face, she wore thick sunglasses. I thought it was odd since it was night." _

_Kohaku's breath hitched, causing Val to turn to him as the boy began to mutter to himself. "Kohaku?" _

_The redhead paused his lips, frowning slightly as if he remembered something but didn't bring it up. He glanced at her grimly. "That girl… I think I might have seen her."_

_"You have?" Rei blinked in surprise. "Why didn't you say anything about her face since Val says it's like her own?"_

_The red-haired boy ran a hand through his locks. "That's because I didn't see her face! All I saw was her back and when she turned slightly to the side. Her hair was definitely long, and like Val said, it was in a braid and she wore sunglasses. Actually," he gestured to Val's hair, "it's a similar color except the shade is darker so it's more of a light brown color than honey blonde like Val's."_

_"W-When did you see her?" Val asked slowly._

_"Just today. Remember how I was late to become that bastard's slave?" _

_"Speaking of which, you still haven't apologized for that." Aria piped. _

_Kohaku shot her an annoyed glance before continuing. "Anyway, the reason why I was forced into that make-over tent was because I saw her and her companion waiting in line for it, and went after them."_

_"Why would you chase random people?" Yukino's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _

_"I sensed strong flames from her companion," Kohaku said carefully, an edge to his voice Val couldn't help but notice. She didn't question it at the time. "So, I went to see them. When I got there, they were gone. They just disappeared. And then I was captured by those make-over people."_

_Hiro looked thoughtful. "If both of you saw her, then it's not Val's imagination after all."_

_"…Hiro, you didn't believe me?" Val sweatdropped._

_The white-haired boy merely smiled as he always did. "I just wanted to confirm it. Was this the first time you saw her?"_

_Val shook her head. "A few months before, I saw her outside of our classroom. I thought I had only imagined it but tonight she showed up at our concert."_

_Yukine frowned, a look of annoyance on his face. "Why didn't you tell us? You know we'll believe you. Most of the time anyway."_

_Val gave him a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her head. "I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry."_

_"You don't have to apologize." Aoi said, giving her his famous grins. "We're not angry."_

_"Well I am." Yukine pointed out. "We're your Guardians, Val. You should tell us these things."_

_Yukino rested her hands on Val's hands, smiling. "He means since we're also your closest friends, we want you to trust in us more."_

_"I will." Val returned the smile._

_Kohaku cleared his throat to grab their attention again. "We can discuss Val's identical look-alike with Reborn and Decimo after the mission. For now, we'll split up after the opening announcements. Remember, don't draw attention to yourself and keep a lookout for our targets. If we're unable to find them, get back together for the biding. We might spot them then and stay after to talk. Dismissed."_

_"I don't understand what you see in this guy enough to make me throw objects at you." Yukino whispered to Val. "He's addicted to ordering people about."_

_Val could only laugh nervously._

**End of flashback.**

* * *

The place was as impressive inside as it was outside. Lit golden chandeliers illuminated the grand hall, bright red carpet under their feet and strong, golden pillars surrounded the place. There were a pair of twin glass doors opening to the balcony, and large velvet curtains donned on the tall windows.

Adults filed into the place like bees returning to their home, dressed in fine tuxedos and glamorous dresses. Some brought their sons or daughters to introduce to each other; all of which were made to look perfect in hopes of catching a potential marriage partner. Waiters in black and white uniforms carried plates of finger food and drinks, holding them out to guests as they walked by.

They noticed the numerous bodyguards that surrounded the hall, some followed their masters, while others stuck to the surrounding areas. The doors were guarded by two large men. Occasionally, the bodyguards would leave their position at the walls and mingled with the guests.

They were given number tags to wear on their chest. While the boys wore black tuxedos (except for Hiro who preferred white) with their own colored tie, the girls put in more effort.

Val wore a simple white dress that fell to mid-thigh with golden straps that crossed each other around her neck. A small, black bow with golden specks was tied under her chest. Her hair was curled and she had replaced the pink bow from earlier with a gold barrette. Golden, heeled sandals lied at her feet. Her necklace was tucked away; out of sight.

Yukino had also placed on a simple white dress (mid-thigh length), except the area above her chest opened and circled back together at the base of her throat. Unlike Val's, hers had ruffles at the end and short ruffled sleeves. She wore an emerald feathered boa on her shoulders and white heels. Her pendent was kept out of sight.

"I still have no idea where you got that." Yukine remarked, eyeing his sister's feathered boa.

Yukino smiled slyly. "You can get a lot of things when you convince an idol you're going out with her friend."

Yukine's face had never looked so priceless.

"Y-You're joking, right?" The silver haired boy shook his laughing sister, who was holding her stomach by this point. "Please tell me you're joking!"

Aoi grinned. "You worry too much, Yukine! What was his name again? Shiro? He seems like a nice guy!"

"Nice my ass! That doesn't mean anything!" Yukine snapped.

"She's joking." Val reassured him, patting Yukino's back as the girl finally calmed down and nodded in agreement.

Yukine breathed a sigh of relief; his friends couldn't help but hold back their laugh in case he yelled at them. Their attention was caught when lights focused at the front and a man went up on stage holding a mike as he called for their attention.

"The biding will start later in the night, in the auction hall right next to this room. For now, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy yourselves!" The auctioneer finished his announcement as the audience clapped politely and went on to their little social groups.

The Mafia group met each other's eyes briefly, before they went in different directions.

* * *

Yukine surveyed the surrounding crowds as he weaved through the numerous bodies. So far, nobody was a match to their targets and none of them acted suspiciously.

His hands placed themselves in his pockets, one of them clasping a rounded object. He had brought the locket with him. Now that he knew the owner was possibly in the Mafia, he knew he couldn't leave it at the mansion. What if it had a bug that could lead the enemy straight to their base? He wasn't going to risk it.

Yukine jumped slightly as a hand touched his shoulder. He quickly shoved it off and stepped backwards.

Yukino flinched as her brother flung her off. Only then did the silverette realized his sister and sighed with relief, fixing his posture. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. You were standing still and looked out of it. Are you alright?" Yukino glanced worriedly at her twin brother.

"I'm fine. There's just…" Yukine paused his lips, shaking his head. "No, never mind. Let's just focus on the mission."

Yukino bit her lip. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right? I'm your twin. I know you're hiding something from me, from everybody."

"Yukino, please. I don't want to talk about this now." Yukine pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to avoid a headache.

"Fine, we won't talk now. But when we get home, you have to tell me." Yukino insisted, grabbing her brother's hands.

Yukine's eyes met with Yukino's, identical shades of emerald greens meeting one another evenly. His sister wasn't backing down. He hadn't realized how long it's been since he last told his sister everything. As children, they never kept anything from each other. When did he start keeping so many secrets to himself? Since Val passed the test of succession, he thought everything will go smoothly again. Their Famiglia was together. But since learning they could join the war, and everything about the locket, he couldn't say anything.

The boy closed his eyes briefly, opening them again. "Sorry, Yukino. I don't deserve to be your twin. I'll tell you everything."

Yukino smiled warmly. "It's alright. I wouldn't want anybody but you to be my twin."

All Yukine could do was smile back.

* * *

Val wandered the hallways. While the others were still in the ballroom, she slipped out. She wasn't used to being around so many people; high class people in fact.

The hallways were empty. Everybody was gathered in the ballroom so there was no one to spot her. If they did, she would tell them she was simply lost and was heading back to the room.

"Aria, any suspicious behavior?" Val leaned on the wall, placing a hand against the ear piece in her right ear.

_"No, nothing now. Most of the guests are in the ballroom. The others are there too."_ Aria's voice came through the device.

"Have you found our targets?"

_"No. We're checking all the security cameras in the ballroom, but they're not showing a match. Who knew Kohaku can hack into the auction's cameras anyway?" _

"Yeah. Who knew?" Val murmured. This added to the ever-growing list of things she never knew about the boy. What other mysteries was he hiding? She bit her lip. "Contact me when you find anything."

_"Of course, Princess."_

Before Val could object to the nickname, Aria hung up. Sighing, the blonde let her arm fall and push herself off the wall. She started walking again, muttering to herself how she was going to tell the others to stop calling her weird names. The girl didn't realize where she was heading before she ran into someone.

Her heeled shoes lost its hold on the floor, and she tumbled forward into a pair of arms. They grabbed her arms to steady her carefully, helping her back to her feet. "A-Ah, I'm so sorry!" Val apologized, lifting her head to look at her savior.

"That's alright. I'm glad you're fine." The young man smiled warmly. Val couldn't help but blush and glance downwards from his warm gaze. She looked up again shyly.

The man had messy light blue hair, and warm pink eyes. He wore a polished black tuxedo with the same colored tie as his hair. He had two black piercings, and Val noted with interest, black painted nails.

"Your arms…" The man said, his eyes fixed on them. Val noticed he had yet to let her go. "…they're stronger than the average teenager."

"Eh?" Val's eyes widen. How could he tell just by touching it? To her classmates, Val had a regular build. Reborn had made her go through all sorts of stamina and strength training so in reality, she was a lot stronger than she looks.

The man's pink eyes lit up with interest. "I must say, I haven't come by a female with such build before. I must thoroughly examine you."

Val began to panic. Who was this strange man? She thought he was kind before, but he was uttering weird things and touching her. The hallway was empty, and she couldn't raise her hand to touch her ear piece. Deciding to rely on self-defense, Val slowly raised her leg.

**"Oh, do let her go, Uncle."**

The Vongola found herself being pulled back gently out of the man's hold, her back hitting a strong, sturdy chest. They wrapped an arm around her waist loosely to steady her. She tilted her head back, hitting it against a shoulder. "Kohaku?" She breathed, surprise in her honey-colored orbs.

But the boy wasn't focusing his attention on her. She noted the annoyance in his eyes as he watched the older man.

"Ku-chan!" The man's face immediately lit up with delight. "What a pleasant surprise!"

_'K-Ku-chan…?'_ Val had never been so shocked in her life. She glanced back and forth between the two. Only then did she register Kohaku's first words. Wildly, she turned to the smiling man who saved her earlier, only to want to examine her afterwards. _'Uncle?!'_

"It's Kohaku." The redhead corrected, sighing. "So you were here after all." Val stood in shock as Kohaku let her go. "This is Dr. Atsushi, or whom you know as the Miracle Doctor. He's not much of a pervert as you would think he is. His curiosity overshadows his manners."

Atsushi pouted. "Don't call me by that title like we're strangers, Ku-chan. Didn't you use to follow me everywhere whenever I came over to play?"

"Didn't you try out every single torture method you knew on me like a lab rat?" Kohaku bluntly countered.

"Torture?!" Val squeaked.

Neither male provided her any information. Instead, Atsushi smiled at her. "Ah, I didn't recognize you earlier. Sawada Valentine, correct? You don't remember me, but it has been a while since I've last seen you."

Kohaku arched an eyebrow. "You knew her?"

Atsushi lightly nodded. "Of course. After all, her father asked me to make the plans for her Chamber. Haven't you realized it's hidden because it contains Dying Will flames?"

"The Chamber was built by you?" Flabbergasted, Val couldn't hold her disbelief. She never once questioned how her Chamber was built, but to think the creator was standing before her was unbelievable.

Atsushi smiled. "You were adorable as a child, Val-chan! Did you know you had long hair as a child? Before your Doll-state that is."

Val slowly nodded. She had seen herself as a child during the test of succession. She vaguely remembers a few days before the reunion, Reborn had convinced her parents to cut her hair until it was just tips above her shoulders. By now it touched her shoulders, sometimes going a little over. But she was startled by his words. "W-Wait, Val-chan?"

"Don't worry about it. He does it to anybody he likes." Kohaku informed her. "Uncle, what business do you have here?"

"Oh, Ku-chan. What makes you say that?"

Kohaku narrowed his eyes. "Uncle, you don't leave your lab unless you have something in mind. It simply isn't like you to go out without an inventory."

"Everybody says that." Atsushi mused, "I shouldn't be out here too long. My partner is waiting."

"You have a lover?" Baffled, the words tumbled out of Kohaku's mouth before he could stop himself. Never in his life had he imagined his uncle being involved in any romantic relationship. The man hates being tied down and does things at his own pace so much that he rather disliked working with others. That was why he was always in his lab, inventing and experimenting for his own desires.

Atsushi arched an eyebrow, amused by his nephew's reaction. "Please, Ku-chan. You know it isn't like me. Just because I came here with someone doesn't mean we're involved in a romantic relationship. In fact, it would be horrible in terms of common-logic if we were."

The redhead didn't reply. His uncle simply smiled. "I'll see you later, Ku-chan, Val-chan. I'll get in contact with Reborn to see what he wants me to do. Well, whether I'll agree or not depends on his words." With a wave, the mysterious man walked off with a wave.

"How does he know?" Val wondered.

Kohaku shrugged. "I don't ask those questions with him. My mother said in all twenty-six years that she knew him, she never understood how his mind works."

"He's twenty-six?" Val blinked in surprise. Given his physical appearance, she thought he was near nineteen, maybe even twenty. "Is your mother close to his age?"

The redhead turned to her, "What's with the questions? My family isn't that unique."

"I'm sorry." Val quickly said, hoping she didn't make him angry again.

He stared at her, only to sigh. "I'm not upset."

"You should be." Val murmured. When he didn't say anything, "I'm sorry for the other day." Her words came out quiet, but since it was only them in the hallway, he heard her clearly.

The girl took a deep breath, raising her head to meet his eyes evenly. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean any of them, but I know that's not a decent excuse. I…should have thought about my words. You weren't in any position to hear them, and I wasn't in any position to say them."

"So why did you do it?"

His question caused her to flinch, but she slowly collected her thoughts. "I…wanted to know more about you. I didn't want to base my image of you based on information I selfishly looked up in the mafia files. You never seemed to tell me anything. I've only known you for a few months, but I don't know who you really are. You don't have a reason to tell me, but I," she clasped her hands together tightly, "wanted to know. More about you, more about your past, your family, everything. I know it's a lot, and I know you won't tell me everything. But I wanted to know more about you…because I wanted to help you." She watched his reaction silently. The redhead flinched slightly at her words but said nothing.

She went on. "You always smile at me but I don't ever see you being truly happy. If you're in pain, then I want to help you. If you're worried, then I want to help. I'm not a strong person, but I want to be strong enough to help my friends. So please," Val paused, separating her hands and placing one of them to her chest, in a firm voice, "I want you to trust me."

There was silence as the two held each other's gaze, neither one speaking or making any notion to. Kohaku was the first to move. Val tilted her head as he stood in front of her, closer than what she was used to. There wasn't even a foot length of space between them.

The boy didn't say anything as he lifted his hands, using one to place behind her head while the other caressed her cheek softly. Val's breath hitched, not moving a muscle. She searched his red eyes, but they were as neutral as his expression. Before she could react, he bent down and kissed her on the mouth. It wasn't a very long kiss, not much more than a gentle touch of his lips. All the same, she closed her eyes on reflex.

When he pulled away, she opened her eyes. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but she never got the chance to before his lips were on hers again, this time very cautiously. Once more, her eyes shut and she lost all sense of mind. Her brain suffered a break in transmission, going completely blank.

But the kiss only lasted a couple seconds because a noise was heard from up the hallway. Startled, Val pushed Kohaku slightly away and stared towards the direction of the noise. There was no one in the hallway except them.

Kohaku had let go of her hair and had a neutral expression on his face._ 'Oh, no. I hope he doesn't think badly of me.'_ Val thought in a panic. She could read nothing in his red eyes. Wait, was it just her imagination or did she see slight surprise- and annoyance?

"I…I thought I heard something." Val murmured, cheeks a pink hue.

"Okay." He nodded slowly, his tone perfectly void of any emotion. "Come on, we'd better go." He had already began walking before Val could answer, so she hurried to follow.

_'W-What was that…?'_ Val's face had never been so red.

* * *

**Finally, after all this time, we get a kiss. xD Isn't it great I uploaded it on White Day? Review! ;)**


End file.
